Mysterious as the Dark Side of the Moon
by Black Raider
Summary: That's what she was. Mysterious and dark, always hiding in the shadow of the moon. Nobody knew her story, not even her few friends. Then she got up close and personal with her worst enemies. Or ARE they her enemies? What started as the perfect plan to please her father became a struggle to discover the truth. But when you live a life of lies, the truth is a hard tonic to swallow.
1. Prelude

A/N: Hey! The name's Black Raider! This fanfiction is based off the 2012 series, which renewed my faith in the awesomeness of TMNT! I only ever watched the old 1990's movies, but the series is so cool!

And now that my ran is done, I simply request that you be nice because this is my first TMNT fanfiction. Enjoy!

I don't own TMNT. But I wish I did…

**Chapter One- Prelude**

"Another failure?" Shredder growled as he walked through the halls of his fortress.

Chris Bradford trailed after his master, worry etched into his face. "Please, Master, you've never fought the turtles before. You don't know their strength. Even with their weaknesses—"

"You sound as though you are well aware of the turtles' weaknesses, yet you have failed to bring them to me." Shredder snarled. He turned sharply to face his protégé. "Why is it that my greatest pupil is also one of my greatest disappointments?"

Chris stared at the ground in shame. He was just thankful Xever was held up in the infirmary with a broken wrist. "Master, I beg you—"

"I have heard enough!" Shredder shouted, shoving the doors open to his throne room. "If I have to listen to your petty excuses—" He and Chris suddenly froze, staring straight ahead.

Resting in Shredder's metal throne, with their legs draped over one armrest and leaning against the other, was a black clothed ninja reading a manga. The ninja hardly seemed to notice the pair as they stared in surprise. Everyone in the entire Foot Clan knew that Shredder's throne was meant for Shredder alone. If one so much as _touched _it, they would earn themselves a new scar on their face.

"What are you doing here?" Chris demanded. "Who are you?"

The ninja hardly looked up from its manga to cast the pair a sideways glance. It flipped the page of its book and continued to read.

"You have exactly ten seconds to either explain yourself or leave." Shredder threatened. "Or your demise will be slow and agonizing."

The ninja rolled its eyes and continued to read. Chris growled and charged for the ninja, swinging his fists around to crush its skull. But, in the blink of an eye, the ninja was suddenly in the air, crouched on the backrest of the throne. It tucked the manga in its belt and launched itself into the air as Chris swung his leg towards it. The ninja landed behind Chris and rapped its foot against the man's knees. He spun around to face the ninja, but the ninja used his momentum to send him tumbling down the steps.

Shredder jumped a little staring at the ninja. Then, he got a better look at the ninja's eyes, and he inwardly smiled. "I should've known. Only _you _would dare sit in my throne."

"Master?" Chris cocked his head confusingly, looking towards the ninja.

The ninja shed its hood to reveal the young face of a girl. Her hair had been braided and rolled/pinned around her head to fit flatly against her skull, so as to better fit under her hood. Her flawless skin almost glowed in the moonlight. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You really should improve on your security; you have _no idea _how easy it was for me to break in here."

Chris narrowed his eyes, and then widened them. "Kuro?"

"In the black clothed flesh." The girl, Kuro, nodded.

"I see you finished your training." Shredder noted as he approached the young konoichi.

"I'm afraid the students that were available did not offer me a challenge." Kuro sighed. "I defeated them within minutes."

Shredder stared down at the girl, noting how she didn't look up at him. "Bradford, leave us."

Chris nodded, bowed, and walked off hurriedly yet masterly, shutting the door behind him. Shredder walked up to his throne, gesturing for Kuro to follow him. She obeyed, keeping silent as she thought about what would happen next.

"Something troubles you." Shredder finally spoke as he sat down. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not troubling as much as..." Kuro smiled a little. "...okay, it's troubling. I have a simple request."

"And what is that?" Shredder asked.

"I want to take a leave of absence." Kuro said, going to her knees and bowing her head in respect. "I think I'm ready to experience living on my own."

"Oh really?" Shredder mused.

"With all due respect," Kuro explained. "I spent my entire life with you in Tokyo. And then we move here, to New York. A small difference, considering I'm still here and both places were large cities. I never had a moment to myself. I'm ready to live on my own for a while."

"If I recall correctly," Shredder said. "I believe we've had this conversation before."

"We have." Kuro nodded. "And I've always been curious." She raised her head to look up at Shredder. "Why can't I be on my own?"

"Why do you insist on this?" Shredder asked calmly.

Kuro sighed. "I have never left the Foot Clan. I was always under your command and care. I feel as though something is missing from my training. So, my assumption is that time alone would help me. It helped you."

Shredder nodded in thought, thinking back to when his master sent him on a three month isolation period, away from the dojo and training, to gain a perspective outside the dojo. "And where do you think you will go?"

"Just to an apartment somewhere in New York." Kuro shrugged. "Spend time living a bit of a normal life. Perhaps I will gain something from this." Shredder looked unsure. Kuro sighed silently through her nose. _Time for the clincher. _"And maybe I can keep an eye out for the Turtles and Splinter."

Shredder tensed a little at the mention of his nemesis, and Kuro knew she hit a slight nerve. But, at the same time, she knew it could push him to say yes. Finally, Shredder nodded. "Very well. When you find a suitable apartment, we will arrange for a portion of the payments to go towards the rent. I will also provide a van and money."

"Thank you, Otōsan." Kuro bowed again.

Shredder stood from his throne, motioning for Kuro to stand as well. "My daughter, you must realize that you will be completely on your own. Do not engage in battle unless the situation demands it."

Kuro smirked, but bowed. "Hai, Otōsan."

The smallest of smiles appeared from under Shredder's mask. "Go. Find a suitable place to live for at least a year. Then you may pack and move in to your new home as soon as you wish."

"Thank you." Kuro bowed again before darting off.

It had been a full month since they had moved from Tokyo, Japan, to New York City. She knew Shredder's desire to find Splinter, the man who ruined his life. While she was willing to do anything to help her father, she craved freedom. It was one of her fondest wishes that she take time away from her strict ninja training her father Shredder put her through. She wanted time as a normal teenager; maybe work on her writing. Besides, her father almost never let her go on missions with the other Foot or Chris. She heard much about Splinter's disciples: four mutant, man-sized turtles trained in ninjutsu. True, they had thwarted Shredder's plans so far, but that's because Chris's brain-to-brawn ratio was lacking; Xever wasn't much better. Kuro had been training in ninjutsu since she was very young. She knew that, if she had just _one _battle with them, she could take down the turtles within minutes. But her father would never allow her, not yet at least; Shredder was awfully protective over his little girl, even if he didn't show it.

Kuro sighed as she walked into her room, shedding her ninja wear, folding the black clothing neatly, and setting it on a swiveling desk chair. She pulled on some pajamas and crawled into her bed. But before she fell asleep, she pulled open her blinds and let the moonlight bathe her in a soft glow. She reached into her collar and pulled out a small necklace: a shoelace with a small charm on the end, shaped in the form of a turtle. On the bottom of the charm, carved into the turtle's plastron, was a name. Kuro stared at the name for a few moments, lost in thought. She remained still for a moment before tucking the necklace away and pulling the blinds shut. She pulled the blankets over her and settled down to sleep.

_Ding ding ding!_

Kuro jolted a little as she reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She unlocked it to better look at the text message she received.

_What did your dad say?_

Kuro smiled and started texting back.

_He said yes. I'm gonna start looking for a place to live tomorrow. You wanna come?_

_Sorry, can't. I'm hanging with some friends._

_Sounds good. Any luck on finding your dad?_

_No. :( But I bet we're real close. No matter what, I WILL find him._

_That's the spirit._

_I gotta get to bed. Goodnight Kuro._

_Goodnight April. Sleep well._


	2. A Gift for Splinter

**Chapter Two- A Gift for Splinter**

"Booyakasha!" Mikey laughed as he leaped into the air, driving his foot towards Leo's face.

"You realize that—" Leo held up his arms crossed in an X to block his younger brother's attack. "—your enemy would—" He lunged with a punch as he brother landed, which Mikey blocked easily. "—hear you coming? A ninja should be—" He jumped when Mikey tried to sweep his legs. "—silent. Their greatest ally—" He jumped back to avoid another attack. "—is the shadows."

"Whatever, Master Splinter." Mikey bowed teasingly. "But what about—" He leaned back, Leo's foot whooshing past his face. "—when your enemy sees you? Then you can—" He landed a few punches into Leo's plastron. "—be as loud as you want!"

Leo rolled his eyes, distracting him long enough for Mikey to grab his wrist, sweep his legs, and take him to the ground. Mikey whooped and cheered for a moment before helping Leo to his feet. "Lucky shot." Leo muttered.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Mikey smirked.

"Way to go, Mikey." Donnie complimented. He yelped when Raph suddenly swept his legs and he hit the floor.

"Chalk that one up for the Raph man!" Raph laughed.

"Yame!"

The turtles suddenly assembled in a line and knelt before their sensei as he approached them, his jade staff tapping rhythmically on the floor. As Splinter looked at each of his sons in turn, Leo couldn't help but notice how his father's rat ears drooped and his normally bright red/brown eyes were dull.

"You have done well my sons." Splinter nodded. "Today was a day of improvement for all of you."

Mikey cocked his head a little. "Are you feeling all right, Sensei? You sound a little...down in the dumps..."

"I am fine, Michelangelo." Splinter nodded with a soft, slightly forced smile. "Just a little under the weather. You are all dismissed." The boys cheered and ran off. Mikey hung back at the door and looked back at Splinter. He stared at the rat for a moment before moving on. By the time he arrived at the living room, Raph was sitting in the pit feeding Spike, Leo was plopped in front of the TV watching _Space Heroes_, and the sparks coming from around the corner indicated that Donnie was in his lab again. Mikey stood some feet behind the pit.

"Hey guys." Mikey finally piped up. "Does Splinter look...sick to you?"

"Hard to tell." Leo shrugged. "A human would look pale if they were sick. But Splinter's covered in fur."

"I think he looks fine." Raph shrugged. "Considering what the Rat King did to him."

Mikey nodded in thought. Mere days before, the boys and Splinter had an unfortunate encounter with Dr. Victor Falco, now dubbed the Rat King. He had attempted to take over the city by controlling all the rats in New York City, including Splinter. It was a painful experience for all of them, both physically and emotionally. "You know what? I'm gonna make him some soup! That'll cheer him up!"

"Or make him throw up." Raph muttered as Mickey ran off to the kitchen. Leo chuckled to himself.

Mikey knew the guys had no faith in his cooking, but that's because they never tried his miso ramen in sapporo broth. It was his best dish, and he rarely made it because of lack of ingredients. He had to do quite a few favors for April in return for her to go to the surface and get the materials. Mikey made sure no one was looking before digging out what he needed. He carefully measured everything out, tested the noodles a couple times so they were the right texture, and even put water on for tea. It was the first time in a long time that he actually used slow and steady movements as he worked. Finally, Mikey had a tray set out with a bowl of the ramen, chopsticks, a spoon, and a steaming cup of tea. He balanced the tray expertly in one hand and carried a hot kettle of tea in the other. He hummed to himself as he carried the small meal back to the dojo. He knocked on the door with his foot.

"Hey Sensei!" Mikey called. "I've got something for you!" Mikey listened for his master to permit him entry, but only silence came to greet him. He knocked again, speaking a little softer. "Splinter? Are you okay?" Once again: silence. Mikey finally slid the door open with his foot and peered in. He blinked in surprise when he noticed how dark it seemed, despite the soft lights coming from grates in the ceiling. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him before slowly walking forward to stand behind his master. Splinter kneeled with his back to Mikey, his head bowed and his ears drooping dreadfully. Mikey craned his neck to look over him and noticed the shrine, where a picture of a man, woman, and infant rested. Mikey knew at once who it was: Hamato Yoshi standing with his beautiful wife Tang Shen and his beloved daughter Miwa.

Mikey cleared his throat. "Sensei?"

Splinter's ears twitched and he turned his head slightly. "What is it, Michelangelo?" His voice was laced with sorrow.

Mikey regretted disturbing his father, but felt sure that he was doing the right thing. "I brought you some of my miso ramen in sapporo broth. And some tea. I thought it would make you feel better. Are you sick?" _Well that was a stupid question, Mikey._

"I am fine, Michelangelo." Splinter assured, turning to the shrine again. Mikey paused for a moment before bravely stepping forward and kneeling next to Splinter. He gently pushed the tray and kettle in front of his father and looked up into his father's face. The humanoid rat's eyes were wet and glassy. Mikey straightened up and closed his eyes, folding his hands in a meditative position on his lap. He breathed evenly and calmly, praying that Tang Shen and Miwa rested in peace and that Splinter could soon let go of his self-loathing for believing he caused it. After a moment, Splinter's hand rested on Mikey's shoulder. When Mikey looked up, Splinter was smiling softly.

"Go to your brothers, Michelangelo." Splinter ordered gently. "I'll be fine."

Mikey smiled and suddenly pulled Splinter into a hug. He felt Splinter's arms wrap around his shell and knew that it would be all right.

* * *

"We'll be back soon, Sensei!" Leo called. "Kraang trouble downtown!"

"Be careful!" Splinter called as he walked into the dojo to meditate.

"Come back in one piece, okay guys?" April added from her spot in the kitchen.

"See ya!" Mikey laughed as he followed his brothers. Leo smiled as he led his brothers through the sewers, up and out of a manhole, and to the top of an apartment. There, Leo stopped his brothers. He looked around, breathing in the cool night air and making sure no one was watching them.

"So where are the Kraang?" Donnie asked.

"Nowhere." Leo shrugged. "I lied. I just needed an excuse to bring you guys up here."

"Wait, so you called us out here to talk to us?" Raph clarified. "And _not _to destroy a bunch of Kraang droids?!"

"Guys, it's important." Leo assured. "We can bust Kraang later."

"Why couldn't we talk in the lair?" Donnie asked.

"Because I don't want Splinter to hear. Now pay attention." Leo made sure his brothers gave him their full attention. "Now, I have an idea, and I need your help."

"Leonardo, our great leader?" Raph mocked. "Asking for _our _help? Why, I'm honored!"

"Oh shut up, Raph." Leo snapped. "I'm serious; obviously, you guys have noticed how he's acting."

"You mean how he's sulking a little and he's acting like a shut-in?" Donnie pointed out.

"Aren't we _all _shut-ins?" Raph noted. "Considering we spend all day down in the sewers?"

"That's not the point!" Leo sighed exasperatedly. "Guys, Falco did some pretty bad damage. Whether Splinter's willing to admit it or not, Falco really messed with him. And I think we can help."

"How?" Mikey asked.

"We're going to ask for Master Splinter to come up from the sewers." Leonardo said with a triumphant smile. His brothers only stared.

"Splinter?" Michelangelo clarified. "Come up from the lair? How's that supposed to help?"

"It'll be some family time!" Leo explained. "The four of us and our father. Even April could come along."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Donatello noted. "Splinter's spent over fifteen years down there."

"That's my point!" Leonardo argued. "Look, guys, Splinter isn't just our sensei, he's our dad. And we can't even call him 'dad' inside the dojo. Doesn't he deserve a little family time since we're all he's got?"

The boys exchanged glances and they knew Leonardo spoke the truth. After all, Splinter's wife and daughter were killed by Shredder years ago. He _was _their father, and they owed him much for that. Mikey remembered seeing Splinter, so mournful and sad, meditating before the shrine. Some time with the family he has now would be emotionally healthy for him. So, after a few moments of pondering, the brothers agreed.

"So, how do we even ask Sensei about this?" Donnie asked.

"We'll bring it up tomorrow." Leo said. "When the moment presents itself, I'll take it from there."

* * *

"Surprise!" April cheered, holding up a large rectangular cake in her hands. The top of the cake was covered in frosting turtles and a rat, along with Japanese kanji written all around the edges.

"Aw, April!" Donatello sighed. "You didn't have to make us a cake!"

"Well, I wanted to thank you guys for everything you've done for me. You guys saved my life multiple times and you've risked so much helping me find my dad. Master Splinter, you're teaching me to be a ninja! I wanted to thank you, and I figured vanilla tastes better than algae and worms." April laughed. "I even brought you all gifts."

"Why?" Leonardo asked.

"Who cares?" Raphael laughed. "What'd you get us?"

"For Mikey." April handed said turtle a skateboard tied with a large bow.

Michelangelo's eyes bulged and his mouth split into a wide smile. "The new Rail Sander?! That's so cool!" He suddenly pulled April in a tight hug. "I love you April!" He noticed the glare in Donatello's eyes and chuckled nervously as he set April down.

"Here, guys." April laughed. "Take them _without _the rib cracking, huh?" The rest of the boys eagerly accepted their gifts and April stepped back as they opened them. Donnie got a new flamethrower, Raph received a punching bag that made noise when you hit it, and Leo got a whetstone to sharpen his katana.

"These are awesome, April." Leo complimented.

"Yeah, thanks." Raph nodded.

"I even got a present for you, Master Splinter." April announced, holding up a nicely wrapped present.

"That wasn't necessary." Splinter assured.

"Just open it." April rolled her eyes a little. Splinter chuckled a little and took the package from his female student. The turtles leaned in expectantly, waiting to see what would come out. When the paper had been pulled back, a set of black and gold robes lay underneath.

"Very nice, April." Splinter nodded in thanks. "I'll try and find a suitable time to wear them."

"Look inside." April encouraged. "There's something else." Splinter opened the fold of the robes and pulled out a large book. The turtles gathered around as Splinter opened the book and set it on the table. They all gasped and went wide eyed at the sight of all the pictures inside. They soon realized it was a scrapbook, full of pictures that portrayed the turtles and Splinter in their home.

"Aw, look!" Mikey pointed to a picture of him grinding a rail in the lair on his skateboard. "The first time I ever grinded a rail."

"I remember that." Raph nodded. "You face planted after you hit the ground."

Mikey sighed. "Good times. Good times."

"Thank you April." Splinter said. "But you should have put more pictures of yourself in here. You are a part of this family too."

"Thanks Master Splinter." April bowed with a smile.

_Now's the time. _Leo cleared his throat. "Uh….Sensei, the four of us has a gift for you too."

"Oh?" Splinter raised a bushy white eyebrow.

"We have a combined gift." Donnie announced. "A gift that's something we could do as a family." Splinter blinked in surprise, but allowed them to continue.

"Sensei, you are a valuable part of our lives and training." Leo started in a sort of lecturing tone. "You adopted us and taught us ninjutsu and kept us safe all our lives and—"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Leo's brother's shouted.

Leo cleared his throat. "Sensei Splinter, we wanted this gift to mean something, so—"

"We want you to come on patrol with us!" Mikey interrupted excitedly.

Splinter blinked in surprise. "On patrol? You mean, in the city?"

"You spend too much time down here." Donnie reasoned. "You need fresh air."

"For your information, I do go up to meditate on top of the apartments once in a while." Splinter corrected.

"This'll be different!" Mikey protested. "Come on, Splinter, please? The only time we see you in action is when we're training! And April can come with us and we'll be a family!"

"Boys, I understand your intentions, and I believe they are quite sincere." Splinter nodded. "But they aren't necessary. I came down to the sewers because I knew my life would never be normal up there."

"We're not asking to move." Donnie protested.

"We just want to spend time as a family." Raph added.

"Come on, Sensei." Leo pleaded. "Come with us on our patrol tomorrow night. You'll have fun!"

Splinter looked towards April for her input. She only shrugged, indicating she didn't care either way. But the smile on her lips hinted that she liked the idea. When Splinter looked back, his sons' hands were clasped and they looked up at him with that puppy dog pout that Splinter secretly found adorable. He finally sighed.

"If I don't agree, are you four going to pester me about it?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

The turtles nodded.

Splinter inwardly smiled. "Very well. I will join you all tomorrow night."

The turtles erupted into cheers.

* * *

Kuro took a deep inhale of the cold night air, sighing in content. She looked around, her keen eyes searching for the turtles. She caught glimpses of them numerous times in the months she lived on her own. She guessed they patrolled the city on a nightly basis. But, as she noticed tonight, sometimes they didn't go on patrol at all. In those past months, she played witness to many of the Turtles' feats, including their battle that caused Chris and Xever's mutations. Honestly, she found the fact that the two transformed into a mutant dog and fish hilarious. They even put up a good fight with Shredder; he still beat them to the ground, of course. Kuro watched the Turtles fight and even she had to admit that they were getting better.

Still no match for her, of course. But she knew to study her enemy before fighting them. Besides, she wanted time away from fighting; a normal life for a few months. Kuro eventually shrugged it off and stood from her spot on the edge of the roof. She jogged to the alleyway and leaped off the building. She fell headfirst for a moment before flipping around and landing cat-like on the pavement below. She looked up sharply at a small scream and found herself face-to-shoe with an orange-haired girl.

"Kuro?" April asked nervously.

"Hey April." Kuro greeted, standing and wiping her hands on her pants. She pulled off her mask and smiled at her friend.

"What are you doing out here?" April asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Kuro huffed, crossing her arms. "It's dangerous in New York at night."

"I can handle myself." April assured.

"You sure?" Kuro's eyes shown with concern. "I only gave you a few self-defense lessons."

"I'm taking more." April explained. "I have a...family friend of Mr. Murakami teaching me ninjutsu."

Kuro noticed the pause, but she didn't push it. "So, you don't need me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I'm fine." April nodded.

"I just worry about you." Kuro shrugged. "What with your dad...you know..."

April smiled. Of all the people in New York City, Kuro seemed to be the one person that showed the most concern for April. She took the redhead teen under her wing and looked out for her like a younger sister, yet the girls shared their birthdays. "Kuro, I'm fine. Trust me."

Kuro nodded in thought. "Very well."

"I gotta get home before my aunt starts to worry." April said. "I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Why don't you come over to my apartment?" Kuro offered. "We should talk for a bit."

"Sounds good." April nodded. "See ya!" She jogged off around the corner. Kuro sighed and pulled her hood over her head. She scaled the wall to the roof and started running across the rooftops, her sights set on her home some blocks away.

_I'll always protect you, April._ Kuro promised. _No one, not even the Turtles, will hurt you._

* * *

A/N: Oh the irony of that final comment! :D I just had to mention that, because it's one of my favorite lines of this story.

In case any of you are confused, the first chapter is set soon after "New Friend, Old Enemy". The rest of the story is just after the newest episode, "I, Monster" (most favorite episode so far). Any questions? Say them in a review and I'll respond soon!


	3. Adventures on Patrol

**Chapter Three- Adventures on Patrol**

"Ready, Master Splinter?" Mikey asked hurriedly.

"Patience, my sons." Splinter laughed as he approached. "Do you have everything you need?"

"We got our weapons." Donnie nodded, twirling his bō. "Aren't you bringing anything?"

"I have a bō myself." Splinter nodded, tapping the end of said weapon in his hand against the floor. "It's just one of our training staffs."

"Nothing else?" Raph asked.

"I do not intend to fight this evening." Splinter explained as they headed out. "Besides, you all do well with the one kind of weapon you have."

"Too true." Raph shrugged.

"Come on!" Leo urged. "April's waiting for us!" The five of them broke into a sprint and hurried through the sewers and the abandoned subway tracks. Leo reached the sewer grate before the others and peeked out. He looked around, but saw no humans or Kraang droids. So he climbed from the hole and allowed his brothers and sensei to follow him.

Mikey took a deep breath. "Smell that, Sensei? That's fresh air!"

"I _have _been up here before." Splinter droned. "I know what fresh air smells like." Mikey chuckled nervously, shrugging. "So, where do you usually begin?"

"Usually, we just start at the top of this building and leap across from one apartment to the next." Donnie explained. "If we spot anything unusual, we stop to investigate."

"Very good." Splinter nodded.

"And we usually stop for pizza afterwards." Mikey added with an excited smile.

Splinter chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Of course you would."

"Hey guys!" April called as she rounded the corner into the alley. "Glad I caught you. I just got a brilliant idea!"

"We have patrolling to do." Leo reminded her.

"I know, and you can still do that." April waved him off. "But I was thinking we could introduce Sensei Splinter to Murakami-san."

"Oh yeah," Raph smirked. "I almost forgot about that guy."

"How can you forget him and his pizza gyoza?!" Mikey demanded excitedly, his mouth watering.

"Boys, aren't we supposed to be patrolling?" Splinter reminded them.

"Of course." Leo nodded. "And we will. But you _did _say that you had no intention of fighting tonight. And you'll like Murakami-san."

Splinter raised an eyebrow, but knew in that moment that he wouldn't be able to change their minds. So he nodded and followed his turtle sons across the rooftops to Chinatown. April remained on the ground, leading them in the right direction and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. When they reached the restaurant, the turtles ducked down behind the edge of the apartment. Splinter followed their lead.  
"What's wrong?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing." Raph assured. "It's just that the Purple Dragons used to hang around here, and we like to look before we jump into battle and kick their butts." Splinter had to roll his eyes at the last comment. April approached the shop first and waved her friends down when the coast was clear.

"April-san?" Murakami called.

"Hi, Mr. Murakami." April greeted. "I've brought my friends for a little dinner."

"Oh, wonderful!" Murakami nodded. "I will make some pizza gyoza for you boys."

"We also have our sensei here." Mikey piped up. "This is Sensei Splinter. Sensei, this is Murakami-san."

"A pleasure to meet you." Splinter bowed in greeting.

"It is an honor to meet the teacher of such brave fighters." Murakami bowed back. "You've taught them well. Now, how about that gyoza?" The turtles cheered and eagerly took their seats.

"How about ramen for me?" April suggested.

"Same for me." Splinter agreed.

"Coming up!" Murakami nodded. He immediately got to work, slicing, stirring, and mixing in a flurry of activity.

"So _this _is the man you saved from the Purple Dragons?" Splinter clarified.

"Yep." Mikey nodded. "And introduced us to pizza gyoza!"

"I still think it's too weird." April shook her head.

"You love it and you know it!" Leo insisted.

"Whatever!" April rolled her eyes.

Splinter chuckled. "Are they usually like this?" He whispered to April.

"Hard to say." April shrugged with a smile. "Just wait until the gyoza comes."

Splinter was confused until he witnessed his sons devouring their food the second it was set down before them. He quietly and politely sipped the broth from his own bowl, though even he had to admit that Murakami had quite the talent for food.

"Your sons are very kind, Splinter-san." Murakami said as he poured some tea for himself and his guests. "You trained them well."

"Thank you." Splinter nodded. "It is good to know they are applying their teachings well."

"Indeed." Murakami sipped his tea. "So, are you a turtle like them?"

Splinter almost spewed his tea. "What?"

"Not to worry, Splinter-san." Murakami laughed lightly. "Your sons are safe; I have no intention of revealing them. They saved my life after all. I simply asked if you are a turtle like them."

Splinter cast a brief glare at his sons, as though to scold them for not being more careful. But they returned with encouraging glances, assuring him it was all right. "I am not a turtle. I'm a rat."

"A rat?" Murakami mused. "Very interesting. I can only imagine what Neko-san would do if she saw a rat so tall."

"Neko-san?" April cocked her head.

"My cat." Murakami laughed. April covered her mouth to suppress her giggles and the boys busted out in laughs.

Splinter chuckled and shook his head. A meow made him look down, and he smirked. "April, do you know what Neko-san looks like?"

April cocked her head and looked past her sensei. She blinked in surprise when she saw a black, orange/brown, and while calico cat sitting at Splinter's feet. The cat leaped up to the counter and warily sniffed Splinter's hand. Splinter remained still and calm, waiting for the cat's response.

"Neko-san, be nice." Murakami said carefully.

"It's all right." Splinter assured. "Let her be."

Neko-san finally rubbed her mouth against Splinter's knuckles. Splinter started scratching the cat behind her ears, and she started purring. She soon settled herself down in the rat's lap and curled into a ball, sounding like a motor as Splinter stroked her fur.

"Amazing." Murakami chuckled at the sound of his cat's purr. "I misjudged you, Splinter-sensei."

"We're used to that." Splinter assured. He continued to stroke the feline in his lap, his mind wandering a little.

_Hamato Yoshi laughed as the tiny grey kitten leaped into the air, trying to catch the fly buzzing about her head. He picked up his little pet and tickled her stomach. The kitten took his fingers in her tiny claws and started teething them. _

Splinter blinked and shook his head, confused by the sudden flashback. He could vaguely hear his sons, April, and Murakami talking about the recent Purple Dragon activity. He looked down at Neko-san, remembering the little grey kitten he had taken in off the streets when he was sixteen and kept as a companion for years. That same kitten remained with him through his marriage, moving into his new home, the birth of his daughter, and the destruction of his home. The poor little kitten had perished in the fire along with his family.

"Sensei?"

Splinter looked towards April, who had spoken. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, April." Splinter assured. He began eating again, giving April the clear message that he didn't want to talk anymore. April kept eating her own food, but she cast Splinter concerned glances a couple times, wondering what could've gotten him so sad so suddenly.

* * *

"Should we not head back?" Splinter suggested asthey stopped to rest in an alleyway. "It is getting late."

"Aw come on." Raphael complained. "Can't we stay out a little longer?" His brothers agreed.

"You all have training tomorrow." Splinter reminded them. "We should all be in bed by now."

"But it's been so much fun!" Mikey protested. "Right?"

Splinter smiled and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "This has been one of the happiest nights of my life. But we must remember our responsibilities. Now come along." The boys looked a little sad, but followed their sensei/father out to the entrance of the alley. Leo and Raph peered out and looked both ways before darting across the street and back into the shadows. Donnie and Mikey did the same, looking all around for any cars or pedestrians. Splinter and April were close behind when April's phone suddenly flew from her pocket. She skidded to a halt and hurried back to get it. She grabbed her phone and turned to leave when she suddenly stopped. She had the most unnerving feeling...like she was being watched. She slowly looked all around her, but the windows to all the apartments were dark. Not a single human being could be seen in any direction. The only sounds were the buzzing of the streetlights and the distant traffic. April shrugged and started towards her friends.

_HONK!_

"April!"

April gasped as a pair of headlights flooded her vision. A force tackled her and sent her tumbling across the ground and into the shadows once more. She looked up to find herself in Splinter's protective embrace. The black van that nearly flattened her continued down the road. Another followed close behind. Hanging on the back of the second van was a familiar dog mutant waving his fist.

"Watch where you're walking ya rotten kids!" Dogpound shouted as the van rounded the corner.

"Dogpound." Raph growled. "What's he doing here?"

"Whatever it is, it can only be trouble." Leo said. "We gotta follow him. Master Splinter, you get April home and we'll—"

"I'm going with you." Splinter said firmly. "I too want to know what he's up to."

"But what about April?" Donnie asked.

"I'll go straight home." April promised. "I'll come down to the lair tomorrow to check in on you. Now catch that dog!" She ran off without another word.

"You heard the woman." Leo said. "Let's go!" They darted off down the street after the vans. They continued to follow the trail until the vans stopped in a parking garage, all the way on the top floor. No other cars were around, so the turtles and their master hid behind the door to the lower levels of the garage. They watched as Dogpound jumped off the van he stood on and Foot Clan ninjas exited the second. Fong jumped out of the driver's seat of the first van.

"All right, mutt." Fong huffed. "What do you want?"

"Same as you." Dogpound smirked. "To bring down the turtles."

"The Purple Dragons don't mess with the Turtles anymore." Fong corrected. "If they come to us, then we beat them down. But we don't need more trouble from them."

"Listen, you little insect." Dogpound growled. "Shredder has a new plan to take down—"

"The Turtles and Splinter, whoever that is." Fong sighed. "I know. But I'm saying we're done. Tell you what: we'll raise your cut to 85% and then you stop bugging us about those scaly freaks."

"Shredder says you will help us." Dogpound's fists clenched threateningly.

Fong was unfazed. "And if we don't?"

Dogpound suddenly grabbed Fong and lifted him into the air, raising a spiked fist. "Then we'll bury you alive. Master Shredder has waited a year since coming to New York to have his revenge. And no street scum like you is going to get in the way."

"That's it." Raph growled, drawing his sais. "Time for a beat down."

"No, Raphael." Splinter ordered. "They are not a threat at the moment."

"Which is why we gotta stop them before they _become_ a threat!" Raph growled again. He suddenly darted out into the open, straight towards his enemies.

"Raph, don't!" Leo hissed.

Dogpound turned at an enraged shout and barely had time to register Raph's foot before it drove into his face. He yelped and stumbled back, dropping Fong in the process.

"He's an idiot." Donnie droned.

"We gotta help him!" Leo urged, drawing his katana blades.

"Help him and then beat him into the ground." Donnie groaned, pulling out his staff.

"Let's do this!" Mikey laughed. "Booyakasha!"

The three remaining turtles and their rat master charged into battle. Mikey swung his nunchaku across Dogpound's face, distracting him enough for Raph to jump to his feet and lunge into battle to help his smaller brother. Leo and Donnie started attacking the Foot Ninja while Splinter charged for Fong, who drew some switchblades to fight the mutant rat. He was quickly overcome, however, when Splinter knocked the blades from his hands with ease and kicked him into the driver's seat of the nearest van. Splinter turned as Mikey was suddenly thrown into Raph, sending the two turtles tumbling. Splinter leaped between them and the mutant dog, brandishing his bō threateningly. Dogpound snarled and swung his fists towards the rat's head. Splinter easily ducked and jumped for the dog's head, swiftly kicking him in the jaw. Dogpound stumbled back, rubbing his sore chin.

"We should get out of here." Splinter urged as he helped his sons to their feet.

"Are you kidding?" Raph laughed, running to battle the Foot. "I'm just getting started!"

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped. But his reckless student had already started pounding Foot Ninja with his brothers.

"Look out!" Mikey cried.

Splinter turned just as Dogpound's oversized fist suddenly collided with him, throwing him aside and into a street lamp. Mikey jumped for Dogpound, only for the mutant dog to grab him and throw him in the back of a van. Donnie ran to help his brother, but he soon met the same fate. Leo and Raph followed. Dogpound slammed the doors shut and jumped onto the back of the van.

"We got the turtles!" Dogpound announced to Fong in the driver's seat. "Get us back to headquarters!" Fong only nodded and sped towards the road down the parking garage. "Say your prayers, Turtles." Dogpound laughed at the trapped ninjas in the van. "Your master is the one Shredder wants. Maybe if you cooperate, your deaths will be only a little painful." He yelped when the van screeched to a halt. "What now?" He looked ahead and found someone standing between the van and the exit. Dogpound squinted a little to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks with him. Nope; there really was a giant, humanoid rat with a bō staff standing there. "Hey, rat! Ya wanna move?"

"Not without my sons." Splinter said calmly, holding his staff ready.

"I'm warning ya only once!" Dogpound shouted. "Move or we'll run you down!" When Splinter didn't move, Fong revved the engine and floored it. The humanoid rat remained unmoving until the last second, and he jumped high into the air and landed on the hood of the van. With a swift kick, he knocked Dogpound off the van and sent him tumbling to the ground. Splinter jumped down to the doors of the van and yanked them open, thankful they were unlocked.

"Everyone out!" he snapped. The turtles wasted no time in jumping from the moving van and out onto the pavement. Fong, unaware his captives had escaped, simply continued his speedy drive down the spiraling ramp.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Mikey cried.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo urged. They jumped when Dogpound landed in front of them, snarling. About a dozen Foot ninja followed, taking out their weapons and standing ready.

"_You're _Splinter?" Dogpound asked incredulously. "_You're _the one Master Shredder has been searching for?"

The Turtles and Splinter didn't answer. They only held their fighting stances and prepared to battle again. Dogpound laughed.

"A rat!" He laughed cruelly and as though it was a practical joke. "My master's greatest nemesis is a _sewer rat!"_ The Foot Ninjas started laughing as well.

The Turtles exchanged looks before glancing at their father's bored expression, as though he had been insulted like this before.

"Can we pound them now?" Leo asked.

Splinter thought for a moment. "Very well. But we are going _straight home _after this."

The Turtles smirked and charged for their enemies, Splinter right by their side. Dogpound and the Foot, when they realized how close their enemies were becoming, stopped laughing to meet them head on.


	4. The Tables are Turned

**Chapter Four- The Tables are Turned**

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Mikey laughed.

"How could we?" Leo chuckled. "They were wearing masks!"

"We saw the look on Dogpound's face." Donnie noted. "I wish I had a picture of that!"

"I think my favorite part was when Sensei knocked out a couple of his teeth!" Raph nodded. He turned to his sensei with a smile. "I knew you were strong, but man! You're unstoppable!"

"Thank you, Raphael." Splinter nodded. "But don't think I'm not going to punish you for running into battle and endangering us all in the first place."

Raph sighed. "Hai, Sensei."

"Come on, let's just get home." Leo said with a laugh, jogging ahead to reach the alley. His brothers followed, but Splinter hung back a bit. He had the most disturbing feeling that they were being followed. He finally rounded the corner and pressed himself against the brick wall. He slowly leaned out to stare down the road. No cars drove down the street or parked at the curb. Wait...was that? Yes, a black van, slowly creeping up to the corner.

"Sensei?" Mikey piped up.

Splinter shushed him quickly, covering his mouth. Mikey stayed close behind his master, his brothers close behind him. Splinter suddenly darted for the fire escape, gesturing for his sons to follow. They silently obeyed, although curious as to why their father acted this way. Splinter reached the roof and started leaping across buildings, all the way to the last building on the corner. Then he scurried down the fire escape and crouched into the shadows. He looked back to his sons and gestured to the street just outside the alley entrance. The black van from before continued to creep down the road, a second one close behind. Dogpound lumbered between them, sniffing the air. Splinter motioned for the boys to follow him and silently walked into the streetlight. They followed the vans, getting closer...closer...closer...

Fong looked down at his mirror and his eyes widened. He slammed on the brakes. "The turtles!"

Dogpound spun around and charged for the reptiles. Leo jumped towards the mutant dog as more Foot Ninja appeared from inside the vans. Fong stayed in the van, waiting for the right signal.

Raph and Leo teamed up to fight Dogpound, slashing him with their blades. Donnie whacked ninjas left and right, using his bō like a bat. Mikey slammed his nunchakus into the ninjas' heads, knocking them unconscious. But a majority of he Foot Ninja were focused on Splinter; at least ten of them battled the rat. Splinter's bō snapped halfway through the fight, and he was forced to go hand-to-hand.

Mikey, realizing his master's disadvantage, ran to help him, but was suddenly lifted off his feet by Dogpound. "Hey put me down ya mutt!"

"Shut up." Dogpound huffed, throwing him into a van. Mikey shouted in surprise, followed by a loud "Oof!" when he hit the inside of the moving van.

"Mikey!" Donnie called. He started towards his brother, but a couple Foot Ninja blocked his path.

"I will get him!" Splinter called, sprinting after the van. He followed the vehicle as it sped down the road and disappeared around the corner. Splinter took a sharp turn and darted down a nearby alley, skillfully leaping over the chain link fence that separated him from the other side of the alleyway. He reached the end just as the van came barreling by. He barely had enough time to jump on and grab the driver's door. He somehow managed to open it and plant his fist in the foot ninja's face and knock him unconscious. Splinter slammed his foot on the brake and the car screeched to a halt. He jumped down and hurried to the back.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called as he pulled open the door. "Are you alright?"

But when he opened the door, something grabbed him by his robes and yanked him backwards. Dogpound's fist met his face, and he stumbled back. He shifted into a strong stance, narrowing his eyes as the giant dog mutant approached him. He noticed Michelangelo in the van, bound and gagged and feverishly trying to tell him something. But Dogpound suddenly lunged, forcing Splinter to divert his attention toward the large mutant. He ducked as the dog's fist almost took his head off and sidestepped as the beast continued to advance. He continued to side step and simply dodge Dogpound's attacks again and again until the mutant became so angry he aimed a punch for the rat's head, only to smash it into a brick wall instead. Splinter jumped up and put a well-placed kick into the dog's head, where his skull met his neck. Dogpound slumped forward, groaning and half-conscious. Splinter wasted no time in hurrying to Michelangelo, checking for any more Foot Ninjas on the way.

Mikey's eyes widened when he saw Splinter. His frantic words only came out in muffles and groans because of the cloth over his mouth. But he didn't stop, his panic levels rising as Splinter came closer.

"Just calm down!" Splinter snapped. "I'll have you out in a minute." He pulled at the knots around Mikey's wrists, loosening the knot in seconds. All the while, Mikey continued to struggle and produce muffled shouts. Finally, Splinter loosened the ropes enough for Mikey's hand to slip out and fly to the gag on his mouth.

"We gotta get out of here!" Mikey shouted. "It's a trap!"

No sooner had he spoken those words did the doors to the van slam shut. But before the Foot Ninja outside could lock the door, they were thrown backwards as Splinter kicked the doors open. Mikey jumped in front of his sensei as the Ninja returned. He planted his foot in one's face and slammed his nunchakus onto another's head. He laughed triumphantly, even when more approached the van. "Who else wants some? Huh? Ya wanna taste of the Nunchaku Master?"

Splinter's eyes widened in shock. "Watch out!" He suddenly grabbed Mikey's shell and yanked him backwards. Mikey managed to catch himself before he could fall on his tail, but his eyes widened at the sound of a blade penetrating flesh followed by a grunt of pain. He looked up just as his master started to fall backwards.

"Splinter!" He cried as he caught his collapsing master. He gasped at the sight of three throwing knives protruding from his sensei's chest. Suddenly, the doors to the van slammed shut, and _click _of activating locks rang out. "Sensei?" Mikey shook his father gently, but all the rat could do was wearily blink open his eyes and grit his teeth in pain. He struggled to push himself up, but the pain and shock from the wound forced Splinter to remain stagnant. "Splinter? Are you okay?" Mikey looked up as a white cloud sprayed down from the ceiling. He coughed and tried to stop himself from inhaling the chemicals, but his head already began to feel fuzzy and his vision blurred. Splinter instantly fell unconscious, falling from Mikey's arms and slumping to the floor.

"Splinter!" Mikey called, trying to rouse his master awake. But the chloroform forced him to the ground. He feebly reached for Splinter. "Splinter..." He struggled to keep his eyes open, to save his wounded father. "Dad..."

Everything went black.

* * *

Leo shouted in effort as he kicked the Foot Ninja to the ground, successfully knocking him unconscious. One of his companions made a sign, and the remaining ninja leaped into their van and sped away. Leo, Raph, and Donnie breathed a little hard, trying to calm their racing hearts. About a dozen unconscious ninjas lay at their feet as they snuck away into the shadows of an alley. They leaned against walls and knelt to the ground, taking deep meditative breaths.

"Well, _that _was fun." Donnie said with a half-sarcastic smirk.

"Should we go after Mikey and Splinter?" Raph asked.

"Splinter can handle himself." Leo assured. "I'll call Mikey and see where they are." He pulled out his T-phone and dialed the number. Raph glanced over at Donnie and noticed the odd look on his brother's face. He also couldn't help but notice how Donnie kept twiddling with his bō staff nervously, like when he was little and nervous about performing a kata for Splinter. Raph didn't know it, but Donnie was a little scared. Dogpound wouldn't have taken Mikey if he didn't know Splinter would follow. Donnie knew it was a trap. It had to have been. Wouldn't they have returned by now if it wasn't?

"He's not answering." Leo announced. "That's weird."

"We should go look for them." Donnie encouraged. "Mikey always answers as fast as he can. If he didn't answer the first time, something must be wrong."

Raph and Leo exchanged looks before nodding. The three of them slipped away, down the street and following the van's tracks. Leo couldn't help but feel sorry for and mentally berate himself. He had intended for this to be a night for his family to remember. He wanted to spend time with Splinter outside the dojo; to show off his best out in the real world and make Splinter proud of him. Now, it became a rescue mission to save his father and brother. He was the leader. How could he let this happen?

_I'm so sorry, Father. _Leo sighed. _I'm sorry Mikey. I never should've let this happen. It's all my fault._

* * *

"Park over there." Dogpound ordered. The Foot Ninja nodded and steered the van over to a parking lot in front of a supermarket. "We'll hide out around back for a while, just to be sure the Turtles leave. Then we'll get our prisoners back to Shredder." The ninjas nodded and followed the mutant dog around the back. "Fong! Are the turtle and his master secured?"

Fong patted the side of his van. "They're chained up and secure. They ain't going anywhere."

"Then go get supplies!" Dogpound ordered and ran off.

Fong huffed, muttering something about turning Dogpound into a coat. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't see the girl right in front of him until they rammed into each other.

"Hey, watch it!" Fong snapped.

"Take it easy." The girl huffed as she gathered her groceries.

Fong was about to snap at her again when he noticed a set of keys on the ground. He patted his pockets, only to realize they were flat. He snatched the keys just as the girl reached for them. "You dare try and steal my stuff?"

"I was going to ask if they were yours." The girl protested.

"Well they are!" Fong snapped. "Now beat it, kid!" The girl huffed and scooped up her things, picking up her own keys off the ground and stomping off. Fong scoffed and resumed his sulking walk into the market.

The girl looked back at the man she bumped into one last time before rolling her deep brown eyes. She tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her ear and looked up to find her car. When she couldn't see it at first, she took out her keys and pressed the 'lock' button. Her car honked in response, alerting her to its position. She set her groceries on the shotgun seat before climbing into the driver's chair. She slammed the door shut and started up the car, driving off and disappearing around the corner.

For a long time, the lot remained uneventful, save for the customers that arrived and left. Then, about twenty minutes after the girl left, three dark figures stealthily made their way to the vans belonging to Dogpound and Fong.

"Mikey!" Leo whispered through one van. "Sensei! Can you hear us?" But they heard nothing from the other side.

"They're probably still knocked out." Raph noted as he kept a lookout. "Donnie, pick the locks!"

Leo took a hold of the door handles and pulled. Without the slightest effort, the unlocked doors clicked open. "Well, they aren't in here."

"Then it's safe to assume they're in the van with the chain and lock?" Donnie droned as he started picking the padlock. A few long minutes later, the lock clicked open, and Donnie pulled the chains off the door. He started on the actual door locks.

"Hold on, guys!" Raph called quietly into the van. Donnie finally unlocked the doors and pulled them open. "We'll get you—" The boys froze, staring in shock.

The van was empty.

"If they're not here," Leo sighed. "where are they?"

* * *

A/N: Take a guess. Where do _you _think they ended up?


	5. Unexpected Saviour

**Chapter Five- Unexpected Saviour**

Kuro stayed deep in the late afternoon shadows, darting out only briefly to follow her targets. Her tired muscles grumbled at her constant movements, but she ignored it for now. She continued to follow the two men until they climbed into a white van and started driving off. Kuro stared after it from her spot until it disappeared. She made mental notes of the logo on the van before standing and dusting off her pants. She wished the van actually had a license plate; it would make it much easier to track.

_Guess the Kraang are smarter than I thought. _Kuro leaped to the roof of the nearest apartment and started running, leaping across buildings to get home. _Don't worry, April. I'll get your dad back as soon as I can._ Kuro could only imagine the pain of being separated from her father for so long. At least she could still see or talk to her dad; Shredder lived just blocks away. April hadn't talked to her dad in months. It wasn't until a few weeks ago did she trust Kuro enough to tell her the truth about her dad's disappearance.

_If I ever get a hold of those Kraang droids, _Kuro promised. _I'll run their tiny brain bodies through with my katana._

When Kuro finally arrived home and slipped through her bedroom window, the sun had fully dipped below the horizon. She shed her ninja attire and pulled on an ankle-length, flowing brown skirt and a black tank top. She brushed out her hair and let it hang loose around her shoulders.

"Well, Miss Kuro, you've had a productive evening." She said to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "And now, to your normal routine."

Ten minutes later, Kuro was on her couch, her laptop on her lap, the TV on, and a bowl of soup before her. She slurped her ramen and typed away on her computer, writing a story she had been working on for two months. It wasn't really a story as much as it was segments of stories. Kuro was having a hard time connecting all the segments together so the story made sense. She gulped down the last of her broth, shut her laptop, and looked up at her TV as her cartoons continued to play_._ A glance out the window let her know how dark it had reached into her tank top and pulled out her turtle charm. She rubbed the plastron, where the name was carved, feeling the intricate trench against her skin. She sighed. Time and time again, she had stared at, felt, and spoke the name, wondering where it came from and why it seemed to contradict everything she knew.

"I know who I am." Kuro confirmed aloud. "I am Kuro. Daughter of Oroku Saki. Warrior known as Moon Shadow. Defender of the innocent and soon-to-be destroyer of the Turtles." She stopped rubbing her charm. "And I'm talking to myself...'cause that's not crazy at _all_."

* * *

Mikey's eyes opened groggily and he shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness. He soon discovered his wrists tied tightly behind his back, his ankles bound the same way, and the gag back over his mouth. He looked around and discovered he was still in the van, but it was still dark and the van was moving again. He looked to his right and discovered Splinter, bound and gagged similarly to Mikey, but with a burlap sack over his head. Mikey's eyes widened a little at the sight of the knives still in Splinter's chest and shoulder and the blood soaking through his robes. He struggled to move, trying to break free and...do what? Help his wounded, unconscious master? How? Mikey had no medical knowledge whatsoever, besides putting a Band-Aid on a small cut. Donnie would know how to treat such major wounds. Nonetheless, Mikey tried his best to break free, thrashing around a bit to break the ropes.

"Keep it down back there!"

Mikey froze, cocking his head. _Was that...a girl?_

Suddenly, the car jerked to a halt. Mikey looked up at the grate that led to the driver's seat, the only source of light. A young Japanese girl's face looked through the metal holes at him.

Mikey gave a muffled shout.

The girl yelped and ducked down.

The girl breathed a little hard. She started up her car again and continued driving—albeit hurriedly—through the parking garage to the fifth floor. She parked close to the door to the apartments attached to the garage and slowly got out of her car. She pulled out a large Swiss Army Knife from her jacket pocket and slowly made her way to the back. It was then that she noticed the license plate, or lack thereof, and realized she had mixed up her keys with the man from the market's. She took a hold of one of the back doors and opened it slowly. She peered inside to find a large turtle in an orange mask and ninja gear and another larger being she couldn't identify. She didn't know what to do: scream and run away or get a closer look.

The girl climbed slowly into the van, crawling towards Mikey. The turtle struggled and kicked a little, scooting closer to Splinter. "No, no. It's okay." The girl said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

Mikey stayed still long enough for the girl to untie the gag from his mouth. "You gotta help me. Please! My sensei's hurt and he might die and I don't—"

"Calm down!" The girl shushed gently. "It's all right."

"Please, I'll do anything." Mikey pleaded. "Just help him." He gestured towards Splinter. The girl finally noticed the knives and the blood and her eyes filled with pity. She took out the knife of her pocket knife and cut Mikey free. Then she moved to Splinter and cut his bonds loose. She jumped a little at the sight of the humanoid rat, but decided that, after seeing a mutant turtle, things couldn't get much weirder.  
"You're going to have to carry him, but jostle him too much." The girl instructed as she led Mikey out of the van. "And do _exactly _as I say." Mikey, too afraid for his father's safety, nodded and gathered Splinter in his arms.

The girl led Mikey into an apartment building, up a couple flights of stairs, down a long hallway, and into a large apartment. Mikey followed the girl into a bedroom and, upon her command, laid Splinter on the bed. The girl disappeared to get her medical supplies, leaving Mikey to stare worriedly at his sensei's still form. He remained terrifyingly still, no doubt from the chloroform's effect on his wounded body. Mikey didn't know what to do; he could see fresh blood slowly oozing from the wounds under Splinter's robes, but he didn't know if he should try and stop the bleeding or take the knives out or just wait for the girl to return. He gently shook Splinter's uninjured shoulder, but the humanoid rat remained still.

The girl returned a few minutes later with a bag about the size of a Pomeranian and a chair. "Here. Sit down." She pulled up her swiveling desk chair next to Splinter's chest and put the extra chair to her left. Mikey sat down next to the girl as she took out a couple sheets of gauze, each square cloth about the size of a standard washcloth. "All right, now remember what I said." The girl told Mikey, keeping her eyes on Splinter. "Do _exactly _as I say, no matter what happens."

Mikey only nodded. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"We'll find out." The girl replied, taking out a stethoscope. She put it in her ears and pressed the circle on Splinter's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "His heart rate is normal, apart from it being a little fast because of the open wounds." The girl reported to Mikey. "But, based on the size of the knives and where they hit, I think he just has a deep flesh wound. He should be fine as long as he hasn't lost too much blood."

Mikey nodded in response, but his thoughts raced with worry. _How long had we been in the van? How much blood did he lose?_

The girl put her stethoscope away and handed the gauze sheets to Mikey. "Now, I'm going to take out the knives, and you're going to have to press this over the cuts the second they're all out. Do you get nauseous at the sight of blood?"

"Nope." Mikey shook his head.

"Good." The girl nodded. "Now, don't freak out if he reacts badly to this." She pressed one hand to Splinter's chest and yanked one of the knives free. Splinter's body unconsciously cringed, but his eyes remained closed. The girl pulled out the second, and this time a groan escaped his lips. When she got the final knife free, Splinter's eyes opened a little, just enough to see Mikey's worried face as he pressed the gauze on the wounds.

"Sensei?" Mikey's voice was laced with concern and hope. Splinter tried to speak, but no words came from his mouth. Just as quickly as he had woken up, his mind slipped back into unconsciousness, and he became still. "Splinter!"

"Calm down!" The girl said hurriedly, pulling out a needle, and thread. "He's lost a lot of blood. He'll wake up once he's been well rested. But those cuts are gonna need some stitches if they're gonna heal properly."

Mikey audibly gulped at the sound of stitches, but calmed himself as the girl threaded the needle and resumed her work. He did exactly as she told him as she gave each cut a couple stitches each and wrapped bandages around Splinter's shoulder and chest. All the while, Mikey stared at his adoptive father's still face, praying that he would be alright. He only wished that his sensei give him _some _indication that he was alright. All Mikey wanted right then and there was for his father to wake up and assure him that everything would be fine, just as he always does. He constantly reminded himself that this was Sensei Splinter. He faced Shredder, Dogpound, Foot Ninja, even Leatherhead when he went berserk, and he lived. Surely, a few knives couldn't take him down.

Right?

When the girl finally finished, she pulled Splinter's bloodied robes back over the bandages and sighed. "I wish I had an extra set of clothes for him. It'll be quite a surprise when he wakes to find blood on him."

"Thank you." Mikey bowed to the girl. "For saving him."

"Of course." The girl nodded with a smile. "Why don't you take the guest room for the night? I bet he'll be up and moving by tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked. "I don't wanna be any trouble."

"Not at all." The girl assured. "It's my pleasure to host such strange guests. Besides, he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Mikey's smile disappeared a little. "I don't wanna leave him."

The girl put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "He'll be fine. I promise."

Mikey finally gave in and followed the girl to the guest bedroom down the hall. After grabbing a pillow from the bed and a blanket from the closet, the girl bid Mikey goodnight and walked off to sleep on the couch.

"Thanks again." Mikey said. "You're really nice. And I promise I'll find a way to repay you."

"You don't have to do anything of the kind." The girl assured with a small laugh. "Just rest. I'm not going anywhere tomorrow."

Mikey nodded and bowed. The girl bowed back and walked off. Mikey crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over him, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He was grateful for the unexpected hero that saved him and Splinter, but something felt…off about the girl. He hadn't noticed it at first because he was so concerned for Splinter, but now that he thought about it, he could remember how she sometimes reacted strangely to Mikey's words, like when he called Splinter "Sensei" and didn't freak out at the sight of the mutants. Then again, he knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Besides, the Japanese girl was awfully pretty.

* * *

_"Do you really think you can stop me?" Shredder demanded as he stood over the turtle's battered and broken bodies. "Do you _really _think your master will save you? He can't save you! He couldn't save his own family!" Shredder raised the twin blades attached to his fist. "You will die here, and there is _no one _who can save you!"_

_He thrust the blades down and—_

"No!"

Splinter bolted upright, only to gasp and wince in pain, clutching his chest. He looked down at the knives, but blinked in surprise when he saw the bandages around his chest. He looked down and noticed the human bed he rested upon. The room he was in had jade-colored walls and dotted with Japanese kanji. A desk was near the bed, covered with art supplies, notebooks, sketchbooks, and a laptop just visible beneath the pile. Closet doors, also covered in kanji, rested in the wall across the room. Splinter took a few breaths, trying to gather his thoughts. But all he could remember was fighting Foot Ninjas, saving Michelangelo, taking the knives meant for his son, and then...nothing.

"Morning!"

Splinter jumped, his head whipping around to the door. The door closed as a Japanese girl, about fifteen or sixteen years old, stepped inside. She wore green pajama pants covered in shamrocks and a green and white soccer jersey. Her ashen hair had been pulled into two braids, one on either side of her head.

"Well, good to see you're up." The girl noted as she approached him.

Splinter's eyes narrowed and, ignoring the pain from the effort, jumped from the bed and landed in a battle stance. "Where is my son?"

The girl stiffened at the sudden hostility from the rat, but kept calm. "What are you talking about?"

"My son, the turtle!" Splinter repeated, his anxiousness rising. "If you've done _anything _to him—"

"Hey, listen Rat Boy." The girl huffed, reaching out for Splinter. "Why don't you calm down—"

She barely touched Splinter before he grabbed her wrist first. The girl, out of pure instinct, took a hold of Splinter's wrist and jerked her hand free. Splinter slipped free from her grasp and aimed a punch for her head. The girl ducked and darted in, putting a couple jabs into Splinter's chest, right where his wounds rested. Splinter gritted his teeth and let out a sharp yelp as he stumbled back. The girl took his arm and put it around her shoulders, gently helping him sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." The girl said sincerely. "I only wanted to help you. Your son, the turtle I mean, is safe and still sleeping in the other room."

Splinter looked up as the girl moved to the swivel chair and took up a bag from the ground. "Where am I?"

"My home." The girl replied simply. "You and your son where in a van and I accidentally mixed up my keys with the ones to yours."

"What about the ninja?" Splinter asked.

"No ninja." The girl shrugged, rummaging through her bag. "Just you and the turtle in the van. I'm going to track down the guy's van and return it to him. You and the turtle can stay here until you're better." She pulled out a stethoscope. "Now hold still so I can check your vitals."

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad at all. A little deep, but it should only be a flesh wound. Just hold still."

Splinter remained cautious, but allowed the girl to put the stethoscope on his chest and listen to his breathing and heartbeat. While she worked, Splinter managed to get a better look at her deep brown, almost black, eyes. He couldn't help but wonder why they looked so familiar to him. He never met this girl before in his life. But something about the girl's voice and looks made Splinter feel nostalgic.

"So far, so good." The girl nodded, stowing away her things. "I had to stitch up the wounds a bit, but the bandages should be able to come off in about a week."

Splinter nodded a little absentmindedly. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we should be going." He started to stand, but a wave of pain made him double over, and the girl helped him lay down.

"You're not going anywhere with those cuts so deep." The girl reasoned. "Just lie down and rest. I'll get breakfast."

Splinter sighed. "Very well."

The girl smiled a little at the bitterness in Splinter's voice, obviously indicating he wasn't too excited about being stuck in bed. She stood and walked from the room, closing the door softly behind her. Splinter stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts swirling around the girl who saved his life. Her image kept flashing before his vision, again and again until it started changing...into the image of Tang Shen. Splinter's mind raced as the images of the girl and Tang Shen switched back and forth, clearly showing their similarities: their kind smiles, fair yet slightly tanned skin, deep black hair the color of ash. But there was one thing different between them: their eyes. Tang Shen's eyes were chocolate brown, lighter than the average Japanese person's eyes. The girl's eyes, however, were deep dark brown, just like...

"Sensei!"

Splinter's eyes flew open, having just been woken up by Mikey's excited cries. He slowly sat up as Mikey approached him, looking both relieved and like he would start crying any second. Mikey didn't really know whether to hug his father or bow to his sensei, so he just stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. Finally, he bowed respectively.

"I'm _really _happy to see you alright." Mikey said, trying (and failing) to hide his joy.

Splinter smiled and pulled Mikey into a fatherly embrace. "I'm happy you are safe as well."

Mikey continued to smile as he pulled away and told Splinter what happened after he passed out. By the time he finished, the girl returned with a tray of tea and some rice. She poured each of them a cup and handed out the bowls of rice as she explained her plans for the day. Splinter and Mikey also explained their situation.

"When I get back from returning the van, we can try and contact the rest of your sons." The girl offered. "But I don't think you should be moving when you're injured."

"Very well." Splinter nodded reluctantly. "But I want Michelangelo to accompany you when you search for the others. And it must be at night; they are not allowed on the surface during the day."

"Sounds like a plan." The girl nodded. "There are about five boxes of leftover pizza in the fridge. Help yourself. I'll be back soon." She turned and walked off, leaving the two mutants alone.

Mikey cast a glance at Splinter. "Why are you staring at her? Something wrong?"

Splinter didn't answer at first, his thoughts racing. "No. Not at all."

* * *

Kuro couldn't stop laughing. "How the heck do you mix up keys with some random girl?"

"_Ask the idiot that I put in charge of the keys!" _Dogpound's voice snapped from the other end.

"You're the one that put him in charge in the first place." Kuro noted. She suddenly held her phone out at arm's length as Dogpound started shouting.

"_Don't anger me you insolent little wretch! I'll find you and rip out your—"_

"Take a chill pill, mutt." Kuro scoffed. "You know that if you lay a hand on me, Shredder will rip you to….well, shreds."

"_Is there a specific reason for calling?" _Dogpound demanded.

"Yep." Kuro nodded. "I'm patrolling the city right now. Let's meet back at the steps in front of headquarters and I'll explain my brilliant idea to take down the turtles."

"_What plan?"_

"I've been studying the Turtles' fighting styles. I think I know how to hit them right in their weak spots. Just meet me at headquarters in twenty minutes."

Kuro hung up. She stowed her phone away and stood up, stretching her muscles. Yes, she had a plan; and she knew for a fact it wouldn't fail. That is, unless Dogpound decided to go against her like the idiot he is.

"You got a plan, huh?"

Kuro jumped as three beings landed on the ground, surrounding her. She turned in a full circle and saw three turtles, masked in blue, red, and purple. Though she was able to hide it, she was still very surprised to see them out in the daytime rather than at night.

"Maybe you'd like to tell us about your plan?" the red one called Raph snapped. "Or, better yet, tell us where Mikey is."

"Mikey?" Kuro cocked her hooded head, feigning confusion.

"The turtle masked in orange." The purple one called Donnie growled, spinning his staff. "If you hurt him or Splinter in any way—"

"Splinter?" Kuro asked. "Oh, right, Hamato Yoshi. You're sensei."

"So, you're a Foot Ninja?" the blue one called Leo guessed. "Only someone that knows Shredder would know about Splinter."

"I'm not a Foot Ninja." Kuro chuckled darkly. "I'm much worse." She drew her katana from her belt with a sharp _SHING! _The three turtles stared at the black steel blade in the konoichi's hand, a feeling of dread involuntarily creeping up their spines. "My name is Moon Shadow. And I'm going to kill you."

She lunged to her nearest opponent, in this case Leo, and their blades clashed with a harsh _CLANG!_


	6. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Six- Friend or Foe?**

The girl burst through her front door and slammed it shut, breathing hard. Mikey appeared from inside the kitchen, holding a piece of cold pizza he was about to heat up. "What's wrong?"

"Unfortunately, my day didn't go quite as planned." The girl said hurriedly.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked worriedly as he followed the girl back to her bedroom.

Splinter jumped a little when the girl entered, interrupting his meditation. "What is happening?"

"Well, first I found the guy whose van I accidently took and met a bunch of ninjas and their giant dog. They questioned me about your whereabouts." The girl explained, pulling out a backpack from the closet and stuffing a few sketchbooks inside. "I tried to tell them that the van was empty when I found it, but they didn't seem to believe me. They followed me for a while before your turtle brothers confronted me. They thought that, since I was driving the black van, I was with the dog and ninjas and the turtles followed me." She stuffed her laptop and a sweatshirt into the backpack as well. "Either group will be here any second."

_Bang bang bang!_

"Open up and tell us where our friends are!"

"Raph! What happened to the silent ninja approach?"

"That's the guys!" Mikey said excitedly. "I'll go get them and explain everything!"

"Bring them in and lock the doors!" The girl called after Mikey. "We have to take the fire escape to get out of here."

Mikey nodded and hurried to the door. He opened it and was instantly met with a katana blade to his nose.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried happily, pulling his brother in a hug. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, yeah, get inside!" Mikey urged as he herded his family inside and slammed the door shut. He flipped the deadbolt, twisted doorknob lock, and pulled the chain over the door. "Listen, Splinter and I were captured by Dogpound, but then saved by the girl that lives here. She's a friend, I promise. But you have to do _everything _she says, okay? I think she has a plan to get out of here."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie exchanged concerned and confused looks, but nodded in agreement. They followed Mikey back to the girl's room, only to have a baseball bat swung towards their heads. Leo's ninjutsu reflexes saved his face from getting caved in.

"Are these your brothers?" The girl asked, jerking the aluminum bat from Leo's grip.

"Yeah, my brothers." Mikey nodded. "Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael."

"This your friend, Mikey?" Leo asked, staring at the Japanese girl wearing navy jeans, green and white sneakers, and a black T-shirt with a backpack on her back and a baseball bat in her hands.

"Yep." Mikey nodded. "She saved Sensei Splinter's life."

The boys looked towards Splinter and shouted in joy at the sight of their still-living master.

"Are you all alright?" Splinter asked worriedly, checking over his sons as though they were very young.

"We're fine." Raph nodded. "But we should hurry. Dogpound and the Foot Ninjas weren't too far behind us."

_Bang bang bang!_

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." The girl growled. She hurried to the window and pulled it open. "Come on, all of you out to the fire escape!"

The turtles didn't even argue; Leo leaped out first, checking for any sign of people, Foot ninjas, or mutant dogs. Raph followed close behind, Donnie on his tail. Mikey hung back to help Splinter as he climbed a little slowly out the window. His wounds still complained from any movement, making Splinter grit his teeth a little from irritation and pain. The girl came out last, keeping the bat with her as she did, and closed the window just as the door to her apartment burst open, courtesy of Dogpound's fist.

The girl led the turtles and their master down the fire escape to the sewer grate in the alley at the bottom. She pulled up the grate and gestured for everyone to go down. The turtles jumped down and landed softly on the stone floor down below. Splinter jumped down as well, but stumbled a little at the sudden burst of pain in his chest. The girl followed close behind, shutting the grate behind her.

"Lead the way." The girl said quickly, resting her bat on her shoulder.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I don't know what part of the sewer you live in." The girl pointed out, as though it were obvious.

"You think we're gonna bring you to our home?" Donnie scoffed. "I realize Sensei's hurt, but I _am _technically the doctor of the group. I think I can handle it."

"You sure you can handle stitches?" The girl sassed, poking Donnie's chest with her bat.

"Both of you stop it!" Splinter snapped. "Boys, lead the way. We can trust her. Michelangelo and I owe her our lives for helping us."

The boys (sans Mikey) exchanged looks, but started walking through the sewer tunnels to the lair. The group remained silent the whole way, with the occasional glare cast between the girl and the boys. Mikey focused on Splinter, remaining by his side in case he stumbled. When they finally arrived at the lair, April was there to greet them.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" April sighed. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bandages around Splinter's chest. "What happened?"

"Take a seat." Mikey offered, plopping down on a bean bag chair. "It's a bit of a long story."

* * *

_Stupid turtles. _Kuro thought to herself. _Cowardly, weak, without skill…..I would've beaten them if they hadn't used those smoke bombs. Their skills kept them alive for a good amount of time, but it won't save them. Not a chance._

Kuro would never admit that the Turtles fought well. At the same time, just because they fought well doesn't mean they would've won. Leo put up a good fight with his twin katanas, even against Kuro's skills with her single blade. Perhaps she would keep him alive and use him for a practice dummy during training. He put up a better fight than any of the Foot Ninja could. Under normal circumstances, Kuro would've wished that the turtles stay still so she could slice them into sushi. But Shredder taught her better. She knew that wishing did nothing to change the past. She simply planned for her future victory.

_Next time, Turtles. _Kuro promised. _When I get my hands on you, I'll slit your throats and force Hamato to watch you die a slow, agonizing death._

* * *

"Well, at least you're all home safe." April sighed when they finished the story.

"And, considering that," the girl stood and brushed off her jeans. "I should be going. I'll be back in a week to check on those stitches. Don't do anything stupid and mess with them; they need to hold so the wounds heal."

"No." Splinter said.

"I don't trust the purple one with someone else's stich work." The girl explained. "I'll find my way back."

"I mean," Splinter stood up to face the girl. "I don't think you should return to your home."

Everyone turned to him with a mixture of looks. From April: confused. From the Japanese girl: surprised. From the turtles: a look that clearly said, "Are you kidding me?"

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"You don't trust Donatello with your work." Splinter explained, gently touching the bandages around his chest. "So why don't you stay here for now?"

"Sensei, you can't be serious." Leo scoffed.

"We hardly know this chick." Raph jerked his thumb towards the Japanese girl.

"'This chick' is still in the room." The Japanese girl huffed.

"Boys, if Bradford knows about her involvement with us, then she's at risk. Letting harm come to her would not be a proper way to thank her for her help." Splinter reasoned. "Tonight, we'll gather some things from her home and she can stay here until the situation clears up."

"You don't have to do that." The Japanese girl assured. "I don't want to be any trouble. Besides, I don't think your sons like company." She cast a snarky smirk towards Leo, Raph, and Donnie, all of which returned with a glare.

"I insist." Splinter said firmly, indicating he would remain stubborn throughout this conversation.

The girl huffed. "Okay. But don't bother going to my apartment. If those guys are watching my place, then I don't want to risk you guys getting captured or something. I'll go back alone and grab a few essentials. Besides, there are ways to get in and out of my apartment without anyone noticing."

"I think we got some extra blankets and pillows." Mikey piped up as he ran off to his room.

"I'm gonna order some Chinese food for lunch." Donnie offered, pressing buttons on his phone.

"I'll pick it up." April followed Donnie into the kitchen.

"Oh come on." Raph scoffed.

"We allowed April in here because she was in the same situation this young girl is." Splinter reasoned. "Treat her with respect." The girl smirked again, and Raph growled. "Young lady, please come with me." The girl nodded and followed Splinter just outside the entrance to the lair.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked.

"Not yet." Splinter admitted. "But you need to realize what kind of situation you are in." He suddenly turned and bent down so the girl stared directly into his red-brown eyes. "My sons don't respond well to strangers; that's how they were raised. The only reason April is here is because they saved her life and I've spent enough time with her to _know _that she is our friend."

"What's your point?" the girl demanded.

"My point is this." Splinter's voice remained low and calm, but with a hint of threatening. "If you betray our trust in any way, the consequences will be severe. Do you understand?"

The girl didn't look afraid nor angry. She only nodded. "I have no reason to reveal anything to the humans topside, if that's what you mean."

Splinter wasn't sure he liked that response; but he accepted it nonetheless.

* * *

"You're sure your parents won't freak out when they find you missing?" Donnie asked.

"Oh please." The girl rolled her eyes. "My parents hardly notice me when I'm home. They're on a business trip, anyway."

"I'm sorry." April said sympathetically.

"Eh, don't be." The girl assured. "I don't like them."

"Sounds like you aren't fond of very many people at all." Leo noted as he practiced on his punching bag.

The girl frowned and stuffed the last of her chow mein into her mouth. April noticed the bitter, almost sad, look in her eyes and smiled comfortingly. The girl either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

"Boys, I must remind you of the time." Splinter announced as he stood from his spot. "You all still have training tomorrow."

"I better head home." April sighed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The group bid their human friend farewell as she jogged off.

"I'm hitting the sack early." Leo said, walking off to his room. "Goodnight, Sensei. Goodnight guys."

"Yeah, I better get to bed too." Donnie agreed, setting down the metal contraption in his hands. "I need time to rest my brain cells."

"And I just don't wanna be here." Raph shrugged, following suit.

Splinter glared sternly after his sons, but only sighed. "Michelangelo, will you please make sure our guest is comfortable? We should all be getting to bed."

"Hai, Sensei." Mikey nodded, running off to grab the pillows and blankets.

"Sleep well, child." Splinter said as he walked off.

"Pleasant dreams, Sensei Splinter." The girl bowed her head. She didn't raise her head until she heard the door close to what she assumed was Splinter's room.

"I hope these will do." Mikey offered, setting down a pillow and about five blankets. "It can get kinda cold down here."

"I would expect so much from the sewers." The girl shrugged, arranging the blankets comfortably on the floor in the pit.

"I'm sorry about my brothers." Mikey said sincerely. "They're not used to strangers. After all, we're more of the 'never show ourselves to others' kind of people."

The girl smiled a little. "Well, thank you for opening up your home to me."

"No problemo." Mikey shrugged. "Can I get you anything else?"

The girl giggled a little. "Such a gentleman. No, thank you, I just need some sleep."

Mikey nodded and walked off. "Okay. Well, good night, sleep tight; don't let the sewer rats bite!"

"You mean 'bed bugs bite'." The girl corrected.

"No, I mean the sewer rats." Mikey affirmed. "Not all of them are nice like Splinter."

The girl cocked her head, but shrugged and settled down to sleep. But something scurrying past her head made her jump. She looked around, but saw no rats or bugs or anything that would hurt her. She lay back down in her makeshift bed, but after a few moments decided sleeping with her baseball bat wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Splinter slowly slid open the doors to each of his sons' rooms, mentally noting how each fared as they slept. Michelangelo cuddled his skateboard like a teddy bear. A thick biology textbook rested on Donatello's chest. Raphael slept with a sai in his hand. Leonardo muttered incoherent words and drooled a little. Finally, Splinter moved to the couches in the main room, where the Japanese girl slept. She formed the blankets and pillows into a sort of nest and snuggled under a fuzzy blanket to sleep. She breathed evenly and calmly, the covers pulled up to her chin. Splinter found himself once again mesmerized by the familiarity of the girl's face. Without fully knowing what he was doing (or why he was doing it), he knelt down beside the girl's head and sat on his ankles, continuing to stare. His hand unconsciously moved towards her and he gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

_Hamato smiled at his baby daughter, fast asleep in her crib. He gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek, careful not to wake her._

Splinter suddenly reared back, his breathing coming out in small pants. He stared at the girl for a moment before jumping to his feet and hurrying to his room, unaware that the girl woke up and stared after him. She touched her cheek, overwhelmed with a feeling of nostalgia. She forced herself to shake the feeling and resumed her rest, holding her aluminum bat close to her.

Splinter leaned against his door, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. He had no idea why that memory decided to resurface. That girl had _no _connections to his dead family.

_His dead family..._

Splinter trudged to his bed and settled down to sleep. But it did little to numb the pain from the memories of his beloved wife and infant daughter.

* * *

Kuro leaped across the gap and landed softly on the roof of the building. She casually walked across the small stone railing to the ceiling windows and crawled through a broken section. She stood close to the edge of the flattop, bouncing on her heels. She looked down, studying the ground below her for a moment before diving headfirst. She slipped into the water without a single splash, relieved at the coolness that spread over her. She didn't even care that her clothes were getting soaked. She opened her eyes and turned her head when something suddenly grabbed her foot. She planted her free foot in the face of the large red fish that had her in his grip. She swam up to the surface and pulled herself onto solid ground.

"Honestly, Xever, don't you know the difference between friend and food?" Kuro snapped.

Fishface poked his head out from the water. "Don't _you _know better than to jump into strange waters?"

"Enough, Xever!" Shredder snapped from his throne. "Come forward, my daughter."

Kuro smiled as she approached her father. "Greetings, Otōsan. It has been a while."

"Indeed." Shredder nodded. "I hear you have a new plan to bring down Splinter. How are you faring with that?"

"Quite well." Kuro nodded. "I only wish that the Turtles weren't such cowards."

"Ah yes." Shredder nodded. "Bradford told me about your fight with them."

Kuro turned and realized the mutant dog stood just ten feet behind her. _How long had he been there? My focus is slipping since this stupid plan started. _"He did, huh? Bragging about me, are you?"

"As if." Dogpound huffed. "You're not ready to fight the turtles."

"This coming from the mutt that got his tail whooped so many times because of those freaks." Kuro sassed.

"Why you little—"

"Enough!"

Kuro and Dogpound ceased and turned their attention to Shredder as he descended down the stairs to them. "Kuro, come with me."

Kuro nodded and followed her father out the door. She remained silent as they traveled down hall after hall, door after door, all the way to Shredder's own private training room. Only Shredder and Kuro ever went in there; it was _absolutely forbidden _for anyone else to go in. Kuro closed the door after her and stopped to look around. It was a fairly simple room: black walls, bamboo tatami flooring, and lanterns on the ceiling lighting up the room. Rack after rack of weapons pressed against the three walls. Everything from shurikens, bō staffs, katanas, even sets of Shredder's claws, rested on the racks. Kuro watched as Shredder walked to the other end of the room to a section of wall not covered in weapon racks. The only thing there was a double-door cabinet, as tall as an oven but half as wide.

Shredder knelt down before the cabinet and opened the double doors, revealing the shrine he had made. Resting on the bottom of the two shelves was some incense and an elegant gold necklace. On the top shelf was a picture of a beautiful Japanese woman in a dark blue kimono with white snowflake designs and a white obi. She had chocolate brown eyes and ashen hair. Her kind smile could make anyone feel warm and happy, even Shredder. He took off his helmet and set it in front of him, sitting back on his ankles and staring at the picture of the woman.

Kuro slowly stepped up behind Oroku Saki and stared over his shoulder at the shrine. She smiled mournfully at the picture of her mother and sighed a little. "Do you miss her? My mother?"

"We look to the past, but we do not dwell on it." Oroku said simply. "But I often think of Tang Shen when I think of Hamato Yoshi."

Kuro glared at the floor. She stepped forward and knelt beside her father, mirroring his position. "He will pay for what he did to our family. I promise."

Oroku chuckled. "Kuro, my daughter, you have grown so much. I am proud of you. But you must remember that if Hamato lived through our battle, then he will surely return with a greater vengeance."

Kuro nodded. "I understand, Father. But what I _don't _understand is how Hamato could hurt someone he once had feelings for."

"Jealousy does much to fuel one's actions." Oroku said simply. "He couldn't stand the fact that Tang Shen married me and that we had you. He is weak."

"Of course." Kuro agreed. "He'll always be weak. I will make sure you get your revenge."

Oroku chuckled darkly. "Such a dark and violent mind you have my daughter. It's like looking in a mirror. Except for…" He suddenly glared and gingerly touched the scarred half of his face.

Kuro remained silent. She knew for a fact that her father _loathed _talking about the scar he received after a fight with Hamato; the same night the wretched man killed her mother. Kuro's fist clenched at the thought of her mother being taken away from her when she was just an infant, all because a man got jealous of her father. But now was not the time to mourn or hate; now was the time to move forward with her plans. So she turned to her father and bowed down, pressing her forehead to the tatami mats.

"I must be going, Otōsan." Kuro announced.

"Go." Oroku nodded, bowing his head to Kuro. "Make me proud, Kuro Saki."

Kuro stood and walked off. As she journeyed down the hall, she realized her shoes were making a _squish squish _sound. Then she realized she was still soaking wet from her dive in Xever's pool. She thought about taking a shower when she returned home, but knew her situation didn't permit such a thing.

_Well, maybe they won't notice. _Kuro shrugged it off.

* * *

A/N: From my understanding, "Oroku" is Shredder's first name and "Saki" is his family name. Hence, "Kuro Saki"


	7. Trust

**Chapter Seven- Trust**

The girl rose with the sun the next morning and stretched her stiff and sore muscles. The fatigue from yesterday lingered in her body, forcing her to spend a good couple of minutes warming up her muscles. She looked down at her pillow and noticed it looked a little damp. She frowned a little, but simply turned over the pillow and stood up from her nest. She brushed off her pajamas, thankful she had time to grab them last night when she snuck back into her apartment. She walked over to her bag in the corner and pulled out her hairbrush, undoing her braids as she did. She made her way towards the kitchen, brushing out her soot-colored hair as she did.

_Wonder if they even have any food down here. _She huffed as she looked around the kitchen.

"Good morning."

The girl jumped with a yelp, spun around, and threw her hairbrush at the being behind her. Splinter was calm and collected as he skillfully caught the flying object aimed for his head. The girl sighed in relief. "Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?"

"No." Splinter replied simply.

The girl frowned. "So you just sneak up on people all the time?"

"No." Splinter shrugged, handing the hairbrush back to the girl. It was then she noticed the jade staff in his hand, no doubt with as much brunt force as her aluminum bat.

She took her brush and raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you're a bit confusing?"

"Yes." Splinter nodded, pulling out a cup and a box of tea bags. He put the metal kettle on the stove and turned it on. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'm fine." The girl refused. "How are those wounds healing up?"

"Quite well." Splinter nodded. "Your skills in medicine are better than I thought."

"I volunteered in a hospital for a while." The girl shrugged. "I learned by watching the doctors. I see you got that blood stain out."

"It's a new yukata." Splinter explained.

"Yukata?" the girl cocked her head.

"It's like a kimono." Splinter said as the kettle started whistling. He poured the hot water into his cup. "But a yukata is made from cotton instead of silk."

"Are you from Japan?" the girl asked.

Splinter paused. "Do you know why I haven't asked you for your name yet?"

The girl shook her head.

"It's because I believe some information is only meant to be shared with people you trust. Names are a good example. You know our names simply because you listened to us talk. We don't know yours yet; do you want to tell us?"

The girl paused, thinking it over. She didn't really know these mutants anyhow. She was only there to help Splinter heal. He brought up valid points with her name and such. After a moment, she shook her head. "I guess I don't."

Splinter picked up his cup and walked off. "I'll be meditating in the dojo if you need me. The boys should be waking up soon."

The girl watched him leave until he disappeared around the corner. She leaned against the counter, lost in thought. She looked all around the lair, making mental notes about where everything rested. She figured the Turtles would wake up soon, but she just didn't know when. What was she supposed to do until then? She noticed a note on the fridge and walked over to get a better look. She realized it was April's phone number.

_Hmm….wonder if she's awake. _The girl took out her phone and started typing numbers.

* * *

Dogpound's ears flicked to his laptop and he hurried over, realizing someone was calling on video chat. He checked the caller ID, but then made a face before answering. "What do you want, Kuro?"

"I'm reporting to Shredder." Kuro answered simply.

"Then call him!" Dogpound snapped. "I ain't some messenger mutt."

"Could've fooled me." Kuro sassed.

"Don't test me!" Dogpound snarled. Then he noticed the background. "Kuro, where are you now?"

"In the sewers." Kuro said. "Shredder said they lived down here, so—"

"Kuro, the New York sewer system is bigger and vaster than you think." Dogpound interrupted. "It'll take days for you to find the Turtles by looking down there. You'll get lost first."

"You have no faith in me." Kuro rolled her eyes.

"Kuro, you're still a kid." Dogpound reasoned. "Besides, if Shredder lost you, he'll take his anger out on us."

"I'll be fine." Kuro assured. "I'll take down the Turtles from the inside and throw them at my father's feet." She suddenly turned. "I gotta go. I'll report again in a week. I need time."

"Hey Kuro." Dogpound said suddenly. Kuro looked expectantly towards the mutant. "You be careful, okay kid?"

Kuro smiled a little. "Thanks Chris."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Leo demanded as the girl walked in from the entrance.

"Just making a call." The girl shrugged, stowing away her phone. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"You're going to sit down and be quiet." Raph said as he followed his brothers to the dojo. "We're going to train."

"Can I watch?" the girl asked, trailing after the brothers.

"No." Raph snapped. "Ninjas only."

"I've taken some martial arts classes." The girl noted as she continued to follow.

"Not the same." Raph insisted.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"What is?"

Raph and the girl stopped arguing to look towards Splinter as he approached. "Splinter, tell her she can't watch us train."

"No training today." Splinter said. The boys stared at him strangely. "I want us all to rest today; it was an eventful evening last night, and we need time to rest."

"As you wish, Sensei!" Donnie nodded, hurrying off to his lab.

"Thanks Sensei!" Mikey called as he hurried out.

"Day of rest or not, I'm still going to beat up the dummy." Raph said. He cast a smug look to the girl. "I'm sorry, the _fake _dummy." The girl growled animalistic-like after him.

"Sensei, are you feeling all right?" Leo asked.

"Honestly, Leonardo, this is a day for all of us to heal, including me." Splinter admitted. He touched his chest, where his wounds remained. "Go rest. I'll join you in a few minutes." Leo looked concerned, but bowed to his sensei and walked off.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked.

"I want to talk to my sons about you staying here. You're all going to have to get along somehow, so I want the five of you to spend today getting to know each other."

"Seriously?" the girl raised an eyebrow. "What happened to 'personal info shouldn't be revealed'?"

"Just try and find some similar interests." Splinter said simply. "I have a feeling you will be here longer than you think."

"Really?" the girl groaned a little.

"The mutant dog that attacked you works for a man known as the Shredder." Splinter explained. "He won't rest until he finds you if he truly believes you are involved with us. April is in the same situation."

The girl sighed. "Very well. I'll try and be a little less snarky."

"Thank you. But I also wish to discuss with my sons about someone they encountered yesterday." Splinter explained. "Someone called Moon Shadow."

"Moon Shadow?" the girl asked.

"A konoichi that put up a pretty good fight." Splinter nodded in thought. "Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael encountered her while they searched for Michelangelo and me. From what they know, she is planning an attack on us and our home. But they were attacked before getting any more information."

"You have very many enemies?" the girl asked.

"Not many." Splinter shook his head. "But the ones we have are very strong and very annoying."

The girl smirked. "Well, considering it's one girl against four mutant turtles, the winner ought to be obvious, right?"

"No battle is set in stone." Splinter said. "Nor should one judge a book by their cover."

The girl nodded in understanding and walked off. _Don't think I didn't catch the implication of that last comment, Splinter. _She sighed. _But how am I supposed to connect with four mutant turtles? Even if they do have some human aspects to them, they're still boys. _The girl sighed as she approached the main room. She looked around and noticed Leo sitting in front of the TV, Raph beating up a punching bag, Mikey reading a comic book, and Donnie…out of sight.

"Where's the purple one?" the girl asked.

"Tinkering with his little machines." Raph shrugged. "But don't think he won't smack you with a wrench if you bug him."

The girl rolled her eyes and calmly walked around the corner, where she could see sparks flying. She saw the purple masked turtle using a blowtorch to weld together a couple pieces of metal on a go-kart like vehicle. She watched him work for a few minutes before clearing her throat to announce her presence.

Donnie looked up in surprise, lifting his welding mask to stare curiously at the girl. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Splinter says to get to know you guys, so I thought I'd have a civil conversation to start off." The girl explained. "You seemed like a good start. After all, we're alone."

Donnie narrowed his eyes a little. "You're not here to hurt us?"

"I saved your sensei and your brother." The girl protested. "Why do you think I would hurt you?"

"Because we were taught to be wary of strangers." Donnie explained, returning to his work.

"Even one's best friends start out as strangers." The girl said wisely.

Donnie looked back up at the girl. He smiled under his mask. "All right, as long as you're not here to pummel me with a pipe or something."

"Aww." The girl whined, setting down the large wrench in her hand. "So, what are you working on?"

Donnie looked excited as he stood, shedding his welding mask. "Well, it's this really cool thing that I call a patrol buggy. It's loaded with all sorts of cool tricks like caltrops, grappling hooks….."

* * *

"She almost sliced us to sushi." Raph finished his story. "But we used the smoke bombs to escape."

"She sounds strong." Mikey noted. "And she calls herself Moon Shadow? That's actually kinda cool!"

"Whoever she is, she obviously has ties with Shredder." Splinter nodded in thought. "Tonight, when you are out on patrol, I want you to keep an eye out for her."

"Who are you keeping an eye out for?" April asked as she came in.

"A ninja that calls herself 'Moon Shadow'." Leo explained. "She's planning to attack us."

"Who _isn't _planning to attack you?" April chuckled a little.

"Our new houseguest." Mikey noted.

"Ah yes, I wanted to speak to you all about her." Splinter said. "This girl will be staying with us for now, and I'm noticing a bit of….tension between her and you."

"A bit?" April scoffed.

"Sensei, how do we know she isn't a danger to us?" Leo demanded.

"Why do you think she _is _a danger to us?" Splinter countered.

"Something about her just makes me angry." Leo said. "I can't explain it. But I feel uneasy around her."

"Do you trust your ninjutsu training?" Splinter asked.

"Of course." Leo nodded. Raph and Mikey voiced their own confirmations.

"Then why do you worry?" Splinter asked. "She can't find her way in or out of the lair without one of us." Raph and Leo still looked unsure. "You trust me, don't you?" The pair nodded. "Then trust her for now. I see no reason why she would reveal us to anyone else."

"What about Moon Shadow?" Raph asked. "What do we do about her?"

"You should be wary of her." Splinter advised. "Don't fight with her unless absolutely necessary, do you understand?" He looked more at Raph than Leo or Mikey.

"She seems….different….from our other enemies." Leo noted. "She's not a mutant, but her skills are far more advanced than a Foot Ninja. She obviously knows who we are, so she had to have gotten her information from someone."

"Maybe the Kraang?" Mikey suggested. "They had Snake work for them before he went all weedy and monstrous."

"I don't think so." Leo shook his head. "She knew Splinter's name was Hamato Yoshi and each of our names."

"This is some puzzle." Raph sighed.

"I say we roll with the punches." Mikey shrugged.

"Michelangelo is right." Splinter nodded. "We do not know enough about this Moon Shadow. Only time will tell where this girl's loyalties lie."

* * *

Kuro took a deep breath of the cool night air through her nose, sighing in content. She made sure her mask was covering all but her eyes before moving on to leap across the rooftops. She looked all around her, keeping her eyes open for any flash of green. Unfortunately, the only green she saw for a while was the occasional tree.

Suddenly, she was forced to lean back when a stream of pink-purple light shot past her face. She fell right on her butt, spots dancing across her vision. She shook her head and crawled forward. When she looked over the edge, Kuro saw a building with that same pink-purple light flashing in the windows. Kuro uncovered her ear and cocked her head, listening to the voices coming from inside.

"Look out!"

"On your left!"

"Your left or my left?"

"The ones called the Turtles will soon be destroyed by the weapon that will destroy the ones called the turtles!"

"Hi-yah! Ouch!"

"Slice them! Don't kick them!"

"The Turtles." Kuro growled. She stood up and leaped down to the building below. She reached a window in the ceiling and looked inside. Sure enough, the Turtles were there, fighting off the Kraang droids. But Kuro guessed she arrived at the end of the battle, because one of the Kraang shouted something about fleeing from the place where the Turtles are in this place and the droids started running off.

_Guess I won't be fighting the Turtles tonight. _Kuro sighed. Then, she heard an engine revving in front of the building, and she jogged to the edge of the structure to see a familiar white van. _But maybe I can find April's dad. _She hurried off to the alley and down to the ground. Careful to not let the Kraang spot her, she slipped under the van and clung to the pipes underneath, about six inches off the ground. Minutes later, the van started up and sped away. Kuro hung on tightly, careful to not let anything hang down from her and risk it getting caught in the tires.

"Come on guys!"

"Stop there Kraang creeps!"

Kuro groaned. "Great." She yelped when the van tires suddenly popped, all the air spewing out. The van started spinning out of control, with Kuro clinging to the bottom for dear life. She wasn't afraid; she only preferred to _not _get crushed by a van. Suddenly, the van toppled over on its side, skittering across the ground. When the van finally stopped, Kuro found herself panting from the adrenaline of the experience.

"Hey!"

Kuro turned sharply to glare at Leo as he drew his katanas. She dropped from the van and quickly jumped to her feet. She looked past the blue-masked turtle and noticed his brothers battling the Kraang droids. Kuro drew her katana, the black blade glinting wickedly in the streetlights.

"I've got enough problems dealing with these metal freaks." Leo growled. "I don't need you to add on."

"Perhaps you should've thought about that before you messed with my father." Kuro sassed.

"I don't even _know _your father." Leo snapped. "I hardly know who _you _are."

Kuro smirked. "On the contrary; you know my father quite well. He used to be a friend of your sensei's. Someone by the name of Oroku Saki."

Leo's eyes widened. "Shredder? The _Shredder is your dad?"_

"Is it really such a surprise?" Kuro laughed. "How else would I learn how to use this?" She suddenly lunged with her katana, barely giving Leo enough time to block with his own blades. The konoichi's quick movements forced him to remain defensive, using his blades like a shield to prevent his face from getting carved into. Kuro didn't stop, swiping and spinning and stabbing, trying to hit whatever wasn't covered in shell. Leo continued to block and tried to attack her as well, but they were evenly matched.

"Back off!" Mikey suddenly swung his kusarigama towards Kuro's head. She ducked just in time, rolling away into the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Come on!" Raph urged. The four brothers hurried after the konoichi. But when they arrived at the alley, Moon Shadow was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Donnie wondered aloud.

"Forget her." Leo reasoned. "Let's check out the Kraang's van. Maybe we'll find something that'll help us with April." His brothers looked reluctant, but followed Leo to the van.

Kuro stared after the brothers as they scoured the van. _What are you doing with April you scum? _She finally slipped away, sprinting through the shadows until she felt she was a good distance away. She found a mark she made on a sewer grate and slipped down the manhole into the sewers. She found the mark she made on the wall and started moving down the dark corridor. She kept an eye out for the marks she made, indicating where she had looked during her journeys through the sewer to find the Turtles.

Kuro pulled off her mask and stuffed it in her belt. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons. "Come on, come on. Pick up."

"_Hello?"_

"April!" Kuro sighed in relief. "Where are you?"

"_At a friend's house. Why?"_

"I just wanted to check on you." Kuro said. "I got in a bit of a scuffle and I wanted to make sure you weren't on the streets."

April sat up from her spot on the couch. "Kuro, are you okay? You sound like you're in trouble."

"_I thought I heard something about your father. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything."_

"You know where my dad is?" April asked hopefully.

"_Not yet, but I think I have an idea."_

"Kuro, listen to me." April said hurriedly. "Don't go after the Kraang. They aren't the brightest in the world, but they are dangerous. You don't have to track him down like some sort of detective."

"_Don't you miss your dad?" _Kuro asked.

April sighed. "More than you know. But I'll find him. Don't you worry about it, you hear?"

Kuro sighed on the other end of the line. _"Fine. But April, you come talk to me if you ever need an ear, okay?"_

April smiled. "Thanks Kuro." She noticed Splinter coming from the dojo. "I gotta go. I'll text you later."

Splinter gave April an odd look. "April, are you all right?"

April put on a brave smile. "I'm fine, Master Splinter."

The humanoid rat smiled knowingly. He sat down beside April and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You know, it's all right to miss your father. And you can talk about it if you want."

April pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. She rested her chin on her arms. She felt Splinter's paw-like hand give her shoulder a small squeeze. She hesitantly reached over and took Splinter's hand in hers. The humanoid rat sat closer to her and gave her a small hug, smiling reassuringly. The two of them sat like that for a long time in silence until they heard the boys' voices echoing down the tunnels to the lair.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." April sighed. "This means a lot to me."

"Of course, April." Splinter nodded. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

_You're not the only one. _April thought with an amused smile.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of Kuro and the girl so far? Am I confusing anyone?


	8. Tempers All Around

**Chapter Eight- Tempers All Around**

Splinter cringed at the short burst of pain as the girl pulled out another stitch.

"Hold still." The girl droned, continuing to snip at the thread and pulling it from Splinter's skin.

"Easy for you to say." Splinter grumbled.

"Just one more little bit." The girl assured. She pulled out the last bit of black thread and nodded in satisfaction. "There. All done. Those wounds healed up nicely."

"Thank you again." Splinter nodded.

"No problem." The girl shook her head. "I'm just glad they healed faster than expected."

Splinter nodded in agreement. The girl had only spent five days in the lair, yet the wounds healed fast. The girl and the boys managed to get along well enough to not be at each other's throats all the time. But they still didn't fully trust one another. In fact, when the girl announced that she would be returning to her home soon, the boys seemed a little relieved. Mikey was the exception; he had grown quite fond of the girl, and he admitted that he would miss her when she left.

"Well, I'm going to pack my things." The girl's voice pulled Splinter from his thoughts.

"So soon?" Splinter blinked in surprise.

"I'm not staying here." The girl shrugged. "I don't see how I can. Nor do I see a reason for staying."

"And here I thought you and the boys were actually getting along." Splinter chuckled.

The girl smiled a little. "I think it'll be fine. And I promise I won't tell anyone about you or your sons."

Splinter could see the stubbornness in the girl's deep brown eyes. He opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. So he only bowed his head in thanks. The girl returned the bow, stood, and walked off. Splinter stared after her, pulling his robes back over his chest. He gingerly traced the newly healed wounds in his shoulder, lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl. The entire time she spent down in the lair, she remained mysterious, quiet, and reserved. She made some connections with the boys on similar interests (she loved reading like Donnie and was violent like Raph) but she refused to open up, as though she knew that the situation was only temporary and she wanted to protect her feelings. But, based on her behavior towards the Turtles and Splinter, it was hard to believe she had genuine and sincere feelings for the mutants.

"Such a mysterious girl." Splinter murmured.

_CRASH!_

"_Hey!"_

Splinter jumped and hurried out to the living room as shouts echoed through the lair. He was soon met with the sight of Raph and the girl glaring at each other. A pile broken ceramic pieces lay at their feet. Mikey, Leo, April, and Donnie were in the pit, hiding a little from the oncoming storm.

"You did that on purpose!" Raph shouted.

"I did not!" the girl snapped. "Maybe if you watched where you were going, we wouldn't have bumped into each other!"

"I was watching where I was going!" Raph protested. "You did that so I would break the plates! Splinter's gonna kill me!"

"That's your problem, not mine." The girl huffed.

"You made me drop them!"

"We bumped into each other on accident!"

"A likely story!"

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met!"

"And you're the most idiotic person I've ever met! That's saying something considering I live with Mikey!"

"I resent that." Mikey grumbled.

"Why do you have to be such a bully to your brothers?" the girl demanded.

"I'm not a bully!" Raph scoffed.

"You just called Mikey an idiot." Donnie noted.

Raph ignored him. "So I'm a little hard on them. I'd still be willing to risk my life if they were in danger to help them!"

"Oh would you?" the girl challenged. "_Would _you give your life to save your brothers? Because based on what I've experience by living with you for the past five days, I would think otherwise."

"What do you know about us?" Raph demanded. "You're some wimpy little girl that was never meant to be here. It was dumb luck that your van got mixed up and you found Mikey and Splinter. You never should've come down here in the first place! Someone like you would never understand us or how we live! You're just like any other human; you will _never _understand us or be a part of us."

The girl glared hard at Raph. Her unflinching brown eyes locked with his bright green ones.

"Raphael!" Splinter finally snapped out of his shock. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's her fault." Raph huffed. "She's always gotten in our way. She never did anything to earn our trust and she's always hovering over us! I haven't slept easily all week because I kept thinking she—"

_WHAM!_

Everyone's eyes went wide when the girl suddenly planted her fist in Raph's face, sending him stumbling backwards and landing on his tail. He looked up and stared at the girl, rubbing his sore cheek. The girl glared down at him, her eyes ablaze with silent fury. She took a few breaths and closed her eyes to compose herself. When she opened them again, she calmly stepped past Raphael and made her way towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Mikey asked.

"On a walk." The girl muttered as she disappeared around the corner.

Splinter glared at his red-masked son. "Raphael…"

Raph sighed. "Sensei, I can't explain it. Something about that girl rubs me the wrong way."

"Whether or not that is true is debatable." Splinter said. "Your temper, however, is not."

Raph looked down. "I just don't understand how you expect us to get along with her."

"I don't understand why you're having such a hard time getting along with her." Splinter countered. "I thought you and her would get along best. After all, you both have a temper and violent tendencies."

Raph felt a smirk tug at his lips, but he frowned. "I guess I did kinda treat her badly. You always told us to not judge a book by their cover."

"Should we go after her?" Donnie suggested.

"I think a walk will do her some good." April assured.

"We could all use some time to think." Splinter agreed. He walked off, leaving Raph still on the floor and thinking about his words.

* * *

Kuro continued to walk, kicking the tiny pebbles at her feet. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, sighing to herself.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought. _Kuro admitted to herself. _How can I go forward with my plans now? If Father finds out that I haven't had any progress, he'll make me randori with him for a week. If only those stupid turtles were more cooperative and just come out of hiding. _Kuro stopped walking and scoffed to herself. "That's a childish way of thinking. Then again, I am still a child."

Kuro fingered the fabric of her shirt, where the turtle charm lay. She always found it ironic that her most treasured possession resembled the very people she hated. But she could never let go of the charm. Every time she tried to toss it, something stopped her from doing so. The name somehow meant so much to her.

"But whose name is it?" Kuro wondered aloud. "Not my mother's; maybe an aunt? A cousin? A sister, perhaps? That would be nice. I'd like a sister; a real sister, not just sister-like friends like April." She groaned. "I'm talking to myself _again!_" She started walking again.

She really was still a child. She was only fifteen. And she wanted more than anything to make her father happy. Shredder wasn't always the most nurturing of fathers, but he was still protective and loving…..a little less on the latter. But he was the only parental figure Kuro had, and she was trained to make do with what she was given. She couldn't be selfish or angry. Maybe Hamato did kill her mother; then again, maybe he didn't. All Kuro knew was Shredder and the Foot Clan. If Shredder said Hamato Yoshi and his disciples were evil, then she had no reason to not believe him. Besides, the Turtles knew April and the situation her father was in. Obviously, they wanted something from him.

_Maybe to change back into their original forms. _Kuro guessed.

Kuro jumped at a small splash. She whipped around, scanning the tunnel and the waters. When she heard nothing, she continued down the tunnel. But another splash made her shift into a strong stance, ready for battle.

"Show yourselves, Turtles." She demanded in a strong voice.

Slowly, the source of the splashing came forward from the water.

Kuro's eyes widened and she screamed.

* * *

Mikey's head shot up. His wide eyes stared at the entrance of the lair. "Something's wrong!"

He leaped to his feet; his brothers and April close behind as they followed the scream echoing down the tunnels. They hurried as fast as they could, down the tunnels and searching for their friend. They skidded to a halt when they saw the circle of light coming from the open manhole cover.

"She wouldn't leave that uncovered." April breathed.

"Come on!" Donnie urged, jumping on the ladder.

"Hold it!" Leo stopped his brother. The group noticed the leader in blue staring at the waters behind them. Something under the water shifted the still surface, and the turtles immediately drew their weapons. April took a strong stance, standing ready alongside her comrades. Slowly, a leathery green object rose from the waters. White, pointed daggers came next. Then, a pair of lime green eyes with slit pupils appeared.

Mikey's face broke out into smiles. "Leatherhead! Buddy!"

The giant mutant crocodile lifted his head as Mikey hugged his snout. He smiled. "It is good to see you too, my friend."

"Where have you been?" Mikey asked with a sad tone of voice.

"Hiding, my friend." Leatherhead responded simply. "Hiding from the Kraang. I trust that power cell is still safe."

"You bet." Donnie nodded.

"Good." Leatherhead sighed. "Thank you."

"Leatherhead, did you see a girl come by here?" Leo asked. "Japanese? Dark eyes? Even darker hair?"

"I did see someone while I was down here." Leatherhead nodded. "I believe I may have scared them."

"I can't imagine why." April murmured.

Leatherhead only chuckled at the redhead's response. "Whoever they were, they ran up that manhole. But beware; I have a feeling they are not your friend." Everyone whipped around to the open manhole when the sounds of battle reached them.

"That's the girl!" Mikey realized. He jumped up to the surface, not waiting for his brothers and April.

"Follow him." Leatherhead instructed. "Help your friend; and keep an eye out for any strangers in the sewers." He dipped away and disappeared into the waters, slipping away before anyone could say another word. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and April hurried up the ladder to join their brother. They soon found him fighting off a group of Foot Ninjas. Dogpound was with them, currently hauling the girl over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Put me down!" the girl screamed. "I said put me down you mutt!"

"Let her go!" Donnie shouted, pole vaulting over the Foot Ninja to get to the mutant dog. Leo and Raph hurried into battle. April got around the fight as Donnie managed to force Dogpound to drop the girl. April took the girl's hand and led her off back to the manhole. But the girls were forced to jump back when a Foot stood between them. He swung his spear towards them, and the girl pushed April back. The Foot stabbed with the spear, and the girl sidestepped, grabbed the spear, and swung the pole around to smash the ninja into a wall. The girl broke the blade of the spear off and handed the wooden pole to April.

"Defend yourself." The girl ordered.

"What?" April raised an eyebrow. But the girl already leaped into battle, using the spear blade like a knife to battle with a Foot Ninja using a katana. April shrugged and twirled the staff in her hands, whacking Foot Ninja left, right, and center. She aimed for their heads, knocking a good number unconscious.

Mikey grunted as Dogpound's fist suddenly slammed into him. He went flying, knocking down the Japanese girl as he did. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The girl assured. Suddenly, she shoved Mikey aside as Dogpound's oversized fist slammed down in the spot they just occupied. He grabbed Mikey and slammed him into a wall, raising a fist to smash his face in. The girl found a metal trashcan lid and flung it like a Frisbee, making contact with Dogpound's face. The mutant dog growled and threw Mikey aside. He lunged for the girl, who jumped back to avoid his sharp knuckles. Dogpound kept attacking, again and again, forcing the girl to jump back. Her eyes widened in fear as one blow came dangerously close to her. She tripped over a trashcan and fell backwards with a _CRASH!_ She scrambled/crawled across the ground, desperately trying to avoid Dogpound's vicious onslaught. She suddenly found herself cornered, with the giant mutant dog towering over her. She stared in horror as he lifted a spiked fist, ready to smash it into her.

Before the strike could come, however, a chain wrapped around Dogpound's fist, holding it in place. He turned as Mikey planted his foot in the dog's face. Mikey picked up the girl, still stunned and unmoving on the ground, and held her bridal style as he ran off to join his brothers and April. Leo pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it on the ground. A burst of black and purple smoke surrounded the group. By the time it settled, they were gone, leaving Dogpound and the Foot Ninja to trudge away in frustration and defeat. Dogpound especially looked peeved at the thought of reporting another failure to Shredder.

* * *

Leo moved the sewer grate back over the hole. He slid down the ladder to join his brothers. "That was close. Is everyone okay?" Everyone voiced their confirmations, except for the girl in Mikey's arms. She stared straight ahead, holding onto Mikey's neck.

"Are you all right?" Mikey asked finally.

The girl realized the others were staring at her concernedly. She swallowed. "He tried to kill me."

The boys and April shared looks before returning to the lair in silence. The only sounds were the sewer water, the occasional "squeak" from the rats, and the girl whispering "He tried to kill me" over and over again. It was clear she was shaken by the incident. When the group reached the lair, Splinter stood at the entrance to greet them. He instructed Leo to make some tea and sent Donnie to get a blanket. He led Mikey to the pit and had her set the girl down on the couch. The girl involuntarily shivered; the cold stone only adding to how terrible she felt. Donnie returned with the blanket a few minutes later, draping it over her shoulders. April sat near the girl, placing a hand on her back and rubbing it soothingly. Mikey put a comforting hand on the girl's knee.

Splinter lifted the girl's chin so she looked him in the eyes. She continued to whisper, "He tried to kill me."

"Who tried to kill you?" Splinter asked.

The girl swallowed again. "The mutant dog. Dogpound."

Splinter looked towards Mikey. "What happened?"

Mikey and April explained the battle while the girl continued to stare into space. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, keeping her eyes downcast. By the time the story was finished, the tea had arrived and everyone settled down. The girl remained wrapped up in her blanket, staring at the ground.

Splinter sighed. "It is clear now that our enemies have made their decision." He turned to the girl. "I want you to rest for now. We will decide everything tomorrow." The girl only nodded.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, the girl had settled into her nest of blankets with Splinter sitting cross-legged above her, keeping careful watch over the teenager. He meditated peacefully, his rat ears twitching at the slightest sounds. He hardly moved, even when footsteps approached him and the girl. He only listened as the footsteps stopped, the blankets rustled, and the footsteps hurried away. Splinter opened his eyes just as one of his sons disappeared around the corner to his room. He crawled over to kneel next to the girl and smiled at the sight.

One of Raphael's sais rested next to the girl's head, with a note that said, _In case you need to defend yourself. Use it well. –Raph_

* * *

A/N: Awwwww! Raph is so sweet! It's so cute to see his softer side, especially when he's talking to his pet turtle Spike! Stay tuned for the next chapter! It may not be updated until the weekend.

Hopefully, you all remember in the episode "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman" when Splinter whacks the turtles into the ground with that wooden katana. He called it "randori". It's a term in Japanese martial arts that refers to free-style practice. It's when they spar without the kata.


	9. My Name

**Chapter Nine- My Name**

The next morning, Splinter instructed the boys to leave the girl alone while she rested and immediately put them to work in their training. They became so busy they didn't get a chance to sneak away and check on the girl. They were also too busy to notice Raph only had one sai instead of two. By the time they finished, the girl had awoken, but she hadn't moved from her spot. She didn't look as distraught as last night, but she had a contemplating look on her face, like she was solving a puzzle. Her eyebrows furrowed together like caterpillars. Her mouth drew itself into a thin line and she frowned. The blanket remained wrapped around her shoulders.

Mikey knelt down next to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl jumped with a small gasp, obviously so engrossed in her thoughts she did not notice or hear him. "I'm fine." She sighed. "Just thinking."

"About yesterday?" Leo guessed. The girl only nodded.

"You need a distraction." Donnie rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I got it! Be right back!" He darted off to his room.

When Leo and Mikey disappeared into the kitchen for lunch, the Japanese girl pulled out Raph's sai and held it out to him. "Thanks." She murmured.

Raph smiled a little. "No problem. And..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for...you know...misjudging you...without getting to know you..."

The girl smiled softly. "Water under the bridge."

Raph smirked and sat down a few feet from the girl, picking up a stray comic book. Donnie returned from his room soon after, a stack of books in his arms.

"I found these in our library." Donnie offered. "There's not much, and most of it is fairytales Sensei read to us when we were younger, but it'll take your mind off things."

The girl picked up the first book on the stack and blew the dust off it to better read the cover. She opened it and immediately started smiling softly. Donnie nodded in satisfaction and marched off to his lab to work.

The next half hour remained uneventful. Leo and Mikey returned from the kitchen arguing over the remote for the TV. It wasn't until April arrived soon after to help did they finally compromise and split the TV time. Mikey got first dibs, and immediately turned it to a show about baby kittens and puppies.

"Really Mikey?" Leo sighed. "Really?"

"Oh come on!" Mikey waved him off. "There's _no way_you can tell me that's not adorable!"

Before Leo could answer, Donnie suddenly burst into the room.

"Guys!" Donnie called excitedly. "Check it out! I built a totally awesome spy camera drone!" He held up a toy helicopter with a camera attached to the bottom. It looked like a regular toy helicopter, but sleek and black.

"That's cool, Donnie." Raph droned, flipping through his comic book.

The girl looked up from her book to get a look at Donnie's invention. "It actually is pretty cool. Does the camera detach from the helicopter and attach to other vehicles or does the helicopter reassemble to take the form of different modes of transportation?"

"The camera will detach from the helicopter." Donnie said proudly. "I can attach it to a toy boat or car. Both of which I have amped up and made so much cooler!"

"Are the remotes separate for each vehicle and the camera?" The girl asked, staring at the drone with a critical eye. "Or are all the mechanics synced in a single remote using chain link co-polymers to act as an adhesive for each microchip?"

The turtles and April stared at the girl. "I like her!" Donnie announced, sitting down next to the girl and tinkering with his machine. The girl giggled a little, smirking.

"Great." Raph huffed. "Another nerd around, _just _what we need."

Everyone jumped when the girl suddenly tackled Raph to the ground and put one of his sai to his throat. "Call me a nerd again, and see if I don't clobber you with your own sai." She threatened, her cheerful expression quickly changed into a fearsome glare.

Raph blinked in surprise, and then he smiled. "I like her! She's tough!" The girl smirked and got off him, even going to the extent of helping him to his feet. He took his sai back and returned to his comic, casting the girl a smile now and then.

"All right, let's see if she can pass _my _test!" Mikey boasted.

"What's your test?" Leo asked. "And what for?"

"Skateboarding!" Mikey pulled out his board and hopped on, rolling across the lair. "If she and I both like skateboarding, then she passes the test!"

"Sensei said no skateboarding in the lair!" Donnie reminded him.

Mikey didn't pay attention. "Watch as I jump the rail, flip into the air, and land _perfectly _on my own two feet!" He swerved towards the stair rail and kicked up and over the bars. However, he didn't get very far into the flip before the skateboard caught the edge of the metal rail and smacked into his feet, startling him and forcing him to land on his stomach on the ground.

"Very nice." Raph commented sarcastically.

"How about, instead of jumping _over _the rail," the girl suggested. "you use the rail to gain momentum and height to do the flip? If you truly know ninjutsu, use your skills that Splinter has taught you to gain speed and height for your tricks." She stood up and grabbed Mikey's board as it rolled by. "Watch." She jumped onto the board and rolled around to the stairs. She jumped up and the board landed between her feet and the rail. She pushed off, somersaulted in the air, and landed on the board as it rolled by. She skated a full loop around the lair before jumping off and settling down on the couch. She took up her book again and started reading as though nothing happened.

Mikey was at the girl's side in two seconds, pulling her in a tight hug. "I love her!"

"Okay, okay." Leo shook his head. "So she's got brains like Donnie, muscle like Raph, and she's a skater like Mikey. So what?"

"She's a leader, like you." Mikey noted.

"Even I have to admit, we wouldn't have escaped from Dogpound if it weren't for her." Raph nodded. "It was her idea to climb out the fire escape and down into the sewers."

"It was nothing." The girl assured.

"Nothing? It was awesome." Donnie protested. "It showed you have a good sense of impromptu thinking."

"Just because she's a leader, doesn't make her similar to me." Leo clicked the remote to turn on _Space Heroes._

"_Space Heroes_?" the girl asked.

"You got a problem?" Leo asked in his most threatening tone.

"Nope." The girl shrugged as she continued reading her book. "_Space Heroes _is pretty cool."

Everyone stared at the girl and then at Leo. "I like her." Leo announced.

"I see you're all getting along." Splinter noted as he entered.

"Sensei Splinter!" Mikey put an arm around the girl. "Can we keep her?"

"Keep her?" Splinter repeated.

"Yeah, she's awesome!" Mikey said excitedly.

"We cannot hold her like a pet." Splinter chuckled. "She's not like Spike."

"You wanna stay, don't you?" Mikey asked the girl, his eyes going big and shiny in a puppy dog pout.

The girl giggled a little. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be." Splinter assured. "And we can't let Shredder get a hold of you. Don't try and deny that he's looking for you and convince us that you'd be trouble."

The girl noticed the stubbornness in Splinter's tone. She finally smiled. "I guess...if you don't mind me sleeping on the floor in a pillow and blanket nest."

"Yay!" Mikey cheered, pulling the girl into another hug.

April laughed at the boys' behavior. "Well, I gotta get home."

"So soon?" Donnie asked sadly.

"I just wanted to check in with you guys after yesterday." April explained. "My aunt wants me to help her out in the housecleaning. I'll see ya guys tomorrow."

"I'll join you. I need to stretch my legs." The girl offered as she and April walked from the lair. Splinter smiled after them before returning to his meditation.

"You know what? I like her." Donnie noted. "She's nice."

"And pretty funny." Leo added.

"And tough as nails!" Raph punched his palm.

"Yeah." Mikey nodded. "Good ol'...uh..."

The boys' smiles slowly disappeared. They exchanged glances.

"Does anyone remember that girl's name?" Donnie asked.

"I don't remember asking." Mikey remembered. The turtles shared looks before running off after the girls. They reached them just as April started climbing the ladder up to the sewer grate.

"We totally forgot!" Leo panted. "We don't know your name!" April and the girl exchanged looks.

"You never asked." The girl shrugged. The two girls started laughing.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "All right, then will you please tell us your name?"

"Why should I?" the girl asked innocently, fighting giggles.

"Because you're gonna be staying with us for a while." Raph explained.

"And we need to know what to call you or else Mikey will name you." Leo added.

"Please tell us your name!" Mikey pleaded, putting on his best puppy dog pout.

"Yeah, what is it?" Donnie added.

The girl laughed a little. "My name is Kuro."

A/N: Didn't see that coming, did ya? :D FYI, I really have no idea what chain link co-polymers are. So don't quote me on that.


	10. The Smallest of Doubts

**A/N: I'm sure you already did, but make sure you read chapter nine, or this chapter might not make sense.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten- The Smallest of Doubts**

"To juggle the ball, all you have to do is bounce it off your feet, knees, shoulders, head, basically any body part except your arms and hands." Kuro explained. "Don't hit too hard or soft; just enough so you can control it."

"Like this?" Mikey took the soccer ball and gently kicked it up into the air. He let the ball bounce off his knee, head, and foot.

"Not bad." Kuro nodded, smiling. "I can't believe you've never played soccer before. I would assume it's easy to find a soccer ball on your scavenging."

"We do find some weird things." Mikey admitted as he and Kuro continued their juggling.

"I can't believe you never told us your name, Kuro." Leo scoffed.

"I can't believe April knew your name and she never told us." Donnie gave said redhead a look.

April giggled. "Kuro and I thought we would see how long it took for you guys to even ask for her name."

"In my defense, I never asked for your names." Kuro shrugged.

"Yet you still learned them." Raph noted. Everyone laughed.

Leo checked the time on his T-phone. "Okay guys. We should be going."

"Patrol again?" April guessed.

"As usual." Donnie shrugged, scooping up his bō and following his brothers to the gate.

"Wait up!" Kuro called, dropping her ball and jogging after them. "I wanna come!"

"No way." Leo said firmly.

"Oh, come on guys!" Kuro groaned. "Why can't I come?"

"Because if we run into Dogpound, it'll put you at risk." Leo explained simply. "April with keep you company."

Kuro opened her mouth to argue, but she knew the result tonight would be no different than the result of last night...and the night before...

The boys ran off and disappeared into the sewers. Kuro huffed as she plopped herself down beside April. "Three days since the Dogpound incident, and they still won't let me go with them."

"Don't feel too bad." April assured. "I don't go on patrol with them that often."

"But they let you when you want to go." Kuro sighed.

April thought for a moment. "How about we train a little? Get your mind off things?"

"Nah." Kuro sighed. "I don't want to hurt you. And I'm sure your training sessions with Splinter and the boys are enough. Speaking of which, where _is_Splinter? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's been back in his room." April shrugged. "Why?"

"Maybe he'd like to hang out with us?" Kuro suggested. "That's gotta be better than just sitting here."

"I don't think Sensei is the kind of person that just 'hangs out'." April laughed a little. "Besides, the boys said we're not supposed to bug him today."

"Why?" Kuro asked, suddenly curious. _What are you hiding, Hamato?_

"Well, the boys didn't give me the exact details." April shrugged. "But this is an important day for Splinter."

"Important how?" Kuro asked.

"I'm not sure. Neither the boys or Splinter would say." April sighed. "But it must be something awfully special."

Kuro glanced in the direction of the dojo. _Hmm...I wonder..._

Somehow, the girls found a way to pass the time: through games such as I Spy (quickly got old because there wasn't much to spy), Go Fish (some of the cards in the deck didn't even have a pair), and the pinball machine (whoever wasn't playing ran the risk of falling asleep). Soon, they started talking. April talked about her efforts to track down the Kraang, her school work ("I'm dying for summer break!"), and her recent scare with the Rat King. Kuro didn't have much to talk about. After all, the most exciting things that happened either happened with the Turtles or happened when Kuro donned her Moon Shadow alias.

_I'm sorry I can't reveal more to you, April._ Kuro regretfully thought. _I would trust you with my life, but I don't trust Bradford or the Foot wouldn't hurt you._

April checked her phone. "It's getting late. I better head home."

"I'll walk with you." Kuro offered.

"The boys said stay here." April protested.

"C'mon, April." Kuro insisted, following her friend. "If I don't get outside, I'll start getting claustrophobic."

April smiled as she entered the dojo. She cleared her throat. "Hey Master Splinter! I'm heading home!" The sliding doors across the dojo opened, and Splinter's paw-like hand waved goodbye before the door shut again. Kuro raised an eyebrow, but followed April out of the lair and through the sewers. They reached the surface safely and April led the way to her aunt's house.

"How did your aunt handle your dad's disappearance?" Kuro asked.

"She didn't really say nor do anything." April sighed. "But I could feel it; she really misses him."

"Who wouldn't?" Kuro noted. "My dad's always doing things for his work; we don't spend much time together anymore. Sometimes I wish he could act more of a father to me." _I wish he could be Oroku Saki more often than being Shredder._

"What does your dad do for a living anyway?" April asked.

Kuro paused briefly. "It's kinda hard to explain."

April raised an eyebrow, but shook it off when she finally arrived at her aunt's apartment. "Thanks for walking home with me."

"No problem." Kuro assured.

"You better get home before the boys do." April laughed as she walked inside. Kuro chuckled as she turned and walked down the street.

_I'm not afraid of the Turtles, April._ Kuro assured. _They should be afraid of me._She turned down an alley and broke into a sprint, scurrying up a fire escape and leaping across rooftops. Her cheerful expression instantly changed into an infuriated glare as she approached her destination, waltzing right through the front door and slamming it shut behind her. Foot Ninja bowed respectfully as she passed, but she hardly glanced at them, too angry to notice. She stopped once and turned to a Foot Ninja bowing to her.

"Where's Bradford?" She demanded.

"In the training hall, madam." The Foot Ninja replied. Kuro nodded in thanks and ran off. When she reached the training hall, she burst through the doors and marched up to the circle of ninjas in the center of the room, currently surrounding a sparring session between Dogpound and some Foot. They parted as she stomped by, bowing their heads in respect. But what happened next made everyone jump in surprise: Kuro walked right up to Dogpound, pulled out a kunai, and stabbed it into his tail.

Dogpound snarled in pain and whipped around. His eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed in a glare when he saw Kuro, her kunai dripping with his blood. "Why little Kuro. Long time, no see."

"You tried to kill me!" Kuro roared, leaping forward to kick the mutant dog's nose. He stumbled back, growling as the konoichi advanced. The Foot Ninja wisely stayed far from the battle. One of the younger trainees darted off and returned with Shredder. By then, Kuro and Dogpound's fight escalated into an all-out brawl. Kuro slashed and stabbed with her kunai; Dogpound slammed his fists down, missing the girl by inches each time he tried to strike. Kuro darted and hopped around like a kangaroo on steroids, always two moves ahead of the mutant dog. She kicked, punched, and slashed her kunai, laying down hit after hit upon him. Soon, she managed to trip him and Dogpound tumbled to the ground. She jumped onto his chest and pressed her bloodied kunai against his throat. Her breathing came out in raspy growls, her glare so hard they actually scared Dogpound and forced many ninja to step back in fear.

"Yame!" Shredder suddenly shouted.

Kuro finally noticed her father and reluctantly jumped off Dogpound. "My apologies, Master Shredder." She muttered.

"Master, she attacked me without reason!" Dogpound reported. "Her knife is enough proof!"

"I had plenty of reason." Kuro said in a low voice. "You tried to kill me!"

"_You're_a traitor!" Dogpound snarled. "You were fighting with the Turtles!"

"I'm undercover! Or have you forgotten that was my plan all the time?"

"You've gone soft ya little—"

"Silence!" Shredder snapped. "Bradford, you know better than to attack my daughter. If she doesn't punish you enough, then I will." Dogpound growled a little, but kept his head bowed. "Kuro, come with me." Kuro smirked and followed her father out into the hallways. The walk was silent for a while until Shredder spoke first. "That incident with the Turtles happened three days ago. Why are you biting his head off now?"

"The Turtles kept me under sharp surveillance." Kuro explained. "They were concerned for my safety."

"And what about you?" Shredder asked.

"I could've done something, but I didn't want to blow my cover." Kuro shrugged. "The Turtles don't know about my martial arts experience yet."

Shredder suddenly stopped, and Kuro almost bumped into him. "I trust you above anyone else, Kuro Saki. So I'm trusting that this plan of yours will not fail."

"Everything is on track." Kuro nodded assuredly. "The Turtles and I trust each other. Soon, I will discover their weaknesses and tear them apart from the inside. And when they are at their weakest, I will deliver Hamato to you in chains."

Shredder turned and glared at Kuro, her dark brown eyes locked with his darker one and blind one. "Do _not_fail me. Remember everything I have told and taught you. Do not let Hamato and his pathetic turtles poison your mind."

Kuro, having seen this glare before and felt no fear, only nodded wordlessly.

* * *

When Kuro walked into the lair, she was immediately approached by Mikey. "Where have you been?!"

"I walked April home." Kuro shrugged.

"I thought we said to stay here." Leo came up behind his smaller brother.

"I'm fine." Kuro assured. "No trouble with anything or anyone."

"Great!" Raph called as he stood and yawned. "Kuro's fine, April's safe at home, everyone's happy. Can we go to bed now?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "We're glad you're safe, Kuro. Goodnight."

Kuro waved as Donnie and Raph headed back to their rooms. "You guys were really worried about me?"

"Well, we couldn't very well let you get hurt." Leo shrugged. "You're under our protection." Kuro stared a little as he walked off to bed. Mikey smiled warmly and walked with Kuro to her nest/bed before going off to his own room. Kuro didn't go right to sleep; her thoughts stirred around what the boys just said. They were worried about her; they wanted to protect her. But why? They were disciples of Hamato Yoshi, and therefore just as evil as he. So why care about some semi-random girl that helped them once? What do they want from her?

Kuro looked towards the dojo, an overwhelming feeling coming over her; a feeling that told her to go in there. She soon found herself standing and walking into the training room, her bare feet tickled by the woven bamboo tatami mats on the floor. She reached the other side of the dojo and softly knocked on the sliding doors. When she heard no answer, she slid open the door and slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. She looked around, but didn't see much besides a Japanese futon bed, a small table for a nightstand, and a decorative mat (no doubt for meditation). Kuro focused on the nightstand, making mental notes about what rested on it.

First, the two candles on each end of the table, still lit and glowing softly in the dark. Then, the incense bowl, the stick still smoking and giving off the comforting scent of cherry blossoms. Next to the incense bowl rested a few bright yellow dandelions. Behind the incense and flowers, flanked with two candles on either side, was a black-and-white picture. It depicted a strong-looking Japanese man, standing with an elegant Japanese woman and a tiny baby. Kuro cocked her head at the picture, kneeling before the small alter. She stared at the photo for a long time, wondering why the man's face captivated her so much.

"Hello."

Kuro gasped and spun around to see Splinter a mere two feet behind her. She looked back and forth between the alter and the rat, at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say anyhow?

Splinter didn't say anything for a moment. He knelt down beside Kuro and stared at the picture. "Do you know how my sons and I came to be like this?"

Kuro eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You mean...how you became mutants?"

"You already know about the Kraang and their chemical known as mutagen." Splinter explained. "It was an encounter with the Kraang and the mutagen that caused the boys to transform from normal turtles to the mutants you know now. I previously stepped on the tail of a rat, and so the mutagen made me into this." He looked down at his hands. "Before, I looked like that." He pointed to the Japanese man in the picture.

Kuro blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Splinter nodded. "Why did you come in here, Kuro?"

"I'm not sure." Kuro admitted. "I just...had a feeling...that led me here."

"I see." Splinter mused. "Did the boys or April tell you why I was in here today?"

"Something about an important day?" Kuro guessed.

"You could say that." Splinter suddenly looked sad, his rat ears almost flat against his skull. "Fifteen years ago today, my family and my home were destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Kuro repeated.

"My house was burned down, and my wife and daughter were trapped inside." Splinter explained.

Kuro looked down. "Is that why you came to New York? Because your family was destroyed in Japan?" _A cowardly move. One cannot run away from a problem. You confront it head on._

Splinter nodded. "It was my own fault. I turned harsh words from a former friend into weapons, and he attacked my home in hopes of finishing me off."

"'Former friend'?" Kuro asked.

"Oroku Saki." Splinter clarified. "Or, as he is commonly referred to as now, the Shredder."

Kuro fought the urge to growl and snap at Splinter. "Shredder, huh?" _The man whose life_ you _destroyed, Hamato. Not the other way around._ She looked up at Splinter again and noticed the mournful look on his face. "That fight must've really hit you hard."

"It was my own fault that Shredder took my wife and daughter." Splinter sighed. "I can never forgive myself for that. Nor can I ever forget it."

Kuro looked back at the picture and stared at it for a moment. She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing helpful came to mind. After a moment, she bowed to the alter, stood, and bowed to Splinter before making her way to the door. She opened it, but then paused. "Maybe you don't need to forget. Maybe you just need to learn to accept." She offered a small smile. "I don't think your wife would want you to be sad for so long."

She shut the door behind her, leaving Splinter to his thoughts. He stared at the portrait of Tang Shen, Miwa, and himself, allowing Kuro's words to sink in. He picked up the picture and rubbed his thumb over the images of his wife and daughter, smiling a little. He leaned forward and blew out the candles, climbing into his bed with the portrait still in his hands.

Kuro's smile disappeared as she settled down into her own bed. She didn't know what to think. Her father warned her to not allow Splinter to poison her mind. But after seeing him so desolate and mournful...it contradicted everything Shredder said about his nemesis. If Hamato was so evil, why would he be upset over losing someone fifteen years ago? Who on earth would marry someone so evil? Surely, that woman had some common sense; at least enough to know that you don't even go on a date with a psychotic killer, much less marry him. He revealed such personal information to her; though she didn't have all the details, this event remained an important part of Splinter's life. Kuro groaned and tried to settle down, but sleep came slowly. Everything that happened today, all the kind words that were spoken by the Turtles and Splinter, aroused the slightest of doubts about whether or not she truly knew them. But Kuro shook it off.

_I have no reason to not believe my father. _She concluded as she drifted off to sleep. _He wouldn't lie to me. He wouldn't._

_Would he?_

* * *

**A/N: for future reference, when Splinter and Shredder shout "Yame!" it's pronounced "yah-meh" and it means "Stop!"**


	11. New Girl in Town Part I

**A/N: this chapter and the next will feature scenes from the newest episode, "New Girl In Town". So Karai is in this story! Yay! But, rest assured, she will only be a minor character. I do not own that episode! I am simply referring back to it and altering it slightly to fit the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- New Girl in Town Part I**

Kuro took slow, steady breaths as she calmly moved through her tai chi sequence. She kept her eyes closed, allowing her other senses to take in her surroundings: the air against her skin, neither too warm or too cool, the distant sound of traffic picked up by her sensitive ears, the smell of Splinter's incense mixed with the sewage water, and the terrible taste in her mouth because she hadn't brushed her teeth yet.

"Good morning."

Kuro didn't jump this time. She calmly opened her eyes and looked up at Splinter. "Good morning. Are you always up so early?"

"It's a habit." Splinter shrugged. "What about you?"

"I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep." Kuro shrugged. "So I made some tea and thought I would practice."

Splinter nodded, musing over her words. "How do you know ninjutsu?"

"I had a martial arts teacher when I was five." Kuro finished her sequence and sighed. "He gave me lessons until I turned eleven." _That wasn't a lie. Father started my training when I was five and I became a master by eleven. It's only a matter of time before he declares me a Sensei._

"It looks like you had a very good teacher." Splinter noted. "How are you in fighting?"

"Pretty fair." Kuro shrugged. "But I reserve it for when I'm attacked on the streets or something."

She hardly finished her sentence before Splinter lunged for her. Kuro's instincts kicked in, and she expertly blocked an attack from Splinter. He swiped at her head, but she ducked and tried to sweep his legs. He jumped over her head and landed softly behind her. Kuro spun around and aimed a punch for his chest, but he caught her fist.

"You fight well, Kuro." Splinter nodded. Kuro smirked a little. Suddenly, Splinter's rat tail wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground. "But you could use a little more training."

_I could've killed you if I wanted. _Kuro glared a little, pushing herself to her feet and dusting off her pants. "Perhaps I am a tad rusty."

"Perhaps I can fix that." Splinter offered. "I am training April to be a konoichi. You could join her."

Kuro blinked in surprise. "Really? You want to train me?"

"If you so desire." Splinter nodded.

Kuro thought for a moment and then nodded happily. "It would be an honor." Splinter smiled and walked off to the kitchen, not noticing Kuro's evil smirk as she followed. _An unwise decision, Hamato. Now I will learn all your little secrets._

"April should be coming down this afternoon for training." Splinter explained as he put a kettle on the stove for tea. "You may join her if you wish."

"If I do this, will I be able to join the boys on patrol?" Kuro asked.

Splinter thought for a moment. "I suppose you could. But you'd have to follow all of Leo's orders and stay out of danger. You will not be allowed into combat unless absolutely necessary."

Kuro huffed. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Splinter said firmly. "It is clear your previous master taught you well, but until I know you are ready, I will not be held responsible if you get hurt."

"But I have to follow Leo?" Kuro sighed. "Based on what I've seen in the past week, I don't think he's the greatest of leaders."

"That's because you haven't seen him when the boys are out in the field." Splinter assured. "He is a much better leader than most give him credit for."

Kuro looked down. "I'll see what he can offer. I just want to be able to get out of this lair for once. It can get kinda claustrophobic; I don't know how you stand being down here all the time."

Splinter only chuckled, calmly taking the whistling kettle off the stove and pouring the hot water into his cup. Kuro turned and walked back to the main room, rummaging through her bag for a clean set of clothes.

_I guess I have seen Leo's skills. He is an exceptional leader; even with his faults. _Kuro thought. _And the boys respect him enough to follow his orders; or they just blow him off because his plans sometimes end in failure. If I were leading the team, they would make excellent Foot Ninjas._ Kuro eyes lit up. _That's it! To take them down, I'll start with their leader. Perfect. _Kuro pulled on a pair of skin-tight black sweatpants, a black T-shirt, and some black boots. She stood and stretched. "And now, how to do it."

* * *

"Your movements should be more fluid, Kuro." Splinter instructed. "The katana should be an extension of your arm, not just a weapon. April, wield your staff with both hands."

Kuro swiped the wooden katana towards April's head, which she easily blocked with her bō. April spun the staff around and swung it at Kuro's arm, but Kuro grabbed the staff and launched a foot forward and into her stomach. April moved just in time, but went low to the ground and swiped at Kuro's other foot, forcing her to the ground. April leaped on top of her friend, pinning her to the ground with the staff to her neck.

"I win." April smirked.

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Just help me up." April laughed and offered her friend a hand, which she gladly took.

"Well done, both of you." Splinter nodded. "You've done well."

"Well enough to go out on patrol?" Kuro asked hopefully.

"The boys already left, remember?" April reminded her. "They went after that mutant called Snakeweed."

Kuro did remember that. Previously that evening, the boys left for patrol earlier than usual on account of some man/plant mutant monster called Snakeweed kidnapping people near their home. When the boys heard, they hurried out to stop him. Kuro wanted to go, but Splinter reminded her about training and forced her to stay behind.

"Can't we do a patrol without the boys?" Kuro requested.

"No, Kuro." Splinter shook his head. "I would feel much more at ease if you went with one of the boys rather than on your own."

"And what if April came with me?" Kuro suggested.

"Not a chance." April refused. "I met Snakeweed once; I don't wanna do it again."

Kuro groaned, and Splinter placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "You will have your chance, Kuro. You must be patient, like a tiger stalking their prey."

_Right. I'm the tiger….and you are my prey. _Kuro bowed. "Hai, Sensei."

"That will be all for the evening." Splinter announced. "I am going to meditate. The boys should be home any moment now."

As if on cue, voices rang out down the tunnels of the sewers. Kuro and April jogged out to meet Raph, Donnie, and Mikey as they came into the lair.

"Where's Leo?" April asked.

"He left me in charge!" Raph announced proudly.

_There goes the neighborhood. _Kuro smirked. "You guys get into a fight about each other's leadership skills again?"

"No." Raph shrugged as the group made their way into Donnie's workroom. "I just finally got him to admit that he stinks at being a leader."

April sighed. "What did you do?"

"No time to talk, April." Raph waved her off. "We gotta track down Snakeweed. And by 'we', I mean 'Donnie'."

The purple masked turtle rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He pulled out a map of New York City and a pencil and got to work, circling seemingly random areas on the map.

"Guys, where'sLeo?" April repeated her question with a little more firmness, if not urgency.

"He didn't say where he was going." Mikey shrugged. "But he can handle himself, right? I mean, Splinter named him leader for a reason."

"Leader or not, you shouldn't have left him alone." April protested.

"Or you could've asked where he ran off to." Kuro added. _Then I could've followed him._

"He'll be fine." Raph waved the girls off again. "He has those pretty little blades of his."

The girls shared a look before turning on their heels and walking off. "Funny that he calls Leo's katanas 'pretty little blades' when his sai blades are no different." Kuro noted.

"Raph will always be the most temperamental of the group." April sighed. "Not much you can do about it."

Kuro suddenly stopped, her sharp ears picking up heavy footsteps coming into the lair. She looked towards the entrance and noticed Leo walking in, his eyes red and watering a little. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Nothing." Leo assured. "Where are the guys?"

"Leonardo, what happened to your eyes?" April snapped, using Leo's full name the way she does when she's firm.

"I got into a fight with a Foot and they blinded me." Leo shrugged. "No biggie."

"You sure?" April asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Leo snapped, pushing past the girls to get into the workroom.

"And I thought I was snarky." Kuro huffed.

April sighed. "Will you watch out for them? I know how they get when they're in one of their moods."

Kuro raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I'll make sure they don't get into very much trouble."

April yawned. "Thanks Kuro. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." Kuro nodded, flashing a toothy smile. "Then I can _really _beat you down in a spar."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" April laughed as she walked off. Kuro smiled and returned to the workroom just in time to hear Raph say: "And where have you been?!" _Uh oh. Now I see what April was talking about. _

"Don't see how that's _your _business." Leo countered bitterly.

Raph glared at his brother. "Fine, whatever!"

Mikey jogged over and put a hand on Raph's shoulder. Kuro followed close behind, curious as to how this would turn out. "Dudes, can't we just be cool with each other?" Mikey asked innocently. "Let's hug this out!" He tried to pull Leo and Raph into a hug, but Raph elbowed him sharply in the stomach, forcing him to step back. "Okay…now the healing can begin."

"Yeesh, how hard did Snakeweed hit you guys?" Kuro chuckled a little.

"He didn't hit us at all." Raph protested. "And we would've been able to hit him if _somebody _hadn't held us up!" He glared at Leo.

"Oh, here we go again!" Leo groaned. "Everything's my fault! Of course it is!"

"You wanna go, shell brains?" Raph growled, his hand flying to his sai. "I'll take you out in a heartbeat!"

Kuro stepped between the quarreling brothers. "Come on, guys, at least stay a _little _focused on the task at hand. I thought you were looking for this Snakeweed guy."

"He's not really a guy anymore." Mikey noted. "He used to be a human, but then he touched some mutagen and transformed into a scary weed beast."

Kuro blinked in surprise. "Wow. Freaky. It's a wonder why he doesn't wear a mask or something."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Mikey approached Kuro and dug something out of his belt. "I got something for you for when you come on patrol with us!"

"You did?" Kuro cocked her head.

"Ta da!" Mikey held up his gift, looking quite pleased with himself. Kuro and the boys, however, looked confused at the strip of green cloth in his hands, the same color as the turtles' skin.

"Great." Kuro forced a smile. "What is it?"

"A mask!" Mikey said like it was obvious. "Like ours! Then no one will know your identity!"

"Oh, cool!" Kuro took the cloth and found the eyeholes, confirming its true purpose. She tied it around her face and picked up a piece of shiny metal for a mirror. _Wow, I actually look good in green. Why do I wear a hood that covers all of me but my eyes? It's my eyes that should be covered up. _"This is awesome, Mikey. Thanks!"

"It's what I do." Mikey smirked triumphantly.

"Hey!" Donnie suddenly said. "I think I figured out where Snakeweed's hideout is!"

"Where?" Leo asked as everyone turned their attention to the purple masked ninja.

"Okay." Donnie took a breath. "The radial pattern of recent Snakeweed sightings indicates his lair is at the epicenter of 47th and—"

Raph interrupted him. "Actually, you're on a need to know basis." He told Leo. "And guess what? You don't need to know."

Kuro blinked in surprise, staring at Leo to see his reaction. The blue masked turtle glared at his red clad brother for a moment before "hmm"-ing angrily and walking off. Mikey feebly waved goodbye as Leo marched from the room and slammed the door shut. Raph crossed his arms triumphantly. Donnie looked a little unsure of what to do.

"If you wanted to be a leader so badly, why not keep Leo around so you could tell him what to do?" Kuro asked Raph.

"Because he'll just do things his way." Raph said simply. "You wanna come with us to track down Snakeweed? We're gonna lay some serious smack down on him!"

Kuro thought for a moment. "Well, I don't think so. I'm going to hang with Leo and make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

"Suit yourself." Raph shrugged, turning back to Donnie's map. Kuro rolled her eyes and shed her new green mask, wrapping it around her hand. She walked off to the kitchen and made some tea, contemplating her next moves.

_Raph may be powerful, but he's no leader. _Kuro determined. _It won't be long before he screws up and comes running back for Leo. If I stay with Leonardo, I'm sure I'll find some sort of blame to pin on him and then I can move forward. Shouldn't take too long; they are boys after all._

By the time Kuro returned to the living room with her tea, only Leo remained; the others were long gone and running into battle. Leo sat in his usual spot, two feet from the TV, watching _Space Heroes. _Kuro sat down on a bean bag chair behind him, sipping her tea and watching with disgust as Captain Ryan started kissing a blue skinned humanoid alien.

"_We shouldn't be together, Ryan." _The alien said. _"It's against your fleet protocol."_

"_Well, Celestial, you don't get to be captain of the _Dauntless _by following all the rules." _Captain Ryan said suavely.

"_Good." _Celestial said, holding up a ray gun. _"Then you won't mind giving me the codes."_

"_Celestial, you just broke my heart." _Captain Ryan said sadly. He pressed a red button, and Celestial was gone in a flash. _"But my disintegrator still works!" _He sadly picked up her smoking boots, the only things that remained of her, and hugged them to his chest. _"At least I'll have these to remember her by."_

"Ugh." Kuro groaned. "I like the episode when they kill off Dr. Mindstrom better."

Leo shrugged. "Boy, relationships are complicated."

"You're telling me." Kuro swallowed more of her tea. "I bet Donnie has better luck with April than Captain Ryan does with a blue alien." Leo didn't seem to listen. He flipped to another scene in the show and didn't seem to notice (or care) when Splinter walked in.

"Leonardo, where are your brothers?" Splinter asked.

"I have no idea." Leo said simply. Kuro glanced up at Splinter and noticed the look on his face. But she said nothing, only continuing to sip her tea.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Splinter asked, his voice rising a little.

"Raph thinks he can lead the team better than me, so I let him." Leo shrugged, not really caring.

Splinter narrowed his eyes a little, stepping closer to his son so he stood a few feet behind him. "That is not your decision to make."

Leo finally turned and stood up to face his father. "Why not, Sensei? I've had to make every other decision, and I'm _tired _of it! Those guys have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under and all they do is complain. I-is it too much to ask for a simple 'thank you'?"

Splinter's hand clenched around his jade staff and he tapped it firmly against the floor, silencing Leo and making him and Kuro wince. "Of course it is!" Splinter snapped. "Leadership is not about being appreciated; it is about responsibility. It doesn't matter that the burden is heavy; it matters that you carry it! Now go find your brothers!"

Leo glared at the ground. "Hai, Sensei." He muttered.

Splinter narrowed his eyes. "Kuro, you will go with him."

Kuro set her teacup down and bowed excitedly. "Hai, Sensei."

Splinter leaned down so Leo would look him in the eyes. "Do not disappoint me, my son. I made you leader for a reason."

Kuro watched as Splinter turned and walked off. She looked to Leo, whose fists clenched and his teeth grit together in a growl. But before she could say anything, he turned sharply and marched off to grab his swords. "Grab a jacket and a weapon. It's gonna be a long night." He ordered. He didn't wait for Kuro to respond as he disappeared around the corner.

Kuro cocked her head. "Hmm…..interesting."


	12. New Girl in Town Part II

**A/N: 11 page long chapter ahead. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- New Girl in Town Part II**

Kuro and Leo leaped across buildings, staying side-by-side the entire way. Kuro tucked her hair up into a black beanie and pulled a black hoodie on over her shirt. The green mask Mikey gave her fit snugly over her eyes. For a weapon, a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back and a bow was slung over her shoulder. She glanced at Leo as she ran, noting how frustrated he looked. Obviously, he didn't want to go after his brothers, but he respected his Sensei too much to refuse his orders.

Soon, the two of them stopped atop an apartment. "Donnie said Snakeweed's lair was somewhere around here." Kuro noted. "How about we split up and look?"

"Hm?" Leo didn't seem to hear. "Oh, yeah, sounds good."

"What's wrong with you?" Kuro demanded. "Did that blinding powder mess with your brain or something? Whoever hit you with that must've landed a pretty hard blow."

"She wasn't so tough." Leo huffed.

Kuro's eyes widened a little. "'She'?"

"Yeah, it was a _female _Foot Ninja." Leo explained. "True, the Foot wear masks and we can't usually tell if they're girls or boys. But this one didn't really wear a mask; and then she took it off and told me her name was Karai before attacking me."

Kuro glared a little. _Karai. I should've known. _"Look, let's just forget about it, okay? We can worry about the Foot _after _we find your brothers and Snakeweed. I'll head north, you head south."

"Whatever." Leo growled.

Kuro's glare hardened even more. "Why did Splinter make you leader anyway? Did he hold a competition and you won or something?"

"No." Leo shook his head. "He made me leader because…I asked."

"That's it?" Kuro asked.

"I know. He seemed so sure of it." Leo sighed. "But he told me that was one of the responsibilities of being a leader; trusting yourself and your decisions." Kuro could tell he didn't want to talk about it, because then he marched off to the fire escape to climb down.

"Leo." Kuro called, stopping him. "You were made leader for a reason. Splinter trusted you with the burden of leadership, and now's your time to show why." She turned and ran off, leaping down the alley below. "At least I have motive now. Leo doesn't want the burden of leadership, so I'll just take it off him." She peered around the corner and noticed the street signs. "Let's see….Snakeweed's lair would most likely be underground. And this is 47th." Kuro put a finger to her mouth in thought. "I wonder if the boys have their cell phones." She pulled out her own phone and typed in the number. She listened to the ring on the other end, tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on, Mikey, pick up."

"_Yello?"_

"Hey Mikey." Kuro greeted. "Where are you guys?"

"_In the sewers, looking for Snakeweed." _Mikey replied simply.

"How about some specifics?" Kuro requested. "Leo and I are looking for you guys."

"_Uh, I don't think Leo and Raph should be hanging out for a while._" Mikey said worriedly.

"_Tell Leo we don't need his help!" _Raph's voice shouted from the background.

"Tell Raph that Splinter sent Leo and me to find you guys." Kuro said. "Leo and I split up and—"

The sounds of battle made Kuro jump and spin around. _Oh you've got to be kidding. _"Guys, I'll call you back!" She hung up before Mikey could answer and ran off towards the sounds of battle. She stopped at the corner of the ally and leaned against it, listening.

"Jujiken." Leo's voice noted. "Interesting."

Battle cries and grunts of effort rang out.

"Kochogiri." A female's voice scoffed. "Predictable."

"Karai." Kuro growled. "What are you doing?" She slipped into the shadows of the alley as Karai's and Leo's blades clashed again and again. Kuro hid behind a dumpster and peered out, observing the battle between the two adversaries.

"You're good." Karai admitted. "No wonder we haven't wiped you out yet."

_That's because you and I are the only smart ones in the Foot Clan. _Kuro mentally noted.

"It's not like Shredder hasn't been trying." Leo smirked.

"I know. It's all he ever talks about." Karai sighed. "Revenge, revenge. Vendetta, vendetta."

"Really?" Leo mused, holding his katana ready. "I take it you don't approve."

"No, I'm fine with it." Karai assured, raising her blade. "I'm just saying; he needs a hobby."

Kuro rolled her eyes. _Oh Karai. _She winced a little as the fight got more brutal, both opponents kicking and swiping their blades. Leo was having a hard time keeping up with Karai's attacks. He started wishing that he and Kuro hadn't split up, but he pushed the thought aside. He could handle this; he could fight Karai and win, _without _Kuro's or anyone else's help.

"Not bad." Karai said after landing a hard kick to Leo's jaw. "But I've seen better."

Leo scoffed. "With one blade maybe." He drew his second katana. "Not with two."

Instead of looking deterred, Karai looked interested, maybe even impressed. They charged forward once more, resuming the battle. Kuro hid fully in the shadow of the dumpster, pondering what was happening. Karai usually had no challenge, apart from Shredder or herself. Either Leo was a better fighter than he hinted, or Karai was going easy on him. Kuro pushed the latter aside; Karai didn't go easy, not even during sparring. There had to be another reason, but what that was, Kuro didn't know.

She looked back towards the escalating battle. _What are you hiding, little sister?_

Leo ducked as Karai leaped up to the fire escape. He followed close behind. _Okay Kuro. Any time now. _"You know what?" he taunted Karai. "I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be."

"Oh?" Karai scoffed. "What part of swinging a sword at your head do you not understand?"

Leo laughed. "On the rooftop? You could've finished me, but you didn't."

"Because…..you're the first thing in this city that doesn't bore me." Karai protested, flinging some shuriken towards the turtle.

Kuro glared as she watched the battle. "What are you doing, Karai?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this?" She moved a little to get closer to the battle. When she looked up again, Karai had her blade to Leo's throat. Kuro pulled her bow off her shoulder and loaded an arrow into it. _If I don't at least try to help and he finds me, he'll know something's up. _Kuro reasoned. _If I hit Karai, it's her own fault for getting in the way. _But Leo suddenly broke free from Karai's grip and held his swords up. Kuro watched curiously, waiting for Karai to kick him off the fire escape. Instead, Karai pointed her blade behind her.

"You see that high rise?" she asked.

Leo and Kuro both followed her point to the Bierlee building. "Yeah." Leo nodded.

Kuro's eyes widened when Karai put her blade away. "Meet me there at midnight."

"Why?" Leo asked as Karai leaped up on the railing.

"I wanna show you something." Karai said simply before leaping up and disappearing. Leo stared after her. Kuro glared between Leo and the spot Karai used to occupy. She stowed away her arrow and stood once Leo disappeared. She jumped when her phone rang and checked the caller ID.

"Hey Leo, you find the guys yet?" Kuro asked, even though she knew the answer.

"_No, but I…it's hard to explain." _ Leo sighed. _"Listen, I have to go talk to April. Can you keep looking for the guys?"_

"April?" Kuro asked. "Leo, we have to find your brothers."

"_Kuro, trust me." _Leo pleaded. _"I'll catch up with you as soon as I can. Just find the guys and call me when you do." _Leo hung up before Kuro could answer.

"Ugh, boys." Kuro sighed, stowing away her phone. She froze when shouts reached her ears. She looked towards a manhole and crawled over to it. She lifted up the lid and listened in. Sure enough, the sounds of battle came from below. "Found the guys." She said to herself. She considered calling Leo, but knew at once that he would talk to April about Karai. _Maybe she can smack some sense into him while I do the same with Karai and the boys. _She slipped down the hole and covered it again. She ran off down the sewers, following the echoes traveling down the tunnels. Form the sound of things, the boys weren't doing well, especially when Kuro heard Mikey shout, "Wow, we're totally losing!"

"What'd you do this time, Raph?" Kuro growled as her pace quickened. She followed the sounds of battle until she rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. She reached a large room, with talk green stalks of who knows what in the middle and a layer of what looked like green fog resting on the floor. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were there, fighting a giant, monstrous plant that could only be Snakeweed. Kuro, unprepared for the sight of the beast, could only stand and watch the boys fight a losing battle. Then, Snakeweed grabbed Mikey and harshly threw him aside. Kuro flinched as Mikey bounced and rolled and slammed his head into the metal walls.

"_Mikey!" _Raph shouted in despair.

Kuro turned and stared as Raph ran towards his fallen brother, dodging Snakeweed along the way. She ran forward into battle as Donnie did, notching an arrow into her bow and firing it at the plant mutant. The arrow hit one of his tentacles and Donnie smacked him across the face with his staff. He landed between the monster and his brothers, Kuro joining him two seconds later.

"You guys seem to be handling this well." Kuro mocked in a sarcastic tone.

Donnie looked back at Raph, their current leader. "Raph! A little help here!"

"Just…..hold him off!" Raph called desperately, trying to revive his little brother.

Donnie looked scared and gulped, turning to face Snakeweed once more. He and Kuro ran into battle once more. Donnie swatted aside Snakeweed's tentacles with his staff while Kuro sprinted up and slashed the sharp ends of her bow across the mutant's eye. Snakeweed grabbed her and threw her aside, sending her crashing into one of the stalks. She growled and stood again, firing a couple arrows dangerously close to Snakeweed's heart.

"Mikey's down!" Raph shouted.

"So what do we do now, Raph?" Donnie asked, pushing against Snakeweed as his leafy tentacles wrapped around his bō. Kuro looked back towards Raph, who had a scared…..no, _terrified _look on his face. His eyes darted back and forth between the fight and his wounded/unconscious brother. Kuro charged into battle, only for Snakeweed to swat her aside and she hit the wall, falling beside Mikey.

"Raph, we have to do something!" Kuro urged.

"Raph!" Donnie cried, his voice strained from effort.

Raph only whimpered, his pupils shrinking and holding his head in his hands. Kuro could see he wouldn't make a decision before Snakeweed pulverized them. So loaded an arrow and fired it, hitting one of Snakeweed's eyes. Snakeweed reared back, letting out enough slack for Donnie to jump up and weave his way through some pipes on the wall. He let go of his staff, and Snakeweed found himself tangled in the pipes, unable to let go of the staff.

"Raph!" Donnie called. Raph didn't answer, his eyes glued to Mikey's still form. Donnie took his shoulders and shook the red masked turtle. "We don't have much time before he grows back! Let's grab Mikey and get out of here!"

Kuro whacked one of Snakeweed's tentacles as he reached for them. "Get Mikey out of here now! I'll hold him off!"

"Are you crazy?" Donnie snapped.

"He can still reach us, even if he can't move!" Kuro reasoned, firing an arrow into Snakeweed.

"But you—"

"Just go!" Kuro growled, running into battle with the mutant plant once more. Donnie and Raph picked up Mikey and hurried off. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" Kuro called after them, firing a few more arrows into Snakeweed.

"I'm coming for you, Turtles!" Snakeweed snarled. "You hear me? I'm coming for you!"

"Not this time!" Kuro declared, whacking the plant on the head with her bow. _They're mine to kill._ She continued to whack him and fired a few more arrows into him. She noticed his heart, protected by nothing more than a vine cage. It was vulnerable, so she could take him down now and be done with it. But something held her back; after all, Snakeweed could provide the perfect distraction to get the Turtles away from their master. So Kuro finally leaped backwards and ran off into the sewers, not stopping until she felt safe enough to scurry up and out of a manhole cover. She leaned again a wall, panting a little.

"Well, chalk this up for one of my most interesting experiences." Kuro sighed. She looked up at a bell chiming and noticed she somehow ended up back at Shredder's headquarters. She narrowed her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Karai, it's Kuro."

"_Hey, Kuro, how's it going?" _Karai greeted warmly. _"You're lucky I picked this up; I put it on vibrate."_

"Karai, what were you thinking?" Kuro demanded. "I watched you fight with Leonardo. It's one thing to mess with the Turtles in the middle of my plans, but then you let him go? Why do that? The least you could've done was knock him unconscious."

"_You were watching us?" _Karai repeated. _"Why didn't you help me?"_

"I'm undercover as a friend to the Turtles." Kuro protested. "If I revealed myself, I would be forced to fight with Leo and against you."

"_Oh really?" _Karai scoffed.

"Karai, what's going on?" Kuro demanded. "You're about as ruthless as I am. So why are you holding back against our father's greatest enemy?"

"_Maybe because I can change him." _Karai said. _"If I can influence him enough, I can change his mind. We connect in ways you wouldn't know."_

"That's not an answer. Not an honest one at least." Kuro protested. "I know you're keen to lying, but I thought we agreed we'd be honest with each other no matter what." Karai didn't answer. "If you don't fess up, I'll talk to Father."

* * *

"Yeah right."Karai scoffed and hung up. She leaned back in her chair, flipping through a magazine. She needed to kill an hour before she could run off to the Bierlee building and meet up with Leonardo. "What does Kuro know, anyhow? She's been spending too much time with those Turtles. So what if I'm a little attracted to the blue one? He's pretty cool; and I can introduce him to a whole new level of fun." She smirked. "This plan can't possibly fail."

_Knock knock knock_

"Coming!" Karai called, standing and walking to the door. A Foot Ninja greeted her with a bow.

"Master Shredder wishes to see you, madam." The ninja announced. Karai raised an eyebrow, but stepped past the ninja and made her way to the throne room. She walked up and stopped some feet from the steps, bowing her head and then kneeling, pressing her fist to the ground out of respect.

"Karai." Shredder said. "I have learned that you had the opportunity to dispatch Leonardo."

"Really?" Karai asked, lifting her head and noticing Kuro standing beside her father. _I warned you. _Kuro mouthed with a small shrug. She was just glad she had time to shed her mask and weapons and hide them away. Shredder would understand that she used Splinter's weapons, but if he laid eyes on that mask he'd flip.

"But you let him go instead." Shredder continued.

"That's not true." Karai insisted. "He escaped."

"I find that hard to believe." Shredder said.

Karai smirked and raised an eyebrow. "He escaped from _you_, didn't he?"

Shredder growled and shouted, "Enough!"

Karai and Kuro jumped. Shredder stood and walked up to Karai, who went down low and bowed her head almost to the floor, keeping her eyes on the ground. Kuro watched anxiously, praying her father didn't do something terrible. Both her and Karai's eyes widened in fear when Shredder unsheathed his claws. Kuro stepped forward, watching the two carefully.

"Next time you see Leonardo, you must finish him!" Shredder ordered. "Understood?"

Karai lifted her head a little. "I understand, Father." She closed her eyes as Shredder stepped past her. Kuro waited until Shredder disappeared before approaching her sister. Karai jumped to her feet and gave Kuro a shove. "What was that about?"

"I warned you." Kuro raised her hands innocently. "We were taught to not show mercy."

"Oh please!" Karai scoffed. "I don't see Shredder beating up on you for spending so much time with the Turtles! You should've killed them ages ago!"

"I have a plan." Kuro protested. "_You,_ on the other hand, just ran into battle against Leo without another thought. What exactly were you planning when you attacked him?"

"You stay out of this, Kuro!" Karai growled. "Everyone knows you're Shredder's precious little girl while I'm just some kid he picked up off the streets! You started your training when you were five! You were _raised _by Shredder! His blood runs through your veins. I, on the other hand, was abandoned by my parents when I was seven! They left me in the streets to die, so Shredder took me in out of pity! I will _never _be good like you. I've accepted that. Now get down from your high and mighty throne of pride and try to understand the situation the rest of us are in!"

Kuro stayed silent with a solemn expression throughout the outburst. Then, she sighed and smiled at her surrogate sister. "Karai, it doesn't matter that you were adopted and that I'm Shredder's biological daughter. We agreed that we were sisters; together to the end. I _am _Kuro Saki. And you are my sister."

Karai looked down, avoiding her elder sister's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kuro assured. "Just do what you think is best. I gotta pick up some stuff." She walked off, but paused at the door. "Karai, I want you to understand that I won't hold it against you if you really like Leonardo. But you have to understand that my plan, and most likely Father's plan, involves the death of those turtles and their master. If you truly like this guy, you better get him on our side fast."

* * *

Kuro sat on the edge of the building, staring from the shadows at the Bierlee building just across the street. She remained careful, staying in the shadows so Karai and Leo didn't see her. She watched as they kneeled on the edge of their own building, their eyes set on the sword of Niomote Musashi in the building Kuro rested atop. Kuro honestly didn't know what Karai was thinking by getting Leo to join her, but she had to give her props for trying. She continued to watch as Karai got closer to Leo. Then, they stood up, Karai going for her blade. Leo took her hand in his, and she suddenly flipped him to his stomach.

Kuro shook her head. "It's amazing those two don't see eye to eye. They make such a cute couple."

"Leo!"

Kuro looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Raph. "Oh, no." She groaned. She thought for sure everything would fall to pieces when she noticed something that looked like yellow smoke coming off Raph's shell. She looked down the building and noticed Snakeweed climbing up towards the turtles and her sister. "Not again." Kuro grabbed an arrow and fired it into the building. She tied the other end of the rope attached to a pole and yanked on it to make sure it was strong. Then she race forward, darting up the rope and not daring to look down. She kept her eyes on Snakeweed as he tried to smash Leo and Raph. She jumped forward, somersaulting across the ground and smacking one of the tentacles that tried to grab her. She stepped aside when Leo landed beside her.

"It's about time you got here!" Leo complained, jumping into battle.

"Oh shut up." Kuro droned. She ran forward, firing arrows into Snakeweed and whacking any tentacles that came near her. She stole a glance at Karai, but the Foot konoichi didn't recognize her with the green mask over her eyes. Kuro's head whipped around at a cry of pain, and she realized Snakeweed held Raph upside down by his ankle and tried to pull Leo into the same fate. Leo held onto the door to the building's stairs, straining under the effort. Kuro darted forward with a cry of effort, but Snakeweed grabbed her next, wrapping a tentacle around her waist and lifting her up beside Raph. One of the tentacles shot towards Raph, its Venus fly trap-like mouth threatening to swallow him whole. He held open the mouth, growling.

"Karai!" Leo shouted. "Karai, please! Help!"

Kuro looked towards Karai, who only stood at the edge of the building as though the fight amused her. Kuro drew an arrow, hopefully to cut herself free, when Karai suddenly threw one of her blades. It impaled the wood mere inches from Leo's head, even when standing straight up. He and Kuro stared at Karai.

"Sayonara." Karai said simply before flipping off the building and disappearing.

Leo grabbed Karai's blade and sliced Snakeweed's tentacle, freeing himself and giving him the opportunity to plant his foot in Snakeweed's face. Raph and Kuro cut themselves free as well and landed beside Leo.

"Raph! Kuro! Follow me!" Leo ordered, sheathing the blade. "I got an idea!"

"You're the boss!" Raph said simply.

_Not for long. _Kuro thought.

The three of them hurried down the fire escape, Snakeweed's raspy snarling close behind. When they reached the bottom, Leo ran towards some blue metal canisters with snowflake and ice designs on them. _Flash freeze. Interesting. _Kuro thought as she and Raph stayed close behind. But Snakeweed landed between them, hitting them aside and forcing them to slam into a wall.

"Now what?" Raph asked Leo.

"We charge him." Leo ordered.

"Really?" Raph asked, surprised.

"Is that such a good idea?" Kuro added.

"Trust me." Leo assured. "Let's move." The three of them ran forward, dodging vines expertly. Leo jumped up and landed a solid kick to Snakeweed's heart, stunning him enough to make him stumble. Raph stabbed his sai into Snakeweed's leg, and Kuro fired a few arrows. Snakeweed tried to hit the turtle, but Raph dodged and stabbed until he was thrown into the air. When he came down, he spun and his foot met Snakeweed's face, sending his purple goopy blood flying. Kuro counted with a sharp, flying front kick to Snakeweed's jaw, knocking out a few teeth. Snakeweed fell back, and Leo threw one of the canisters at him. He picked up another and charged, but Snakeweed knocked him back into the pile. When Raph landed, he charged for Snakeweed and jumped up onto his back. Snakeweed grabbed him by the throat and threw him off, pinning him to the ground. Kuro ran forward to help, but Snakeweed smacked her aside. He pushed aside the other canisters and grabbed Leo by the throat, holding him up to eye level. Kuro noticed the extra canister, hidden behind Leo's back, and she aimed another arrow.

"Hey Snakeweed!" Kuro shouted. She fired, and the arrow pierced Snakeweed's already wounded eye. He roared in pain, giving Leo the opportunity to shove the canister into his mouth. He kicked it farther in for good measure. Snakeweed reared back, dropping his victims.

"Raph!" Leo grunted as he hit the ground. "Now!"

Raph glared at Snakeweed, spun around, and flung his sai. The weapon spun like a boomerang until it hit the canister, making it explode and flash freezing Snakeweed into ice. Raph jumped forward, leaped off Snakeweed's leg, and raised his second sai ready.

"Booyakasha!" Raph cried, stabbing his sai down and breaking the plant mutant into pieces.

_No doubt paying tribute to Mikey. _Kuro inwardly smiled. She and Leo jogged up to stand by Raph's side, staring a little at what remained of Snakeweed.

"Nice work." Raph told Leo.

"Thanks." Leo smiled. "Good to be back."

"And, uh…" Raph lowered his voice a little. "….sorry."

"What did you say?" Leo boasted, putting a hand to his earhole. "I couldn't hear."

Raph sighed. "I said…I'm…" he suddenly shouted. "SORRY!"

Leo shook a little, his eardrums ringing. "Apology accepted." Leo sighed as he held his aching earhole. Raph smirked as he and Kuro followed him out of the alley, unaware of Snakeweed's heart melting and resume beating.

* * *

Kuro sat at Mikey's head, watching as Leo held out a piece of pizza to his younger brother's nose. Mikey sniffed and then sighed. "Mmmm…..pepperoni…"

"Works every time." Leo smiled as Mikey sat up, following the delectable pizza.

"Mikey!" Raph suddenly grabbed his orange masked borhter's shoulders, shaking him. "Don't scare me like that, buddy! I thought we lost you!"

"Dudes." Mikey groaned. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt the stuff from the sewer was made out of—"

"Forget about it, Mikey." Donnie said hurriedly. "It was…..just a dream…."

"I don't even wanna know." Kuro waved it off. Leo handed Mikey the pizza, which he started devouring.

Raph pulled Leo away. "So what's with the girl that tried to kill you?"

"She didn't try to kill me." Leo scoffed. "She saved me."

"She threw a knife at your head." Raph protested.

"She threw a knife _near _my head." Leo countered, holding up said knife.

"She's in the Foot Clan." Raph crossed his arms.

"Nobody's perfect." Leo patted Raph's shoulder and walked off, staring at the blade.

"You got that right." Kuro huffed angrily, standing up. "Leo, this girl is a member of the Foot Clan. She tried to kill you."

"She didn't try to kill me." Leo protested.

"Oh really?" Kuro scoffed. "Because isn't she the one that hit you with the blinding powder?"

"So what if she did?" Leo asked, turning to glower a little at Kuro.

"Leo, you can't see this girl again." Kuro growled a little. "She's messing with your brain. What kind of leader hangs around a person that tries to kill him?"

"Oh, so now _you're _taking a jab at my leadership skills?" Leo snapped.

"I thought you were a pretty good leader until you dumped the burden onto Raph and caused this mess." Kuro said. "You said Splinter seemed so sure of his decision to make you the leader. Well, if you ask me, I think your actions tonight let him down big time."

"There's your problem, Kuro." Leo stood close to her, his ocean blue eyes glaring into her dark chocolate brown ones. "Nobody asked you."

Kuro's eyes narrowed. "We'll just see what happens when Splinter finds out about this."

"You gonna be a snitch?" Leo guessed.

"I'm going to show you who can be the better leader." Kuro said simply.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think I capture Karai and Kuro's relationship well? I hope I did. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, may I humbly ask for your reviews if you can make the time to give your feedback? I will go down to my knees and bow oh so respectfully if you do!**


	13. Transformations

**Chapter Thirteen-Transformations**

April sighed as she walked through the door to her aunt's apartment, tossing her backpack on a chair in the kitchen and raiding the cabinets for something to eat. She pulled out the peanut butter and bread and started making herself a sandwich when her aunt came in. April's aunt was a tall woman, about a head taller than April herself. She was skinny, yet muscular, dressed in blue slacks, a pink T-shirt, and white sneakers. Her red hair, streaked with gray, was pulled up in a ballerina bun with a pink headband to keep stray strands back.

"Hey April." April's aunt greeted.

"Hey Aunt Kelsey." April greeted. "What are you doing home?"

"I'm on a quick lunch break." Aunt Kelsey. "And there was a little incident at the hospital that required a change of clothes." April always found it funny that her father and aunt were twins that both decided to study to be doctors. True, her father was a scientist and her aunt was a doctor at the local hospital, but April for some reason found it hilarious.

"Well, I'm just having a bite before I go." April shrugged, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Off to see those boys again?" Aunt Kelsey guessed. April nodded, shrugging dismissively. "You know, I'm really glad you've found someone to talk to and hang out with. Those boys sound so nice."

"They are." April agreed. "And their dad is pretty awesome, too."

"I just feel kind of guilty." Aunt Kelsey explained as she made herself a peanut butter sandwich like her niece. "I spend so much time at the hospital and I leave you home alone all the time. I'm glad you're getting out and having some fun with friends."

"They _are _pretty cool." April agreed.

Aunt Kelsey tousled her niece's hair as she sat down at the table. She noticed something sticking out of April's backpack. "What's this?"

April's eyes widened. "Nothing!"

Too late; Aunt Kelsey pulled out the small, bright yellow card and took a look. "Oh, the 'Father-Daughter Dance'! Is that coming up again?"

"Well….uh…." April looked unsure on whether or not to answer.

"Why did you want to hide this?" Aunt Kelsey asked.

April looked down, setting her half-eaten sandwich on the counter, her appetite shot. "Well, it comes every year. It was one of Dad's favorite things to do with me. They were passing the flyers out at school and I just took one involuntarily. I forgot that…."

Aunt Kelsey nodded in understanding. "Ah yes. Well, you know you could still go."

"Without my dad?" April raised an eyebrow.

Aunt Kelsey shrugged and approached her niece. "April, I'm just trying to stay positive. Your father _will _come back. Who knows? Maybe you can find someone else to go with you. Maybe one of those _boys _will go with you." She nudged her niece playfully.

April smiled a little. "I don't think so."

"What about their father?" Aunt Kelsey suggested. "He sounds pretty nice. Do you two get along?"

April laughed a little. "I couldn't ask him to do that."

Aunt Kelsey smiled and pulled her niece into a hug. "April, try and smile more often. You've got to stay positive. My brother's a trooper and a fighter. He'll come back."

April sighed. "I will."

"Good." Aunt Kelsey nodded, pushing the flyer into April's hands. "Now, I've got to get back to work. You keep your head up." She walked out the door, finishing her sandwich as she did. April looked down at the flyer in her hands for a moment, her heart aching as she fondly reminisced her good times with her father at the dance. Every year, he insisted they get a new suit and dress for the occasion at least a month in advance. A month ago, April had gone out to buy a new dress for the dance, hoping her father would be back in time.

Evidence revealed: he hadn't.

April sighed and finished her sandwich before walking off. The flyer was still in her hands. She checked the date: two days from now. Tickets had been on sale for a week, but April hadn't bought any tickets yet. She figured if she even _could _go, they did sell tickets at the door. But there was _no way _she could ask Splinter to go with her. She didn't think he would be up for something like that; just because she looked to him as a father figure doesn't mean he looked to her as a daughter. Or did he? April didn't know. But she _did _know that the sight of a giant rat would freak people out. That was the main reason he couldn't go.

April sighed and stuffed the flyer into her pocket. "So much for the dance."

* * *

Kuro bit her tongue in concentration as she blowtorched her creation. She lifted up the welding mask to get a better look at it, then lowered the mask and started welding again. She smiled mischievously as she worked, almost bouncing in her spot at the work bench.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Donnie asked as he came up behind her.

Kuro spun around in her stool and blocked her creation from Donnie's prying eyes. "You can't see! It's a surprise!"

"For who?" Donnie asked, setting down the tray he carried on the table.

Kuro covered her creation with a towel and shed her welding mask. "Everyone, in a sense. It's a new weapon I'm developing. I saw a guy fight with a weapon like this and designed a set for myself. I'm going to train with these weapons and show off my skills during a sparring session. Then everyone will see the great weapon I made!"

"Sweet!" Donnie flashed his gap-toothed smile. "Can't wait to see it."

"Me either." Kuro giggled a little maniacally from anticipation.

"Where did you see the weapons?" Donnie asked, looking through the flasks and beakers on his tray.

"There was this guy fighting or sparring with some other guys on the roof across the street from my apartment." Kuro shrugged. "I got a couple shots of them and I drew up some designs for the weapons I saw him use. He was pretty good; he beat down his opponents in minutes."

Donnie nodded in understanding. "Cool. Hopefully you finish soon. I'd love to see how you fight with them."

Kuro smiled warmly. "What about you? May I inquire what _you _are working on?"

Donnie looked around, but he and Kuro were alone in the workshop. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." Kuro scooted closer, her eyes glittering with anticipation.

"You sure?" Donnie eyed Kuro.

"When I make a promise, I keep it." Kuro assured. _Not a lie. I never break my promises._

"Well, you know how we were mutated by that ooze the Kraang calls mutagen." Donnie explained. Kuro nodded. "Well, we recently got some mutagen from a crazy scientist's office and I've been experimenting."

_I don't think I wanna ask about the crazy scientist. _Kuro thought. "Experimenting?"

Donnie looked around again and leaned in closer to Kuro. "I think I can reverse engineer the mutagen and turn us human."

Kuro's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well, temporarily at least." Donnie shrugged, going back to his beakers and flasks. "I'm getting close to figuring it out. I'm planning test it pretty soon."

"So, what do you want it to do?" Kuro asked, looking over the beakers.

"The plan is that, once ingested, the formula will turn us into humans for about eight hours." Donnie explained.

"Will it really just be temporary?" Kuro asked. "Why eight hours?"

Donnie coughed a little. "I may have…uh…tested it….on myself….."

Kuro's eye widened. "Seriously?"

"I didn't know what else to test it on! Besides my brothers." Donnie waved it off. "Look, all I know is that the effects are only temporary. Hopefully, with these last little adjustments, I'll be able to perfect it."

"What was wrong the last time?" Kuro asked.

"I was a human with green skin." Donnie sighed.

Kuro giggled. "Well, good luck with that. I'm going to find a quiet place to work on my own little creation." She gathered her things and walked off. "Thanks for loaning me your blowtorch!"

"No problem!" Donnie waved. He resumed his work, looking at different liquids under a microscope, mixing different liquids together, and scratching his head. He sighed again and again. "I know I can do this. Come on, Donatello, come on! If you can do this, you can finally be together with April! Nothing can separate us!" He sighed dreamily.

Kuro giggled a little. _It's a shame I have to kill that turtle. I think he and April get along quite well. _She paused when she noticed April entering the lair. Kuro cocked her head. "Are you okay, April? You look kinda down."

April forced a smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Kuro asked. When April didn't answer, Kuro glared a little. "April O'Neil, you tell me what's wrong this instant."

April sighed. "I was just thinking about my dad."

Kuro's eyes softened. She stowed away her creation in her duffel and led April to the pit, setting her down on the couch. Raph, Mikey, and Leo scooted a little closer, smiling comfortingly.

April pulled out the flyer from her pocket. "There's this thing called the Father-Daughter Dance at my school. It was one of our most favorite things to do for a bonding day. Every year we got new outfits to match the theme of the dance and we had such a great time. We ate, danced, and he always took me out to our favorite ice cream place afterwards." April sighed. "I bought a new dress for this year's dance, hoping my dad would be back by now. But the dance is in two days and….." April sighed, leaning against the backrest of the couch.

"We're sorry, April." Leo said sincerely. "We're trying to bring him back."

"Hey, you guys never had to do this in the first place." April said with a sad smile. "I didn't think I'd be able to go anyway."

"Couldn't Splinter go with you?" Mikey suggested.

"He's a giant rat." Kuro noted. "Wouldn't people, you know, freak out?"

"April looks to Splinter as a dad." Mikey protested. "Right, April?"

April tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, he's the only father figure I have and I wish it could work. But unless you guys have a way for people to not freak over a giant, humanoid rat, it won't work."

Kuro noticed something out of the corner of her eye, but it disappeared before she could get a better look. _If only Donnie's formula worked. _She thought. "What about an uncle or a grandpa? Could they go with you?"

"My grandparents on both sides of my family live in Florida and California." April shrugged. "My aunt's divorced and her ex-husband moved away. There's just no way to do it." April propped her head up on her elbow. "Just forget it, guys."

"You sure there's nothing we can do?" Raph offered.

"I'm fine." April assured, standing up quickly. "I'm going to train for a while." She walked off without a word, leaving the boys and Kuro to share worried looks.

* * *

Leo stared at the blade in his hand, noting its characteristics: red handle, silver blade, about a foot shorter than his katana. The blade that belonged to the one girl he felt like he could really connect with, yet belonged on the side of his enemies. The others could never understand, especially Splinter. If he ever found out, he'd skin Leo alive. Leo sighed; what was he supposed to do if he ever saw Karai again?

_Knock knock knock_

Leo set the blade on his bed and walked up to his door. He opened it, but no one stood there to greet him. He stepped out and looked both ways down the hall, but not a single soul was in sight. He shrugged and returned to his room, but jumped when he saw Kuro standing by his bed, holding Karai's sword.

"You still have this?" Kuro scoffed.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Give it back."

"Leo, this girl is messing with your brain." Kuro snapped. _And you're messing with hers. _"Holding on to this sword only adds insult to injury."

"Why do you care?" Leo demanded.

"You're supposed to be the leader." Kuro explained. "Yet it seems like _I'm _the one being the leader around here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo snatched the sword from Kuro.

"For the past two nights, I gave orders and the guys followed them." Kuro noted. "I suggested where we patrol and how we patrol it. Your brothers follow me, and my ideas don't get us into trouble."

"Just because you gave us suggestions about patrol doesn't make you a leader." Leo protested.

"All right, how about when we ran into those Kraang last night?" Kuro pointed out. "Each of us came up with a plan to stop them from experimenting on those human captives, and my plan was the one that worked. Not yours."

"So, because you come up with good plans, that makes you a better leader?" Leo clarified.

"I'm the better leader because I don't put my comrades in danger with every decision I make." Kuro countered, a taunting smirk on her face.

"Hey guys!" Mikey called, standing in the doorway. "Lunch is served!"

Leo and Kuro didn't break their glares as they followed Mikey to the kitchen, where everyone sat waiting for their meal. Mikey didn't seem to notice the tension between his brother and Kuro as he hummed happily. He picked up the large pizza and set it out on the counter. He immediately grabbed a piece and shoved it into his mouth. Everyone else calmly took their own slices. Donnie got the teakettle and poured everyone some tea. When no one was looking, he poured a vile of bluish liquid into one of the cups. It disappeared before anyone noticed.

"Tea's ready!" Donnie announced, turning with the tray in his hands. He suddenly bumped into Mikey, almost dumping the cups to the floor. "Be careful, Mikey!"

"Sorry." Mikey shrugged, taking his cup of tea. Donnie passed out the rest of the cups and settled down beside April.

"So April, are you sure you don't want to go to that dance?" he asked. "I'm sure it could be fun without your dad."

"Donnie, drop it." April said firmly. "It won't happen. Not unless my dad shows up between now and the dance tonight."

"What time's the dance?" Raph asked.

"It goes from 8 to eleven." April answered.

"I wish we could do something." Leo sighed.

"Guys, don't worry about it." April assured.

"You know what? Why don't we spend the evening together?" Leo offered. "Let's have a movie night or something!" He looked to Splinter for approval.

Splinter thought for a moment, sipping his tea. "I think that would be acceptable. _If _you all finish your training and chores by this evening."

The boys whooped and cheered. Kuro pulled April into a comforting side hug. April smiled for the first time that day, happy that her friends were being so kind. Splinter only rolled his eyes at his sons' joyous cheers and continued to drink his tea. His nose wrinkled slightly at somewhat bitter taste to the tea. _I wonder if the water isn't clean. Or maybe the tea's gone bad. _Splinter shrugged it off and continued to drink, respectfully hiding his discomfort. Once the boys had finished their lunch, they ran off to start their chores. Kuro mentioned something about hiding her bag so they didn't mess with it and disappeared as well. April followed close behind. Splinter journeyed off to his room to meditate. But as he did, he felt something sting in head, and he stumbled a little. Before he could register anything, the pain disappeared. Splinter was confused, but he shook it off and continued to his room.

For the rest of the afternoon, the boys worked hard. They made sure the lair was spotless, sometimes re-cleaning one spot to make sure Splinter would approve. Kuro helped out as much as she could, but her main concern was making sure her duffel and backpack were untouched. When they finished cleaning, they went on to training. Splinter tried to focus on them, but he kept swaying a little and shaking his head.

"Sensei, are you all right?" Leo asked, blocking an attack from Raph.

"I'm fine." Splinter assured. "Just a little tired." He blinked as he vision blurred. "That is all for now. Go prepare for April. I am going to rest." He walked off before the boys or April could respond. He shut the door behind him and allowed himself to sway and go to his knees. His fists clenched as pain seared through him, like needles pricking his skin.

Donnie checked the time on his T-phone. "Uh, I gotta go work on the patrol buggy. See ya!" He hurried off to his workshop, locking the door and pulling out an old mattress he found on one of his scavenges. He lay down upon the mattress, staring at the ceiling. From his last test, the formula caused a good amount of pain when he transformed into a human. So he waited patiently, hoping the mattress would provide some comfort as he transformed. He waited….and waited….and waited…..he checked the time….waited….waited….

Donnie finally sat up. "That's weird. It should've worked by now. My food's been digested and the formula's gone through my system by now. I should be a human by now, or at least transforming into one. Unless….." Donnie's eyes widened and he realized that, when he bumped into Mikey, he forgot which teacup was his. "Oh no." He jumped up and sprinted out into the lair. April had arrived, talking and laughing with Kuro, Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

"Hey Donnie!" Raph greeted.

"Guys!" Donnie panted. "How are you all feeling?"

The group exchanged looks. "Fine…I guess." Mikey answered uncertainly.

"No pain?" Donnie asked. "You don't feel funny at all?"

"Should we?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes.

Donnie looked sheepish. "Um….."

Kuro sighed. "All right, Donnie. What'd you do this time?"

"Well, Kuro, you remember the formula I was working on?" Donnie asked.

Kuro's eyes widened. "Donnie?"

"I slipped the formula into my tea so it wouldn't taste bad when I drank it!" Donnie said hurriedly. "And I think I mixed it up at lunch today and now—"

"A formula?" Leo repeated.

"Donnie!" April cried. "What did you do?!"

"It was nothing big!" Donnie said hurriedly. "I just wanted to—"

A shout of pain suddenly echoed throughout the lair. The turtles and girls froze. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had only heard that scream once before: when the Rat King attempted to take control of the screamer.

"Splinter." April breathed. She, Kuro, and the boys sprinted off to the dojo, stopping right at the doors to Sensei Splinter's room. They stared at the door, the air tense and silent.

"Donatello." Leo said slowly. "What did you do to Sensei?"

Donnie gulped. "I….uh…"

Suddenly, the door slid open. The Turtles, Kuro, and April jumped. They leaned forward tentatively. "Master Splinter?" Kuro called softly. "Are you all right?"

Someone stumbled forward into the light, and everyone stared with eyes the size of dinner plates. The "someone" was a Japanese man with dark black hair the color of soot and slightly tanned skin. He groaned and held his head in his hand, his maroon robes swishing with every movement. The group stepped forward to help the man, but they froze when he looked up and they saw his eyes.

His bright, red-brown eyes.

"Dude." Mikey breathed. "You turned Splinter into a human."

**A/N: I hope I'm not going too fast for you guys. Is the story at an all right pace?**


	14. Father and Daughter

**Chapter Fourteen- Father and Daughter**

"M-Master Splinter?" April asked tentatively.

Splinter shook his head to clear his vision, groaning. "I am fine."

"You're not gonna be when you look in a mirror." Kuro noted.

"Excuse me?" Splinter asked.

"Uh, Sensei, _do not _freak out." Donnie instructed. "But...well, there's been a slight mix-up."

Splinter looked down and noticed his hand. His _human _hand. He stared at his hands and ran his fingers through his pitch black hair. He felt his face, now smooth and without whiskers or a snout. He started panting, a little panicked. He darted out into the lair, his sons, April, and Kuro close behind. He knelt beside the pool and stared in the waters. When his human reflection stared back, he shouted in surprise. Splinter felt his face with his hands, letting out a small shout every few seconds from shock.

"J-just stay calm!" Donnie tried futilely to calm his Sensei. "It's all right!"

"All right?" Splinter repeated. "How can this be all right?" He stood up and approached his genius son. "What did you mean by a 'slight mix-up'?"

Donnie gulped. He looked to his brothers for back-up, but they shook their heads. "Um…..well, I was working with some mutagen and was able to reverse engineer the properties that would normally mutate someone and make it—"

"Get on with it!" everyone behind him snapped.

Donnie sighed. "I made a formula that turns people human."

Splinter swayed a little. April and Leo ran to his side and helped steady him. "I'm…human….."

"Temporarily at least." Donnie explained. "It'll only last eight hours."

Splinter held his head. "Oh, I do not feel so well."

"Just sit down, Splinter." Leo helped guide his sensei to the couch.

"Or do we call you 'Hamato Yoshi' now that you're human again?" Mikey asked innocently. Raph whacked him upside the head.

"What do we do now?" April asked Donnie.

"The effects will wear off after eight hours." Donnie checked the time. "So, at about eleven o'clock tonight, you'll be a rat again."

"You sure?" Raph asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I tested it on myself." Donnie assured. "It'll work."

"All right." Splinter, or rather Hamato Yoshi, interrupted, holding up his hands for silence. "For one thing, Donatello, you are in _serious _trouble for foolishly causing this and testing something on yourself without considering the consequences."

"Hai, Sensei." Donnie didn't bother arguing; it would only make things worse.

"Another thing: I do not want anyone making a big deal out of this." Hamato declared. "Just because I am human for a few hours does not mean anything has changed."

"What about April's dance?" Mikey suggested. Raph whacked him on the head again. "Ouch!"

"April's dance?" Kuro repeated.

"The Father-Daughter Dance!" Mikey ducked to avoid Raph's fists. "We were all wondering how Sensei could go to it with April, and now we have the solution!"

"Mikey, what are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Remember April was so bummed because her dad isn't here to go to that dance thing?" Mikey explained. "We were all thinking about Sensei Hamato going with her! But it wouldn't work because he was a giant rat! But now he's _not _a giant rat, so he can take April!"

"Mikey!" April hissed with a small laugh. "I thought I told you to drop it."

"Don't you _want _to go?" Mikey asked innocently.

April shuffled her feet nervously. "Well, yes but—"

"Sensei, you'd be willing to take her, right?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Michelangelo, this is April's decision." Hamato said calmly. He finally looked like he had calmed down from the initial shock. "If she wishes for me to go with her, I will. But it is her responsibility to ask." He turned to April.

The redhead exchanged glances with the boys and Kuro. "Well…I…uh…."

"April." Hamato's voice became firmer, silencing April. "Give me a clear answer. Do you wish to go to this dance?"

"Yes." April answered honestly.

"And would it be acceptable if I accompanied you?"

"Yes."

"Would you be comfortable with this?"

"Yes."

Hamato nodded. "Very well."

April smiled. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Hamato smiled.

April started jumping on the balls of her feet. "Sweet! Oh, thank you thank you thank you Master Splinter!" She bowed hurriedly. "I'm going home to change and I'll meet you back here at eight!"

"No need." Hamato assured. "I will come to your apartment."

"Are you sure?" April asked uncertainly.

"I am sure no one will freak out over a normal Japanese man coming down the street." Hamato said. "And I do not want you to ruin your dress."

April jumped up and down giddily. "Thank you so much! I'm going to change and tell my aunt the great news! I'll see you later!" April ran off through the sewers, humming a happy tune.

"Aw, she looks so happy." Mikey sighed.

"That was really nice of you, Sensei." Leo smiled.

"It is nice of April to look at me as a father figure." Hamato said simply, standing to walk back to his room. When he noticed his sons' confused looks, he chuckled. "You think I did not hear you talking?"

* * *

Hamato sighed a little nervously. He finally arrived at the address and checked the building listings. He pulled out the paper April gave him with the directions to get in the building, muttering to himself. He pressed the button next to the name "O'Neil", but jumped at the buzzing sound.

"_Hello?"_

Hamato pressed the button again. "Um…April?"

"_Oh, hey Master Splinter!" _April's voice came from the speaker. _"Come on in!" _The door clicked open and Hamato hurried inside. He looked back and forth between the paper and the hallway as he journeyed up the elevator, down the hall, and to the right door. He knocked, straightening out his robes as he did. His new black robes April gave him fit nicely, even when he wasn't a humanoid rat. They were pitch black, hemmed with gold and gold dragons stitched across the top, above the belt. He jumped when a middle-aged redhead opened the door excitedly.

"Oh, you must be Master Hamato." Aunt Kelsey greeted warmly. "My name is Kelsey O'Neil. I'm April's aunt."

"It is an honor and pleasure to meet you." Hamato bowed respectfully.

"Please, come in!" Aunt Kelsey ushered the flustered man inside. "April's still getting ready. You know how girls are." She chuckled a little. "Well, scratch that."

Hamato chuckled. He found April's aunt a little quirky and excited, but very nice. "I hope I did not arrive too early."

"Not at all." Aunt Kelsey waved it off. "Come, let's sit in the kitchen. I have some leftover noodles if you're hungry."

"No, thank you." Hamato waved it off as he sat down.

Aunt Kelsey sighed as she sat across from him. "So, you're the father of those boys April hangs out with?"

"Yes." Hamato nodded. "They enjoy her company. As do I."

"I'm glad." Aunt Kelsey smiled. "April's been so upset since her dad disappeared. This dance met so much to her, and I knew she just _had _to go for the sake of her sanity. I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this."

"April is like one of my own." Hamato said with a smile. "I am more than happy to do this for her."

Aunt Kelsey sighed. "Thank you. She's always putting on such a brave face, even when things are down. I know she doesn't show it, but losing her father really hit her hard." She leaned back in her chair, staring out the window. "Never in my life have I seen a father and daughter that loved each other more. My brother loved to spoil her; walking with her to and from school, giving her the best presents for her birthday and Christmas, taking her out to dinner for something as small as getting an A on a test. Kirby tried to be a good father, even if his work made him so busy. And April has always been so flexible, even when she was a little girl. Nothing could separate those two. Especially after April's mom died."

Hamato blinked in surprise, staring solemnly at Aunt Kelsey. "If I may ask, how did it happen?"

Aunt Kelsey smiled sadly. "They were on vacation, visiting April's mother's parents in Florida. There was an accident in the kitchen of the hotel they stayed at, and the building caught fire. Kirby wasn't even there; he had gone to get Chinese for dinner and returned to find the place in flames. April got stuck inside, and her mother rushed back inside to save her." She blinked back the tears in her eyes. "They both made it out and the medics rushed them to the hospital, just to be safe. They both would've lived….except….."

"If you do not wish to finish…" Hamato offered.

"No, no, it's fine." Aunt Kelsey took a breath. "April's mom had very severe asthma. The soot and ash and smoke were too much, and she died in the hospital." She sighed. "April was only six."

Hamato looked down. "I understand. I, too, lost my family to a fire."

Aunt Kelsey looked towards the man curiously. "You did?"

Hamato nodded. "My wife, Tang Shen, and my infant daughter, Miwa. Someone set our house on fire, and I lost them both."

"I'm so sorry." Aunt Kelsey said sincerely.

"It is why I am glad to have April around." Hamato smiled. "She reminds me of what my daughter may be like. I am proud to treat her like one of my own."

Aunt Kelsey smiled. "You're too kind."

"I'm ready!" April called from down the hall.

"Come on out, sweetheart!" Aunt Kelsey called. April rounded the corner, carefully tucking some stray hairs behind her ear.

"Can you guess what the theme is this year?" April laughed, twirling around in her blue kimono covered in red flowers. Her bright red obi matched the red cloth slippers on her feet. Her flaming orange hair was pulled up in a bun with two green chopsticks stuck in it.

"You look beautiful." Hamato complimented.

April's cheeks burned and turned about as red as her obi. "Thanks."

"Well don't just stand here!" Aunt Kelsey urged. "Off with the two of you! Go on now! Shoo!" She shooed them out the door, waving sweetly as she did.

"See ya tomorrow, Aunt Kelsey!" April called as she and Hamato walked off. "You're sure it's okay I spend the night in the lair?"

"I'm positive." Hamato assured. "Now come along; you must lead the way."

April giggled and nodded, leading her foster father out the door and down to the road to her school. The walk stayed quiet for most of the way, neither finding anything good to talk about. They arrived at the school ten minutes later, where a large group of people gathered at the doors to the gym. April led Hamato to the doors and paid for the tickets. Hamato felt a little uneasy being around so many people; fifteen years of living in the sewers, and he wasn't used to crowds. The ninja inside him screamed "run and hide!", but April's kind smile made him stay by her side. Inside the gym, music played, a photographer took pictures in the corner, and food and tables had been set out.

"What do we do now?" Hamato called over the music. April laughed and led him to a quieter place near the stairs to another level.

"Well, we usually talk and dance a little." April shrugged. "Mostly talk. It's a bit quieter up there." She jerked her thumb up the stairs. "Come on." She took Hamato's hand and pulled him upstairs.

_Tang Shen giggled as she practically dragged Hamato behind her, up the stairs to her "secret place" as she liked to call it._

Hamato shook his head, blinking away the memory. When they reached the top of the stairs, Hamato discovered more tables near a railing that led to the gym down below. April led him to one of the tables and they sat down. For a moment, they sat in a somewhat awkward silence. April fiddled with the chopsticks in her hair, staring at the ground. Hamato brushed out his robes, his fingers tapping the table. He kept looking for his tail, making sure no one would trip over it, but constantly reminded himself that he was a human again; he didn't have a tail. He looked up at April, noting how she looked so much like Tang Shen when she and Hamato went on a date arranged by their master. April looked up, and Hamato averted his eyes quickly.

"So…..uh…" April cleared her throat nervously. "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you." Hamato nodded. April nodded, and the awkward silence befell upon them once more. "I don't believe I ever got the change to apologize."

"Apologize?" April repeated.

"When the Rat King took control of my mind, I could still see what was happening." Hamato explained. "I attacked you, April, and I regret it greatly."

"It's okay." April assured. "It wasn't your fault."

"It _was _my fault." Hamato said firmly. "I allowed the Rat King to take advantage of my weaknesses, and it almost cost you your life."

"On the contrary." April said with a small laugh. "You gave my bangs a nice trim."

"I could've _killed _you." Hamato growled, his fists clenching. "I took you in as one of my students and that means I am responsible for your safety. Trying to kill you—"

"Splinter, stop it!" April snapped, shocking Hamato into silence. April scooted her chair closer to her sensei and took his hand in hers. "I don't blame you for that. I could _never _blame you for that. After everything you've done for me, one little mishap won't change a thing."

Hamato stared at the ground. "I do not have anything left, April. You and the boys are my family and I would give my life to prevent my greatest mistake from happening again."

April sighed. "Sensei, you've got to stop blaming yourself for something that happened so long ago. If you want to blame someone, blame the Shredder. He's the one that took your family from you. But just because you lost one family doesn't mean anything's going to happen to me or the guys. In fact, I promise that if I ever get the chance, I'm going to punch Shredder in the face for what he did to you."

Hamato laughed and gave April's hand a squeeze. "For both of our sakes, let us hope that you never have to encounter the Shredder."

April smiled. She suddenly stood and pulled Hamato along. "Come on. Let's dance or something."

"I do not dance, April." Hamato said firmly, making it clear in his tone that he had no intention of doing so.

"Well, we gotta do _something_." April laughed. Hamato rolled his eyes, but smiled. He followed April down the stairs but they stopped when someone approached them. A tall man, with a stern look in his steely blue eyes, a bald head, and a pinstripe suit.

"Good evening, Miss O'Neil." The man greeted.

"Good evening, Principal Stevens." April greeted a little nervously, stepping closer to Hamato.

"And who is this?" Principal Stevens asked, staring at the Japanese man behind April.

"This is Hamato Yoshi." April introduced tentatively. "He's a family friend and agreed to be my escort to the dance."

"Really?" Principal Stevens scoffed. "Is your father not back yet?" April didn't answer, but the look in her eyes as she stared at the floor gave a clear answer. "I see. Tell me this, Miss O'Neil, is it _really _that appropriate to bring someone so unrelated to you?"

"Relation by blood does not matter." Hamato said wisely. "What matters is how we look at each other."

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Principal Stevens huffed.

"I apologize, but we must be going." Hamato said, steering April away. "The line for the pictures is becoming awfully long."

"Miss O'Neil!" Principal Stevens' voice made them pause. "It is not really appropriate to replace your father just because you miss him."

April's fists clenched and she squeezed her eyes shut. But before she could do anything, she felt Hamato's hands leave her shoulders. When she turned around, her eyes widened at the sight of Hamato standing right in front of Principal Stevens, the tall Japanese man staring down the principal and making him look much shorter than he actually stood.

"I do not care for your attitude or your words." Hamato growled, his red-brown eyes boring into the principal's. "One should not speak if they do not know all the facts. In your case, perhaps you should not speak at all." He turned on his heel and returned to April's side, leading her off to the pictures again.

"Thanks for that." April said gratefully.

Hamato smiled. "That is what I am here for, right?"

April laughed. _I owe him big time._

The evening passed by. Hamato actually agreed to take a picture with April and even went onto the dance floor twice (with _a lot_ of encouragement from April). They ate, talked, and laughed. Time seemed to fly by as the pair enjoyed the night and each other's company. April, in the months she had known Sensei Splinter, had never seen him so happy; heck, she never even heard him laugh out loud before. For those next few hours, she forgot all about the Kraang and her father and all her other problems. All that mattered was that she had someone here that cared about her and looked to her the same way her dad did. Hamato remained just as happy as his redhead konoichi student. He didn't care that he kept forgetting about being a human; he let go of all his worries and troubles over his family; he allowed his fatherly side to come out, and he ruffled April's hair like he did to Miwa.

April gigged and ducked away from Hamato's hand. "You're messing up my hair!" She patted her hair back into place.

"Is it not my job, as the father figure, to embarrass you?" Hamato raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

April laughed. "I guess so." She sighed, closing her eyes and smiling. She suddenly lunged and wrapped her arms around Hamato's middle. "Thank you. Thank you for a wonderful night."

Hamato was surprised, but smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank you for allowing me to come." He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Perhaps we should be going? It is almost eleven."

April cocked her head as another slow moving song played. "One more dance?"

Hamato chuckled. "Very well." He and April moved out to the dance floor, where almost all of the other girls and their fathers danced. April and Hamato stood right in the middle. April kept looking down, trying to not step on Hamato's feet, even though he constantly claimed that she danced wonderfully.

"Who taught you how to dance like this?" April asked. "I thought you didn't dance."

"Tang Shen and I were required to dance on the night of our wedding." Hamato shrugged. "I sort of learned in a day."

April's smile shrunk. "Do you miss them? Tang Shen and Miwa?"

Hamato sighed. "More than you can ever imagine. And not a day goes by when I don't blame myself for what happened."

"But—"

"I am not talking about Oroku Saki and his attack. I am talking about not being able to protect my family; not being able to watch my little girl grow up; never being able to hold my wife again. I can never get my family back because I failed in my responsibility of protecting them." Hamato stopped dancing. "What kind of a father am I if I can't protect my family?"

April stared at Hamato's mournful face. She gave his hand a squeeze. "If you ask me, I think you're a great dad. If you don't believe me, you can ask the four boys you raised."

Hamato smiled. "April..." Suddenly, Hamato doubled over in pain. April took his arm and steadied him. She looked up at noticed how close it was to eleven o'clock.

"The effects are wearing off." April realized. "We gotta go."

**A/N: What do you think? Am I capturing Splinter/Hamato well?**


	15. Moon Shadow Strikes

**Chapter Fifteen- Moon Shadow Strikes**

April pushed through the crowds as she hurried Hamato towards the door, noting his whiskers already starting to grow back. Hamato dashed out the doors while April thanked the women cleaning up the ticket table. When April got outside, Hamato was nowhere in sight.

"Dad?" April called. "Er, I mean, Master Splinter?" She walked down the road, calling out softly for her Sensei. Suddenly, she heard a sharp shout from a nearby alley. She ran down it, lifting her kimono skirt to move more freely. She paused halfway down the alley, carefully stepping forward.

"Splinter?"

"Here." Someone panted.

April spun around as a figure stepped out from behind a dumpster. He wore Hamato's black and gold robes, but now stood in the form of a humanoid rat.

"You know what?" Hamato, now Splinter again, asked. "I missed having a tail." He swished his newly returned rat tail for emphasis.

April laughed. "Come on. Let's get back to the lair. I bet the guys are still waiting for us."

"I am sure Michelangelo is still bouncing off the walls." Splinter chuckled. April laughed in agreement as they journeyed through the shadows. They stayed silent, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Splinter insisted they get as close as they could to the lair before going down the manhole so that April's "lovely kimono" didn't get dirty. April went along with it, happy that Splinter was being so considerate. Soon, they reached a manhole close enough and slipped around the corner. They barely got a few feet down the alley when April hugged Splinter again.

"You're a great dad." April sighed.

Splinter returned the hug, smiling warmly. "Thank you April. This truly means much to me." He pulled away and brushed away a happy tear from April's cheek. "Come. Let us go home." April smiled and walked beside her sensei towards the manhole that would lead them to the lair. Splinter suddenly froze, holding April back. When she looked up, she noticed his eyes narrowed, his ears twitched, and his tail swished back and forth the way it did when he was agitated.

"What is it?" April asked. Splinter shushed her quickly, his eyes looking all around them.

"Follow me." Splinter ordered in a low voice. April nodded and let Splinter steer her back to the alley entrance by her shoulders. They barely made it to the entrance when a black figure landed hard in front of them. They jumped back, Splinter pushing April behind him. April peered around the rat to stare at the ninja that landed before them. Whoever they were, they were clothed completely in black. It was so dark she couldn't tell what was her shirt and what was her pants; it looked like one whole, black body suit with a ninja hood pulled over her head. The only reason April knew the ninja was a girl was because of her eyes; they looked very feminine, even when they bore through her very core. A katana sheath and handle, both black as her clothing, was strapped to the ninja's back.

"Who are you?" Splinter demanded. "What do you want?"

The ninja didn't answer. She unsheathed her katana, its blade just as black as the rest of its wielder. She kept her dark eyes on Splinter and lunged, swiping her blade towards the rat's face. Splinter ducked just in time, pushing April back as he moved. He shoved April behind a dumpster. "Stay down." He ordered, grabbing a pipe to block the ninja's attack. He used the length of metal as a makeshift sword, countering the ninja's swift and deadly strikes. Splinter lost track of how many times the black blade came close to hitting something important. April stayed behind the dumpster, watching the battle with wide eyes. She felt like she should run and find the boys, but her feet remained glued to the ground. So she tried to stay out of the way while the rat and ninja fought.

The ninja stabbed with her blade, but Splinter knocked the black steel aside. He swung the pipe for her head, but she ducked and tried to sweep his legs. Splinter jumped up just in time, twisting around to kick the ninja's shoulder. The ninja jumped back, landing on all fours. She lifted the hand with her sword, staying crouched like a cat on her feet and free hand. She glared at Splinter with her dark, soulless eyes. Splinter mirrored her glare, holding the pipe ready like a sword. The ninja lunged again, her elaborate movements making her look like an elegant yet deadly ballerina. Splinter blocked her attack, gritting his teeth as the force and impact threatened to push him backwards. He glared at the ninja, his red-brown eyes drilling into her nearly black ones. He launched a foot forward and kicked the ninja backwards. The ninja back flipped and landed softly on her feet. She launched herself forward for another attack. April shrunk in the shadows, not sure what to do at that point. Splinter may have trained her to fight, but there was no way she'd get in the middle of _that_.

Splinter blocked an attack from the ninja and she jumped back. She swiped and slashed, but her blade only met the steel of the pipe. She seemed to get more and more frustrated every time her attacks were blocked, because her movements became quicker. Splinter kept up with her attacks, not allowing her attacks to harm him. He glanced at April now and then, just to check on her, and the ninja finally seemed to notice the redhead still in their presence. The ninja smirked under her mask and suddenly flung a black kunai knife towards April. She barely had time to scream before Splinter knocked the kunai aside. This left an opening for the ninja and she jabbed her katana into Splinter's hand. He dropped the pipe and yelped in pain, holding his bleeding hand. The ninja slashed her katana again, forcing Splinter to jump back. Luckily for him and April, the ninja ignored the redhead girl. Unluckily, she now had the advantage. She stabbed her katana forward, aiming for Splinter's chest. He clapped his hands over the end of the blade, stopping the sword before it could penetrate his skin. The ninja glared and pushed harder, clearly trying to run him through. Splinter held his ground, straining under the pressure. _She is so strong, yet she looks so young._

April looked around and found a stray piece of rubble on the ground. She scooped it up, glaring at the ninja trying to kill her master. "Leave him alone!" She ordered, throwing the rock. It nailed the ninja in the head, and she yelped in pain. Splinter finally managed to push the blade aside and spin back kicked the girl down the alley. The sword flew from her grasp and Splinter caught it. When the ninja lunged for April, she found her own blade thrust in her face. Her glare never faltered as she dodged Splinter's attacks. She pulled a couple more kunai hidden in her belt and threw them. Splinter deflected them with ease, but was unprepared for the flying kick that nailed him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. The ninja lunged once more, drawing a kunai and aiming to stab it into Splinter's head. April suddenly ran up, pipe in hand, and whacked the ninja on the back. The ninja paused, gasping from the initial shock and jolt of pain, and then back kicked April to the ground, all the way to the alley entrance. April lay on the sidewalk, gasping and trying to regain her breath. The pipe clattered from her hand.

Splinter's eyes widened. "April!" He called. But April couldn't respond. Splinter tried to rush towards her, but the ninja blocked his path. He angrily blocked a few of her attacks before grabbing her wrist and throwing her aside. He rushed to April's side, not realizing he dropped the ninja's katana when he got up. He placed a paw on her shoulder, shaking her a little. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." April sighed. She looked past Splinter and her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Splinter turned at a cry of effort and realized the ninja leaped into the air above his head, her sword aimed for his heart. Thinking quickly, Splinter grabbed the pipe April dropped and swung it like a baseball bat. The metal connected with the ninja's side, and she slammed into a wall. Splinter quickly picked up April, bridal style, and hurried off down the alleyways.

"Hold onto me." Splinter instructed, staring straight ahead. April only nodded, wrapping her arms around Splinter's neck. Keeping one arm hooked under her legs, Splinter used his free arm to help propel himself up a fire escape and to the top of the apartments. He quickly opened the door to the stairs and slipped inside, quietly shutting the door behind him. He crouched down, still holding April, and listened. April stayed quiet as a mouse, hardly breathing. After a moment, they heard hurried footsteps. The footsteps stopped some feet outside the door.

Moon Shadow gave her surroundings a scrutinizing glare. But Splinter was nowhere in sight. He seemed to disappear out of thin air. Then, her gaze fell upon the door to the apartment stairs. She walked toward it slowly and silently, holding her katana ready to make it a quick and easy kill. She grabbed the door handle...twisted the knob...and yanked it open, raising her sword to strike whoever hid there. But she saw no one. Not Splinter, not April, not even any of the tenants (thankfully).

_Surely, he wouldn't go down the stairs._ Moon Shadow assured herself as she closed the door and sheathed her sword. _He wouldn't risk getting caught by humans._ Moon Shadow growled in frustration before sprinting off and disappearing into the shadows.

Meanwhile, one flight of stairs down, Splinter sighed. "I believe we are safe."

April sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Splinter stood and carefully ventured outside, keeping an eye out in case the ninja came back. "I believe we have just met the konoichi that has been tormenting my sons."

"Moon Shadow?" April asked as Splinter leaped down to the alley and slipped down a manhole.

"Yes." Splinter nodded. "Though I am not sure how she came to find us."

"She's good, I guess." April sighed. She tried to get down, but Splinter gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I will carry you." Splinter offered.

"No thanks." April pushed herself from Splinter's arms. But the sudden movements and the fact that her legs fell asleep made her nearly collapse once she hit the floor. Splinter scooped her up again, carrying her bridal style through the sewers.

"We will be home soon." Splinter assured with a smile.

April smiled too. She sighed, settling down in Splinter's arms. Pretty soon, Splinter felt her head slump against his shoulder, and he looked down to find April fast asleep. He smiled, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. When he arrived at the lair, he chuckled softly at the sight. His sons lay sprawled all over the pit; Leo two feet in front of the TV, Mikey spread-eagled beside him, Donnie leaning back in his spot on the couch, and Raph lying on his stomach with Spike asleep on his shell. All of his sons slept peacefully, unaware of their father's return. Splinter quietly stepped around his sons and lay April down on a bare spot of couch. He tucked a pillow under her head and draped a spare blanket over her, gently brushing her hair out of her face. He knelt beside her head and smiled warmly, gently stroking April's hair.

"Hey." someone said in a soft voice.

Splinter looked up and noticed Kuro coming from the kitchen, a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a notebook in the other. "I would think you would be asleep by now."

"I'm usually a night owl." Kuro shrugged, sitting cross-legged above April's head. "I would be asleep, but I'm kinda jumpy, I suppose. I'm hoping tea will calm my nerves." She looked down at April. "How was your evening?"

"Very enjoyable." Splinter said. "I think it was for her as well."

Kuro smiled at her sister-like friend. "I'm glad. I always felt sorry for her because of the situation with her dad. And she knows it; she constantly tells me not to worry about it."

"She is exceptionally brave." Splinter commented. "Both physically and mentally. But I fear she hides her feelings too much. I only wish she would be more open to us."

Kuro sighed. "Me too." She yawned.

"I will leave you to sleep." Splinter stood and brushed off his robes. "Sleep well, Kuro."

Kuro bowed her head. "Thank you." She watched Splinter leave before continuing to sip her tea. She set down her cup and opened up her notebook, scouring the notes scribbled inside. She only paused in her reading to drink her tea. When she finished both the notes and her tea, she stood and returned to the kitchen. She set her cup in the sink and leaned against the counter, hugging her notebook to her chest.

_Splinter fights better than I thought._ Kuro determined. _I suppose I should've expected that, considering he fought my father and lived. And here I thought he would be more vulnerable when he was with April._ Kuro inwardly groaned. _Oh, April. I'm so sorry for that. If I ever get the chance to apologize, I will. I promise._ Kuro stood up straight and walked off, stowing her notebook safely away in her backpack. _But, back to business. It is clear now that I cannot fight Splinter to kill him. Such a shame, really. But if Shredder wants him dead, I'm going to have to use stealth and shadows to take him down. Then we have the Turtles and even April to think about; I'll have to get Splinter alone in order to effectively dispose of him. If I can kill him without the Turtles knowing, it'll make the bombshell even bigger when I kill them next._

Kuro settled down in her blanket nest, closing her eyes to sleep. _For now, I will focus on taking out Leo. If I become leader, I can slowly influence the Turtles into their own destruction._

**A/N: Oh, Kuro, you evil, evil little konoichi. I don't know who's worse; her or Karai. What do **_**you **_**think? I don't know, I think Kuro is worse.**


	16. Leadership Challenge

**Chapter Sixteen- Leadership Challenge**

_Kuro looked all around her, but saw only deep, empty darkness. She looked down and saw that she wore her Moon Shadow ninja attire. But her katana was gone, replaced with the weapons she was currently working on. But the weapons were shiny and brand new, like she just finished them. She didn't wear her mask, allowing her long black hair to flow freely down her back and to her waist. Soon, a building materialized under her feet, and the New York City skyline etched itself out in the distance. When the sounds of battle reached her ears, she turned sharply and saw two, shadowy figures fighting on the roof of an apartment a few buildings down the road. One shadow looked like a giant rat in flowing robes. The second shadow looked like a strong, burly man in ninja clothing and wearing a set of claws and a pointed helmet._

_The Splinter Shadow lunged for Kuro's father, swiping his katana across his face. The Shredder Shadow blocked it just in time, and the blades clashed in a flurry of sparks. Interestingly enough, the sparks weren't enough to light up the figures' faces. Only their eyes could be clearly seen, both sets glowing a heated red. Kuro watched the battle curiously, keeping her eyes on her father. The Shredder Shadow launched his claws forward again and again. But the Splinter Shadow dodged each attack. He punched, kicked, and slashed at the Shredder Shadow, forcing him backwards. Suddenly, the Splinter Shadow jumped and performed a swift spinning back kick, knocking the Shredder Shadow over the edge of the building._

_"Hold on, Father!" Kuro shouted, running forward towards the pair. She leaped across the first building, but then found herself ten feet from the Splinter Shadow, somehow skipping over the three buildings that used to be between her previous position and the battle. Kuro brushed it off, reminding herself it was only a dream, and hurried towards the shadow of the rat she hated. The Shredder Shadow hung onto the edge of the building, fighting to find a foothold. The Splinter Shadow raised his katana to stab it into the Shredder Shadow's head. But Kuro jumped forward just in time, performing a perfect flying kick that sent the Splinter Shadow flying. She heard nails scraping against stone, and she grabbed the Shredder Shadow's hand just before he could slip off the edge of the building. She pulled the shadow onto solid ground, panting a little. Then, she did something that surprised even herself: she hugged the Shredder Shadow, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his shirt._

_"I'm so glad you're safe, Otōsan." Kuro sighed. She felt her father's arms wrap around her, keeping her close to him in a warm embrace. She didn't care that it was out-of-character for him to be showing such affection; nor did it bother her when she realized his lack of armor, also unlike him. She felt truly relieved that her only living blood relative could live another day._

_The clouds Kuro never noticed before moved aside, allowing the luminous full moon to cast a soft glow on the pair. Kuro opened her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What she gazed at was not a black shirt but instead maroon robes over brown and black fur. Kuro's eyes widened and she looked up._

_Holding her in a loose embrace was Splinter._

_Kuro's jaw dropped. "But...you...how can..."_

_Splinter's red-brown eyes gazed at the girl with kindness; a fatherly gaze that told her everything would be all right. Suddenly, he pulled her around and put himself between her and the oncoming attacker. Kuro jumped back with a familiar set of claws stabbed through Splinter's chest. Splinter screamed in pain, and Kuro could only watch as Shredder lifted Splinter up and threw him off the edge of the building. Kuro hurried to the edge and watched in horror as Splinter's limp body disappeared in the fog down below. Kuro heard heavy footsteps and turned to see Shredder standing above her, in full armor with claws unsheathed._

_"Otōsan?" Kuro whimpered. Shredder's gaze hardened and he thrust his claws down._

* * *

Kuro screamed.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and April all jumped about three feet into the air. They hurried to Kuro's side as she sat up from her nest, panting and wide-eyed. "Kuro?" Mikey asked worriedly. "What happened?"

Kuro gulped, swallowing back her shock and fear. "I...just had a bad dream..."

"You screamed kinda loud." Leo noted. "How bad of a dream was it?"

Kuro stared at her blankets. "I don't want to talk about it."

"How bad could it have been?" Raph scoffed.

"Raph, don't be inconsiderate." Donnie snapped. "Kuro, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine." Kuro insisted. She pushed herself to her feet. "We all get bad dreams. What's for breakfast?"

The boys and April exchanged looks, but followed Kuro into the kitchen. Splinter joined them minutes later, also concerned about and awoken by Kuro's scream. But Kuro refused to talk about it or even look at any of them, especially Splinter. She simply ate her cereal in silence, chewing slowly and swallowing the wheat circles. She finished before anyone else and mentioned something about early training as she hurried off to change.

"Whatever she dreamt about, it hit her hard." Donnie noted.

"She _does_ get a little stressed out now and then." April noted. "She's prone to some pretty freaky stress dreams."

"Somehow, I can't think of something that would make her stressed." Leo huffed.

Mikey smirked knowingly. "You still mad that she challenged your leadership skills?"

Splinter raised a bushy white eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Kuro doesn't approve of Leo's role as leader." Donnie explained.

"And why is that?" Splinter asked Leo.

"We just had a few disagreements since the Snakeweed incident." Leo said dismissively. "Nothing to worry about."

"I was not worried." Splinter assured as he stood and walked off. "Until you told me not to worry."

Leo groaned. "What could you and Kuro possibly disagree on?" April asked. "You guys seem to have a lot in common."

"Yeah." Raph smirked. "You're both hotheaded, controlling, and _Space Heroes_ freaks."

"Actually, she's not that big of a _Space Heroes_ freak." April corrected.

"What about your leadership skills?" Donnie suggested.

"That's what you guys are arguing about anyway." Mikey pointed out.

"Guys, just drop it." Leo insisted, putting his empty dishes in the sink. "I'm sure she'll get over it and we can move on." He walked off, his pace so quick that no one had time to talk.

Unfortunately, it all went downhill from there. After breakfast, the boys and April went off to stretch and prepare for training. April found time to change from her kimono into her usual leggings, T-shirt, and Daisy Dukes. While they stretched their stiff and still-sleeping muscles, no one could ignore the glares cast between Leo and Kuro. Every time their eyes locked (which was often during the warm-up) their auras caught fire and they looked like they wanted to kill each other with their dagger-like gazes. But nobody said anything, not even Splinter; however, nobody could hide their surprise and disbelief when their master paired up the quarreling duo for sparring. Both of them chose to fight with a katana, making it even more deadly. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and April stood a good distance away from the fight. It was a good thing they did, because a fraction of a second after Splinter shouted "Hajime", the two clashed in a flurry of sparks. Their fight escalated from a simple spar to an all-out battle in seconds, each trying to outwit and possibly kill the other. Kuro fought the urge to run Leo through in fear of jeopardizing her mission; Leo became blinded by jealousy and a sudden hatred for the young Japanese girl, his hard blue eyes locked with her deep brown ones, trying to figure out why she gave him a déjà vu feeling.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted. Kuro and Leo continued to swipe at each other. "I said yame!" When the pair didn't even falter, Splinter took his jade staff and put it between their two blades. He flipped Kuro to the ground and shoved Leo the opposite direction. "I do not know why you two are acting this way. Kuro, I took you in as a student for your own protection against Shredder. Leo, I trained and raised you better than this. I realize that maybe you two disagree. But I will have you know that I will not stand for it!"

"You wanna know the problem?" Kuro demanded, jumping to her feet. She pointed the katana in her hand towards Leo. "Leonardo is failing in his duties as a leader."

"I fail to see how." Leo scoffed, brushing himself off and sheathing his katana.

"Fine." Kuro shrugged. "Then I suppose you already told Sensei Splinter about that Foot Clan konoichi that tried to kill you."

Everyone's eyes widened as Splinter looked back and forth between Kuro and Leo. "A female Foot Clan ninja?"

"Care to explain, Leonardo?" Kuro asked with a smug smile. "Or shall I?"

Leo glared. "Everyone has their flaws! Even you! That doesn't make me or you a bad leader! It makes us human!" He paused when he realized what he just said. "You know what I mean!"

Kuro huffed and stabbed her sword into the floor. She left it sticking there and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo demanded.

"None of your beeswax." Kuro waved him off.

Leo narrowed his eyes and leaped into the air, landing between Kuro and the door. "What's the matter? Running away because you're afraid to lose the fight?"

"As if someone like me could ever be afraid of you." Kuro growled.

"Leonardo." Splinter said in a commanding tone. "That is enough."

Leo didn't listen. "You need to get this through your head. _I_ am the leader of this group. _I_ was chosen, not you. Therefore, my word is law." He leaned in close to Kuro's face. "Got it?"

Kuro stood straight and tall, undaunted. "Then how about a challenge? To see who the true leader ought to be."

"I'm listening." Leo said.

"I challenge you to a battle, tonight." Kuro declared. "The winner of the battle will become the new leader of the team."

"Weapons?" Leo asked.

"Any single weapon of the fighter's choice." Kuro said.

"Time?" Leo inquired.

"Seven o'clock tonight." Kuro replied. "The winner will lead the team on patrol tonight."

"No sabotaging until then?" Leo guessed.

"Absolutely not." Kuro shook her head. "Take the time to train or something."

"Done." Leo nodded. He and Kuro grasped each other's hands, each looking like they wanted to crush the other.

"You best be prepared, Leonardo." Kuro warned. "I've got quite a surprise for this evening."

Leo scoffed haughtily and turned to walk back to his brothers. He hardly took two steps when Splinter's staff bonked him on the head. "Ow!"

"What were you thinking?" Splinter demanded.

"I'm not handing over my leadership, Sensei." Leo assured. "I'm simply going to put her in her place."

Splinter whacked his son on the head again. "Leonardo, pride goeth before a fall. Prove that you are a leader; do not try and show that your opponent is weak, but rather show that _you_ are strong."

"So, you're not going to object to this thing?" Leo asked.

"I will not stop you two from doing this." Splinter shook his head. "I only advise you to think long and hard about what you are about to do and the consequences." He turned and walked off to his room, slamming the door shut with so much force the wall trembled and everyone flinched.

"I hope you know what you're doing." April sighed. She and the rest of the boys remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, I've seen Kuro fight against Snakeweed." Donnie noted. "She's pretty tough."

"I can handle it." Leo assured.

"I hope so." Raph crossed his arms. "If you lose, we'll have to take orders from Kuro."

"That won't happen." Leo insisted, drawing his katanas and starting to practice.

"We'll be rooting for you." Mikey assured.

"Thanks, Mikey." Leo smiled.

"Unless you start losing, in which case we'll be rooting for Kuro." Mikey added.

"Thanks, Mikey." Leo droned.

* * *

Kuro spent the entire afternoon locked away in Donnie's workshop, working on her new weapons. Donnie gladly left her alone and even brought her lunch so she didn't have to stop working. Mikey ran off to grab whatever notes she needed from her backpack or any weapons she had to study from the dojo. Raph sparred with Leo, sais against katanas, to help him practice. April simply watched Leo train, giving him pointers about his stance and a few tips about Kuro's katana fighting style, seeing how Kuro would most likely use a blade against the turtle.

"Make sure you fight fair." April reminded him. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I want Kuro to get the picture."

"Is she _always _so temperamental?" Raph grunted as he blocked another attack.

"She's had a rough life, so I suppose she's a little angry now and then." April sighed. "But I feel like this challenge is more than just showing up Leo."

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked, swiping his katana.

"It's just one of those feelings I get." April shrugged. "I think her intentions go deeper than just defeating you."

Leo continued to spar. _Somehow, I doubt that._

Kuro bit her tongue in concentration as she welded the final piece to her weapon. When she finally finished, she lifted the welding mask to stare in wonder. They were perfect. Absolutely perfect. She couldn't possibly lose now. She set down the torch and mask and continued to stare at her creation. She seemed to glow with pride, smiling and eyes glittering.

_Knock knock knock. _"Can I come in?" Donnie's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Just a sec!" Kuro called, covering her weapons with a towel. "Okay!"

Donnie came in with a couple slices of pizza. "I brought you an early dinner. Finish the weapons?"

"Yeah, they're awesome!" Kuro jumped in her seat. "Thanks for letting me borrow the torch."

"No problem." Donnie waved it off. "Honestly, I'm hoping you win this thing. Leo can get pretty overconfident, and this might be the kick in the shell he needs."

"It'll be more than a kick." Kuro laughed.

Donnie smiled. "Hey, go easy on him. He's overconfident, but he's got a heavy burden."

Kuro sighed. "That's just it. Leadership is such a burden to bear, and Leo's not ready. I can tell."

"And you want to take the burden off him?" Donnie guessed.

Kuro nodded. "I know I can do a better job. Even if I couldn't, at least he will be spared the burden."

Donnie smiled. "Well, good luck. I'll leave you to your training." He walked off, shutting the door behind him.

Kuro uncovered her weapons and stared at them as she ate. _That's not entirely a lie. I _do _want to relieve the burden. And my leadership will guide the Turtles much better._ Kuro finished her pizza quickly and took up her weapons. She immediately started practicing, slicing and stabbing invisible opponents.

* * *

Splinter stood solemn and silent, clearly displeased, in front of the large tree in the dojo. Donnie, Mikey, April, and Raph stood behind him, waiting anxiously for the battle to begin. Kuro and Leo stood in the middle of the dojo, one warrior on either side of the room. Ocean blue locked with deep brown. They kneeled to the ground in respect to their opponent.

"Onegaishimasu." Leo said.

"Onegaishimasu." Kuro said.

The two of them stood, their eyes still locked. Kuro held her fists behind her back, no weapon in view. Leo drew his twin katanas. Splinter's gaze hardened.

"Hajime!" He ordered.

Leo darted forward first, raising his katanas to slice them down on Kuro's head. But there was a loud _SHING!, _and something metal blocked Leo's attack. Kuro's weapons crossed in an X in front of her face. She pushed Leo back to his original spot, holding her weapons ready. They hugged her wrists snugly, like wristbands. The weapons were shiny metal gauntlets, with small spikes and long, retractable claws.

They looked just like Shredder's.

Everyone's eyes widened at the familiar (but much smaller) weapons. Instantly, the Turtles were hit with flashbacks of their battle with the Shredder—the same battle they barely escaped with their lives. But before anyone could speak or truly react, Kuro lunged into battle again. Leo held up his blades just before the claws could scratch his face. He jumped back when Kuro advanced, slashing her claws. She punched and kicked, sometimes retracting her claws to lunge with a couple swift jabs. Leo countered, trying to sweep her legs and using both the handles and blades of his swords to attack. But every time Kuro unsheathed her claws, the painful memories resurfaced. He kept flashing back to his fight with Shredder. When he stared into Kuro's eyes, he saw Shredder's terrifyingly scarred eyes. When Kuro cried in effort, he heard Shredder's enraged shouts like a lion's roar. When their blades clashed, Leo felt a stab of pain even if he wasn't hit.

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey remained caught in an internal conflict. On the one hand, the memories made the battle hard to watch; on the other hand, the intensity of the battle kept their eyes glued to it. April, having seen only the results and not the battle itself, worried about the outcome of the current struggle. Splinter's grip on his jade staff tightened so much his knuckles turned white. He watched, wide-eyed, as the battle progressed. He kept seeing the battle between himself and Oroku in the battle between Leo and Kuro. He wanted to stop the fight, but held himself back out of respect for his son's challenge.

Kuro swiped her claws, only to be blocked by Leo's swords. She punched him _hard _in his plastron and he stumbled back. He stabbed his sword forward, but Kuro caught his blades in her claws, twisting it from his grip. She expertly caught the blade, pointing it at Leo. She retracted her claws and lunged with the katana. Leo, remembering what April told him, skillfully blocked and countered her strikes. He pushed her back, swinging his blade towards her head and arms. Kuro glared, gritting her teeth from the strain and effort. She jumped up, bounced off the wall, and raised her sword above her head to slice it across Leo's head. He held up his blade and the two pieces of metal clashed in a harsh and loud _CLANG! _The two of them stayed locked in position, glaring at each other. Leo suddenly kicked Kuro's abdomen, sending her tumbling. She rolled across the ground and landed kneeling on one knee. She unsheathed her claws, darting into battle once more.

Leo held up his katanas to block Kuro's attack. He struggled to stay on his feet as Kuro pushed against him.

_"Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be swift." _

"No..." Leo growled so softly only Kuro heard him. "Won't...tell..."

Kuro's eyes narrowed a little, but she shook it off and grabbed Leo's wrist. She flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back.

_"Tell me where Splinter is..."_

"Never." Leo again growled so quietly only Kuro heard. Leo broke free from Kuro's grip and jumped to his feet. "Not my father..."

Kuro's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But no one else seemed to hear except her. _What's wrong with this guy? He's acting far more scared than expected._

Leo lunged for Kuro, but she caught his blades in her claws. She twisted her wrists, and the blades flew from Leo's grip. She sharply kicked him in the chest, forcing him to fall on his back. His eyes widened when Kuro leaped into the air, falling straight towards him with her claws aimed for his exposed throat. If Leo wasn't so terrified, he would've counted with a sharp kick to her stomach. But he remained frozen in place, watching the claws come down and...

"No, don't!" Splinter suddenly shouted.

_THUD!_

Leo stayed still as a statue. Kuro knelt on one knee, her foot pressed against the turtle's chest. Her claws pierced the bamboo tatami mats just inches from Leo's head. Kuro looked up in confusion and shock.

"Yame!" Splinter snapped. He rushed to his son's side, dropping his staff in the process. Kuro jumped back, her eyes wide in surprise. She stared as Splinter knelt beside Leo and propped him up, holding the turtle's head in his paw. April, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph surrounded the pair. Kuro retracted her claws, curious over the scene unfolding before her. _What a reaction. I didn't want to put the guy in shock._

"Leonardo?" Splinter shook his son gently. "My son, are you all right?"

"Leo!" Raph shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Snap out of it, dude!" Mikey cried. But Leo remained motionless, staring off into space. His pupils dilated a little. He wouldn't respond, not even when Splinter kept shaking him. The rat master's panic levels rose higher and higher as his son refused to even acknowledge his presence.

"What's wrong with him?" April asked desperately.

"I don't know!" Donnie panicked. He turned to Kuro. "Did you perform a nerve attack or something?"

"No." Kuro walked up and stared at Leo with a scrutinizing gaze. "Mikey, can I borrow your nunchakus?" Mikey cocked his head, but gave her one of his nunchakus. Kuro twirled the weapon around for a second before bonking Leo on the head with it.

"Ouch!" Leo yelped, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head.

"Leonardo, are you all right?" Splinter asked, helping his blue-masked son sit up.

"I'm okay." Leo replied hesitantly. He stared at the ground, obviously hurt in more ways than one.

Splinter sighed through his nose and looked up at Kuro. "Congratulations, Kuro. The team is yours."

Kuro stood straight and tall and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Sensei Splinter." She did it. She scared Leo into losing. She now had control over the Turtles.

So why did it feel like a hollow victory?


	17. New Leader, New Mission

**Chapter Seventeen- New Leader, New Mission**

Kuro pushed one final pin into her hair, keeping it rolled flat on her head. She tied her green mask over her eyes and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. She turned to the Turtles as they approached her, weapons in hand and ready to follow her on patrol. April returned home soon after the battle. Kuro strapped her gauntlets to her wrists and nodded in satisfaction. She looked over the terrapins standing before her, noting their expressions. Raph: usual frown. Mikey: excited. Donnie: albeit worried. Leo: nothing if not shameful. He clearly hated himself for losing the match and his role as leader, but kept his mouth shut and his eyes down.

"All right, guys." Kuro sighed. "Let's move. We'll discuss our plan when we get topside." She turned and sprinted off, leading the boys through the sewers, up a manhole, up a fire escape, and stopping at the top of an apartment. The entire journey remained quiet. "Now, I propose we split up and each take about half of the normal route. Keep in touch with the T-phones and we'll circle back to this spot. If you see _anything_ out of the ordinary, use your best judgment. If it's a small scuffle with some muggers, take care of it. Anything bigger than that, i.e. Dogpound, Foot Ninja, Purple Dragons, Kraang, etc., you are to call the rest of us so we may assist you. Track the enemy but do not confront until we're all together. Understood?"

The boys nodded with a "Yes, Kuro."

"Good." Kuro smiled. "Now, I want Donnie, Leo, and Raph to take the south side. Mikey, you and I will take the north."

"You actually want me around?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure." Kuro shrugged.

"Sweet!" Mikey punched the air. He followed Kuro as they took off across the rooftops.

Donnie turned to Leo. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo assured. "Come on." They turned and ran in the opposite direction, keeping their eyes peeled for any danger.

Mikey smiled broadly as he ran alongside Kuro. "Thanks for letting me tag along!"

"Why wouldn't I let you?" Kuro asked.

"The guys don't respect me." Mikey shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Kuro nodded. "Shame on them." _But good for me. Another weak spot to hit._ She glanced at Mikey, who kept smiling broadly at her. _Then again, this one's pretty cute._

Kuro looked up and suddenly stopped at the edge of a building. Mikey paused beside her. They gazed down at the street. "What's up?" Mikey asked.

"Look." Kuro pointed down at an old apartment building. A man walked down the street, looked around, and walked through the front door.

"So?" Mikey asked. "That building's been abandoned for years."

"Exactly." Kuro said. "Why would someone go in there if it's abandoned?"

Mikey stared at the building. "Should we call the guys?"

"Let's check it out first." Kuro suggested. "Who knows? That could've just been a homeless guy or something."

* * *

Leo knelt on the edge of the building, scanning the streets down below. Donnie and Raph stood on either side of him, also looking around. The air was tense and silent, as though they were waiting for something to happen.

"So, what's the plan, Leo?" Raph asked.

"I'm not the leader anymore." Leo shrugged bitterly. "Why ask me?"

"We're just asking for your input." Donnie said nervously.

Leo sighed. "Guys, just...don't ask me for advice or anything like that. I lost the title and role of leader. Whatever advice I give is worthless."

Donnie stared at his brother sadly. "Let's just keep going." The three bothers continued their rounds, staying silent and alert. It was clear by Leo's expression that he didn't want to talk about his loss. He glared at nothing, angry at himself, Kuro, the situation, even Splinter, though he had no reason. He hated everything. He made a fool of himself; disgraced himself; dishonored himself. He didn't deserve to be a ninja. Leo felt like running and running until he left everything behind: the city, his brothers, the lair, April, _Kuro..._

_But it wouldn't work._ Leo realized. _Because I can't leave Splinter._ It was truly the one thing that kept him there; the devotion to his father prevented him from leaving everything behind. He loved his brothers; April was one of his best friends; the lair was his home.

"Leo!"

Leo blinked and suddenly skidded to a halt. Raph and Donnie grabbed his arms and steadied him before he could fall off the roof.

"You okay?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Leo nodded. "Just...lost in my thoughts." He looked down and his eyes narrowed. Raph and Donnie followed his gaze and saw the Purple Dragons in the alley below, ganging up on some teenage girls. The men were laughing and sneering, shoving the girls around and threatening them.

"Shall we bust some heads?" Raph offered, drawing his sais.

"We shall." Leo nodded. They leaped down, landing softly in the ground behind the Purple Dragons. Before they could react, the Turtles attacked. Raph slammed his sais on one guy's head and threw him into a wall. Donnie whacked another with his bō and kicked him into a dumpster. Leo landed a few good punches to Fong's chest and stomach before planting a roundhouse kick to his face.

"Let's get out of here!" Fong shouted, running off. His comrades were close behind, running as far away as they could get.

"Well, that was a nice warm-up." Raph smirked.

"I feel so much better." Leo sighed.

"Uh, guys?" Donnie pointed to the three girls behind them, staring at the turtles in shock.

Leo smiled kindly. "You guys be careful, okay?" The girls nodded, still staring. The boys started scaling the fire escape.

"Wait!" One of the girls called. She jogged up to Donnie and handed him a paper bag. "It's vegetable chow mein and some rice. They're only leftovers, but..." She pushed the bag into Donnie's arms. "Thanks for saving us."

"Yeah, thanks." Her friend nodded as she came.

"And we won't tell anyone." The third girl promised.

"Thanks." Donnie smiled, climbing after his brothers. The three of them ran off and stopped a couple buildings down to eat.

"I guess Kuro and Mikey missed out." Raph laughed, swallowing a mouthful of rice. "We got free food and the chance to beat down the Purple Dragons!"

"Wonder what they're doing now." Leo chewed slowly, looking solemn.

Donnie smiled comfortingly. "Hey, don't worry about it. You win some, you lose some. Kuro was just the better fighter."

"What about those claws?" Raph protested. "Where did she get them?"

"She made them." Donnie explained. "She saw someone fighting with weapons like those and crafted her own set."

"She saw the Shredder?" Leo asked.

"You know anyone else that uses those weapons?" Raph scoffed.

"If that's true, do you think she's seen us before?" Donnie asked. "As far as I know, Shredder only ever fought with us."

"Maybe we could ask." Leo suggested.

"There is a good side to her weapons." Raph noted. "Now we can fight fire with fire."

Leo shrugged. "I guess."

"Would you quit worrying about it?" Raph gave his brother a playful shove. "Mikey's with Kuro. I bet you any minute now they're gonna call us for help."

Right on cue, Donnie's T-phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker phone. "Hey Kuro. You're on speaker."

_"Hey guys._" Kuro's voice whispered. _"Mikey and I found some Kraang in an abandoned apartment."_

"And now you need our help?" Raph interrupted smugly.

_"My orders were clear."_ Kuro corrected. _"If we run into people like the Kraang, we rendezvous before confronting. The apartment's on Houston, about three blocks down from a Chinese restaurant."_

"We'll be there soon." Leo said.

_"Please hurry guys."_ Kuro urged.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked.

_"April's dad is here."_

* * *

Leo slipped through the window first. Donnie and Raph followed close behind. Sure enough, the entire apartment was crawling with Kraang. Some humans were with them, each one guarded by about three Kraang droids and forced to do research and experiments on mutagen. The turtle trio zipped through shadows, looking all around for their smallest brother and konoichi leader. But neither could be seen. Soon, the guys reached a safe, secluded room and Donnie dialed Kuro's number.

"_Where are you guys?"_ Kuro demanded.

"Us?" Donnie scoffed. "We've been looking for you guys for the past ten minutes."

_"Did it ever occur to you that you could've called us when you got here?"_ Kuro pointed out.

There was a pause before Leo snatched the phone away, frustrated. "Just tell us where you are."

_"I'm on the ninth floor."_ Kuro replied. _"Mikey's on the roof, looking for the circuit breaker. We're gonna blow the power and I'm going to run in and grab April's dad. Then we'll do some sabotaging and—" _There was a grunt of pain and a loud _THUD_. _"Hey! What are you doing you—" _More thuds and grunts. _"Let go of me you little—"_ The line went dead.

"Kuro?" Leo asked a little worried. "Kuro!"

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked as he took his phone back.

"Kuro's been attacked." Leo reported. "She's on the ninth floor. Let's go!" The three of them ran off, staying to the shadows as much as possible. They slipped out to the fire escape and got to the roof in seconds. Mikey ran up to them.

"Where's Kuro?" Mikey asked.

"She's been attacked." Leo reported. "Where's Dr. O'Neil?"

Mikey led his brothers to the skylight and pointed down. When the others looked, they saw April's dad, surrounded by Kraang with their guns aimed for him. He held a tired glare as he slaved away at a strange machine. His clothes hung a little loose, indicating he hadn't been fed well in a few weeks.

"Let's get him." Donnie urged, drawing his bō from its sheath.

"Wait, what about Kuro?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"The mission is to rescue April's dad and do some sabotaging." Raph shrugged. "We can worry about Kuro later."

"But she's been attacked!" Mikey protested. "She may need our help!"

"Her orders were to blow out the power, save April's dad and those other scientists, and then do some wrecking." Raph waved off his little brother. "She's our leader; we have to follow her orders."

"But she said—"

"Come on!" Raph snapped. "Even _I'm_ willing to admit Leo's a better leader than her!"

Mikey glared. "Kuro said we stick together when we go into battle. I'm going to find her." He took off without another word. He slipped back into the building, looking all around for his friend. He looked in every room on the top floor until he reached one final apartment room. He carefully stepped forward, looking all around the area. The blue paint on the walls had faded from age and all of the furniture was covered in sheets, which were covered in a layer of dust. The tile floors and marble in the kitchen was cracked. Even a couple windows were broken. Mikey narrowed his eyes, for some reason drawn further into the room. He turned when a shadow darted across the hall behind him. He jumped when the door slammed shut. He drew his nunchakus and stood ready to fight whoever dared to try and attack him.

"Show yourself!" Mikey shouted, trying to sound menacing and brave.

A low, evil chuckle sounded from behind him. He spun around to see a familiar konoichi standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "I must admit, you're braver than you let on."

Mikey stood ready, swinging his nunchakus. "What did you do with Kuro?"

"Your pathetic konoichi with the ridiculous green mask?" Moon Shadow laughed. "Don't worry. I took care of her."

Mikey glared and lunged, swinging his nunchakus towards Moon Shadow's head. She quickly drew her black blade and blocked the attack, kicking Mikey back to his previous spot.

"If you did _anything_ to her, I'll toss you out a window!" Mikey threatened.

"Why do _you_ care?" Moon Shadow sassed.

"Because nobody messes with my family." Mikey growled. "And Kuro is family."

He lunged again, swinging his kusarigama blade. Moon Shadow held up her katana and yanked on the chain, pulling Mikey closer to her. He used the momentum to launch himself forward and tackle Moon Shadow into the kitchen. Moon Shadow kicked the turtle off her and slashed her sword. Mikey blocked with his nunchakus and planted the heel of his palm into the girl's face. Moon Shadow stumbled back. She glared at Mikey and lunged, punching and kicking and blocking. Mikey countered and blocked her attacks. She kicked, he blocked; he punched, she ducked; their weapons clashed again and again. Moon Shadow swung her sword, but this time Mikey managed to kick the blade from her hand. They watched as it stabbed into a wall and stuck there. Mikey punched, but Moon Shadow grabbed his wrist and flipped him over onto the table, smashing it with his body. Mikey laid there, stunned, and allowed Moon Shadow to grab one of his nunchakus and press it to his throat. Mikey pushed back with all his strength, gritting his teeth from the effort to keep her from choking him.

"Just one question before I kill you." Moon Shadow requested. "What's that Kuro girl to you?"

Mikey smirked. "My sister." He shoved his knee into Moon Shadow's stomach, causing her to double over and giving him the opportunity to flip over and pin her to the ground. "Here's my question: why do you want to kill us so badly?"

"Because my father wants you dead." Moon Shadow shrugged. "And who am I to deny him the satisfaction of having your shell for a trophy?"

Moon Shadow kicked Mikey off her, jumping to her feet and adopting a strong horse stance, one hand out and palm facing Mikey with her free hand at her chest. Mikey mirror her stance, his usually happy periwinkle eyes now holding a glare.

They lunged for each other once more.

* * *

Leo kept his eyes on Dr. O'Neil as he slipped through the shadows, his brothers close behind. They each took their positions, surrounding the Kraang droids. Leo made a few motions with his hand, and the three of them drew their weapons. Donnie took out some shuriken and flung them towards the droids. The metal stars pierced the heads of three droids, causing them to power down and slump to the floor. When the rest of the Kraang turned, they were swiftly taken down by the terrapin trio. Dr. O'Neil jumped and covered his head, waiting for the onslaught to stop before lifting his eyes.

"You're the same Turtles that rescued my daughter, right?" He asked nervously.

"Yep." Leo nodded, helping the man to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Is April here?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"No." Donnie, Leo, and Raph said.

"Then I'm fine." Dr. O'Neil assured.

Donnie smirked. "Come on. We better find Kuro and Mikey."

"Yeah, and brag about how great our plan worked." Raph added, smirking triumphantly.

"Go no further!"

The four of them spun around as a legless Kraang droid suddenly grabbed the machine Dr. O'Neil had been working on and aimed it for them.

Dr. O'Neil shouted, "Watch out!" and they dove aside as a fireball blasted from the gun, crashing through a wall and nearly hitting Moon Shadow and Mikey as they fought. They jumped back as the kitchen suddenly became engulfed in flames. Moon Shadow and Mikey shared a look before darting off in different directions. Moon Shadow hurried off to a nearby supply closet and yanked open the door. She grabbed her things from inside and hurried out as the fire crept closer.

_Guess the Turtles will have to wait._ Moon Shadow thought as she ran.

Mikey leaped over the flames and nearly slammed into his brothers as he did. "You guys all right?"

"We're fine, but we have to get out of here." Leo urged. "Where's Kuro?"

"I can't find her!" Mikey cried desperately. They jumped when another blast sailed over their heads.

"Less talking, more running!" Raph urged. "Somebody call Kuro and tell her to meet us outside!" They skidded to a halt when a section of burning wall collapsed in their path.

"Now what?" Donnie coughed.

Something clicked in Mikey's head. "Come on! There's a fire escape in here!" He led his brothers and Dr. O'Neil back into the burning apartment and to the window. But the window had been bolted shut, forcing Raph to grab a chair and smash it open. Coughing and wheezing a little from the smoke, the four turtles and human climbed out to the fire escape and hurried up to the roof, hoping they would be able to jump to safety. But they only got one level below the top before the fire escape started creaking, and the metal started breaking away from the building. They clung to the metal as it stopped abruptly, with about half of the structure leaning away from the burning building.

"Now what do we do?" Dr. O'Neil asked, his grip on the metal so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Leo?" Donnie asked.

"I'm thinking!" Leo snapped.

"Guys!"

The Turtles and Dr. O'Neil looked over and saw Kuro standing on the burning building, a grappling hook tied to a rope draped over her shoulder. She stepped back and ran forward, leaping across the gap and landing on the safe building across the alley. She swung her grappling hook around threw it, the hook catching the fire escape. Kuro tied off the other end to a vent.

"Climb across!" Kuro ordered.

"Are you nuts?" Raph snapped. The metal groaned and creaked, urging the turtles into action. Mikey grabbed the rope first, swinging across it to the building with Raph and Donnie close behind. Kuro pulled them onto solid ground and turned to see Leo and Dr. O'Neil on the way.

"Hurry up!" Mikey called.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Leo snapped. He almost lost his grip when the fire escape jerked a little. He hurried to the edge and Raph pulled him up. But Dr. O'Neil was only halfway across, and the fire escape suddenly broke loose from the building. Kuro, thinking quickly, sliced through the rope and swung on it, grabbing Dr. O'Neil's arm and swinging them both through a window into the building. The Turtles watched anxiously, hardly breathing as they waited. Suddenly, Kuro burst through the window again, Dr. O'Neil draped over her back. She grabbed the fire escape as it fell, pushed off it into the next building, and dug her gauntlet claws into the wall to slow heir descent. She jumped ten feet from the bottom and landed a little hard on the ground, crouching down in a strong horse stance.

The boys stared, amazed by such a feat. "Whoa, she's awesome!" Mikey sighed. Raph was too shocked to whack him on the head.

"You all right?" Kuro asked as she helped Dr. O'Neil slide off her back.

"I'm fine." Dr. O'Neil grimaced a little. "Just a sprained ankle."

"That doesn't constitute 'fine', but okay." Kuro sighed. "Let's get you out of here."

"Stop!"

Kuro and Dr. O'Neil looked up to see their path blocked by Kraang droids, all of them aiming their guns for them. "Give us the scientist who works for Kraang that Kraang demands you give to Kraang!" One droid ordered.

"You guys _really_ gotta stop talking like that." Kuro droned, unsheathing her claws. She pushed Dr. O'Neil back and lunged for the nearest Kraang, shoving her claws into the robot's head. She jumped up to avoid their blasts, kicking and punching all the while. She paused briefly to look up at the still-stunned guys. "A little help would be appreciated!" She yelped when a blast nearly hit her head. She lunged again, this time the Turtles jumping down to help.

Donnie smacked a droid aside and he noticed two Kraang dragging away an unconscious Dr. O'Neil. "They've got April's dad!"

"I will get him!" Kuro called, jumping over a Kraang droid.

"No, I'll get him!" Leo snapped, running towards the van the droids loaded into.

"Leo!" Kuro yelped, still in the air from her jump. But when Leo turned, Kuro landed on top of him. They rolled and tumbled to the ground, right behind the van. The white vehicle suddenly sped away, leaving the two ninjas in the dust. Kuro shoved Leo off her and they ran to join the others in finishing the Kraang. Within minutes, the alley became littered with robot parts.

"Ah, nothing like beating up some Kraang, eh guys?" Raph laughed.

"All of you, back to the lair." Kuro ordered harshly. "_Now._"

The boys stared for a moment, but Kuro already darted across the street to the nearest fire escape. They followed her, across the rooftops home a little worried about what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: (sigh) boys, huh? Can't live with 'em, can't trust 'em to follow orders. No offense to the males on this site.**


	18. Rescue and Investigations

**Chapter Eighteen- Rescue and Investigations**

"I gave you _exact_ orders! Yet you chose to ignore them and go your own path! Why the heck would you do that?"

"Are you done shouting?" Raph sassed, earning him a smack on the head.

"Mikey was the _only one_ that listened to my orders and tried to follow through with them." Kuro looked to the orange clad turtle. "I thank for that, and for fighting so bravely against this Moon Shadow to find me."

"No problemo." Mikey smiled.

Kuro glared at the remaining three turtles. "As for you three, I made it _very_ clear that we were to stick together through this thing. Perhaps if you had listened to me, April would have her father back!"

"You can't possibly be that arrogant!" Leo scoffed.

"It's not arrogance, it's leadership!" Kuro countered. "I can understand if you're upset or maybe even jealous that you lost your leadership to me, but _I_ am the leader. You said that your word was law, so why treat my word differently?"

"I didn't think it was logical to just wait around for you who got captured!" Leo snapped.

"I wasn't captured." Kuro reminded him. "You're not the leader anymore, Leo! Get used to it!"

"You wanna prove you're a leader?" Leo suddenly jumped to his feet. "How about coming up with better ideas?"

"You wanna prove you're a ninja?" Kuro countered, unsheathing her claws. "Learn to follow orders you pathetic little _boy_."

Leo growled and drew his katanas. "You think that—"

"Enough!" Splinter shouted as he stepped up. Kuro and Leo sheathed their weapons and bowed to their sensei, still glaring at each other. "Kuro, you must understand that not every battle will result with you and your team as victors. Do not dwell on your loss, but rather learn from it."

"Hai, Sensei." Kuro nodded.

"As for you, Leonardo." Splinter frowned. "You challenged Kuro and wagered your leadership. You lost; accept it and move on."

"Hai...Sensei." Leo murmured.

"You boys must learn how to act when the leader is present _and_ absent." Splinter explained. "But if Kuro had specific orders, you should have obeyed them."

"Hai Sensei." The boys said solemnly.

"And you, Kuro, please leave the berating of my sons to me." Splinter requested.

"Hai Sensei." Kuro bowed.

"And one more thing for all of you." Splinter made sure everyone had their eyes on him. "You are not to tell April about this incident."

"Why not?" Donnie asked.

"Because the very mentioning of her father hurts April." Splinter said. "This incident will only cause more pain."

"You're asking us to lie to April?" Mikey asked.

"I'm asking you to consider April's feelings." Splinter said before turning and walking off. Kuro turned sharply on her heel and stomped off to the kitchen. The boys sighed simultaneously.

"Could tonight have been any worse?" Leo slumped down onto the couch.

"April could've been listening." Mikey suggested, setting himself down beside his brother.

"Hey guys!" April called as she came through the turntables.

The boys jumped and stared at the redhead. "April!" Donnie gulped a little. "Uh...how much did you hear?"

"I heard something about me listening to something." April shrugged. "Are you guys hiding something from me?"

"Nothing to worry about." Raph waved him off.

April nodded. "Well, I just came back for my phone. I left it here after the challenge."

Mikey spied the phone and picked it up. "Think fast!" He threw the phone like a football, sending it spiraling towards April who caught it skillfully.

"Thanks guys." April said gratefully. "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Sure." Leo nodded. "You sure you don't wanna stick around?"

"My aunt needs my help in the office tomorrow." April said. "But I'll check in while you guys are on patrol. See ya!" She jogged off, disappearing into the sewer tunnels. She sighed in relief, hoping the boys didn't see through her lies. She heard their entire conversation, and her thoughts became clouded with nostalgic memories of her father. She missed him more than anything, and it hurt to think that she came so close to getting him back only to have the chance slip through her fingers. April stuffed her hands in her pocket, but stopped when she felt something in her palm. She pulled out her fist and uncurled her fingers, staring sadly at the picture of her and her dad having a picnic at Central Park. She gently touched her father's face, blinking back tears. She kept walking through the sewers, hugging the picture to her chest.

"I miss you, Daddy." April sighed

* * *

Kuro breathed evenly, calmly, though she was not asleep. Her sensitive ears listened for every sound around her: the rumbling of subways somewhere in the sewers, squeaking of rats, and (a little closer) the soft snores coming from Raph's room. Kuro's eyes opened and she rose from her blanket nest. Her silent footsteps carried her down the hallway to each of the boys' rooms. She peered inside each one, making sure each turtle inside rested peacefully. She even checked Splinter, thankful for her father's stealth training. But everyone in the lair slept soundly, allowing Kuro to change into her Moon Shadow uniform and dart into the tunnels. She pulled on her mask to cover all but her eyes and strapped her katana to her back. Now fully Moon Shadow, she quickened her pace and slipped up to the surface. When she finally reached the top of an apartment, she paused to pull out her phone. She punched in a few things and a map popped up on her screen. A red dot blinked on the map, and she smirked under her mask.

_I'm coming for you. _She stowed away her phone and sprinted off, leaping over buildings and reaching her destination in minutes. She hid in the shadows as she approached a dark building, guarded heavily by many identical men in black suits, carrying guns. Moon Shadow easily slipped past them and got inside. However, she found very few shadows to hide in as she moved through the hallways. She stuck to the corners, always peering around each one before moving on. _If I were to hold someone prisoner, where would I hide them? _She wondered. Curious, she opened the closest door and stepped inside. Three Kraang suddenly spun around to face her. With a few quick and simple swipes, the three droids lay in a heap and the brain aliens inside thrown into a closet. Moon Shadow sheathed her blade.

"Pathetic." She scoffed. She turned to the advanced computers and started typing away at one. She found some security camera feeds and noticed one that stood out: a video of Dr. O'Neil inside a holding cell. Moon Shadow's eyes caught the words in the upper right corner of the screen: _cell block 1. _Moon Shadow turned as a Kraang passed. But she ducked behind a corner and waited for the Kraang to enter before stabbing the droid and forcing it to power down. She grabbed the brain alien and threw him into the closet with his brethren. She picked up the robot and smiled craftily. She lifted the robot and opened up a video chat screen on one of the computers. She stabbed her sword through the robot to make it stand up and looped a length of rope around its neck, tilting it up so the droid didn't slouch.

Another Kraang popped up on the video monitor. _"What is the reason Kraang is calling, Kraang?" _

Moon Shadow cleared her throat and threw out her best Kraang impersonation. "Kraang wants to know it what place Kraang is holding the scientist that Kraang is holding...in this...place...that Kraang is...holding...the scientist...known as...Dr. O'Neil...uh..." _So much for that, you doofus._

_"The scientist known as Dr. O'Neil is being held in the place known as cell block 1." _The other Kraang reported. _"The place known as cell block 1 is near the place known in human terms as the cafeteria."_

"Kraang thanks you for providing the information that Kraang has provided to Kraang." Moon Shadow quickly shut off the computer and took back her sword and rope. "That was almost _too _weird." She sighed before darting off into the hallway again. She sped away as fast as she could, occasionally forced to jump up to the ceiling to hide from incoming Kraang. Somehow, she managed to reach the cell blocks and found the one holding Dr. O'Neil. She inspected the complicated-looking lock for a moment before taking her sword and stabbing it a few times. The door opened and Moon Shadow sheathed her sword. She stepped inside as Dr. O'Neil jumped to his feet. His movements were slow and a little sluggish, most likely from malnutrition.

"Who are you?" Dr. O'Neil demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Moon Shadow didn't respond. She looked around for any Kraang before gesturing for Dr. O'Neil to follow her. When he didn't come at first, she grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him behind her. Dr. O'Neil yelped a little but cautiously followed the ninja out and through the hallways. Moon Shadow constantly shoved him back behind corners as Kraang droids passed by.

"You mind telling me who you are and what you want?" Dr. O'Neil whispered as they hid.

"My name is Moon Shadow." The ninja introduced, talking in a low voice that Dr. O'Neil almost couldn't hear properly. "And if you want to live to see your daughter again, you'll do _exactly _as I say. Got it?"

"What have you done with April?" Dr. O'Neil nearly shouted.

Moon Shadow slapped a hand over his mouth. "SHHHHH!"

Too late. Some Kraang passing by whipped around and started firing their weapons at the pair. Moon Shadow launched herself into the air and sliced through the two droids with her katana, landing softly on the ground behind them as the now-broken robots hit the ground.

"Come on, Dr. Loudmouth." Moon Shadow growled, grabbing the redhead's hand as she ran. "Now we gotta run for it."

Dr. O'Neil hardly complained, almost tripping over his own feet as Moon Shadow dragged him along. Every time they ran into some Kraang droids, Moon Shadow would dispatch them in seconds, not allowing them any time to react and/or shoot them. Dr. O'Neil struggled to keep up with Moon Shadow as she ran through the building, cutting down Kraang mercilessly and smashing the robots into walls. Finally, Moon Shadow herded him into a room and slammed the door shut, locking it by shoving a pipe into the handles.

"Now what?" Dr. O'Neil demanded, noting the room they were in had no windows and only computers. Moon Shadow didn't answer at first; she inspected the computers and ignored the Kraang trying to break down the door. After a minute, she seemed to find what she was looking for and opened a hatch to the wiring under a counter.

"Stay close to me and don't let go of my hand." Moon Shadow instructed, taking Dr. O'Neil's hand in hers. When the Kraang droids, finally burst through the door, Moon Shadow sliced through the wiring behind the hatch. The entire building's power went out, casting everyone into the darkness. Dr. O'Neil kept a tight grip on Moon Shadow's hand, feeling her pull him along as she moved through the darkness. Moon Shadow allowed her other senses to guide her; she listened, felt around, and even sniffed the air to find her way through the halls and out the door. She quickened her pace, hurrying Dr. O'Neil out to the city. She didn't stop until the Kraang building disappeared from view.

"Don't hate me for this." Moon Shadow requested. She spun around and pinched a nerve in Dr. O'Neil's neck, forcing him to fall unconscious to the floor. She lifted him up and carried him on her back as she continued her trek, travelling through the shadows to her old apartment. It was just as she left it, even the front door (which had been fixed soon after Dogpound broke it). Moon Shadow walked off the guest room and plopped Dr. O'Neil down on the bed. She made sure the window was properly locked (from the outside) and covered the redhead scientist with a blanket. She found some paper and a pencil and scribbled a quick note.

_You will stay here until I come for you tonight. I will leave you some food, but you are not to try and escape. Do as I say, and I promise your safety. You must trust me. –Moon Shadow_

Moon Shadow left the note on the nightstand and ran off to the kitchen to grab some food and left it in a Tupperware container under the note. She slipped off, locking the door to the guest room and hiding the key in a cookie jar. She hurried out the door, leaping across rooftops back to the lair.

_Phase One: done. _Moon Shadow thought. _Soon, I can move on to Phase Two. For now, rest well Dr. O'Neil. You and April will be reunited soon._

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was quiet and tense. After the fight last night, nobody could even look at each other without glaring or casting dirty looks. Kuro was just glad that she could still function properly on so little sleep; it took a few minutes to fall asleep after her little incident last night with the Kraang. She hated to think about what Dr. O'Neil would do, locked up and confused about the recent events. But she refused to give any hints about what happened or her true intentions. Leo, Raph, and Donnie were clearly still upset over Splinter's scolding for not obeying Kuro. Mikey tried to lighten the mood, chatting away and telling jokes. But no laughter replied to his mirth, so he eventually trudged off to watch some cartoons. Raph started beating the stuffing from a punching bag. Donnie did some research on his laptop, mostly messing around online. Kuro simply watched some cartoons with Mikey and Leo walked off to train. The rest of the morning and well into the afternoon remained quiet and eventless until…

"Hey guys, check this out." Donnie announced, showing everyone his laptop. Raph, Mikey, and Kuro gathered around the purple masked turtle as he pulled up some pictures on the screen. "These are pictures from the abandoned apartment we were at last night. The police and firemen blocked it off since most of it was destroyed by the fire, but if you look here—" He pointed to a picture of the apartment window with a Kraang droid passing by inside. "—the Kraang are still inside. I think they're doing some scavenging."

"Maybe they left something in there they didn't want to forget." Raph suggested. "Or they want to erase their footprints."

"Either way, we should check it out tonight." Donnie said.

"We should go now." Kuro urged. "If those guys are there now, then they could wipe away all the evidence by tonight."

"But it's daytime." Raph reminded her. "We can't go out unless it's night out."

"And we're not sending April in there." Donnie said firmly.

"Then _I'll _go." Kuro offered, standing and moving to her bag.

"But you—" Raph started to protest.

"I'm not going to risk losing a chance like this." Kuro said firmly, grabbing a pair of jeans and her T-shirt. "I'll dress in normal clothes and hide my gauntlets under my sweatshirt sleeves. But there's no way I'm going to pass up an opportunity just because of the time of day."

"Are you sure you wanna go alone?" Mikey asked worriedly.

Kuro smiled at Mikey's kindness. "I'll be fine, guys. Really."

Kuro changed quickly and hurried from the lair, occasionally fiddling with her gauntlets hidden under her sleeves. She arrived at the half-burned apartment building without trouble, but found it crawling with police officers, determined to keep everyone away from it. Kuro climbed the fire escape of the building beside it and to the roof, staring straight ahead at the apartment. She pulled a length of black ribbon from her pocket and tied back her hair, keeping it from her face. Then she crouched to the ground, digging the ball of her shoe into the cement. After a moment, she took off across the roof, leaped from the edge, and landed softly on the ruined apartment. No sooner had she touched the ground, however, did the spot she stood on caved in, sending her tumbling down two levels and crashing into a pile of ash and an old mattress.

"Well," Kuro coughed from the ash. "Some landing."

After brushing off the soot and getting to her feet, Kuro began her search. She journeyed from room to room, occasionally ducking down to hide from a Kraang droid. But she saw few things that truly held any interest to her or the Kraang. She only got to search a few floors before the sounds of battle reached her ears. She heard the Kraang firing their guns and the cries of effort that Kuro could identify anywhere.

"Leo." She breathed. "No!"

Leo slashed his katanas, taking down as many Kraang as he could to keep them from hurting/killing him. But no matter how many Kraang he struck down, more came to take their place. He panted a little, but continued to fight and destroy the robots. He jumped when a robot suddenly slammed into the wall beside him. He turned and saw Kuro, claws out and ready for battle, staring at him angrily.

"Whatever happened to 'we don't come out during the daytime'?" Kuro snapped, slashing away at the Kraang droids. Suddenly, one of the Kraang fired their gun, and the laser beam slashed through Kuro's sleeve. She gasped, clutching her bicep. Kuro jumped away as the Kraang advanced, grabbing one robot and throwing him into another. A couple Kraang grabbed a large cannon and aimed it for Leo, but Kuro jumped up and kicked the barrel down to the floor. Unfortunately, the cannon fired, and the shockwave from the blast made the floor crumble beneath everyone's feet. Kuro grabbed the piping on the ceiling and extended her hand towards Leo. The blue masked turtle jumped up and took her hand, holding on tight while the floor and the Kraang fell down to the level below them. There was a moment of stillness and silence before the entire building began to shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" Leo asked worriedly.

Kuro grit her teeth in frustration and pain. "No. It's worse."

Before Leo could ask how, the pipes suddenly broke loose from the ceiling. Leo and Kuro shouted in surprise as they tumbled down, a mountain of debris following them.

Then, everything went dark.


	19. Family

**Chapter Nineteen- Family**

Leo groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around, finding himself surrounded by bits of concrete, wood, and various other bits of debris. A few grunts sounded under some wood, and two claws burst from the debris. Kuro pulled herself from the wood, growling as she stood.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, reaching out towards Kuro.

Kuro suddenly grabbed Leo's wrist and flipped him over to his back, holding her claws to his nose. "What in the good name of ninjutsu were you thinking?"

Leo narrowed his eyes and pushed Kuro aside. "So I followed you. Big whoop. Maybe we should be more worried about getting out of here."

"Are you serious?" Kuro scoffed. "I should give you some facial scars for following me and putting us both in danger!" She pointed her claws at the turtle. "You're insolence—AH!" Kuro hissed in pain and clutched her arm.

Leo's glare melted into a concerned glance. "Are you okay?"

Kuro shed her sweatshirt and inspected her arm. A nasty cut, surrounded by a slight burn, grazed her upper arm, halfway between her shoulder and elbow. Blood trickled from the cut and down her arm. Kuro grit her teeth and sat down, staring at the wound. She wished she had brought a canteen of water or a small first aid kit or anything that could help. But she didn't think it necessary. Now, she regretted it deeply. Then, a pair of green hands wrapped a strip of blue cloth around her wound, tightening it sharply yet gently. Kuro hissed in pain, but her eyes widened when she looked up at Leonardo and saw his mask-less face.

"Leo?" Kuro blinked in surprise. "What are you—?"

"I think it'd be best if we didn't let that bleed out." Leo shrugged.

Kuro couldn't help but stare. "You look…..so different without your mask."

Leo smirked. "Well, I guess it _is_ a little weird to nothave my mask on. I've worn it for years. Only Splinter has ever seen us without our masks."

Kuro stared for a moment, her dark brown eyes locked on Leo's deep blue ones. For the first time, she seemed to notice the blue of his eyes instead of the blue of his mask. Leo's eyes looked like the color of the deep blue sea on a clear day at the beach. Kuro looked down at the makeshift bandage around her arm, then back up at the mutant turtle with the mystical blue eyes. "Why do this? I thought you hated me."

"Whoever said I hated you?" Leo asked, sitting cross-legged in front of Kuro.

Kuro shrugged. "Well, you certainly seemed pretty miffed when I beat you in the competition."

Leo sighed. "Truthfully, I wanted to both smack you and bang my head against a brick wall. But I never hated you; I only hated myself for letting my arrogance get the better of me."

"Hey, come on. It happens to all of us." Kuro assured. "Even me. I believe my arrogance was one of the reasons I challenged you in the first place."

"What was the other reason?" Leo asked. Kuro looked down. "You don't have to tell me, I guess."

Kuro looked up and smiled a little. "No, I suppose I can tell you." _Make him trust me more, so that the look on his face will be priceless when I finally kill him. _"I wanted to take control as leader because I wanted to relieve you of the burden."

"Burden?" Leo cocked his head.

"To bear the weight of leadership is a great task." Kuro explained. "I took what I saw from you leading the Turtles and saw you as a teenage boy trying to be a man. I saw you as unfit to lead, so I took over."

"What makes you the better leader?" Leo asked, a little challengingly.

"I practice." Kuro smiled. "I was more concerned about relieving you of the burden."

"Why do you care?" Leo asked, looking more and more confused by the minute. "We've only known you for so long."

Kuro thought for a moment. "I don't know. I really don't know." She leaned back against a stray mattress in the rubble. "I guess, if you look at it from a psychologist point of view, it stems from the desire to have a family sort of love that my parents denied me that I hope to recreate through you."

Leo blinked. Kuro's words obviously went right over his head. "Say what?"

Kuro laughed. "My parents never showed me any kind of love. So I look to you guys as my new family in hopes to compensate."

Leo smiled. "Well, we know that April accepts you as family. And Mikey certainly seems to like you. As for everyone else, if they don't like you by now they can just deal with it."

"What about Splinter?" Kuro asked.

"Splinter definitely likes you." Leo nodded. "He sees something special in you."

"Special?" Kuro cocked her head and laughed a little. "Like you guys?"

"Hey, he _has _to like us." Leo shrugged. "We're his sons."

"I don't think that means he _has _to like you." Kuro shrugged. "Has he ever lashed out at you? Like physically? Apart from randori."

Leo's smile disappeared a little. "There was the incident with the Rat King."

"Oh yeah, April told me a little about that." Kuro nodded. "What happened?"

"There was this guy, Dr. Victor Falco." Leo explained. "He messed with mutagen and turned all corpse-like, with a telepathic connection to rats. When he found Splinter, he fought to make him join his army. He attacked Splinter's mind, showing him things that hurt him physically, mentally, and maybe even emotionally. Finally, the Rat King got full control over Splinter, and he forced him to attack us. We fought back, but…."

"He kicked your shells?" Kuro guessed.

"Nothing less." Leo nodded. "It took a lot to even distract him, and even then he came close to killing us. Then he remembered who we were; we're his sons."

Kuro smiled softly. "And that helped him break free from the Rat King?"

Leo nodded again. "Splinter is the only dad we've ever known. He took us in from the pet store before we mutated, and then raised us as his sons when we changed. It was, by far, one of the nicest things he has ever done for us. Don't get me wrong; we're four teenaged boys. We get on his nerves sometimes and I think there are times when he wants to chain us up down in the lair to keep us out of danger."

Kuro noted how he said "danger" and not "trouble".

"But he loves us." Leo finished. "And we love him. He's our father and we couldn't ask for a better one." He smiled at Kuro. "And if I know Splinter, I know he's accepted you just like he accepted April."

Kuro laughed again. "And what about _you, _Leonardo?"

Leo didn't speak for a moment. He stared off into space, his thoughts swirling around his brain. Kuro sat up, waiting patiently for his answer. Finally, Leo looked into Kuro's eyes and smiled. "I think that if we had gotten off on a better foot, we would be getting along a lot better. Like now, for instance."

"Good point." Kuro nodded. She lightly punched his shoulder. "Thanks for that, Leo. You're a good friend; and an even better brother."

"Thanks, Kuro." Leo smiled, rubbing his arm.

"Now how do you suppose we get out of here?" Kuro asked, looking up at the debris surrounding them. She checked her phone. "Believe it or not, I have no cell service whatsoever." That wasn't true, of course; but Kuro wanted to see what Leo would do, to see if she would be correct in her theory.

Leo looked around, analyzing his surroundings. He spotted something out of all the wreckage and his eyes lit up. He pushed some debris away, revealing a hole in the wall just big enough for them to crawl through. "This way." Leo gestured to the hole.

"You sure?" Kuro asked uncertainly.

"Trust me." Leo nodded, crawling through the hole. Kuro pulled on her sweatshirt and followed close behind. Leo and Kuro crawled over and under debris, Leo carefully clearing away wood and rocks so that they had a path to travel and so that nothing fell upon them. It was a long trek, over and under much of the destroyed apartment, before they finally broke through to the fresh air. They quickly slipped through a manhole before anyone noticed them and knuckled-bumped.

"Nice thinking, Leonardo." Kuro complimented.

"Thanks." Leo smiled. "Come on; we better head back before the others start to worry."

Kuro smirked. "Race ya there!" She took off down the tunnel, Leo right beside her. They laughed and shoved each other playfully all the way to the lair. Kuro leaped over the turntables. "Winner!"

"As if!" Leo laughed.

"You actually think you could've beaten me?" Kuro challenged.

"There you guys are!" Mikey greeted them warmly. "We thought you'd never come back!" He turned and called down the hall. "Hey Master Splinter! They're back!"

Splinter came around the corner, looking quite relieved to see Leo and Kuro alive and home. "Good. I became worried when you ran off, Leonardo."

"Sorry, Sensei." Leo bowed respectfully.

"What happened to your mask?" Splinter asked.

"Find any info on the Kraang?" Donnie added.

"I got to the building, but the Kraang found me." Kuro explained. She shed her sweatshirt and showed everyone Leo's mask, still tied snugly around her wound. "Leo came and helped me out when I became hurt. The building collapsed on top of us, but Leo remained strong and led us to safety." She bowed to Splinter. "I apologize, for it was my mistake that put us in danger."

Splinter only smiled. "The blame cannot be fully put upon you, Kuro. Your intentions were good."

"But it was because of Leo's leadership that got us to safety." Kuro assured. "And I wish to return leadership to him."

Everyone stared, both surprised and a little happy for Leo. "Really?" Raph laughed a little. "Why?"

"Because he can keep track of a bunch of goofy boys better than I can." Kuro laughed, walking off to the kitchen. But she turned at the last minute and secretly winked at Leo. The eldest turtle smiled knowingly and accepted Raph's good-hearted slap on the back in congratulations.

Kuro's smile went from sincere to sinister as she rummaged through the cabinets for the first aid kit. _Show them kindness, and earn their trust. _She instructed herself. _Then your betrayal will add salt to an open wound._

"Looking for this?"

Kuro jumped and whipped around to see Mikey standing by the kitchen's island with a first aid kit. "Thanks." Kuro nodded, reaching for the bag. But Mikey held it out of her reach.

"Let me help you." Mikey offered, pulling up a stool. Kuro looked hesitant, but sat on the stool opposite of Mikey and allowed him to untie Leo's mask from her arm. She hissed in pain when he wiped a disinfectant over the cut. "Sorry."

"No problem." Kuro shook her head. "It's smart to disinfect." Mikey smiled and continued to work, rummaging around a little for the roll of gauze. "So…...if Leo's the leader, Donnie's the brainiac, and Raph's the muscle…..does that make you the medic?"

Mikey's movements became slower, and his face fell. "No…."

"Then what's your role in the team?" Kuro asked innocently.

Mikey snipped the gauze and tied the knot tightly. "I don't really have one. I'm the overly trusting goofball that messes everything up."

"How so?" Kuro asked.

"I know we're all kinda the same age, but I'm the smallest and the youngest." Mikey sighed. "I'm loud, clumsy, stupid and a living punching bag for Raph." He rubbed is head, like Raph had just hit him there.

"You are _not _stupid." Kuro assured. "If anything, the others are the stupid ones for not respecting you enough."

"But it's like you said, they all have a role." Mikey protested. "Leo's the leader. Raph is the muscle and the hard fist. Donnie is the tech geek and _he's _the doctor in the family. What does that make me? The runt of the litter, that's what."

Kuro smiled warmly, giving Mikey's hand a squeeze. "You know what you are?" Mikey shook his head. "You're the light in everyone's lives. You keep their spirits up by doing crazy things to make them laugh. You keep on fighting even if the battle seems lost. You're the optimist that always looks to the bright side, even if there isn't one."

Mikey's smile slowly started to come back, and the brightness returned to his periwinkle eyes. "You really think so?"

Kuro nodded honestly. "You know what you are? You're the hope that stays strong even in the most hopeless of battles. And _that_ is something that can never be replaced. It's one of the things I love about you. So what if you're the smallest of the family? You're still a family."

"Yeah." Mikey nodded.

"And don't worry about the whole 'overly trusting' thing." Kuro assured. "You're trustworthy overall. I would trust you with my life." Mikey still looked unsure, and Kuro looked around. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Mikey looked excited. "If you trust me."

Kuro nodded. "Well, I kinda lied about my parents. Yes, my father works all the time and I don't see him very often. But…I don't have a mother. She died when I was a baby. Murdered more like it."

Mikey's smile disappeared. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kuro waved it off, even though her heart hurt. "She was killed when I was only a few months old. I don't remember her much."

"Really?"

"Well, I do remember a lullaby. I sometimes dream about her and my father singing me to sleep. This is weird because my father isn't really the singing type. I don't think he even _likes _music."

Mikey laughed. "Your mom sounds really nice."

Kuro nodded. "I _do _miss her. I just wish my father was a little more….fatherly."

Mikey flashed a smile that made him look like a jack-o'-lantern. He hugged Kuro tightly. "Thanks, Kuro. For everything."

Kuro only nodded and walked off to the dojo to train. But her smile slowly disappeared. _What am I doing? These guys are my enemies. So why in the good name of Oroku Saki am I being nice for? I should've cut them down ages ago. _Kuro paused, standing in the middle of the training room and staring at the tatami mats on the floor. _Then again…these guys have been awfully nice to me. Especially Mikey and Splinter. But why? Father always told me that these guys were ruthless and evil, just like their Sensei Splinter. So why is it that they have shown me nothing but kindness this entire time? Sure, we argue sometimes, but not once have they ever been hostile towards me. Not even when they saw my gauntlets. _Kuro stared at the gauntlets on her wrists, extending the claws. _My father has told me everything he knows about the Turtles. Yet it sounds like he never met them before. _She shook her head. _No, my father would never lie to me. He's my loving father and I am his devoted daughter. He's not a liar._

"Kuro?"

Kuro jumped and spun around to see Splinter mere feet behind her. "Sensei, you startled me."

Splinter chuckled. "You looked very deep in thought. I apologize for interrupting."

"It's nothing." Kuro shook her head. She started practicing with her gauntlets, going through intricate katas and moves. Splinter watched her for a moment.

"Keep your arm straight." He said.

Kuro paused halfway through her kata. She stared quizzically at Splinter. "What?"

Splinter walked up to her and straightened out the arm she held in a punch. "You're strikes should go _through _your opponent, not just hit them."

Kuro tried the punch again, and even she could see how much more powerful it felt. "Thanks." Splinter nodded, smiling softly. Kuro's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine." Splinter nodded, ignoring the nagging feeling tugging at his stomach. "Do it again."

Kuro smiled and continued her katas, sincerely listening to Splinter's tips the entire time.

* * *

Dr. O'Neil sighed, carefully setting the final card at the top of the pyramid he created for the thousandth time. He was bored out of his mind. But the door and window were both locked and he long since ate the food left for him. This Moon Shadow told him to stay where he was, but he couldn't fight the overwhelming desire to break out of there and get to his daughter. He hated to think about what Moon Shadow might do to April, but he didn't want to risk anything even with freedom so close he could've cried.

"Hey."

Dr. O'Neil jumped, his card pyramid toppling over. He spun around to see a ninja with a katana crouched in the open window. "Moon Shadow, right?"

"Put this on." Moon Shadow ordered, tossing a black bandana at him.

"Why?" Dr. O'Neil narrowed his eyes.

"Do it before I knock you unconscious." Moon Shadow snapped.

* * *

April sighed, flipping through her old scrapbook. Her mother used to scrapbook all the time, and April quickly adopted the pastime. This particular scrapbook was of her time with the Turtles: training with Splinter, hanging with the boys, some of them even kicking bad guys' butts with her friends. Finally, April came to the picture of her and Splinter at the Father-Daughter Dance. She stared at it for a moment, noting how different he looked when he was a human. The human Splinter in the picture stood tall and proud, with his hands on April's shoulders and smiling warmly, as though he stood with his own daughter. The April in the picture also stood straight up and strong, beaming with pride as she held one of Splinter's hands.

But real-life April wasn't happy. She gently touched Splinter's picture, thinking back to the times she went to the dance with her father. She sniffed a little, fighting tears. She cried all her tears. What more could she do? She loved having Splinter for a father figure and that was all she needed, right? But as she stared at the picture of her and Splinter, she couldn't help but think about her real father, Dr. Kirby O'Neil, and everything he had ever done for her, especially when he sacrificed his freedom for her and the boys to escape the last time they tried to rescue him.

Finally, April hugged the scrapbook to her chest. She trembled a little, fighting the sobs rocking her body.

Aunt Kelsey opened the oven and pulled out the cake inside, closing the oven with her foot. She whistled happily, inhaling the sweet scent of the chocolate cake. "If my famous chocolate cake doesn't cheer April up, I don't know what will."

_Knock knock knock._

"Coming!" Aunt Kelsey called. She hummed to herself, sipping her glass of water as she briskly walked to the door. When she opened the door, though, she spewed the water in her mouth. She slammed the door shut and panted a little. Tentatively, she opened the door again, staring at the person on the other side.

"Hey Kels." They greeted.

April jumped when she heard glass shattering. She stared at her bedroom door, wide eyed and slowly standing from her bed. "Aunt Kelsey?" She called. A scream met her ears, and April darted out the door. "Aunt Kelsey! What's wrong?" But she skidded to a halt when she reached the front door. Aunt Kelsey stood there, squeezing the life out of the man standing in the doorway. The man had flaming red hair, dirty slacks, and an equally as dirty jacket. The man looked up and smiled warmly at April. Aunt Kelsey stood aside, her hand over her mouth, and let the man approach April. For a long moment, the man and teenager stared at each other.

"Hey April." Dr. O'Neil greeted.

"Daddy…." April felt tears well up in her eyes and she gladly let them spill over. She almost fell into her father's arms as she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Dr. O'Neil lifted April up and spun her around, holding his daughter close. They stay locked in a tight hug, both worried that if they let go it would all fall apart and reveal itself a cruel dream. But it wasn't a dream. April's father was home. He was _home._ Aunt Kelsey joined the hug moments later. The three of them laughed and cried and hugged each other, worried that the tender moment would pass too quickly.

"Welcome home, Dad." April sighed.

Dr. O'Neil kissed his daughter's head. "I love you, April."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Aunt Kelsey laughed, lightly punching her brother's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not gonna cry….I'm not gonna cry…WAAAAAAHHHHHHH! April got her dad back! Hooray! Oh wait, why am I cheering? I made it so! **

**How is everything going? I don't wanna sound pushy, really I don't. But can I get a review outta my lovely readers? Thanks a mil!**


	20. The Twist

**A/N: Ok, a reviewer known as ****Vondrakenhof**** has pointed out that Kuro's name should read "Oroku Kuro" instead of "Kuro Saki". I know that in Japanese, the family name comes before the person's name, but I think some of my internet sources aren't very reliable. Does anyone know for sure which is supposed to be Shredder's family name? I want to be absolutely sure, because I'm halfway done with this story and I don't want to make any more mistakes!**

**(sigh) sorry, I'm just a perfectionist. If someone wants to verify where they got their info and tell me what the deal is with this family names thing, please tell me. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- The Twist**

_Splinter didn't open his eyes just yet. He only listened._

_Crackling wood…._

_Hurried footsteps…_

_Screaming….._

_Then, he opened his eyes and realized that the hurried footsteps were his own, the crackling wood was the burning house surrounding him, and the screaming were the wails that came from further inside the house. Splinter stopped running when he saw a familiar figure up ahead. The figure was more of a silhouette, but Splinter could recognize those claws anywhere._

"_Oroku!" Splinter shouted. "Where are my sons?"_

"_You have no sons." Oroku Saki laughed. "However, I believe your wife and daughter are need of your help."_

_Oroku Saki disappeared before Splinter could speak again. He looked down and realized he was still a rat, but this was indeed his old house back in Japan. He heard the wails again, and he recognized them as the same wails that woke him when his infant daughter had a nightmare._

"_Miwa!" Splinter called. The humanoid rat hurried through the house and reached his daughter's room in minutes. He approached the makeshift futon bed/crib and picked up his baby daughter. He held Miwa close and sprinted from the room and down the hall. When he felt a bit safer, he opened his arms to look down at his daughter. The tiny infant, mere months old, giggled at the sight of her father and tugged on his whiskers. Splinter laughed and ruffled the hair on Miwa's head. He jumped when a burned beam fell just inches away from them. Miwa whimpered and trembled, but amazingly enough didn't scream._

"_Hold on, Miwa." Splinter said softly. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close. He charged for the rice paper window. He jumped forward and curled into a ball, keeping Miwa surrounded and protected. He burst through the rice paper and landed hard on the floor….on the concrete floor…._

_Splinter opened his eyes and found himself back in the lair. But everything was quiet and still; the boys nowhere in sight. Even the normal sounds of the subway and running water were gone. It may have looked like the lair, but it certainly didn't sound like it. Splinter looked behind him, but all he saw was the dojo instead of the burning house he swore he just jumped through. He remained kneeling on the ground, his arms still wrapped around Miwa. He unfolded his arms to look down at his daughter, but his eyes widened in surprise._

_Baby Miwa did not rest in his arms, but Kuro did._

"_Kuro?" Splinter gently shook the girl, but she didn't move. She stayed still and limp, dressed all in black with her gauntlets strapped to her wrists. Her hair hung loose and splayed out and she hardly breathed. "Kuro, are you all right?" Splinter shook Kuro again, but she refused to move. Splinter heard a cruel laugh and looked up to find himself in Shredder's throne room. And sitting in his simple yet sharp looking throne was Shredder himself. He glared at Splinter from under his helmet, his eyes glowing a deep red. Splinter held Kuro closer to him, but he realized that the girl was no longer in his arms. He looked up again and saw Kuro standing at the bottom of the steps leading to Shredder. Her hair was pulled in a braid down her back and her claws were unsheathed. Splinter tried to stand and approach her, but he found his wrists in chains and the chains attached to the floor, keeping him in the kneeling position on the ground._

"_Kuro, my child." Shredder said, his deep voice echoing from under his helmet. "Kill him."_

_Kuro's eyes locked with Splinter's. "Yes Oroku Saki, my father."_

_Kuro lunged, her blades aimed for Splinter's heart._

* * *

Splinter gasped and bolted upright, realizing he fell asleep during his meditation. He breathed a little hard, staring with wide eyes at nothing in particular. He held his head in his paw-like hand, his eyes darting around a little. He stood abruptly, pacing a little as he pondered this...dream? Vision? What?

The boys and Kuro jumped as Splinter rushed past them. "Sensei?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"I am fine." Splinter assured. "I just need to clear my head."

"What happened?" Leo asked. But Splinter had already disappeared into the sewer tunnels, out of sight.

"What got _him _so worked up?" Kuro scoffed, flipping through a book.

"Who knows?" Raph shrugged. "But who cares? Splinter can take care of himself."

"Still, I haven't seen him like that since the Rat King." Donnie noted.

"Should we go after him?" Mikey asked.

"Nah, let him clear his head." Leo assured. "He doesn't like to talk about things like this."

Kuro turned another page of her book. "So what should we do today?"

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"There's nothing to do." Kuro shrugged. "All you guys do is just hang until nighttime. I'm bored!"

"Not much we can do about that." Raph took out his sais and leaned on the hilts, starting some pushups. "You wanna sit on my shell while I do pushups?"

"Not a chance in smurf." Kuro laughed, but only received blank stares from the turtle brothers. "Skip it." She stood and stretched. "You guys got any tea?"

"There's some in the cabinets." Donnie reported as he walked off to his lab. Kuro sighed in relief and hurried off to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets, muttering to herself. "Tea...oh tea...come out, come out, wherever you are..."

"Looking for this?"

Kuro almost hit her head when she jumped to her feet. "_Must _you do that?"

Mikey laughed as he set pot of water on the stove and turned on the burner. "Can't help myself I guess."

Kuro rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing along with him. "How did you get to be so nice and trusting?"

"I dunno." Mikey shrugged, pouring some water into two mugs. "Natural, I guess." He handed a mug to Kuro. "And...I feel comfortable around you. I feel like I can talk to or scare you and trust that you won't hit me on the head."

"Thank you." Kuro smiled warmly. "I feel really comfortable around you. You're so nice." _I wonder if I...no, I shouldn't._

"Well, I guess it's nice to have another girl besides April around." Mikey shrugged. "Especially when she's pretty like you." Suddenly, his face turned red and his cheeks burned when he realized what he just said. He quickly started sipping his tea, trying to look busy.

Kuro only giggled. She set her cup down and smirked at Mikey. "Hey, Mikey..."

* * *

Splinter's fast pace made his surroundings a blur of colors. He was hardly aware of where he was going and which way he turned. Without even realizing it, he went on all fours and scurried through the tunnels, allowing the animalistic side of his mutation come out and take some control. After a few minutes of running, he skidded to a halt, panting. He took a few calm, meditative breaths, burying the feral rat that sometimes liked to come up. Finally, he sat down and cross his legs, closing his eyes and meditating.

_What could this mean? _Splinter thought. _How can it be that these events interchanged so quickly, yet it all makes sense? Is it possible that Kuro is truly Shredder's daughter? _He shook his head. _No, that is not possible. It cannot be. But...then why did Kuro appear in my dream as she did? _Splinter sighed and looked up, allowing the streams of sunlight coming from the grate above his head to meet his face. "What does this mean?" He asked no one in particular, but his thoughts traveled to his beloved Tang Shen. "What _can _this mean?" He sighed and bowed his head, his ears flattening. "Tang Shen...I do not know what to do. I need you here by my side. You were always the calm to my storm, especially when I lost my temper. But you're not here." His fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms. "And it's because of _me_." He spun around and punched the concrete wall, leaving a few good-sized cracks.

_Mew_

Splinter jumped a little when something sharp pricked his tail, and he spun around to see. He blinked in surprise when he saw a tiny kitten, dark grey with light blue eyes, gnawing on his tail and playing with it as though it were a chew toy. Splinter gently pushed the baby feline off, but it only jumped after his tail again.

"Now come on." Splinter scolded gently. "Get off."

The kitten mewed again, rubbing its head against Splinter's hand.

"No, no." Splinter pushed the kitten aside. "Go on, now. Go home." He stood and walked off, but the kitten trailed after him. "Go on, shoo. Go home. Go back to your family." But the kitten kept following him until he finally picked it up and carried it up to the surface. He plopped the grey kitten down. "Now go home." He ordered gently. "Go back to your mother. Go on." He slid back down the manhole before the kitten could follow. He felt a little guilty leaving the tiny creature alone, but reasoned with himself; he had four boys to take care of. Besides, the kitten brought back too many memories.

A sharp yowl and loud growls made Splinter stop and spin around. Without even thinking, he turned and ran back to the manhole, hurrying up and shoving he cover off. He looked all around before his eyes settled on the grey kitten, cornered and surrounded by some vicious-looking stray dogs. The kitten cowered in its corner, mewing fearfully as the first dog lunged for it, intent on turning it into a meal. The dog was halted, however, when Splinter grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and tossed it aside. The dogs growled and snarled at the humanoid rat, not deterred in the least. They had seen rats before, and ate a few for a snack; surely a larger rat was no match for them. So the dogs lunged again, unaware of the true strength of their adversary. Splinter grabbed one dog and threw it into another, sending both of them crashing into a couple trashcans. A third dog snapped at Splinter's legs, but he swiftly kicked the canine in the jaw. The dog whined and yelped, crashing into a dumpster. The fourth and final dog lunged for the kitten, but Splinter punched the dog's stomach and sent him flying back into a wall. The first and third dog each charged for Splinter, but Splinter jumped up and the dogs collided. The second dog suddenly jumped up, aiming his snarling jaws at Splinter's face. The largest of the four dogs had just enough weight to knock Splinter to the ground. Splinter grit his teeth as he held the dog's jaws open, preventing it from tearing out his throat. He noticed the fourth and third dog slowly advancing toward him, snarling. The first dog prowled towards the kitten. But the little grey cat suddenly darted off and leaped at the dog on top of Splinter, yowling as it clawed the dog's face. The dog yelped and whined, jumping off Splinter and shaking the kitten off. The dog snapped at the kitten, but Splinter's tail suddenly smacked its snout.

"Go on, get!" Splinter shouted after the fleeing dogs. "Get out of here you mongrels!" He glared after the dogs until they disappeared. Shouts came from the apartment windows above Splinter's head, and he quickly scooped up the grey kitten and slipped down into the sewers. He leaned against the wall, breathing slowly and calmly. He looked down at the little kitten in his hands, so small it could curl up in his palm. It was also dreadfully skinny; Splinter could count each of her ribs. The only reason he could tell it was a "she" because of her very feminine eyes. The kitten purred loudly, rubbing her mouth against Splinter's fingers.

"You are a sly little thing." Splinter smiled. "And so thin. I think some warm broth would do you some good." He held the kitten close, tickling her stomach and letting her teeth his fingers.

* * *

"I want to show you something." Kuro told Mikey.

"What is it?" Mikey asked excitedly. Kuro looked around the kitchen, making sure nobody was around. But the rest of the boys were still in the living room (out of earshot) and Splinter was still on his walk in the sewers.

"Now, this is highly secret." Kuro explained. "You can't tell _anyone _about this. Understand?"

Mikey nodded happily. "What is it? What is it?"

Kuro looked around one last time and pulled out her turtle charm necklace, holding it out for Mikey to see. "I've had this charm all my life. A fellow comrade gave it to me, telling me it was mine. He left before I could ask how he knew, but somehow I felt like this truly belonged to me."

"It's so cute!" Mikey almost squealed. "I love it!"

"It gets better." Kuro said excitedly. "Look." She turned the turtle charm over so that Mikey could see its silver plastron. Mikey noticed Japanese characters carved into it. He recognized the lettering Splinter described as 'hiragana' and cocked his head.

"'Miwa'?" he read questioningly. "Where did you get this?"

"Like I said, a friend gave it to me." Kuro shrugged. "He said he saved it from my house when it burned down."

Mikey's eyes widened in realization. "Kuro, is this your real name?"

Kuro smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, really. But I think it is. My father called me Kuro my entire life. But I have a feeling this used to be my name. It feels like it's…a part of me."

Mikey didn't say anything at first. His thoughts were racing. _Burning house…..Miwa…it can't be…._

"I just feel like you should know." Kuro shrugged, stowing away the charm. "You are free to call me that whenever we are alone. But I don't want anyone else to know this name. You understand?"

Mikey looked up into Kuro's, or he supposed _Miwa's_, warm brown eyes. He smiled. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Thanks for sharing this with me."

Miwa smiled and hugged the turtle. "Well, I'm gonna practice with my gauntlets. I'll see ya around." She briskly walked off, a little skip in her step. Mikey stared after her. He allowed his thoughts to swirl around his brain, trying to process the information. When he finally came to the realization, the shock forced him to lean against the counter.

"Kuro is Miwa." He breathed. "She's Splinter's daughter."

* * *

"Hey Master Splinter." Kuro greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This little thing followed me home." Splinter said, holding up the blue-eyed, smoky gray kitten. "Her name is Haiiro."

"Haiiro?" Kuro clarified. "Japanese for 'ash colored'?" Splinter nodded. "Huh, fitting I guess."

"Are you _really _gonna keep her, Sensei?" Donnie asked, surprised.

"I do not see why not." Splinter shrugged. "Besides, she will not leave me alone."

"She's not gonna eat Spike, is she?" Raph narrowed his eyes, holding Spike a little close.

"She will eat what we give her." Splinter assured. "And Spike is not on the menu."

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked, looking around. "He loves cats."

"Still in the kitchen, I suppose." Kuro glanced back towards the kitchen, but the orange-masked turtle still hadn't shown up.

_"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!"_

Everyone jumped, even Spike and Haiiro, when April's voice echoed down the tunnels. She leaped over the turntables excitedly, and Splinter had to quickly set the kitten down and catch the redhead before she fell flat on her face. "April, what on earth is going on?"

"I have the greatest news ever!" April nearly squealed, the high pitched noise irritating Splinter's sharp ears. "Where's Mikey? He's gotta see this!"

"Mikey, get in here!" Kuro called. "Before April explodes from excitement!" Mikey was a little slow coming into the room, trying to hide the look of shock on his face. If anyone noticed, they never got the chance to ask before April started talking again.

"I brought someone you guys gotta meet!" April announced.

"April, you know you should not bring other humans here." Splinter scolded.

"No offense, April." Leo assured. "We just don't want the whole world to know we exist. Some of them might turn out twisted and try to dissect us."

"I don't think he'll want to dissect you." April assured. "I just thought he deserved to know about you. After all, you guys tried to save him a couple times."

"Did you bring Mr. Murakami down into the sewers?" Mikey asked.

"Nope." April shook her head, the widest of smiles upon her face. "Just wait." She hurried back out and disappeared around the corner. The Turtles, Splinter, and Kuro waited patiently until April came back, carefully leading a man into the lair.

The turtles' and Kuro's eyes widened. "Dr. O'Neil!" They cried. The boys were quick to surround the man, asking if he was okay and how he got back. Dr. O'Neil just laughed and stared a little, still a bit shocked over seeing man-sized turtles in ninja gear. Kuro wisely stayed back, out of the fray. _Welcome back, Dr. O'Neil._

Splinter stepped forward. "Boys! Let the man breathe."

"Hai Sensei." The boys chorused as they each took a giant step back.

"So, you must be Master Splinter?" Dr. O'Neil guessed. "My daughter mentioned you."

"Oh did she now?" Splinter raised an eyebrow at April, who only blushed and hid behind her dad.

"Oh, don't worry." Dr. O'Neil assured. "I wouldn't tell anyone about you. Not after everything you and your sons have done for April."

Splinter finally smiled. "Thank you. It is an honor to finally meet April's father." He bowed in respect.  
"It's a pleasure to meet April's...uh..." Dr. O'Neil looked to his daughter.

"Ninjutsu master." April reminded him.

"Right." Dr. O'Neil bowed a little. "I can't thank you enough for protecting her."

"We're just glad to see you all right, Dr. O'Neil." Donnie said.

"But how did you escape the Kraang?" Raph asked.

"Well, I guess I didn't." Dr. O'Neil explained. "I was rescued."

"Rescued?" Leo repeated.

"By a girl in ninja clothes and armed with a black blade katana." Dr. O'Neil said. "Called herself 'Moon Shadow'."

"Moon Shadow?" Raph growled. "That creep?"

"Why would she rescue you?" Leo asked. "She's the daughter of the Shredder."

"Really?" April asked incredulously.

"That's what she told us." Donnie shrugged. "Whether or not it's true...well..."

"Evil or not, she saved me." Dr. O'Neil pulled out a piece of paper. "She told me, 'When you see the Turtles, give them this.'" He handed the paper to Splinter. The boys and Kuro gathered around to see. April and Dr. O'Neil hung back, having already read it. When the others read the paper, there was a mix of reactions:

Leo glared at the floor.

Raph threw his sais into a wall.

Donnie frowned, a speculating look on his face.

Mikey stared worriedly at Kuro.

Kuro remained still and stagnant.

Splinter tore the paper in two.

For scrawled across it was this: _Take that, sewer scum. –Moon Shadow_


	21. The Shadow's Silver

**A/N: Thank you ****Vondrakenhof**** for the clarification. I had a feeling I had it wrong. So I'll be fixing that from now on. Read and review my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One- The Shadow's Silver**

A few days after the note and April's father meeting her sewer friends, Kuro found herself once again jolting awake after another confusing nightmare. She panted and clutched her blanket in her fists, trembling slightly. She gulped back her fear, denying that she was actually scared. She took a few breaths to calm her racing heart, sighing. She closed her eyes and opened her ears to the sounds around her. Squeaking rats scurrying to their burrows…...trickling water traveling through the tunnels…distant subways barreling down their tracks….

"It's important, guys."

"So important you had to wake us up?"

Kuro blinked her eyes open when she heard the boys' voice down the hallway. She turned her head towards their rooms, cocking her head curiously.

"Yes, it's that serious." Leo assured as he herded his brothers into his room. "We gotta talk about Kuro."

"What about her?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I haven't really noticed it before, what with all the excitement with the Kraang and Moon Shadow and Shredder and all that." Leo explained. "But now that I think about it, something seems….familiar."

"Have you seen her before?" Raph asked, suddenly interested.

"No, but she's hiding something, I know it." Leo said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, looking interested and maybe even suspicious.

"Think about it: she created weapons that look like Shredder's claws." Leo ticked off each point on his fingers. "She constantly disappears and reappears at the weirdest of moments. She's temperamental and acts pretty weird around us; one minute, she's all sister-like and then the next minute she's ready to bite our heads off!"

"What's your point?" Donnie asked.

"What if she's not who she says she is?" Leo suggested.

"Like she's with the Foot Clan?" Raph asked. "Like someone else we know?"

"We are _not _bringing that up." Leo silenced his brother quickly. "I don't know if she's a part of the Foot Clan or even if she's a Purple Dragon. All I know is that she's getting kinda hard to trust."

"And _when _did you reach this conclusion?" Donnie asked, eyeing his brother disbelievingly. "I think we need more evidence than just a feeling. Maybe she's a little suspicious, but she showed me the pictures she took of Shredder when he fought us. So maybe she _did _fashion her own gauntlets after something she saw. That doesn't mean she's evil."

"What about all her suspicious activity?" Leo asked.

"Why do you care?" Raph demanded. "I like her. And if she really _is _a traitor that works for Shredder—" He punched his palm. "—we'll take her out and make sure she _never _bugs us again."

Kuro stiffened in the dark corner she stood in. She silently slipped away before the boys could hear her and returned to her bed. She pondered what she heard, wondering what to make of this new info. Obviously, the Turtles were starting to not trust her. And if they started not trusting her, then Splinter would soon follow. She had to act; sooner rather than later. She hurried to her backpack and grabbed her phone.

Donnie finally noticed the odd look on Mikey's face. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

Mikey didn't answer at first. He looked up at each of his brothers before sighing. "I don't think Kuro is hiding an evil side to her."

"If that's not what's up with her, what is it?" Leo demanded.

Mikey sighed again. "Get comfortable. I gotta talk to you guys about something Kuro showed me a few days ago."

"What did she show you?" Donnie asked.

"Her real name." Mikey started his story.

* * *

Karai hummed to the beat of the music she listened to, her ear buds secured in her ears where they belonged when she was relaxing. She noticed a light blinking on her phone and picked it up to read the recently received text message. She stopped nodding her head to her music when she read the text and her eyebrows furrowed. She took out her iPod ear buds and jumped off her bed, hurrying out the door. She entered Shredder's throne room and stepped past Dogpound as he knelt before Shredder.

"Father, I just got a text from Kuro." Karai reported. "She wants you to call her immediately."

Shredder raised an eyebrow, but picked up his cell phone from the armrest of his throne. He dialed the number and put it on speakerphone. Kuro picked up after the first ring.

"_Father?" _Kuro's voice asked.

"You're on speakerphone, Kuro." Shredder reported.

"_Is Bradford there?" _Kuro asked.

"Yes, as is Karai." Shredder confirmed.

"_Even better." _Kuro said. _"I have reasons to believe that the Turtles are becoming truly suspicious of me. I have a tentative plan to take them down if you're interested to help."_

Dogpound smirked. "Let's hear it."

* * *

"It's _not _her!" Leo insisted for the hundredth time.

"Oh yeah?" Donnie scoffed. "How many other girls do you know who are Japanese, fifteen years old, and named Miwa?"

"Whether or not it's true doesn't matter right not! Because we are _not _bringing this up to Sensei." Leo said firmly. "We can't get his hopes up in case it isn't her."

"And what if it is?" Mikey protested. "Then Splinter will have a family again! We'll have a sister!"

"Guys, _listen to me._" Leo made sure all of his brothers had their eyes on him so he knew he had their full attention. "Whether you notice or not, talking about Tang Shen and Miwa _really _hurts Splinter. I can see it in his eyes; he's heartbroken at the very _thought _of them. Who are we to raise his hopes without the facts?"

"And what if it _is _his daughter?" Raph pointed out. "What if she survived somehow?"

Leo stared at the floor for a moment. "Let's get the facts first. _Then _we can try it."

His brothers nodded in agreement. But Mikey couldn't help but frown. _I know it's her. It just _has _to be her._

* * *

"Come on, guys!" Leo urged. "We were supposed to leave for patrol half an hour ago!"

"Kuro wanted to train a little longer!" Mikey protested, stowing his nunchakus away in his belt.

Donnie turned to said konoichi as she came from the kitchen with a cup of tea and set herself down in front of the TV. "You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Sorry guys." Kuro shrugged. "But that last nunchaku to the head is giving me a migraine. Or a concussion. Splinter says I should sit this out in case it's the latter."

"Well, your loss." Raph shrugged. "Let's go!" He rushed out to the tunnels, his brothers close behind.

"Get well soon!" Mikey called to Kuro as he followed. The terrapin tried to push the thoughts about Miwa/Kuro aside as he and his brothers reached the surface and began their patrol. It remained an uneventful night, however, because they never spotted anything that would require their fighting skills. No Purple Dragons stealing things. No Foot Clan or Dogpound causing mayhem. No Kraang doing….Kraang stuff. They finally decided that visiting April wouldn't be a bad idea and traveled over a couple buildings to reach April's aunt's apartment. They hadn't seen April for a few days so that she could get caught up with her father. The Turtles hardly got the chance to talk to Dr. O'Neil when he returned and Donnie especially was excited to talk to another scientist. But the reptiles' excitement disappeared when they saw their red haired friend sitting on the fire escape of the apartment, curled in a ball with her head buried in her arms. She hardly jumped when Donnie put a hand on her shoulder.

"April?" Donnie asked softly. "What's wrong?"

April looked up and sniffed a little, her eyes puffy and red from crying. "Nothing."

"April, it's okay." Leo assured, putting a comforting hand on her other shoulder. "We're here for you."

April took a breath. "It's my dad. He's gone."

"Aw, don't tell me the Kraang kidnapped him again!" Raph groaned.

"No, it's not like that." April shook her head. "Soon after we left the lair a few days ago, we found the Kraang surrounding our apartment. They guarded my aunt's place too. They left just yesterday. But my dad finally deduced that the Kraang were looking for him. Apparently, he played a large role in some of the Kraang's weaponry advancements, like their cannons. They won't stop searching for him; we had to spend a few nights in a hotel. Eventually, my dad decided that he couldn't stay in New York City. He left just this morning."

"He left the city?" Leo asked.

April nodded. "I wanted to go with him, but he said I would be safer here with Aunt Kelsey, Splinter, Kuro, and you guys."

The boys looked sad, but smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, April. Your dad will be fine. And we'll keep you safe no matter what." Donnie said firmly.

"Thanks guys." April smiled a little. "But don't worry too much about protecting me. Remember that Splinter's teaching me ninjutsu. Besides, I have a….friend watching over me."

"A friend?" Leo asked.

April looked a little nervous. "Well, you remember when my dad said that Moon Shadow girl saved him?"

"Yeah….." the boys said nervously.

"Well, she came to talk to me—"

"What?!" Leo almost shouted. "You gave me grief about talking to—" He looked to Donnie and Mikey. "You know who and you hit me with a magazine."

"'You know who' didn't save my dad's life." April reasoned. "I just finished talking with Moon Shadow. She was pretty miffed that the Kraang are tracking my dad and forced him to leave. But she said she's going to watch over me and make sure the Kraang never harm me." April sighed. "I don't know; I see something in her."

Leo muttered something about a hypocrite, but Mikey spoke before he could be heard. "You said you just got done talking with her?"

"Yeah." April nodded.

"Where is she right now?" Donnie asked.

April didn't say anything, but her eyes darted to the window. The Turtles drew their weapons, slowly advancing towards the bedroom window.

"Now, guys…" April tried to calm the reptiles, but a streak of black suddenly rushed past, knocking the Turtles aside. The five beings turned and watched as Moon Shadow scurried up the fire escape to the roof.

"After her!" Leo ordered. The four brothers sheathed their weapons and ran after the konoichi, chasing her across the rooftops. She performed amazing acrobatic feats as she stayed a minimum of ten yards in front of her pursuers. However, she did not anticipate the giant gap between her and the buildings on the other side of the street and she skidded to a halt. The Turtles surrounded her, each of them drawing their respective weapons and readying them.

"I don't know why you're messing with April." Leo growled. "But you better knock it off."

"Because if you mess with April, you mess with us." Donnie added. "We won't let you hurt her."

"I fail to see why I would hurt her." Moon Shadow scoffed. "Did she not tell you that I saved her father?"

"You did it for your own gain." Raph snapped. "No other reason besides that."

"And that shows your lack of knowledge about me." Moon Shadow laughed darkly.

"We know who you are." Leo assured, pointing his katanas towards her. "You're—"

"The daughter of Oroku Saki." Moon Shadow droned. "A warrior of the night. Your greatest enemy and soon-to-be murderess. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"You won't be killing anyone tonight." Raph assured. "We'll stop you."

Moon Shadow chuckled evilly and drew her katana. The dark blade glinted wickedly in the moonlight. "I warned Miss O'Neil that you were my enemies and I would someday kill you." She spun her katana in her hand. "And I _am _a ninja of my word."

She lunged for Leo, her blade clashing against his. She swiped her blades, but Leo blocked again. Moon Shadow countered with a swift kick to his plastron, knocking him backwards at least ten feet. She turned to block Donnie's staff as it swung towards her head; she grabbed the staff and flipped the tallest turtle over her shoulder and to the ground. Raph jabbed with his sais, but Moon Shadow swatted the weapons from Raph's hands with the flat of her blade. She grabbed Raph's wrist and flipped him to the ground as well, kicking him some feet away from her. She leaped into the air as Mikey lunged for her, back flipping a few times before landing softly on her feet again. When she looked, the boys were back on their feet and ready to fight her again.

"I'll admit, you fight well." Moon Shadow nodded. "But your skills will not save you for long."

"Are you gonna talk all night?" Raph taunted. "Or are we gonna finish this?"

Moon Shadow smirked and lunged for the boys once more. She blocked an attack from Donnie and sent him flying in Raph; kicked Mikey away when he tried to attack; swiped her sword towards Leo's face. Leo ducked and their blades clashed again and again. He remembered his fight with Karai and couldn't help but notice similarities between her fighting style and Moon Shadow's. This only confirmed Moon Shadow's claim that she was Shredder's daughter. It made Leo a little scared but also angry. He let his emotions fuel his fighting as he continued to fight, kicking and punching and slicing. Moon Shadow laughed darkly as she fought, as though she were toying with him. When Raph tried to sneak up behind her, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over onto Leo. She raised her blade to finish them off, but Donnie's staff met her ribs and she hit the ground a few feet away. She jumped to her feet, but found her sword disappeared. She raised her arms to block another attack from Donnie.

Raph hissed in pain, clutching his arm. Leo stared worriedly. "Raph, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Raph said through grit teeth.

Leo noticed the blood seeping through Raph's fingers and his eyes widened. "Raph, let me see. You're bleeding."

"I said I'm fine!" Raph snapped, but he groaned in pain and held his arm tighter. Leo thought for sure that Moon Shadow's blade had gotten him, but he looked down at his own katanas and noticed the red liquid that drenched the tip of one. Leo's blood ran cold, a tidal wave of dread washing over him. _I did it. I hurt my own brother. _

"Leo!" Donnie shouted. "We need some help over here!" He shouted in pain as Moon Shadow slammed her fist into his face and kicked him to the ground.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted. "Nobody hurts my brothers!" He swung his nunchakus at the konoichi's head, but she back flipped away and grabbed her sword. She blocked another nunchaku to the head and spun around to slash Mikey across the face. Mikey blocked the attack with the chain of his weapon and performed a spinning back kick that sent Moon Shadow flying. She slammed into the door to the stairs, groaning in pain. Mikey suddenly grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up, holding his kusarigama blade threateningly. Moon Shadow and Mikey glared at each other for a moment before Moon Shadow leaped into the air, Mikey's hand still on her collar. Mikey, a little spooked, swung his kusarigama blade. The sharp hook sliced through the konoichi's shirt and she broke free, landing some feet behind Mikey. She raised her blade threateningly, but before she could lunge the five of them noticed flashing lights and sirens.

"Police en route!" Donnie reported. "Twenty seconds!"

Mikey and Moon Shadow shared another glare before the latter sheathed her sword and darted off, disappearing into the shadows. The four terrapin brothers hurried off towards April's apartment. Mikey looked down at his kusarigama blade and noticed bits of Moon Shadow's clothes and a flash of silver caught his eye. He grabbed the piece of silver and the cloth and stuffed it in a pocket in his belt before joining his brothers. When they arrived at April's apartment, the redhead was still on the fire escape.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" April gasped, especially when she saw Raph's bloody arm.

"Moon Shadow attacked us." Raph reported, groaning a little.

April herded the boys into her bedroom. "Get inside. I'll get the first aid kit."

"What about your aunt?" Donnie asked.

"She already knows about you guys, remember?" April noted, closing and locking her window. "She's agreed to keep your secret and I'm sure she'll give some of her medical supplies to help."

"April!" Aunt Kelsey called from the kitchen. "What's all the ruckus up there?"

"The guys are here!" April called back. "Raph's hurt!"

"Hold on!" Aunt Kelsey called. "I'll bring up some bandages!"

April sighed in relief and helped her friends down the hall and to the living room. Minutes later, Aunt Kelsey came from the kitchen with a first aid kit. She instantly went into doctor mode and inspected each of the turtles for injuries. Luckily, Donnie only needed an ice pack for the bump on his head and Leo needed to elevate his slightly sprained ankle. Raph had the worst: the cut on his arm went deeper than they thought. Aunt Kelsey immediately got to work, sometimes giving April orders to retrieve something. Raph tried to protest, but Aunt Kelsey went firm and told him if he didn't stay still he would be put under anesthesia instead of just numbing his arm. So he grumbled and held still as Aunt Kelsey numbed his arm from the shoulder down to his fingers. She stitched up the cut on his arm, keeping her work out of sight from the others in case they threw up. She wrapped up the stitched up wound in gauze and tied it securely.

"There, all done." Aunt Kelsey nodded in satisfaction. "Whoever did that to you must be good with a blade."

Leo's fist clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut. "It was an accident."

Aunt Kelsey's smile disappeared. "Oh. I'm sorry; I should've kept my mouth shut. You obviously didn't mean to hurt him." She stood up. "Shall I get you all some cocoa or something?"

"No, we should be getting home." Leo assured. "Come on, guys."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Aunt Kelsey asked. "You need rest."

"We'll be fine." Donnie assured.

"Come on guys!" Mikey urged, pulling open the window. "Splinter's gonna get worried about us."

"Thanks for your help." Leo bowed to Aunt Kelsey. "It is very much appreciated."

"It's my pleasure." Aunt Kelsey assured with a smile. "You kids call me if you have any more medical emergencies."

Leo bowed again and followed his brothers out the window and to the lair. It was a silent journey, if not a little tense. When they got there, the four of them skidded to a halt and tried to not crash to the ground. Kuro was fast asleep in her blanket nest, peaceful and still apart from her rising and falling chest. The four boys carefully snuck past the sleeping girl to their rooms to sleep.

Mikey softly closed his door and leaned against it, sighing. He took off his knee and elbow pads and put them in a drawer of an old dresser he found and fixed up. He took off his belt and hung it on the bunk bed Donnie fixed for him. He remembered the fabric and piece of silver and took it from his belt pocket. He held the fabric for a moment, looking it over and even smelling it.

"Mmm…strawberries." Mikey sighed. He sniffed again. "And…..Japanese cherry blossoms! Yummy!" He thought for a moment. "Now where have I smelled that before?" He shifted the fabric a little and the piece of silver suddenly fell to the floor. As Mikey picked it up, he also noticed the silver was mixed with green and there was a bit of what looked like a shoelace attached to it. His eyes widened when he realized what it was; he turned the green and silver piece over just to be sure, and his knees almost buckled.

It was Kuro's turtle charm, with her name "Miwa" carved underneath.


	22. Confrontation

**Chapter Twenty Two- Confrontation**

Mikey paced back and forth across his floor, muttering to himself.

"Moon Shadow had this charm. I accidently cut it free from her and she didn't notice. But if she has this, then that means Moon Shadow is actually _Kuro_. But Kuro showed me this charm and told me about the name, so I know that _Kuro _is actually _Miwa._ So, by that logic, _Moon Shadow _is _Miwa!_"

Mikey sat down on the lower bunk of his bed, staring at the turtle charm in his hand. "All right, just think this through, Mikey. Splinter said when Shredder attacked him, the fight took the life of Tang Shen and he lost his baby daughter Miwa. Maybe 'lost' doesn't mean 'dead'. Shredder probably kidnapped Miwa and raised her as his own. She said her father called her 'Kuro' all her life. She even said her mother died when she was a baby. If Moon Shadow really _is _Shredder's daughter, then that means Kuro is Shredder's daughter. Or at least she _thinks _she's Shredder's daughter. Which means that Splinter's daughter never died; Shredder kidnapped her, named her Kuro, and she called herself Moon Shadow when she became a ninja!"

Mikey looked down at the turtle charm again. He sighed. "I gotta tell Splinter. No, I gotta tell Miwa. She needs to know who she really is." He climbed to the top bunk of his bed and pulled the blanket over him. "If I can get her to know the truth, maybe _she _can talk to Splinter." He sighed again and closed his fingers around the turtle charm. "I just hope it all works."

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?"

Donnie glanced over at Kuro questioningly. "Where's what, Kuro?"

"I had a necklace on yesterday and now it's gone!" Kuro cried frantically as she dug through her backpack. "I _never_ take it off! How could I lose it?"

"Calm down, Kuro." Raph waved it off. "I'm sure it'll turn up."

Kuro opened her mouth to say something, but only groaned in frustration and continued her search. _I had it on yesterday. I never took it off. Where could it be?_ She groaned again and rushed off to the kitchen, scanning the floor and counters in case she dropped it there. But she never spied a flash of silver or green. She ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Okay, okay Kuro, calm down. Retrace your steps. You woke up this morning; you realized the shoelace was broken. No, it was cut. Now when or where would it be cut? _Why_ would it be cut? What could you have possibly done that would—" Kuro looked up and noticed Mikey standing before her. "Hey Mikey. What's up?"

"We need to talk." Mikey said with a frown.

"Oh, so serious." Kuro smiled. "I like it."

"Kuro, come with me." Mikey instructed, walking from the kitchen.

Kuro smiled still and followed Mikey out to the sewer tunnels. "All right, but if you feed me to a monster sewer gator, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Mikey didn't speak again for a while. He simply led Kuro farther and farther down the tunnels. They didn't stop walking for another five long minutes and then Mikey turned to Kuro. "There's something majorly serious we need to talk about."

"Okay." Kuro shrugged. "Shoot."

"First, you need to see this." Mikey reached into his belt pocket and pulled out the turtle charm. He held it out for Kuro, who sighed in relief.

"Oh my gosh, where did you find that?" Kuro reached for the charm, but Mikey held it out of her reach. He still held that uncharacteristic frown that made Kuro a little nervous.

"Do you know what happened to us last night?" Mikey asked. Kuro shook her head. "We fought the konoichi known as Moon Shadow. She almost beat us too, until the cops showed up and we had to disappear before we were found." He made sure Kuro was looking him in the eyes and noticed the look in her eyes. "During the battle, my kusarigama sliced through her shirt, and some of the fabric stuck to the blade. This charm was also stuck to it."

"What are you saying?" Kuro demanded in a low voice.

Mikey narrowed his eyes. "I'm saying that you can't lie to me anymore. I know who you are."

"Oh really?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mikey nodded.

"What makes you say that?"

"You disappear constantly. You didn't react to the note April's dad delivered. You switch back and forth between nice and not nice personalities, confusing me and my brothers. Until now. On top of all that, you never seemed truly afraid of Shredder and Dogpound."

Kuro chuckled a little darkly. "You really think you know who I am?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind." Mikey said firmly.

_He knows my secret. _Kuro finally realized. _He knows I'm Moon Shadow, the konoichi trying to kill them. Wish I had brought my gauntlets. Oh well. I can strangle him and say he was attacked by the Foot. But just to be sure..._ "How about a test? To be sure that we're on the same page."

"What are you talking about?" Mikey demanded.

"On three, we'll both say who I am." Kuro suggested. "At the same time. Then we'll go from there."

Mikey narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "One..."

"Two..." Kuro said.

"Three."

They spoke simultaneously.

Kuro: "I am Moon Shadow."

Mikey: "You're Splinter's daughter."

Kuro blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Mikey smirked. "I thought you might confess to the whole Moon Shadow thing. And I had a feeling you were her."

Kuro huffed. "Well, it would seem I underestimated your cunning, Michelangelo. But what was it you said about me?"

"Oh, you're Master Splinter's daughter." Mikey said simply.

"No, I'm not." Kuro laughed.

"Yes, you are." Mikey insisted.

"Look, I can understand if you're mad at me." Kuro's anger was rising. "But you don't have to lie to me to get back at me."

"I'm not lying." Mikey affirmed. "Do you know how Sensei lost his family?"

"They...died in a fire..." Kuro shrugged. "So what?"

"Tang Shen died. Splinter's daughter Miwa was lost." Mikey held up the turtle charm. "You have this charm that has your real name: Miwa. You _are _Splinter's daughter."

_"No I'm not." _Kuro insisted, snatching the silver and green turtle from Mikey's hand. "My father is Oroku Saki and my mother was Tang Shen. And your master murdered her and destroyed my home."

"It's actually the other way around." Mikey corrected.

"Stop lying to me!" Kuro growled. "I don't take kindly to liars."

"I'm not lying." Mikey assured, his gaze softening. "I've never been so sure of something in my life. I can see so many things that are different between you and Shredder. He's ruthless and you're merciful; he's strong and you're stronger but compassionate; he's evil and you're nice! And when I look at you and Splinter, I see so many similarities. You're both protective of your family, you both lost someone important to you, you're both..." He sighed. "I see so much of Master Splinter in you. Why can't you see it too?"

Kuro looked down, her thoughts travelling to her dreams. All those times when Oroku attacked her and Splinter showed her love. The lullaby her parents sang to her; she couldn't see it being Shredder.

Mikey's eyes widened hopefully. "Unless...you _do _see it."

Kuro's gaze hardened. "I am _not _the daughter of Hamato Yoshi. My father is Oroku Saki, and he made my mission _very _clear. I am to kill you and your brothers and drop your master at my father's feet."

"Kinda hard to do that considering—"

_"Splinter is not my father!" _Kuro screamed. "Stop lying to me! Of all the people in the _world_, I trusted _you _the most! I even showed you my charm and that name!"

"Miwa—"

"Don't _ever _call me that!"

Mikey glared at the Japanese girl before her. "So what will you do now?"

Kuro matched the turtle's glare. "I'm going to wait for your move. If you don't tell your brothers, I can postpone your demise. Tell your brothers, and I'll tell Shredder where your lair is."

Mikey glared harder, but internally he was worried. He only huffed and pushed past Kuro as they journeyed home. No one really noticed the tension between them as Mikey started playing a video game with Leo and Kuro grabbed her phone and headed into the kitchen. She opened a new text message and typed away.

_New plan. Tonight, you will cause a distraction that will lure the Turtles out of the lair. Keep them out of the lair for as long as possible while I slay Hamato. Do it TONIGHT, got it?_

She sent the text and set her phone down while she stared at the turtle charm. She sighed and untied the black shoelace from her wrist. She laced it through the loop on the charm and tied it back around her neck, where it belonged. She tucked it into her shirt collar without another thought. Her phone started ringing, and she picked it up quickly.

"What?" Kuro demanded.

_"Are you crazy?" _Dogpound's voice snapped.

"You got a problem?" Kuro whispered loudly.

_"I got a number of problems, kid." _Dogpound snarled. _"And _you _are very close to the top."_

"Just do as I say!" Kuro growled.

_"Kuro, listen closely." _Dogpound's voice hinted concern. _"Splinter is stronger than you think."_

"_You _listen to _me_." Kuro insisted. "I have to do this now. Just do what I said and everything will work out."

* * *

Dogpound sighed as Kuro suddenly hung up on him. "Train on your own. I'll be back."

The Foot Ninja practicing with him bowed and let him pass. He lumbered off to Shredder's throne room, where his master stood staring out the window behind his throne. Dogpound bowed respectfully.

"You better have a _very _good reason for disturbing me." Shredder growled.

"Master, your daughter Kuro has intentions to kill Hamato while the Turtles are out." Dogpound reported.

"And?" Shredder inquired.

Dogpound raised an eyebrow. "Master, I'm confused. I thought _you _wanted to kill Hamato. The right is yours after all."

"I have nothing against my daughter killing Hamato." Shredder explained. "Though I do wish to destroy my enemy myself, Kuro has that same right for justice."

Dogpound looked down. "Do you think she can do it? I've seen the Turtles fight; they know much, so their master must know more."

"Do you doubt my daughter?" Shredder demanded in a low voice.

"Of course not!" Dogpound said hurriedly. "I simply worry for her safety."

Shredder nodded in thought. "Do not worry for her. She's stronger than you give her credit for. Leave her be. I am sure when she returns she will come home victorious."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kuro rounded the corner and leaped over the turntables.

"Back so soon?" Raph teased. "I thought girls spent hours and hours at the mall."

"No time for jokes!" Kuro panted, looking like she had run a mile in two minutes.

"Whoa, calm down!" Donnie soothed. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, I got good news and bad news. Good news: check out what I bought!" Kuro pulled out her Moon Shadow clothing from a shopping bag, hoping it looked new enough to fool the boys. "I thought it would fit better than jeans and a hoodie for patrol."

"Looks great." Leo complimented. "Should be better for moving too."

"What's the bad news?" Raph asked.

"I saw that mutant dog while I was out." Kuro reported.

"Dogpound?" Leo clarified.

"That's the one." Kuro nodded. "Breaking some stuff on 47th."

"Let's go." Leo urged. "Did he see you?"

"I think so." Kuro nodded regretfully. "I was kinda standing right in a streetlight."

"And that's why ninjas hide in the shadows." Raph teased.

"Oh shut up." Kuro rolled her eyes. "Let's go!"

"No, you stay here." Mikey encouraged. "If Dogpound saw you, he'll target you the most."

"Why would he target me the most?" Kuro asked as the boys leaped over the turntables.

"Just stay here." Leo insisted. "We'll take care of it."

"Don't bother Splinter while we're gone. He's playing with his kitten." Donnie explained. "Don't be fooled if he said he's only meditating."

Kuro fake groaned. "Fine. Just don't have too much fun without me!" The boys laughed as they ran off. Kuro smirked as she turned and walked into the kitchen, putting some water on the stove for tea. She hummed as she pulled out the tea from the cabinet. She spun around when she heard a soft _whoosh_, but saw no one. She carefully walked out to the living room, but the only sounds came from the video games and the sloshing water in the pool. Kuro shrugged it off, returning to her tea.

She never noticed the shadow darting into the dojo.

* * *

The Turtles continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the Foot Ninja.

"You sure it was this street?" Donnie asked.

"Kuro said 47th." Leo reasoned. "She probably didn't have time to get any more details about where."

"Let's just find the Foot and smack 'em down." Raph encouraged with a smirk. "I'm in the mood for—" He grunted in pain when a weighted net suddenly wrapped around him, forcing him to the ground. His brothers skidded to a halt and helped untangle their brother. No sooner had they finished did a group of Foot Ninjas surround them. Dogpound landed hard before them, sneering.

"Well now, look what we finally found." Dogpound laughed.

"Hey look, guys." Raph taunted. "A mutt who lost his way."

Dogpound snarled. "Foot Ninja! Remember the plan. Attack!"

"Plan?" Donnie asked. "What plan?"

"Less talking, more fighting!" Leo urged, drawing his katanas and leaping into battle. His brothers followed close behind. Leo beat his way through the Ninjas and right to Dogpound. "What did you mean by a plan?"

"Why do you care?" Dogpound snarled, swinging his fists. Leo jumped aside just in time. "You'll be smudges on the sidewalk."

Leo growled and lit into the dog, kicking him to the ground.

* * *

Splinter paced back and forth in the dojo, right in front of the shrine set up against the wall. He glanced over every ten seconds at the picture of him, his wife, and his daughter. He continued to pace, his plan for what he would say running through his head like a script.

"Sensei Splinter?"

Splinter turned as Kuro came in and shut the door behind her. She dressed in black ninja clothing (minus the hood), a sword was strapped to her back, and her gauntlets were on her wrists. Though he wondered where she could've gotten the sword, he decided to wait until later to ask. "Come in. I want to speak with you."

"Am I in trouble?" Kuro asked as she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Splinter, who knelt down and sat back on his ankles.

"Of course not." Splinter assured. "I just wanted to speak to you about...your family."

"I don't have one." Kuro reminded him. "Apart from my dad, who hardly pays attention to me."

"I realize that." Splinter nodded. "What I want to know is why."

Kuro narrowed her eyes. "I don't really know. He's just busy with his job."

"Anything else?" Splinter implored. "Anything that you can remember about your past; traumatic events or anything like that?"

"No." Miwa shook her head. "But my dad told me he saved me from the burning building once. My mother died."

Splinter's fist clenched in silent fury, but Kuro hardly noticed. He took a breath to calm himself down. "Kuro, you do realize your father lied to you?"

Kuro cocked her head. "What do you mean? Did my mom survive?"

"Your father did." Splinter nodded.

"I realize that. Why repeat that?" Kuro asked.

Splinter sighed through his nose. "I believe I am getting ahead of myself."

"Well, I don't really understand what you're trying to explain." Kuro clarified. "What's this all about?"

Splinter nodded to the shrine beside them, and it was then that Kuro noticed the picture; the same one she watched Splinter stare at mournfully. "I have had that picture since the day you were born." Splinter said.

Kuro's eyebrows slowly furrowed. "What?"

"You remember I was once human?" Splinter said. When Kuro nodded, he continued. "I was married to your mother, Tang Shen. And you were born a year later." He made sure Kuro looked him in the eye so she would know he was serious. "You're my daughter, Miwa."

Kuro stared at him for a long time, her eyes wide. "No...no, no, no...my father is Oroku Saki."

"The fire that took your mother's life was caused by Shredder." Splinter explained. "And he kidnapped you from me. Tang Shen was _my _wife, and you are our child. I thought you had died because I couldn't find you anywhere after the fire. Had I known Shredder stole you from me, I would've—"

"You are not my dad!" Kuro insisted, her voice rising. "My dad is not a humanoid rat with mutant turtles for sons!"

"Now, Miwa." Splinter's gaze hardened a little. "There is nothing wrong with mutants. It wasn't intentional and—"

"No!" Kuro snapped, jumping to her feet. "You are _not _my father! My mother is dead because of _you_! My father is Oroku Saki and he told me all about you! I won't be lied to, especially not by you!" Kuro put her hand to her head. "I...I can't believe this. I won't suffer through another lie." She frowned and suddenly looked up. "Wait a minute…why are you accusing me of being your daughter? Where did you get your information?"

Splinter didn't answer. Kuro noticed movement behind him and looked up. She glared as a familiar figure stepped from the shadows behind Splinter.

"I told him the truth, Kuro." Mikey told her. "I told him about the charm and your past and everything you told me."


	23. Go Backwards to Go Forwards

**A/N: I was going to wait until sometime next week to update, but you readers have left such great reviews (most complaining that I killed you with a cliffhanger) that I decided to update a little sooner Ah, the beauty of having a few chapters already typed up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three- Go Backwards to Go Forwards**

Dogpound turned all around, growling as the three terrapins surrounded him. His ninjas lay unconscious on the ground, easily defeated. _No matter. Kuro's had plenty of time to kill Splinter and run by now._

"You ready to talk, Dogpound?" Leo demanded.

Dogpound laughed. "I suppose. The plan's been executed anyway."

"What plan?" Donnie demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll only say this: the Foot Clan honors mourning periods, even for our enemies." Dogpound said coyly.

"Mourning period?" Raph repeated with a growl. "What?"

"Give your master my regards." Dogpound turned and charged for Leo. He ducked and the dog jumped right over his head. Before the boys could follow, the mutant dog had disappeared.

"Mourning period?" Donnie repeated.

"'Give your master my regards'." Raph quoted.

Leo's eyes widened in horror. "Splinter!"

* * *

"I figured you'd betray my trust." Kuro scoffed at Mikey. "But I see you saw a loophole in my threat, and so I commend you for that. But it won't stop me."

"Miwa, we only want to help." Splinter said kindly. "That turtle charm you own is the exact same one I gave you mere days after you were born. I carved your name into it myself."

"My name is Oroku Kuro." Kuro insisted. "My father made it very clear that you were to die for what you've done to our family."

"Oh really?" Mikey huffed. "What makes you think Shredder is your father? It can't possibly be his 'fatherly' attitude towards you? Name _one _time he even _acted _like a real dad!"

"Michelangelo that is enough." Splinter said calmly. He continued to stare towards Kuro. "Answer me this: why do you approach me as you do now? You look ready to kill someone."

Kuro glared with determination. "I promised my father I would avenge my mother's death. Your sons are gone and cannot protect you. As for this one—" she jerked her head towards Mikey "—I can take care of him in minutes."

"So you are here to kill me." Splinter guessed.

"Precisely." Kuro drew her black blade katana with a sharp _SHING! _"Defend yourself."

Splinter remained on his knees, staring at the Japanese girl before him. "I will not strike out against my own daughter. I could never harm my child."

Kuro glared harder. "So be it."

In a flash, she sent some kunai flying. The blades hit Mikey's elbow pads and belt and pinned him to a wall. Mikey struggled, but he was stuck fast. Kuro twirled her blade, waiting for Splinter to rise. But the humanoid rat hardly moved as he kept his eyes on her. Kuro leaped into the air and raised her sword to strike Splinter down. The rat's eyes remained locked with hers, showing no fear as Kuro shouted in effort. Mikey shouted in terror, watching with horrified eyes as Kuro came down with her katana.

At the last second, Kuro realized Splinter would truly not move a centimeter.

_THUNK!_

Mikey stared with wide eyes.

Kuro breathed a little hard.

Splinter remained motionless.

A few hairs from Splinter's ear gently floated to the tatami mats on the floor.

Splinter smiled warmly at his daughter. He finally stood up and stared at Kuro, tears forming in his eyes. "Miwa…." He whispered, gently touching the girl's cheek lovingly.

Kuro flashed back to when she was just a baby, and her father touched her face this same way. Oroku Saki never did that; but the former human before her always did. Her katana slipped from her hands and clattered to the ground. She slowly stepped back, her eyes darting around wildly. She looked down at the gauntlets strapped to her wrists. Everything Shredder ever told her came flooding back, but wave after wave of contradicting evidence clashed with it. She felt a twitch in her eye, trying to sort out everything she heard and saw. She looked up at Splinter.

"My father….." Kuro whispered.

"Miwa, it's all right." Splinter assured. "You are safe; and you are _home_."

_Home….._

Kuro shook her head slowly. "No…no, no, no, no, no….." She reached into her collar and grabbed her turtle charm. She stared at the name carved in the plastron for a moment before yanking it free, breaking the shoelace that kept it around her neck. She threw the charm at Splinter before turning and running from the lair.

"Miwa!" Mikey called after her.

"Leave her, Michelangelo." Splinter said sadly, gently picking up the turtle charm. "She needs time alone."

Kuro didn't stop running down the tunnels, panting and stumbling a little. _How can it be? He lied to me. My own father lied to me. But he's not my father, is he? Splinter's my father. No, Shredder's my father. I mean Oroku Saki. But then…..why did….how can…_

"How can this happen to me?" Kuro panted. She shouted in pain when she slammed into another being running down the tunnels. She groaned, holding her head and trying to catch her breath.

"Kuro!"

Kuro jumped when Leo suddenly grabbed her shoulders and stared fearfully into her eyes. "Kuro, what happened?"

Kuro just stared at Leo with wide eyes. _Leonardo…..the son of Hamato Yoshi…..can he be my brother?_

"Dogpound said something about attacking Splinter." Donnie said hurriedly. "Is he okay?"

Kuro looked up at Donnie with those same wild eyes. _Donatello…..are you my brother too?_

"Kuro, snap out of it!" Raph snapped.

Kuro finally glanced at Raph. _Raphael….I can see you as my brother…_

Leo tilted Kuro's head to look back at him. "Kuro….what happened?"

Kuro's eyes drifted. _If my father is Hamato Yoshi, then these three and Mikey are my adopted brothers. They are my family. But then….._ "No…..it's not true….it can't be true…"

Leo looked down the tunnels. "Father!" He ran down the tunnels, calling for his father. Donnie and Raph followed close behind, shouting "Splinter! Dad! We're coming!"

Kuro glanced after them without really seeing them. She slowly stood up and started drifting down the tunnels like a ghost.

* * *

Leo burst into the lair, almost slamming into the turntables. He tripped over himself as he rushed into the dojo. "Father! Mikey! Where are you?"

"Oof!" Splinter grunted as Leo suddenly slammed into him. He held his son out at arm's length. "Leonardo, what's wrong?"

Leo stared at Splinter for a moment before suddenly hugging his father. "You're safe…you're alive and you're safe…."

Splinter held his son close. "I am fine, Leonardo."

Donnie and Raph rounded the corner. "Sensei!" Donnie cried happily, but his eyes widened when he saw his smaller brother still stuck to the wall. "Mikey! What happened?"

"Miwa happened." Mikey said as Leo jerked him free.

"Oh, Mikey don't tell me you told Splinter." Raph groaned.

"Boys, what Michelangelo told me was true." Splinter told his sons. "Kuro is in fact my daughter Miwa."

Leo, Donnie, and Raph exchanged glances. "How can you be sure?" Donnie asked.

Splinter solemnly looked down at the silver and green turtle charm in his palm. "Come, my sons. We have much to talk about."

"What about Miwa?" Mikey asked.

"Let her have some space." Splinter assured. "She needs it."

* * *

Kuro continued her slow, steady stride through the sewer tunnels, staring at the floor. She hardly looked up at all, even when a sewer rat ran across her foot. The only thing that stopped her was the puddle on the ground and made her feet slip from under her. She hit the ground hard, but hardly groaned as she pushed herself to a sitting position, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. She stared at the sewer water, listening to the sounds of the sewer all around her.

Minutes later, a scaly green head and a pair of eyes peered from the water's surface. Kuro didn't move; she didn't even blink in surprise. The eyes blinked twice, staring at the girl. Still, Kuro refused to move. She just watched as a monstrous crocodile slowly rose from the water and sniff in her direction.

"I remember you." Leatherhead said. "I believe I scared you once, and I apologize for that."

"Don't worry about it." Kuro sighed.

Leatherhead blinked in surprise. For the first time in a long time, someone didn't take a look at him and run away screaming. "My name is Leatherhead. What's yours?"

Kuro hugged her knees tighter. "I hardly know anymore."

Leatherhead eyed the girl quizzically. "What troubles you, young one?"

Kuro didn't see any point in talking to a mutant crocodile like he was a psychiatrist, but uncurled her legs and sat cross-legged before the reptile. "I just discovered something that contradicts everything I was raised by. It's like everything I know is a lie, and I don't know what to believe."

"I see." Leatherhead nodded. "Go on."

Kuro didn't really look at Leatherhead, but rather at the floor. "I was raised by a man who called himself my father for years. I respect him and want to make him proud. He told me all about the Turtles and Splinter, so I shouldn't trust what they say. But I can't help but think about how their words make _sense_. My father, or at least Oroku Saki, never answered my questions directly; it's like he wanted to make sure his answers always coincided with his desires for me. And when Splinter talks to me, he sounds so...familiar...like I heard his voice before when I was a baby." Kuro leaned back against the wall, sighing. "Everything that's happened tests what I learned from Oroku Saki raising me. What if it's all true? What if my entire life has been nothing but a lie? Where am I supposed to go from here if who I am is nothing more than someone else's pawn?"

Leatherhead thought for a moment. It seemed odd that this girl, this _human _girl, would know anything about his turtle friends and their rat master, but he decided to drop it for now. He focused on the girl's words for a long minute before locking his algae green eyes with the girl's dark brown ones. "It seems as though your thoughts are like a raging river. I am not very wise, but I believe that going backwards is a very good way to go forwards."

Kuro's eyebrows furrowed. "Go backwards to go forwards?"

Leatherhead nodded with a soft smile. "Do what your heart tells you."

Kuro stared at the floor for a moment. Then she stood and bowed to Leatherhead. "Thank you."

"Good luck, young one." Leatherhead bid Kuro farewell before dipping below the surface once more.

Kuro looked up and noticed streetlight streaming in from a sewer grate. She found a ladder soon after and climbed up to the surface. She resumed her ghost-like drift through the city, across many blocks for almost an hour. Few people passed her as she walked, and she hardly looked at them. She didn't stop until she reached the Shredder's headquarters. A Foot Ninja answered the door and bowed as she entered. As she drifted through the hallways, every ninja she passed bowed reverently. But Kuro paid them no attention. She just wanted to get to her room and lock herself in it for the rest of her life.

"Hey, hey!" Dogpound suddenly appeared before Kuro, a wide smile on his face. "Look who's home!"

"Victory for the Foot Clan!" Karai appeared from behind Dogpound, pulling Kuro into a side hug. "I knew you could do it! Nobody beats my sister!"

"How'd you do it?" Dogpound asked excitedly. "Did he see you coming? I bet he didn't! Not with _your _stealth skills!"

"Come on!" Karai scoffed. "Not even Splinter could see my older sister coming! She's silent like a shadow! Even _I _can't detect her!" She gave Kuro a friendly shake, hugging her tighter. "Way to go, sis!"

"Kuro."

Karai and Dogpound stepped back and bowed to Shredder as he approached. Shredder walked up to Kuro and stared down at her. "Well done, my daughter. You have made me proud." He bowed to the Japanese girl before him, surprising everyone in the room, especially Kuro. She looked down, avoiding Shredder's gaze. Shredder's eyebrows furrowed under his helmet, and he placed a hand on Kuro's shoulder. "What troubles you, Kuro?"

Kuro didn't answer. She just pushed past Shredder and walked to her room, slowly closing the door behind her and leaving everyone outside confused and a little concerned.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is an interesting turn of events, huh? Tell me what you think please!**


	24. Pain

**A/N: This chapter (and maybe the next one) will feature parts (some modified) from "Alien Agenda". Just a heads up!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four- Pain**

Days passed. Then an entire week. All the while, the main piece of gossip in Shredder's headquarters centered on Kuro. She spent days on end in her room; a Foot Ninja brought her her meals so she wouldn't starve. Karai and Dogpound visited often, trying to get her to talk. Every time, they failed; even Shredder came to talk to her, but he could not get her to say a word. By the end of the week, she finally left her room and found herself in the training hall. The Foot Ninjas and Dogpound paused and watched with wide eyes as she mercilessly beat up a punching bag, punching and kicking and slashing with her gauntlets. She let out furious shouts and cries of effort until the punching bag became reduced to shreds of fabric and little piles of stuffing. Then, she fell to her knees and her nails dug into the floor. She breathed hard, her body rocking with silent sobs.

Dogpound cautiously approached the young konoichi. "Kuro?"

Kuro didn't answer. She just stayed in that position for a moment before suddenly collapsing on the ground. Dogpound turned her over to her back and felt her forehead. _If only my hands weren't mostly stone. _He growled. "Find Shredder and get a doctor!" he ordered one of the Foot Ninja. "Get them to Kuro's room immediately!" He scooped up the konoichi without another word and ran off to her room. He could cradle Kuro in the larger of his arms and used the free one to open the door. But he paused when he entered the bedroom, noting how trashed it looked. Claw marks on the walls, crumpled and torn papers strewn about the floor, the sheets and pillows on the bed ruffled.

"Aw, Kuro." Dogpound sighed, gently laying the girl on her messed up bed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Bradford!" Shredder snapped as he entered with a man in a doctor's coat. "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure." Dogpound admitted. "Nobody knows. Kuro just…collapsed."

"Her vitals are normal." The doctor reported. "Maybe a slight fever…"

"Does she have a fever or not?!" Shredder growled.

"I don't know what to tell you." The doctor said worriedly. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong—"

"Then get out of my sight!" Shredder ordered. The doctor hurried out before the armored man could harm him. Shredder turned to Dogpound. "Are you _sure _you don't know anything?"

"If I knew anything, I would tell you right away." Dogpound affirmed. "But she won't talk to _any _of us."

Shredder stared at his daughter for a moment. "Leave her for now." He turned sharply on his heel and walked off. Dogpound stared solemnly at Kuro for a moment before following.

* * *

Karai casually walked across the rooftops, glancing around as fellow Foot Ninja followed her. They stopped for a moment and Karai turned to them. "The Turtles have been spotted in this neighborhood." She told them. "So stay alert for any sign of them."

"Booyakasha!"

Karai turned sharply and looked down into an alleyway. _What do you know? A sign of them. _She put a hand on her sword but held up her free hand to stop the ninjas from attacking. A strange sound mixed with the Turtles' cries of effort, a sound unfamiliar to Karai. She stepped up to the edge and looked down, jumping a little at the sight of the terrapin ninjas fighting some strange metal men with even stranger guns.

"When fight is concluded," one of the men said. "the ones called the Turtles will be defeated by Kraang." The Turtles paid no mind, continuing their onslaught of slicing off limbs and disarming the metal men.

"Fighting robots?" Karai wondered aloud. The Foot Ninja approached behind her, but she once again stopped them, staring at a fallen robot whose arms Leo recently sliced off. Her eyes widened when a strange brain thing with eyes and six legs crawled from the robot and scurried away, making strange, high pitched grunting noises. "Whoa. This town's more interesting than I thought." She mused. Then, her eyes traveled to Leo, and his dark blue eyes locked with her golden brown ones. Karai watched with a mix of amusement and impressed as Leo single-handedly took down the remaining robots, before doing some fancy flips and smirking triumphantly at her. _Hmph. Show-off. _Karai scoffed. _No wonder Kuro lost interest in you. _She suddenly blinked. _Oh, right! Kuro! _She turned and hurried off before the other Turtles could spot her. "Come on!" she hissed, leading the Foot Ninja away. _I can't believe I forgot! I was going to check on Kuro before she left!_

Karai ran ahead of the other ninjas and reached the headquarters a few minutes before they did. She only waited for them long enough to dismiss them to training before sneaking into her father's throne room. She waited near the clock face, staring down into the room. Dogpound and Fishface were down there, along with an African-American man in jeans and a pink sweater. The man, Baxter Stockman as Karai learned, worked at some metal legs attached to a belt around Fishface. When he finished, the large mutant fish finally pushed himself to his feet.

Dogpound chuckled, amused. "Aw, the mermaid's growin' legs!"

"Please!" Stockman growled. "Settle down!" He turned to Fishface. "Xever, get ready to walk!"

Fishface, formerly known as Xever, smiled in anticipation. Stockman activated the legs, and sure enough they started moving. Fishface smiled as he moved across the floor, but his excitement quickly turned to panic as the legs suddenly twitched and began to run. He slammed into the wall before the legs turned around and ran the other way, forcing him to slam into the steps beside Dogpound who laughed so hard his ribs hurt.

"Fix this!" Fishface ordered Stockman as the legs kicked him in the head. "Or I will bite your head off!" Stockman nervously powered down the legs and stopped the onslaught, but Dogpound continued to chuckle. Even Karai had to stifle down a few chuckles.

"Baxter Stockman!"

"Mister Shredder!" Stockman whimpered. "Uh…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to witness your failure." Shredder growled, staring down at the man. "My patience is wearing thin."

"Yes sir." Stockman nodded. "I-it's just…..the control mechanism's proving trickier—"

"Enough!" Shredder interrupted.

_Time to interrupt. _Karai decided. She stood from her spot and jumped down to the floor, some feet behind her father. Stockman jumped, staring fearfully at the konoichi.

"I will give you one more chance." Shredder threatened. "And then I—"

"Father." Karai interrupted, shedding her mask. "We spotted the Turtles fighting some guys in suits. But they were actually slimy brain squids in robot bodies!"

"Your mission is to destroy them and find Splinter!" Shredder reminded her. "Everything else is a distraction!"

"'A distraction'?" Karai repeated with a scoff. "Father, don't you want to know what's going on? Robots and creatures? Splinter's disciples are _turtles! Mutants! Your own men got turned into hideous freaks!_" She crossed her arms and glared at her father. "Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on? I mean, there's more to life than your vendetta."

"There is nothing more!" Shredder snapped, silencing Karai. He stepped around her and put a hand on Karai's shoulder. "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me? To _us?_"

Karai looked down. _How can I forget when you keep reminding me? _But she kept a solemn look, as though the thought of it hurt her.

"Every day that Splinter lives in a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean!" Shredder said firmly. "Stay focused on your mission, Karai."

Karai looked up into Shredder's eyes. "Yes, Father." She put her mask back on her face and walked off. But she paused when she reached the door. "Father, is Kuro still around?"

"No, she already left for her apartment." Shredder reported. "She's spending a few days there to clear her head."

"Oh, all right." Karai nodded. "I just thought I'd talk to her before she left." She stared at the floor for a moment. "Father, I think there's something seriously wrong with her. Like something went wrong with her mission and she feels bad about it."

Shredder narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Karai sighed. "Okay, maybe something _didn't _go wrong. I mean, this is Kuro we're talking about. She always follows through as far as I know. So, obviously, she succeeded and killed Splinter. But then she comes home and she's acting so…..freaky…."

"M-maybe something spooked her." Stockman tentatively suggested.

"Come on!" Fishface scoffed. "This can't be the first time Kuro's ever killed somebody!"

Everyone paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, _has _Kuro ever killed somebody?" Dogpound asked.

"What are you saying, Bradford?" Shredder asked in a low voice.

"I'm saying this might be the first time Kuro's ever killed someone point-blank rather than in battle." Dogpound explained. "In battle, you kill from self-defense and your opponent sees you coming. But this kill was more assassin-like."

"So?" Fishface asked.

"So, maybe the shock of the kill was too much for Kuro." Dogpound reasoned. "Yeah, she's tough and all, but everyone has their breaking points. Maybe Kuro didn't like how everything turned out and she's traumatized by it."

Karai turned to Shredder. "Father, do you think you can talk to her? I think you're the only one that can get through and make her speak. I think she needs more than just a friend or surrogate sister to console her."

Shredder thought for a moment. "I will give her a day to gather her thoughts and talk to her tomorrow night."

* * *

April kicked at the stones on the ground as she walked, her thoughts wandering. She hadn't seen hide or hair of Kuro— or, Miwa, rather — since the whole "almost-killed-Master-Splinter" incident. April only wished she could help her sister-like friend, truly concerned over where she might be and what might be happening to her. Right now, though, she wished she hadn't left her iPod in her locker before leaving for the weekend. She _really _didn't want to have to go to school on a late Saturday afternoon, but she soon realized that she couldn't focus on her homework without her music. Besides, the boys were no help after watching her collect spit for the World Wide Genome Project. Mikey wouldn't stop bugging her about it and when Donnie started wrestling with him they almost crushed her laptop. So April decided to distract them with her music, but soon discovered where she last left her iPod.

April pushed through the doors, thankful the janitor left them unlocked. She started up the stairs when a voice made her pause.

"Hello." A middle-aged woman at the top of the stairs greeted. She looked very business-like, holding a folder and wearing light brown shirt and a darker brown skirt, complete with loafers. "I'm Ms. Gamble from the World Wide Genome Project. Are you April O'Neil?"

"Uh, yes." April greeted with a small smile.

"I am here to present your DNA test results." Ms. Gamble informed her, turning to look at the teenager. "Come with me."

"Wow." April raised an eyebrow, albeit suspiciously. "I figured you guys were just gonna send printouts."

"No." Ms. Gamble said. "We don't send printouts. Come with me." She turned fully to April, and she noticed how Ms. Gamble's voice sounded awfully monotone-like.

"Uh, _where_ exactly?" April asked, taking a step back.

"We are going to a place where I will present your DNA test results." Ms. Gamble said simply. "Come with me."

"Um….what did you say your name was again?" April asked, taking another cautious step backwards. She didn't like this at all; and Splinter trained her to be alert and listen.

"I am Ms. Gamble from the World Wide Genome Project." The woman said. "I'm here to present your DNA test results."

"Right." April said unconvincingly. _Time to go. I can get my iPod when there aren't weird people hanging around. _"I gotta go." She turned to leave, but Ms. Gamble suddenly grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

"Come with me." Ms. Gamble repeated.

April gasped.

* * *

Mikey sighed, leaning against the counter and fiddling with his teacup. Splinter suggested tea and time alone would settle his thoughts, but he started losing hope in that ever happening.

_One week. _He thought. _One whole week. And we haven't seen Miwa anywhere. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to reveal her identity to Splinter. But then she might've killed him, and I couldn't just let that happen. I just want Miwa back. I wanna see her smile again; I wanna know that she's okay. I don't care what I have to do, even if I have to go and face Shredder alone._ Mikey sighed. "I want you back, Miwa." He finally stood up. _I gotta cook something. It'll take my mind off things. _"Hey guys! Get in here! I'm cooking dinner!"

Minutes later, Mikey's brothers joined him in the kitchen. Donnie messed around on his laptop. Raph and Leo entered together, both sharing glares that indicated they were arguing (again).

"Okay guys, what do you want?" Mikey asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible as he opened the fridge. "Omelette pizza? Or pizza omelette?"

"What's the difference?" Raph scoffed.

Mikey held up the large bowl of eggs with a smile. "Okay, you called my bluff."

A familiar ringtone made everyone pull out their T-phones and stare at the screens.

"Hey, did you guys just get a mass text from April?" Donnie asked.

His brothers voiced their confirmation.

"Well, does yours also say she's being attacked by an old lady?" Donnie asked.

Again, confirmation.

"Is that considered an emergency?" Donnie asked.

"I guess." Leo agreed.

Pause…..

"Let's go!" Leo shouted, urging all of them into action.

* * *

Kuro pressed herself against the wall, peered around the corner. Sure enough, her target stood down the hall, right in front of the trophy case. Kuro made sure her gauntlets were ready and her mask snug over her head so only her eyes were visible. She moved to jump into battle, but a loud commotion made her pause. She waited and watched, mentally cursing in Japanese when she saw four familiar terrapins. She stayed hidden, though, crouched down and unmoving, as the Turtles fought Ms. Gamble. The woman fought back hard, although soon revealed the more robot side of her when she shot exploding pointed spikes from her elbows. Soon, Ms. Gamble returned to her spot in front of the trophy case, and the Turtles stood ready to face her again.

"All right guys." Leo said. "Let's put old mother hover back in her cupboard."

Kuro groaned along with Leo's brothers. "Merciful heavens, Hamato Leonardo." She ran out towards Ms. Gamble, unsheathing her claws. She stabbed them into the robot's back, holding her still while Leo and Donnie sliced/smacked off the robot's face and arms. Kuro pulled her claws free, but the robot kept advancing towards the Turtles.

"Mikey!" Leo called. "The water fountain!"

"I know!" Mikey cheered. "School has everything!"

"No!" Leo urged. "Spray her!"

"Oh." Mikey pressed the button on the fountain hard, spraying a stream of water that hit the robot's face and caused her to short circuit. She hit the ground and lay there, unmoving.

"April!" Donnie called. "Where are you?"

April burst from the supply closet she hid in and kicked the robot's head. "And stay down!" she growled before turning to her friends. She put a hand on Donnie's shoulder, making him blush. "Thank you guys."

Donnie opened his arms for a hug, but awkwardly realized April didn't catch on. "You are so welcome." He ruffled April's head, but he also had a strange look on his face.

"So what the heck is that thing?" April asked, staring at the robot.

"It looks like a Kraang droid." Leo noted. "Minus the Kraang."

"She said she was from the World Wide Genome Project." April informed them.

"Whoa." Mikey breathed, holding Ms. Gamble's face in front of his like a mask. "How did the Kraang know you sent your DNA spit to the World Wide Thingamajig Project?" Raph turned to snap at Mikey, but jumped with a small scream when he saw Ms. Gamble's face. The shock didn't last long; he punched Mikey soon after.

"The Kraang must've hacked into their system." Donnie deduced. "Who knows what kind of info they could be stealing?"

"April, you better head to the lair where it's safe." Leo told the redhead. "We'll go check out the World Wide Genome Project."

"But first, we gotta take down the East Side High Panthers!" Mikey reported, staring at a poster. "According to that poster, they got it coming."

The boys and April exchanged looks, but refused to gratify Mikey's comment with a response. "Let's go." Leo urged.

"Wait a minute." Raph looked around. "What about…" He looked past April, but didn't see the ninja he swore he noticed before.

"What is it, Raph?" Donnie asked.

"I could've sworn I saw…" Raph looked all around him and noticed a flash of black. "There!"

Mikey turned and his face broke into a smile. "Miwa!"

Kuro spun around briefly and stared, wide-eyed, at Mikey. She resumed her mad break for the door, but Mikey leaped into the air and landed right between her and the doors.

"Miwa, wait!" Mikey pleaded. "Or Kuro! Or Moon Shadow! Whoever you are! Just listen to me."

Kuro didn't move for a while. She just stared at Mikey with her dark chocolate brown eyes. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and April stayed at the top of the stairs, watching them carefully.

"Maybe I don't know your name." Mikey said softly, his focus entirely on the girl before him. "But I know who you are. You're a good friend and an even better sister. And you're confused and angry and you don't know who or what to believe. I don't want to tell you what's right and what's wrong because I'm afraid you'll do something terrible. You decide what's right and wrong, not me or Shredder or even Splinter. Just listen to me when I tell you this." He stood up straight and smiled warmly. "You can trust me. And I would trust you with my life. All I ask is that you give me the chance."

Kuro stared at Mikey for a moment before darting past him and out the doors. Mikey sighed as he stared after her. Leo approached his smaller brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did your best, Mikey."

"You guys should go." April encouraged. "If I see her, I'll try and talk to her." She and the guys hurried out the door and parted ways. April jogged down the sidewalk, hurrying to get to the lair where it was safe.

"April!"

April skidded to a halt when a black-clothed figure suddenly landed hard in front of her. "Kuro!" April grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her into an alley. "Or Miwa! Or…..oh I am _not _getting into that!"

"April, listen to me." Kuro requested, not taking off her hood.

"No, _you _listen to _me._" April said firmly, glaring at her friend. "If what the guys and Splinter told me is true, then you _are _Miwa and therefore you _are _Splinter's daughter."

"April, I just want to say I'm sorry for—"

"Lying?"

Kuro nodded solemnly.

"You don't have to apologize." April assured. "I never really told you about the guys anyhow. But I want you to know that the guys and Splinter would _never _lie or kid around with something like Splinter's family. The fact that he lost them hurts so much that he can hardly bear it. So if he _truly _believes that you're his daughter, and then you're his daughter."

Kuro looked down. "April, it's not that simple for me. I need solid proof. A name carved in a charm doesn't cover it. I was raised by values and principles that contradict everything Splinter and the Turtles say."

"What more do you need?" April asked in a soft voice.

Kuro's eyes narrowed in determination. "I need to talk to someone I've trusted for years. Someone I once called 'Father'." She leaped up to the fire escape nearby and disappeared before April could say another word.

The redhead stared after her friend worriedly. "I gotta get Splinter."


	25. Kuro and Shredder

**Chapter Twenty Five- Kuro and Shredder**

Kuro slunk through the hole in the glass ceiling and to the overhang in Shredder's throne room. She wasted no time in leaping down to the floor and marching up to Shredder's throne. Dogpound, Fishface, and Stockman stood off to the side. Dogpound watched, amused, as Stockman continued to work on the robotic legs for Fishface.

"Ah, Kuro." Shredder greeted. "You came."

"You texted me." Kuro noted. "You said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes." Shredder nodded, rising from his throne to descend down the stairs to his daughter. "I wanted to talk to you about your recent mission. It seems as though it affected you in more ways than one."

"Oh?" Kuro raised an eyebrow, shedding her hood. Her long braid of hair, usually pinned up around her head, fell free and loose down her back.

"If I am wrong, stop me before I go on." Shredder circled Kuro a little as he talked. "It has come to my attention that your attack on Splinter may have drained you mentally." Shredder explained. "It is not unnatural to be shocked at your first kill, Kuro. It is very different to kill someone outright instead of during a battle. But it's justified, Kuro. You have avenged your mother and made me _very _proud. There is nothing wrong with what you have done and it is perfectly fine if you are feeling a little…uncomfortable. Perhaps even sick to your stomach. But you do not need to worry anymore. Hamato Yoshi is dead because of you. You, Oroku Kuro, have honored yourself and your family." Shredder stood in front of Kuro and put his hands on her shoulders. "I am so proud of you, my daughter."

Kuro stared at the floor, her fists clenched tightly. "I have to ask you something _very _important."

"What is that, Kuro?" Shredder asked, turning to walk back to his throne.

"Are you my father?" Kuro asked, staring at Shredder.

Shredder paused, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Dogpound, Fishface, and Stockman paused and turned to the man and his "daughter". They stayed silent, watching as the tension in the air climbed higher and higher.

Shredder finally turned to Kuro. "What kind of question is that?"

"That doesn't answer my question." Kuro noted with a glare.

"I do not understand why you would even _ask _a question like that." Shredder scoffed, turning to walk up to his throne.

"It's a simple question." Kuro countered, taking a few steps closer to Shredder. "Are you my father?"

"Why do you ask?" Shredder demanded, spinning around to glare at her. "What did Hamato tell you?"

"You still have not answered my question." Kuro pointed out.

"Your question does not need answering." Shredder waved her off.

"You're avoiding it." Kuro accused.

"I am not avoiding anything!" Shredder shouted, turning from her and standing beside his throne. He stared out the window wall, his hands folded masterfully behind his back.

Kuro glared hard. "I have trusted you my entire life. You called me 'Kuro, my daughter', and I called you 'Father' since I was a little girl! I have _never _asked you if you were my father because I never had a reason to doubt it! But my time with the Turtles and Splinter especially has made me see things differently. I will continue to trust you if you will just be honest with me! Are you my father or not? Answer me now!"

Shredder paused for a moment, not even turning to look at Kuro. Then, he finally chuckled darkly. "I am surprised you discovered the truth, Miwa. You were so young when I took you in."

* * *

April burst into the lair, panting from running so far. "Splinter! Master Splinter!"

The humanoid rat looked up from the shrine to his family, having just placed Miwa's necklace before the picture. He hurried out and intercepted April before she could start running around like a headless chicken. "April! What is wrong?"

"I was attacked by some weird Kraang droid at school!" April explained hurriedly. "The guys came to help me and we found out the Kraang have been hacking the World Wide Genome Project's data!"

"Are you hurt?" Splinter asked, looking over his konoichi student.

"I'm fine." April assured. "But we saw Miwa!"

Splinter's eyes widened and he hurriedly asked, "Where?"

"She helped the guys take down the Kraang droid that attacked me." April said. "I found her again on the way here, but she wouldn't come back with me. I tried to get her to understand the truth, but she said she needed more proof. She told me she was going to ask someone else."

"Like who?" Splinter urged.

April swallowed. "She said she would ask 'the man I once called Father'. You don't think she means—"

"The Shredder?" Splinter finished, standing and hurrying to the dojo. April followed close behind. "I know for a fact that Miwa would be the type of person to not only ask Shredder, but then try and kill him when she found the truth."

"Try and kill him?" April repeated.

"I have to find her." Splinter ordered, tying his katana to his belt. "I have to find her and save her before it is too late."

"Are you insane?" April only stared.

"April, I will _not _lose my daughter again!" Splinter almost shouted. He ran off towards the entrance.

April grabbed the closest weapons to her (a few shuriken) and followed Splinter. "Then I'm coming with you!"

* * *

Kuro's eyes widened. "What?"

"Mere months old." Shredder said. "You were so small and so innocent." He turned to look at Kuro, smirking evilly under his mask "And now look at you; just as ruthless as I am."

Kuro glared hard. "You _lied _to me. For fifteen years you _lied _to me!"

"For fifteen years I _raised _you." Shredder corrected. "Treated you as my own."

"You kidnapped me and tried to kill my parents!" Kuro countered.

"Hamato Yoshi stole _everything _from me!" Shredder shouted. "My honor, my name, my love!"

"How can a heathen like you know anything about love?" Kuro growled.

"Tang Shen was _mine _to have and marry." Shredder growled. "I should have been the one to have her, and Splinter stole her away from me! He stole _you _away from me!"

"You're despicable." Kuro growled.

Shredder chuckled darkly, descending down the stairs and stopping at the bottom. "Come now, Oroku Kuro. Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"You. Aren't. My. Father." Kuro emphasized every word. "My father is Hamato Yoshi, and he is a great man and an even better warrior. He is _a thousand times _the man you will _ever _be."

"Is that so?" Shredder asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Kuro took a strong fighting stance, just as Splinter taught her. "I am Hamato Miwa, daughter of Hamato Yoshi. You killed my mother." She unsheathed her gauntlet claws. "Prepare to die, Oroku Saki."

Miwa lunged for the murderer of her father. She swiped her claws towards his face, but he leaned back quickly to avoid it. Baxter Stockman cowered in a corner while Fishface and Dogpound just remained frozen in shock. Shredder unsheathed his own claws and the two opponents' blades clashed. Miwa back-flipped into the air and landed several feet away from Shredder. She held her claws ready and glared hard at Shredder. He charged for her, swiping his claws towards her neck. Miwa skillfully crossed her own blades to block the attack, pushed back a few feet from the impact. She planted her foot in his stomach and managed to launch him backwards.

"You never should've come back when you realized the truth." Shredder taunted, charging for Miwa again.

Miwa jumped aside. "You always told me and Karai—" She grunted as she blocked another attack. "—that every day Splinter lives is a stain on our honor. You told us that—" She jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the helmet, making him stagger back a little. "—because you told us he was the cause of our misfortune. But now I understand. _You _are the cause of every bad thing that's ever happened to me!"

"I was the reason you _survived_ that fire!" Shredder growled, stabbing his claws forward. Miwa knocked them aside. "Hamato abandoned you."

"I don't know the details of what happened that night." Miwa snarled, sheathing her claws and landing a few punches to his chest. "All I know is that you separated an infant from her father. And I can _never _forgive you for that."

Shredder scoffed. "So be it." Dogpound and Fishface moved to join the fight, but Shredder raised a hand to stop them. "This is _my _battle. I will be the one to kill her."

Shredder lunged with his claws, but Miwa grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the floor. She spun around and did a perfect back kick, knocking Shredder backwards a few feet and forcing him to the ground. Miwa jumped up and aimed to stab her claws down into Shredder's face, but he rolled away and leaped to his feet. He swung his blades for Miwa's head, but she crouched down and somersaulted to the side. She swept at Shredder's feet, but her heel clanged against his metal boots. She grit her teeth in pain, but had to roll to one side when Shredder's foot nearly crushed her stomach. She pushed herself to her feet and swiped her claws across Shredder's arm. Shredder shouted in pain, but suddenly punched Miwa in the chest, sending her flying into the steps. She grunted in pain, fighting to clear her head. Shredder shouted and lunged for her. Miwa pushed herself to her hands and knees and crawled her way up the stairs. She stood and turned to face Shredder as he advanced towards her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Miwa taunted.

Shredder growled. "You insolent little girl!" He lunged for Miwa, but she performed a simple upper block and stopped his claws from stabbing her head. Then, she plunged her claws into a small, unprotected area of Shredder's abdomen, right under his breastplate. Shredder gasped in pain, frozen in shock. Miwa smirked and kicked Shredder down the stairs. She casually walked down and wiped her blood claws off on his cape before sheathing the claws. She glanced over at Fishface, Dogpound, and Stockman, still in the corner.

"If you guys _ever _come near the Turtles or Splinter again," Miwa threatened. "I'll personally dish out the punishment."

The three boys didn't answer. Miwa walked off, a smirk on her face.

"You pathetic little cretin."

Miwa froze and spun around, her eyes widening when she saw Shredder stand. Blood streamed down from under his armor, but it looked like all the wound did was anger him.

"Did you really think you could defeat me so easily?" Shredder demanded. In the blink of an eye, he stood before Miwa and grabbed her braid, holding her up off her feet. Miwa groaned and cried out in pain. "I will not be stopped by some mere child!" Shredder threw Miwa aside. The konoichi bounced and rolled, hitting the stairs hard. Miwa stared in horror as Shredder approached her, claws unsheathed and ready to strike. Miwa pushed herself to her feet and lunged for Shredder, but he brutally knocked her aside.

"You're a monster." Miwa groaned, trying to push herself to her feet.

Shredder scoffed. "And _you _are worthless." He swiped his claws, tearing open Miwa's shirt and leaving two long scratch marks across her back, right above her shoulder blades. Miwa involuntarily let out a pained scream. Shredder grabbed her braid again and lifted her up to his eye level. He raised his claws, the tips now bloodied. Shredder narrowed his eyes, staring into Miwa's determined glare. "But perhaps you are not _completely _useless. I will give you one chance to come back; we can get you a good doctor and you'll be back on your feet within days. Return home and become my daughter once more, Oroku Kuro."

Miwa growled animalistic-like. "I would rather die."

Shredder growled back. "Fine."

"No!"

A flash of silver suddenly sliced through Miwa's hair, forcing Shredder to drop her. Shredder turned as a humanoid rat suddenly swung a katana towards his head. Shredder quickly held up his claws to block the sudden onslaught as the rat continued to swipe at him. He was caught off-guard, however, when the rat planted a foot in his stomach and sent him flying backwards.

Splinter still held his katana ready. "Don't you _dare _harm my daughter."

April knelt down beside her friend, shaking her gently but eyeing the scratch marks on her back.

Shredder narrowed his eyes. "Yoshi? Hamato Yoshi?" Splinter didn't answer, and Shredder laughed a little maniacally. "My greatest enemy, a rat? _A rat!_ How incredibly….fitting."

Splinter narrowed his eyes. "If you harm another hair on her body so help me—"

"Oh, save the faux strength for our master, Yoshi." Shredder scoffed. "I am not afraid of you."

Splinter blocked Shredder's attack and the two quickly engaged in a fierce blade battle. April stayed close to Miwa, keeping her eyes on Dogpound and Fishface. But the two mutants were too focused on the battle between the masters to even glance at her. April looked over at the battle between Splinter and Shredder and watched as Shredder planted his foot in Splinter's stomach and sent him crashing to the ground, the katana skittering across the floor. Shredder raised his claws to stab Splinter but April acted first, taking out a shuriken and flinging it like a Frisbee. It didn't pierce Shredder's armor, but it ricocheted off his helmet and caught his attention. When he turned to face April, the redhead's fist connected with his face. The metal of his mask only added to the pain as he stumbled back, holding his face.

"Take that you no good son of a—AAHH!" April ducked as Shredder's claws nearly took her head off.

Splinter kicked at Shredder's knees, knocking him to the ground. Splinter jumped to his feet, scooped up his katana, and pushed April back towards Miwa. "We must leave. Now." He sheathed his katana and scooped Miwa up, holding her bridal style as he and April turned to run off. But Shredder once again charged for them. April drew another shuriken and flung it, distracting Shredder just long enough for April to jump up, grab his helmet, and twist it around so he couldn't see. April and Splinter hurried off and disappeared. Fishface moved to go after them, but Dogpound held up a paw.

_This is your only chance to stay away, kid. _Dogpound resolved as he approached his master. _I truly did care about you. _"Master, are you all right?"

"I am fine!" Shredder shouted, readjusting his helmet. "Stockman! Get back to work on Xever's legs! Now!"

Stockman fearfully resumed his work while Dogpound just watched Shredder stomp from the room, fuming and muttering Japanese curses under his breath.

* * *

The Turtles radiated with depression and a little tension as they returned home. Leo led the way, but he could feel his brothers' eyes on him. _Why didn't I just tell them before this whole mess could start? _"Hey, Sensei?" He called. "We gotta talk!"

April sprinted in from the dojo. "You guys are back! Oh thank goodness!"

"Yeah, we're back." Leo nodded. "And we…..er, _I,_ need to tell everyone something."

"It'll have to wait." April said hurriedly. "Donnie, we need your help. Bring the first aid kit."

"Why?" Donnie asked worriedly. "Is Splinter okay?"

"He's with Miwa, now hurry!" April almost shouted as she returned to the dojo.

The boys exchanged shocked looks. "Miwa?" Mikey gasped. He hurried off after April. Donnie ran to get the first aid kit while Raph and Leo followed Mikey. When they reached the dojo, they found Splinter kneeling in the middle of the floor, right next to a Japanese futon bed. Miwa rested on the bed, lying on her stomach with a thick blanket pulled over her legs and lower back. The fabric of her shirt was torn and two nasty cuts showed through.

"Sensei!" Mikey knelt down next to Splinter, staring worriedly at Miwa. "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine." Splinter assured. "But we need Donatello's medicine skills."

Right on cue, Donnie ran inside. His eye widened when he saw Miwa's wound. "Everyone out, now! I need space and I can't work under so much pressure or people hanging over my shoulder."

"But we—" Mikey tried to protest, but Donnie interrupted him.

"All of you: out!" Donnie almost shouted. "Now!"

Leo and Raph exchanged surprised looks, awestruck by Donnie's sudden outburst. They rose and exited the dojo, April following them. Mikey glanced at Miwa sadly and worriedly before trudging after his brothers and April.

Donnie turned to Splinter. "Sensei…"

"Donatello, I am going to say this right now." Splinter's hard gaze locked with his son's soft one. "I lost my daughter once and I refuse to do it again."

Donnie sighed, but nodded. He took out a small knife and sliced open Miwa's shirt. He gently pushed the black fabric aside and inspected the wounds. "They're pretty deep, but I don't think they'll need stitches. Just some disinfecting and good bandages." He opened his box and pulled out a cloth and the disinfectant. He wiped away the blood from the wounds before taking a fresh cloth and adding the disinfectant to it. "You might have to hold her still, just in case." Donnie told Splinter. The rat only nodded, keeping his eyes on Miwa. Donnie gently wiped the cuts, and Miwa cringed. A few pained whimpers escaped her lips, tugging at Splinter's heart. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He continued to hold her hand as Donnie disinfected both cuts and wrapped them in gauze. When he finished, he sighed and silently put his things away.

"Thank you, Donatello." Splinter bowed his head to his son. "This—"

Donnie held up his hand. "Miwa is your daughter. Therefore, she is my sister. Treating her wounds is no different than treating my brothers' wounds. Believe me when I say that it's just a part of my job."

Splinter smiled. He gently petted Miwa's hair and sighed. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Well, I don't think she should lie on her back for a while." Donnie suggested, making sure Miwa's head lay to the side so she could breathe. "But with a few days of rest, she'll be kicking butt with the rest of us in no time."

Splinter sighed in relief. "Good."

"For now, we need to talk." Donnie said, standing. "Leo has something very important to talk to us about." Splinter glanced worriedly down at his daughter. "Sensei, she'll be fine. I promise."

Splinter looked worried, but followed Donnie out to the living room, where everyone else waited. Before leaving the dojo, Splinter turned and took one last look at his daughter. He smiled softly; relieved beyond belief that he finally had her back.

* * *

Karai marched into the throne room, glaring determinedly. She hardly paid any attention to Dogpound as he cracked up laughing again due to Xever's malfunctions. Stockman pounded on his controls frustratingly. She approached him and slammed the Kraang droid she carried onto the table. "The robots, I've seen them up close." She informed. "They call themselves 'the Kraang'."

"I told you I am not interested in this robot fiction!" Shredder snapped as he approached, still fuming over his battle with Miwa and Splinter. "I will hear to more of this!"

"I think this is how they control their robot bodies." Karai continued, holding up the strange device. "I don't know; maybe _you _can use it." She tossed the remote to Stockman, who pressed a few buttons and watched in awe as the droid Karai brought started moving.

Stockman's eyes lit up. "This is _exactly _the kind of neurotransmission interface I've been trying to develop!"

Shredder eyed Stockman and the droid for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Very well." He stepped behind Karai and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to find out all you can about this Kraang. Their technology may prove useful in our war against the Turtles." He looked down at his daughter, he loyal, devoted, _worthy _daughter. "Well done, Karai."

Karai only smirked. "Thank you, Father." She calmly moved to walk away, but paused. "By the way, did you get a chance to talk to Kuro?"

Shredder's gaze hardened a little. Dogpound, Fishface, and Stockman looked back and forth between Karai and Shredder, waiting for the latter's response.

"I'm afraid it did not go over well." Shredder reported. "It turns out Kuro failed in her mission to kill Splinter. She behaved strangely this past week because she felt guilty, believing she failed me and dishonored the Foot Clan. I tried to talk to her about getting a location on the Turtles, but she seemed too distraught to talk. She left soon after to confront Splinter alone." Shredder pulled something from his belt and tossed it to Karai. "This was all that came back."

Karai unfolded the black cloth and recognized it as Kuro's Moon Shadow hood and mask. But the black fabric was torn and stained with blood. Karai's eyes widened in horror. "Kuro's…..dead?"

Shredder folded his hands masterfully behind his back, walking past Karai to the door. "I am so sorry, Karai. It is a terrible loss when one loses a family member." He exited the room, leaving Karai still staring at the black torn-up hood. Dogpound approached Karai to console her, but the konoichi turned and stormed off to her room. She slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She staggered a little as she collapsed on her bed, clutching the hood to her chest. She fought back angry tears as she allowed her anger and hate for the Turtles and Splinter lull her to an uneasy sleep.

_I'm going to kill you, Leonardo. _Karai promised. _I'm going to kill you and your master for this._


	26. Closure

**Chapter Twenty Six- Closure**

Two whole days passed. April spent all her time in the lair, thankful for the long weekend from school. Her aunt gladly let her stay and even offered to come and check Miwa out. But Splinter was still uneasy with letting so many people know where they lived, so Aunt Kelsey just gave her best. Donnie constantly checked on Miwa's vitals, worried about how deep the wounds may have been. Splinter never left Miwa's side the entire time, so the boys trained on their own out in the living room to not disturb him. They didn't even go out on patrol because they were too worried.

"It's been days!" Raph growled, pounding on a punching bag.

"It's only been two." Donnie reminded him. "She's fatigued and hurt and she needs rest."

"She needs to wake up at least long enough for us to know that she's okay!" Raph shouted. He stabbed his sais into the punching bag, breathing hard.

"Raph, it'll be okay." April assured.

"How can you be sure?" Raph shouted. "How do you _know _that Shredder didn't get the last laugh? After all this time, we finally find out that Miwa's alive and then Shredder has to take her away from us! We can't let that happen! Not after everything we've been through with that kid!"

"Raph." Leo reached for his brother, but Raph turned away from him and started stabbing the punching bag again.

"I'm tired of Shredder threatening our family!" Raph yelled, but his voice steadily lowered with every sentence. "He's gone too far! He kidnapped our sister and trained her to kill us! He put her through torture and she finally broke when she tried to kill us! _We _had to be the ones that shove the truth down her throat, and she choked on it! Then she had to go and fight Shredder and now we might lose her!" Raph fell to his knees, growling and panting. "If _anything_ happens to her because of Shredder, I swear I'm gonna murder him."

Leo put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Raph, Kuro—er, Miwa, will be fine. She's pretty tough."

"This _is _Miwa we're talking about." Mikey reminded them. "She fought Shredder and actually wounded him! If you ask me, that's pretty cool. And if she can do that, there's no way Shredder will take her down like this." He turned to April. "Thanks, April, for going after her and punching Shredder in the face."

"My pleasure." April assured, smiling.

Splinter smiled when he heard his sons and April laugh. He looked down at Miwa, still lying on her stomach and terrifyingly still. He pressed his fingers to her neck, relieved at the strong pulse he felt.

"Miwa." Splinter whispered. "I do not know if you can hear me, but you must understand that we need you here. My sons need their sister and April needs her friend. I know you are strong enough to pull through." He gently stroked Miwa's hair. "Please come back to us, Miwa." He sighed and stood, finally finding the strength to leave his room and out into the dojo. Donnie determined just yesterday that Miwa could be moved from the dojo to Splinter's room so she would have more peace when she rested. It did nothing to soothe everyone's nerves, though. In fact, it made Splinter seem like a shut-in with how much time he spent with her.

_Tang Shen, watch over her. _Splinter prayed as he walked off to join his children. _Please help her pull through._

* * *

Later that night, Splinter found sleep had evaded him. He meditated, checked on his sons, April and Miwa, and watered his bonsai. But nothing made him sleepy. Eventually, he found himself pulling open the shrine and taking out the picture of him, Tang Shen, and Miwa. He stared at the photo, paying particular attention to the young babe in Tang Shen's arms. He unconsciously started singing an old Japanese lullaby under his breath, reminiscing back to when he would sing this same lullaby to his loving little girl. For the first time in a long time, tears welled up in his eyes and dripped to the floor and into the fur on his cheeks.

_Hamato rocked baby Miwa in a calm, soothing rhythm, singing the only Japanese lullaby that could put her to sleep. The baby in his arms yawned and cooed up at her father, smiling all the while._

_"Aishiteru, my precious little mouse." Hamato nuzzled his daughter's forehead with his own._

Miwa bolted upright, ignoring the throbbing pain in her upper back and shoulders. When she still heard the lullaby, she pinched herself to wake up. But the music continued. Curious, Miwa slowly got up from her bed and followed the sound to the dojo. She silently opened the door and her eyes widened when she realized it was Splinter singing that song. Miwa, overcome with shock and joy, trembled a little as she took a few steps forward.

"Otōsan?" Miwa squeaked a little.

Splinter stopped singing and spun around to face Miwa, dropping the picture as he did. For a long time, the two of them stared at each other. Then, Splinter swallowed. "Yes?"

Miwa swallowed the lump in her throat. "I remember."

Splinter stared at her with surprise and hope. "You do?"

"I remember how my father sang to me every night." Miwa struggled to keep her voice steady. "I remember that you had to sing that same lullaby to me every night or I wouldn't be able to sleep. And that lullaby is what kept me sane all these years." Miwa felt tears stream down her cheeks.

Splinter smiled and instantly went from wise and masterly to loving and fatherly. He spread his arms and Miwa ran forward and jumped into his warm embrace. She buried her face in his chest and openly sobbed, something she had not done in a long time. Splinter held his daughter close, joyful tears dropping from his eyes and into her hair.

"I love you, Otōsan." Miwa's voice was muffled as she spoke into Splinter's robes.

"Aishiteru, my little mouse." Splinter sighed.

When someone besides Miwa sniffed, the father and daughter looked up to see the turtles and April standing at the door. Mikey was crying a little.

"It's so beautiful!" He cried dramatically. He and Donnie hugged each other and started bawling.

Miwa and Splinter laughed. "Come, my sons." Splinter invited. "You as well, April." Mikey and Donnie hurried into the group hug, April and Leo laughing as they followed.

"Come on, Raph, you too." Leo encouraged.

"Ninjas don't participate in group hugs." Raph huffed.

"We aren't ninjas right now!" Donnie protested. "We're family!"

"Being a part of the family means being a part of group hugs." April added, wrapping an arm around Donnie's neck. The purple-masked turtle's eyes instantly turned to hearts, indicating his pure bliss.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Hold on." He disappeared and returned a few minutes later with his pet turtle Spike. "Spike is a part of this family, so he will join in."

"Then bring it in!" Mikey laughed. "Before this precious bonding moment is over!" He squeezed Miwa a little tighter, sighing in content. Miwa only rolled her eyes and giggled. Raph finally started to smile and joined in the family moment. Even Haiiro the smoky gray kitten climbed up and snuggled next to Splinter's neck, rubbing her head on his chin. The nine of them, Spike and Haiiro included, all agreed that it was the best group hug they had in a long time.

And I mean a _really _long time.

* * *

"Can I get up now?"

"No."

Pause…..

"How about now?"

"_No._"

Pause…

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"_No_."

"Now?"

"_No!_"

Miwa groaned. "Come on, Donnie! I've been stuck in this bed for three days!"

"Yes, and you've bee unconscious for two of them." Donnie reminded her. "You can't move or your wounds might reopen."

"So?" Miwa huffed.

"So, we can't let that happen." Donnie insisted. "If you want to be out of this bed and back on your feet soon, then stay still and let the wounds heal for another day." Miwa crossed her arms and huffed. "Miwa, I promise that the minute you're well enough to do so, you can join me and the guys on patrol."

"Really?" Miwa asked excitedly.

"Yes." Donnie nodded. "But you gotta stay in bed for at least one more day."

Miwa sighed and lay back down on her stomach. "Fine."

Donnie nodded in satisfaction and stood to leave.

"Hey Donnie." Miwa's voice made him pause. "I'm sorry. You know, for trying to kill you and your brothers and Splinter."

Donnie smiled. "Hey, it's all in the past. Let it go. We're a family now."

Miwa smiled back. "Thanks." She said softly before drifting off to sleep. Donnie quietly closed the door and journeyed off to the living room, where his brothers rested.

"How is she?" Mikey asked hurriedly.

"She's fine." Donnie assured. "She's resting for now and she should be back on her feet by tomorrow night. I even promised her that she could come on patrol with us."

"Great!" Mikey cheered. "But wait, what's she gonna wear?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well, she refuses to wear her Moon Shadow gear, including her black katana." Mikey explained. "And she won't wear her gauntlets."

"So?" Raph asked.

"It doesn't seem right for her to just give up her Moon Shadow and Kuro parts of her." Mikey shrugged. "Whether she likes it or not, they're a part of her; they're a part of her identity."

"She made it clear that she wanted to put it all behind her." Donnie reminded them as he sat down.

"But she fights so well with those weapons!" Mikey protested. "Why should she give up the things that make her unique?"

"Mikey, nobody's forcing her to do this." Leo told his brother. "While you do make a good point, this is Miwa's decision, and who are we to stop her?"

"I don't know." Mikey sighed. "I feel like she's lost all sense of who she is. I think we need to help her find an identity for herself."

"When did _you _get so wise?" Raph scoffed.

"I'm serious guys." Mikey insisted.

"Then, what did you have in mind?" Donnie asked.

Mikey only smiled craftily.

* * *

The next day, as promised, Donnie undressed Miwa's wounds and confirmed that she would be well enough to go on patrol with them.

"But I'm keeping them dressed and protected, just in case." Donnie said as he rewrapped the wounds.

"As long as I can finally get out of this bed, I'll go on patrol dressed as a mummy!" Miwa leaped out of bed and ran out of the room and the dojo, almost crashing into Splinter on her way.

"Miwa, what are you doing out of bed?" Splinter raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Donnie promised I could go out on patrol with the boys tonight!" Miwa said excitedly. "I'm finally getting out into the fresh air!"

Splinter looked unsure. "Miwa, I don't think—"

"Please, please, _please!_" Miwa begged. "If I don't get out of this lair for at least a few minutes, I'll go insane!"

Splinter opened his mouth to protest, but noticed the look in Miwa's eyes. He sighed and turned to Leo. "Watch over her."

"Hai, Sensei." Leo nodded.

Miwa sighed. "I'm not a baby."

"I never said you were." Splinter noted. "I just want you to be safe."

"I promise, Otōsan." Miwa bowed.

"By the way, I believe this is yours." Splinter held up his hand, and Miwa's eyes brightened at the sight of her turtle charm in his palm, only now it hung on a silver chain instead of a shoelace. She took it and latched it around her neck.

"Thank you." Miwa said with a smile. "Can I go on patrol now? Please?"

Splinter chuckled. "Yes, you may go."

"But first!" Mikey suddenly appeared before Miwa. "We have a gift for you!"

"A gift?" Miwa asked.

"Just trust us." Mikey insisted. "Or just trust me. Close your eyes and hold out her hands."

Miwa rolled her eyes before closing them and held out her hands. She felt some fabric and something heavy against her skin, and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Mikey?"

"Wait for it!" Mikey said excitedly. "Open your eyes!"

Miwa opened her eyes and looked down. But then she frowned. "What are these?"

"Your gauntlets and your Moon Shadow stuff!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Mikey, I never want to see this stuff again." Miwa said firmly, holding the items out to the turtle. "Burn it."

"Miwa, just trust me." Mikey requested. "Look, it's your ninja gear without the mask. That's your Moon Shadow part. Then we have the gauntlets _you _created. That's your Kuro part."

"I want to leave those behind me." Miwa insisted.

"Miwa, they're a part of you." Mikey said.

"You cannot let go of what makes you who you are." Splinter said, putting a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Accepting these would allow you to accept yourself."

Miwa stared at the weapons and clothes. "Are you sure? I look at this stuff and I feel like a murderer."

"Miwa, they're just clothes and sharp pieces of metal." Mikey said with a soft smile. "It's not about them; it's about the person inside them."

Miwa smirked. "When did _you _get so wise?" She laughed with Mikey. "All right, I'll put it on." She jogged off to the bathroom. By the time the boys prepared for patrol, Miwa arrived in her own attire. She donned herself in her Moon Shadow ninja gear and her gauntlets strapped to her wrists. She pulled her waist long ashen hair into a single braid down her back, letting it hang freely rather than rolling it flat on her head. The clincher (for Mikey at least) was the dark green mask tied over her eyes.

"Perfect!" Mikey cheered.

"You're saying that because you gave me the mask." Miwa reminded him.

"Who cares?" Mikey laughed. "Let's go, guys!" He whooped and cheered as he ran into the tunnels. His brothers and sister followed close behind. The second they were topside, Miwa took a deep breath. Two seconds later, she gagged a little.

"Okay, so the dumpster reeks." Miwa coughed. "But it's better than being stuck in the sewer! Let's do this!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec!" Leo grabbed Miwa's arms and pulled her back. "We should probably go over the procedure for this kind of thing." Leo cleared his throat. "Now, it is important to understand that we are ninjas, and we must be silent like _kage_, or _shadows._ If you neglect this, you run the risk of being seen or heard, which would only lead to—"

"Race you to the top!"

"I'll race you to Central Park!"

"You're on!"

"Whoo-hoo! Let's go!"

Leo looked up just as his brothers and new sister disappeared over the edge of the building. "Guys! Wait up!" He hurried after them as the quintet raced across the rooftops, laughing silently and performing acrobatic feats from one roof to the next. Miwa steadily gained speed until she ran a good five feet in front of her new brothers. She looked over her left shoulder and saw Leo and Donnie; she looked over her right shoulder and saw Mikey and Raph. The four of them smiled warmly and laughed a little, shoving each other playfully. Miwa smiled broadly and let out a loud whoop for joy. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, even when she was with Karai.

"Watch out!"

"_Hee-yah!"_

_WHAM!_

Miwa skidded to a halt and spun around. She found herself at least two buildings away from the one her brothers stood on, and her brothers' path was blocked by a familiar konoichi with black/blond hair and a tantō.

"What do _you _want?" Leo demanded.

"My sister back." Karai growled under her mask. "And I suppose you want to live to see sunrise. But I guess we're all going to be disappointed tonight." She lunged with a roar-like cry, swiping her blade towards the Turtles' heads. The guys jumped back, but Karai came at them with a fury they could not match. She punched Raph in the nose and kicked him so hard he flew into a wall and slammed into it so hard it left cracks. The red-masked turtle instantly fell, barely conscious, to the ground. Donnie ran in next, but Karai sliced his bō in half with her blade, grabbed him by the plastron, and threw him into Mikey, causing the two of them to tumble and roll and almost fall off the building. Karai didn't even turn around when Miwa attacked from behind; she performed a perfect back kick that sent the green-masked konoichi to the ground. Then, Karai turned to Leo, unleashing a flurry of attacks so fast that Leo barely had time to block and retaliate. Karai finally slammed her sword against Leo's so hard the blade snapped. Leo stared in shock and disbelief, distracting him long enough for Karai to tackle him and pin him to the ground. She pressed her hand against his throat, keeping him pinned to the floor.

"You will pay for killing my sister." Karai hissed. "_Splinter _will pay for laying a hand on her."

"What're you...talking about?" Leo choked out.

"Kuro was a great warrior." Karai growled, holding her tantō ready to stab it into Leo's shoulder and straight to his heart. "You will die now for murdering her!"

"Karai, no!"

Karai froze, her eyes wide. She turned her head to look behind her, watching with wide eyes as Miwa shed her green mask and stared at her with concerned eyes. "Kuro…"

"Karai, I'm alive." Miwa assured. "Let him go. Leo, don't attack her."

Karai looked back and forth between Leo and her sister. "But…..you…."

"Karai, you need to listen to me." Miwa insisted. "My name is not Kuro. It's Miwa. Hamato Miwa."

Karai stared at Miwa with wide eyes for another moment before she suddenly darted off, sheathing her tantō as she did. Miwa watched her go with a solemn expression, hardly looking at her brothers as they groaned and shakily rose to their feet.

"What the shell was she doing?" Raph growled. "I thought we dealt with her when she left us to deal with the Kraang."

"We didn't deal with her." Leo shook his head. "She just abandoned us."

Mikey stared at Miwa, still frozen in place. "Miwa, what's wrong?"

Miwa's gaze hardened. "You guys continue on patrol. I gotta head home." She tied her mask back around her eyes and ran to the edge of the building.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

Miwa sighed. "There's just something I have to do."

* * *

Karai blared her music to hopefully drown her thoughts in the tunes. She nodded her head and flipped through a fashion magazine, circling some outfits she particularly liked. Few people knew about her fashion designing hobby; even her father didn't know about it. But she was still a teenager and she wanted something to do besides training or worrying about Shredder's vendetta. Besides, she needed to get her mind off her sister for a while.

Somewhere in the music, Karai noticed a tapping sound that didn't quite fit. When she looked up, she noticed the same girl that was with the Turtles earlier that evening crouched right outside her window. Karai narrowed her eyes, set her magazine and iPod down, marched to the window, and pulled it open.

"Kuro?" Karai asked.

"Hey sis." Miwa shed her green mask and tied it to her wrist, just above her gauntlet.

Karai suddenly pulled Miwa into a tight hug. "Don't you _dare _scare me like that again!"

Miwa hugged her sister back. "I make no such promises."

"B-but Father told me you were dead!" Karai protested, pulling away and holding her sister out at arm's length. "He told me Splinter killed you! That you went to challenge Splinter but you failed and then you went to challenge him again and all I got back was a bloody mask and if you ever scare me like that again so help me I'm going to—"

Miwa covered her sister's mouth. "Karai, we need to talk. Follow me." Miwa turned and crouched next to the window again. When Karai looked out, she finally noticed the length of rope that connected her window to the building across the way. Miwa darted across the thin rope, without losing her balance, and jumped to the apartment on the other end. Karai raised an eyebrow, but followed her sister quickly and quietly to the apartment across the street.

"Okay, Kuro, what's this all about?" Karai asked.

"My name's not Kuro." Miwa explained. She held up a hand when Karai opened her mouth to speak. "Before you say anything, all I ask is that you keep an open mind and listen closely to what I and my father are about to say."

"Your father?" Karai raised an eyebrow.

Miwa turned to the fire escape. "Otōsan, kite kudasai."

Karai turned as a humanoid rat dressed in a maroon yukata appeared and stood beside Miwa. Karai narrowed her eyes, but sat down at Miwa's instruction and waited patiently. Splinter and Miwa told Karai the whole story. Splinter told her about Tang Shen and the birth of Miwa, and how months later Oroku Saki attacked his family. Miwa told her about her time with the Turtles and how Mikey and Splinter proved that she truly was Hamato Yoshi's daughter. Karai didn't say or do anything. She just stared at the pair as they talked.

"Shredder lied to me my entire life." Miwa finished. "He claimed me as his daughter when, in reality, he kidnapped me from my home."

"I have reasons to believe that Shredder may have lied to you as well." Splinter added. "Miwa has told me about you; I think there has been a misunderstanding."

Karai still didn't answer.

"Karai, we're not trying to trick you." Miwa assured. "You're still my sister and I would _never _lie to you. They're telling me the truth; I know it." Miwa pulled out her turtle charm, now hanging on a small, silver chain. "This charm has my real name: Miwa. And everything they've been telling me makes so much sense. I can feel it; they aren't lying. I would love nothing more than for you to be a part of this family because I know you would fit in if you just understood."

"Perhaps Shredder _did _adopt you and raise you as his child." Splinter said. "But something tells me he was not the greatest father in the world." Karai looked down, only confirming Splinter's assumption. "Karai, I was initially concerned about coming with my daughter to meet you tonight. After everything that happened between you and my sons, I believed that you could not be trusted." Splitner put a hand on Miwa's shoulder. "But if my daughter trusts you, then I will too, until such time you prove untrustworthy."

Karai stared at the rat and her sister with an emotionless gaze. She didn't speak nor break the gaze for a long, tense moment.

"Come on, Karai, say something." Miwa pleaded.

But she didn't. Instead, Karai stood, brushed off her pants, and silently returned to her room.

Miwa sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Splinter squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Miwa. Perhaps, with time, Karai will learn to accept things as they are." He stood up and pulled Miwa to her feet. "Now come. Let us go home."

Miwa smiled and hugged her father as they walked. "Home." She agreed.

The father and daughter journeyed home together, finally feeling as though their worlds were complete.

* * *

Shredder remained still and silent as he sat upon his throne. His throne room was empty, so he felt comfortable keeping his helmet off. The lack of helmet helped his mind feel freer. He kept his eyes closed as his thoughts swirled around in his brain. He stayed frozen in position, hardly breathing, in fact, before he finally opened his eyes.

_Knock knock knock_

Shredder donned his helmet before commanding, "Enter."'

Dogpound lumbered inside, pressing a button that opened up the glass parts of the floor and allowing Fishface to finally come out from hiding under the metal walkway and poke his head out of the water. After Shredder threatened to slice his head off if he looked, Fishface found it safer to take a quick nap rather than sneak a peek at Shredder's scarred face.

Dogpound knelt to the ground in respect. "You summoned me, Master?"

"Yes." Shredder nodded. "I have a new mission that must be followed through to the letter."

"A new mission, sir?" Dogpound repeated.

"A new mission." Shredder nodded. "We have been aiming to destroy the Turtles to get to Splinter, and so far that has not been successful. I have a new plan; one that cannot possibly fail."

"What is this plan, Master Shredder?" Fishface asked eagerly.

"We're going to attack at the source." Shredder said. "And I will kill Splinter myself."

"If I may ask, how are you going to find him?" Dogpound asked.

"I will not go to him." Shredder corrected. "_He _will come to _me._"

The End

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Shredder, what could you be planning? Guess we'll never know. I don't plan to write a sequel to this story anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**As for the Japanese:**

_**Aishiteru **_**means "I love you"**

_**Nezumi **_**means "Mouse"**

_**Otōsan, kite kudasai **_**means "Father, please come."**

**See ya guys! Hope you liked my first TMNT story!**


	27. Taken

**A/N: (insert evil laughter here) Oh come on! You guys didn't **_**really **_**believe that I would end the story right there, did you? Come on, you guys know me better than that!**

**Now, I was partially telling the truth when I said I probably won't write a sequel to this story. I don't see how I could continue it in a sequel story. But good news! I plan to write a series of one-shots that puts Miwa in the newer episodes of TMNT! So after this story is over, I'll write out the TMNT episodes with Miwa in them. I do have an idea that would stretch out into a story, so I might write a sequel. But that will come at a later date!**

**To the Guest who asked if the title of this story is a reference to Mulan, the answer is yes. I got the idea from my favorite song from the movie. Plus, I thought it would fit the storyline.**

**And now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven- Taken**

Miwa ducked to avoid Donnie's bō and swept his legs, forcing him to the ground. She kicked his carapace and caused him to roll aside so she could turn her attention to Raph. The red clad turtle stabbed with his sai, but Miwa held up her gauntlet claws in an X to block them. She front kicked his plastron and sent him flying backwards into a wall. Leo came from behind, but Miwa simply crouched down and swept her foot across the ground, causing Leo to trip and go flying into Raph. Mike came up, tossing his nunchakus aside and aiming a fist for her face. Miwa blocked it skillfully and swung her fist towards Mikey's head. Mikey blocked next, grabbing her arm and twisting it. Miwa flipped and broke free, spinning around with a roundhouse kick. Mikey caught her foot, then her fist when she punched, and leaned in close with a smirk.

"Booyakasha." Mikey taunted. Suddenly, Miwa leaned in quick and kissed his cheek. Mikey's eyes went wide with shock (and a little glee), distracted long enough for Miwa to slip out and flip Mikey over her shoulder and to the ground.

"Booyakasha yourself." Miwa sassed. "Hey!" She yelped when Splinter grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her up into the air.

"Take pride in your victory." Splinter instructed. "But do not let down your guard until _all _your opponents are defeated and the battle is won."

"Hai, Sensei." Miwa nodded.

Splinter smiled and set his daughter down, ruffling her hair. "You have been doing well these past few days."

"Thanks Dad." Miwa said with a smile.

"That will be all for today." Splinter announced. "You are dismissed."

"Hai, Sensei." The boys and Miwa bowed and ran off. Just as they got to the living room, April came in.

"Hey April!" Donnie greeted warmly. "You just missed training."

"That's okay, I'm here for Miwa." April assured, holding up the small backpack she carried. "I got the stuff you wanted."

"Great." Miwa patted the spot next to her in the pit. "Let's get started."

"What're you doing?" Leo asked.

"Cutting my hair." Miwa replied simply, unpacking scissors, a mirror, and a comb from the bag.

"Cutting your hair?" Mikey cocked his head. "Why?"

"I need a new look." Miwa explained. "In the past few days, I've been attacked by the Foot in broad daylight at least twice. I don't have the luxury of wearing a mask all the time like you guys. The Foot Clan knows what I look like. All I want to do is add some bangs and maybe cut a few inches off."

"You sure?" Donnie asked nervously as he sat beside April.

"I don't want to be attacked every time I go outside." Miwa reasoned.

"You could stay down here all day, like us." Raph suggested.

Miwa gave Raph a deadpan look as she gave April the hand mirror to hold up for her. "I can't do that, Raph. Well, I could, but I don't want to."

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

Miwa explained while she worked, brushing out her hair with the comb. "I have spent my life devoted to Oroku Saki from when I was a few months old until a little over a week ago. I was homeschooled by some stranger Saki hired; I trained constantly to become one of Shredder's ninjas, and I hardly ever had time to be a normal teenager. Now that I'm free, I want to take advantage of it. I want to go out shopping with my friends or have a movie marathon and go to sleepovers. Maybe I'll go to a real school like April."

As she talked, Miwa combed her hair out and carefully snipped a good few inches off the end, letting the snippets of black fall to the floor. Then, she combed some of her hair forward and over her face. She took the scissors again and, a few inches at a time, cut her hair so that it covered her forehead. Now, Miwa's hair went halfway down her back and she had bangs that brushed her eyebrows.

"I want a normal life, guys." Miwa sighed, setting down her things. "At least as normal as it can get with four turtles for brothers and a rat for a father." Everyone laughed.

"Do normal girls make their brothers lunch?" Raph asked, looking expectant.

Miwa rolled her eyes. "No, I don't think so."

"Come on, please?" Donnie pleaded.

"For your poor, helpless brothers that got beat down during training?" Leo added with a pout.

Miwa looked to her friend. "What do you think, April?"

April smirked as she looked at each of the guys, all of them giving her a pouting look. "I suppose it would be nice if you did."

Miwa sighed with a smile. "I'll go see what we have."

"I'll help." April offered, following her friend to the kitchen. But as they rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, the girls soon realized the lack of food in the lair.

"How do these guys survive on pizza and eggs?" Miwa asked, scouring the fridge.

"They said they used to eat algae and worms." April noted, wrinkling her nose at the sight of a spider in one cupboard.

Miwa sighed. "Well, it's a good thing I got all my money from my bank accounts before Shredder could. I'll have to go shopping."

April's phone suddenly beeped, alerting her that she received a text. She pulled up the T-phone Donnie gave her and checked the screen.

"I don't want to completely change their lives." Miwa shrugged, opening a few more cabinets. "But I want to contribute a little. They've accepted me into their family and I—" Miwa looked up and noticed a distraught look on April's face. "What is it?" April wordlessly handed Miwa her phone. Miwa scanned the text. "'Help. Attacked. Come to 426 Houston'. Who's this from?"

"My dad." April sighed.

"I thought he left New York!" Miwa exclaimed.

"I guess he came back; I don't know!" April started towards the door. "We gotta tell the guys!"

"Wait!" Miwa grabbed April's arm. "Why would your dad text _you _if he was just attacked?"

"What do you mean?" April demanded.

"Your dad wouldn't tell the police about the Kraang because they wouldn't believe him." Miwa explained. "This text just says he's been attacked."

"So?"

"So, if he's just been attacked, why didn't he call the police? He didn't say 'Attacked by Kraang'. And what's he doing back in New York? I know about 426 Houston; I passed by it walking from the market to my old apartment."

April looked worried. "So, what do we do?"

"We'll check this out alone." Miwa said. "Get to the bottom of this. Come on." She hurried out, April scrambling a little to keep up. "We're going to the mall guys, see ya!" Miwa announced as she passed.

"What about lunch?" Mikey asked.

"Sorry guys." April shrugged. "Big sale. Can't miss!" She and Miwa disappeared into the tunnels and up to the surface. "Are you sure about this, Miwa?"

"I don't trust that your father sent that text." Miwa said as they travelled down the street. "Don't ask me how I know. It's just a feeling I get."

"Then why are we investigating?" April asked. "And without weapons I might add."

"Because something doesn't feel right." Miwa replied. "Now come on."

April hardly had time to argue before Miwa dragged her off.

* * *

"Boys, where are Miwa and April?" Splinter asked as he approached his sons. Haiiro walked behind him, purring as she played with his swishing tail.

"They went shopping." Mikey shrugged.

Splinter stared out the entryway. "Alone?"

"It's not like we could stop or follow them." Donnie shrugged, travelling back to his lab.

"Yeah, don't worry about them." Raph added. "They'll be fine. You've been training April and Miwa can kick any jerk's butt from here to New Jersey."

Splinter still looked unsure. "I just worry about them."

"Come on, Sensei." Leo assured. "They'll be all right. And if they need help, they can call us."

Splinter, though displeased with his sons' lack of concern, only sighed and returned to the dojo to meditate. But as he did, his tail continued to swished and flicker, entertaining little Haiiro as the kitten swatted and jumped at the tail. Splinter smiled as the tiny grey feline mewed with glee. _I supposed I couldn't stop Miwa from going out; she's restless and hates being inside for so long, just like me. _He sighed. _Just stay safe, my daughter._

* * *

Miwa peered around the corner, staring at the building down the road. April stood close behind her, following her gaze. "I'm not so sure about this." April said nervously.

"We can't back out now." Miwa protested.

"Yes we can." April countered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Come on, you can't tell me you aren't a little curious." Miwa said, moving closer to the building.

"Miwa!" April whispered frantically, following her friend. "Please wait!"

Miwa suddenly froze, holding up a hand to stop April. She stood very still, listening all around her. April didn't speak, afraid to break Miwa's focus. Suddenly, Miwa shoved April to the ground and back flipped to avoid the knives flying towards her. She growled as about six Foot Ninja dropped down from above, surrounding the girls. April jumped to her feet and stood beside Miwa, both preparing to fight. Dogpound suddenly dropped down, shaking the ground as he landed. "Well, well, if it isn't little Kuro."

"I don't go by that name anymore." Miwa growled.

"You know, I really _don't _wanna hurt you, kid." Dogpound noted. "So why don't you and your friend come quietly and neither of you get hurt."

"Why should we believe you?" April demanded.

"Because I'm just following Shredder's orders." Dogpound growled. "He has a plan and, unfortunately, you two are a part of it. Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to force you?"

Miwa and April kept their stances. Dogpound reluctantly made a signal with his paw, and the Foot Ninja suddenly attacked.

* * *

Splinter paced a little. He walked back and forth across the floor next to the pit, Haiiro mimicking his every step. Donnie messed around on his computer, but he glanced worriedly at Splinter too much to truly focus on his work. Leo and Mikey tried to play a video game, but neither of them could win because of their wandering thoughts. Raph growled in frustration as he hung up his T-phone (a little too hard).

"Where are they?" Raph growled. "I've called those girls at least three times and they won't pick up! Neither of them!"

"Raph, shouting to the ceiling won't help anything." Leo noted.

"We should be out there looking for them!" Raph insisted, jumping to his feet.

"No." Leo said firmly, standing and facing his brother. "They'll call us if they need help."

"What if they're in trouble and they _can't _call us?" Raph argued.

"Enough!" Splinter snapped, pausing in his pacing. "Arguing over it will not bring the girls home faster."

"It _is _kinda weird that the girls aren't back yet." Donnie agreed. "But I thought the reason we let them go is because we trusted they could handle themselves?"

"They _can _handle themselves, right?" Mikey asked, eyeing is brothers.

"Of course they can." Leo assured. "If they're in trouble, we'll know."

"How?" Raph scoffed. "A carrier pigeon?"

"Hello?"

Everyone jumped and whipped around to the entrance as Leatherhead carefully climbed over the turnstiles. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping and falling to the floor, groaning and muttering to himself.

"Or a carrier crocodile." Mikey smiled. "Hey Leatherhead! What's up, buddy?"

"Greetings, old friends." Leatherhead greeted warmly. "It is good to see you. I only wish our meeting was on better terms."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

Leatherhead carefully held up a small box in his large, webbed hand. "I encountered a strange man in the sewers. When he discovered that I knew you all, he told me to deliver this to you."

Leo carefully lifted the box and opened it slowly. But only a simple disk rested inside. "Who gave this to you again?"

"I do not know." Leatherhead shook his head. "He stayed in the shadows. But he was a very large creature."

"Let me see." Donnie said, holding out his hand and taking the disk from Leo. He looked it over, but nothing looked suspicious. A single word was scrawled across it: _Watch me._ Donnie inserted the disk into his laptop and waited for it to load. "It's a video. Check it out." Everyone gathered around and stared at the screen, including Leatherhead and Splinter. Haiiro squeezed between the turtles to get a better look. The video took a moment to load up, but when it did, everyone froze.

* * *

Miwa pounded on the walls of the van furiously, leaving a few dents in the metal. April banged her shoulder against the door, to no avail. "It's no use! We'll never get out of here by banging on the walls and door!"

"And we'll get nowhere by waiting until they open the doors." Miwa said as she continued her onslaught on the walls. "We have to get out _now _or we won't stand a chance."

"Then what do we do?" April asked desperately. "It's not like we have weapons or a lock pick! Even your pocket knife didn't help!"

Miwa paused in her attacks to look around her. She studied the enclosure they stood in, carefully analyzing everything around them. Her eyes fell upon the door, and she stared at it. "In battle, you study your enemy, find their weaknesses, and use it against them." She murmured. "Stand back."

April gladly stepped aside as Miwa approached the door and put her hand to it, feeling all around but paying special attention to the miniscule space between the two doors. "Miwa?" April asked hesitantly.

"The second you get the opportunity," Miwa instructed, stepping back to the other side of the enclosure. "I want you to escape. Got it?"

April nodded. "Got it."

"Good." Miwa smirked. She put one foot back, digging the ball of her foot into the floor. Then, she ran forward and leaped into the air, aiming her heel for the weak spot in the door.

* * *

The turtles and Splinter stared in horror as the screen showed a cell block. Inside the block, April and Miwa pounded furiously on the metal walls, desperately trying to escape. Though no sound came from the computer, it was clear that the girls were shouting and screaming. Then, the scene shifted to Shredder in his throne-like chair.

_"Greetings, pathetic little turtles." _Shredder said. _"I see you've met my newest house guests. Rest assured, they are unharmed...for now."_

Mikey noticed Splinter's fists clench as they continued to watch.

_"You have_ _until midnight tonight __to surrender yourselves to me or I will kill them."_ Shredder continued. _"If you surrender, I will release them. If you resist or fail to show up by midnight, their blood will be on _your _hands."_

The screen switched off.

"We have to save them." Splinter said, hurrying to the door. Donnie jumped in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, Sensei!" He protested. "Shredder wants us, not you."

"I will not let him harm the girls!" Splinter snapped. "And I won't let you boys try and be heroes by sacrificing yourselves."

"We have _no _intention of giving ourselves up." Leo assured.

"I personally intend to cave Shredder's face in." Raph smirked.

"We're ninjas, warriors of the shadows, just like you trained us." Leo explained. "I have a plan to get them out, and I know it'll work without anyone besides the Foot Ninjas getting hurt."

Splinter still looked unsure. He hated to think that his daughter and April might get hurt, especially when he just got his daughter back. Mikey noticed Splinter's distress and walked up to him, bowing respectively. "Sensei, if it makes you feel any better, I will promise to bring Miwa home safe and sound."

"And I'll make sure April doesn't have a single scratch on her." Donnie added, bowing. Leo and Raph followed suit, waiting for Splinter's orders. The rat master looked at each of his boys in turn, torn between letting them go and going out himself. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to get hurt, especially his family. But, at this point, what choice did he have?

"Go. Bring them home." Splinter ordered softly, waving the boys off.

The Turtles bowed again before grabbing their weapons and hurrying out the door. "Leatherhead, stay here with Splinter. We'll be back soon." Leo told the crocodile.

"Please hurry, my friends." Leatherhead requested.

"Come on, guys!" Donnie urged. "Let's go!"

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered as they disappeared.

Splinter sighed, sitting down in the pit and holding his head in his hand. Haiiro mewed softly and rubbed her head against his free hand, purring softly. Leatherhead stared sadly at the rat master. "Do you think they will succeed?" Leatherhead asked.

Splinter sighed again. "I do not know. We can only hope. But I believe I have trained my sons and daughter well; in the end, they always return home safely."

_Let us hope this time is no different._

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Not a bad continuation, huh? There shall be more! I'll update more tomorrow and the next day!  
**


	28. I Must Go Alone

**Chapter Twenty Eight- I Must Go Alone  
**

The boys had a bit of a hard time staying in the shadows for a while until the sun fully set. By the time the moon came out, they reached Shredder's headquarters and hid in the shadows of the building across the street from it.

"Once we get inside, we find cell blocks, bust the girls out, and beat it." Leo instructed. "We don't want to fight anyone unless we absolutely have to. Understand?" His brothers nodded.

"Guys, I've been looking at the footage again," Donnie piped up. "And something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Well, look at the supposed 'cell block' they're in." Donnie showed his brothers the video on his T-phone. "I've never seen them like this. And don't you think it would be a little hard to dent the walls?" The boys looked closer and realized that Miwa was putting dents in the metal walls with ease.

"Even with _her _strength," Leo nodded in agreement. "I don't think she could dent those walls unless they weren't very thick."

"That's my point." Donnie put his T-phone away. "What if Shredder doesn't have them in a cell block?"

"Well, then where did he get the footage?" Raph questioned.

"I noticed a grate inside the room." Mikey piped up. "Maybe they were in a van. Like the ones the Foot Ninja drive."

"So, do we look in the vans?" Donnie suggested.

"Gotta start someplace." Leo nodded. "Let's go." They leaped from the building's roof and traveled through the shadows to a sort of garage behind the Shredder's headquarters. About five or six black vans were parked there, nearly invisible in the shadows. The turtles softly knocked on each van, calling out in low voices for the girls. Donnie picked the locks on all of them, but no trace of the girls could be found in any of them except one.

"This is Miwa's pocket knife!" Mikey announced, holding up the Swiss Army knife. "They must've been here!"

"Maybe." Donnie inspected the van and then the ground surrounding it. "But there's no drag marks or signs of a struggle."

"So?" Raph shrugged.

"_So, _what if they're not even here?" Donnie explained in a frustrated tone. "The pocket knife is here, but the girls aren't. _And, _shall I also point out that the _door lock is broken_?!"

Mikey, Leo, and Raph exchanged looks. "You think they managed to get out?" Leo asked.

"With Miwa's strength and slight anger issues," Mikey sighed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Alright, let's say they _did _get out." Raph said. "What do we do now?"

"You stay very still to make our jobs easier."

The turtles drew their weapons as the lights flipped on, revealing Dogpound and a large group of Foot Ninja.

"How noble of you." Dogpound laughed. "Swooping in as mighty heroes for your girlfriends."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Donnie and Mikey snapped.

Dogpound laughed. "Sure, keep telling yourselves that. Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"Where are the girls, Dogpound?" Leo demanded.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands." Dogpound noted, gesturing to the fifty-some ninja that surrounded the Turtles.

"You think we're threatened by these jokers?" Raph scoffed.

"Raph, can it!" Leo snapped.

"If you don't let our friends go, we'll make you." Donnie threatened.

"We'll beat you into next week!" Mikey added, swinging his nunchakus.

Dogpound sneered. "Rest assured, you'll see them soon enough."

The ninjas attacked.

* * *

Splinter tried to meditate, but no peace came to mind with his imagination running wild with the idea of what Shredder might do to his daughter and konoichi student. Practicing his ninjutsu and pacing hardly did any good. Leatherhead uneasily curled up and tried to sleep, but his mind did not rest with the thoughts of that girl he knew (Miwa, as he learned her name) swirling in his brain. Haiiro, sensing her master's distress, tried to comfort him to the best of her abilities.

"Master Splinter!"

"Otōsan!"

Splinter almost tripped over his own feet as he sprinted from the dojo. He didn't stop running until he reached the girls as they leaped over the gates into the lair. He darted past Leatherhead and pulled the girls into his arms, sighing in relief.

"Thanks heavens you're both all right." Splinter tried to keep a calm tone to his voice.

"How did he find out so fast?" Miwa whispered.

Splinter held them both at arm's length and checked them over. "Are you hurt? Did Shredder do anything to you? Anything broken or bleeding?"

"Do I need to crush anyone for you?" Leatherhead growled.

"Daddy, _please._" Miwa laughed lightly. "We're fine. A little roughed up and totally miffed, but fine. And no, Leatherhead, we don't need you to crush anyone."

"You know this guy?" April whispered.

"I'll explain later." Miwa assured.

April didn't bother arguing. After every weird thing that happened to her these last few months, she had a hard time getting too freaked out over a monstrous crocodile. She turned to Splinter. "How did you know we were kidnapped? We weren't even going to tell you after we escaped the van."

"Shredder sent a message that—" Splinter paused. "Escaped the van?"

"Yeah, the Purple Dragons and Dogpound pounced us." Miwa explained. "I managed to break open the back doors to the van and we jumped out. Then, we swore we wouldn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out."

"You got out of the van?" Splinter clarified.

"Well, _Miwa _got us out of the van." April confirmed.

"Then where are the boys?" Splinter asked.

"Mikey and the guys?" Miwa cocked her head to one side. "We thought they were here."

"They left some time ago to save you." Leatherhead reported.

Donnie's laptop suddenly started ringing, indicating that someone was messaging them on video chat. The four of them (Leatherhead included) hurried to the computer and April brought up the screen. They simultaneously glared when Dogpound's sneer popped up.

"What do _you _want?" Miwa demanded.

_"I just wanted to give my compliments to Splinter." _Dogpound said in a gracious, yet mocking tone. _"You've trained your turtles quite well. We actually had a pretty hard time taking them down."_

Leatherhead growled, but Miwa put a comforting hand on his clawed one. Splinter turned the laptop towards him. "Where are my sons?"

_"Why don't you see for yourself?"_ Dogpound chuckled evilly. The camera shifted to the wall nearby, where the turtles were chained and gagged. When they saw their master, their eyes widened and they started struggling against their bonds, their voices muffled by the cloth over their mouths.

_"If you harm them in any way—!" _Splinter shouted.

"Relax, oh great Master Splinter." Dogpound turned the camera back towards him. "We won't hurt them...much."

"If you lay a single claw on them," April threatened. "I'll come over there and turn you into the world's ugliest pillow!"

_"Come, come, now." _Dogpound waved her off. _"Please turn the camera back to Splinter so I may speak with him."_

April, Leatherhead, Miwa, and Splinter shared looks before Splinter took the laptop and turned it to him. "What do you want?"

_"It's not what I want. It's what Master Shredder wants." _Dogpound explained. _"You will come and surrender yourself to Shredder. Simple as that. You do that and your turtles will live."_

_"_How do I know I can trust you?" Splinter demanded. "You told this to my sons, even when the girls escaped you."

_"It's your choice." _Dogpound shrugged. _"But you _should _know that, if you decide to not show up by midnight—"_

"Okay, it's just pathetic if you reuse the same plan that you used against the turtles." Miwa huffed.

Dogpound slammed his fist on the table, rattling the camera. _"How would you like to watch your precious sons die over and over again?"_

Splinter, Miwa, and April fell silent. Leatherhead started snarling a little, his eyes hinting that he would go into "out-of-control-rage" mode any second now. Splinter glared, his fists clenched. But Dogpound continued when he realized he got a reaction out of them.

_"At midnight tonight, the turtles will be moved to a private chamber and Shredder will kill them in the most brutal way he can think of._ _Best of all, it's all going to be recorded so that the moment can be relived over and over and over again. The only thing left of your little ninjas will be four bloody shells." _Dogpound smirked. _"If you agree to come, there's still a chance to save them."_

_"Don't do it, Splinter!" _Mikey's voice shouted off-screen. _"It's a trap! Shredder's gonna—"_

Dogpound shut off his camera, cutting Mikey off.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter grabbed the computer desperately, but the screen went dark and they were gone. "Boys!" He stared at the blank screen for a moment before glaring and jumping to his feet, stomping off towards the dojo.

"Whoa, wait a sec!" April called as she, Leatherhead and Miwa trailed after Splinter. "What are you doing?"

"I am going after my sons." Splinter replied simply, gathering a handful of shuriken and stuffing them in the pockets stitched inside his sleeves.

"That's _exactly _what Shredder wants." Miwa protested. Splinter didn't seem to listen as he disappeared into his room and emerged strapping his katana to his belt.

"I must agree with the girls." Leatherhead said as he poked his large head through the doorway.

"Sensei, you can't go by yourself." April insisted.

"Then grab a weapon!" Splinter said hurriedly.

"What?" April blinked in surprise.

"I know what to do," Splinter assured. "And I need your help. Leatherhead, you are coming as well."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leatherhead nodded, backing away and waiting by the turnstiles.

"What exactly _is _your plan?" Miwa asked as she grabbed her gauntlets from her bag and stowed away many kunai in her belt.

"I will explain when we get there." Splinter assured, tapping his foot a little impatiently.

"I'm still not too sure about this." April sighed worriedly. She grabbed a bō from the closet and a tantō sword. "Shredder will be expecting us."

"Good." Splinter nodded.

Miwa and April exchanged worried glances as they followed Splinter from the lair. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Miwa asked as she tied her green mask over her eyes.

"Haiiro, stay." Splinter ordered when the kitten tried to follow him. The kitten obeyed, watching as her master left with the girls and mutant crocodile. "I know _exactly _what I am getting myself into. And I would not ask you all to come if I did not trust that you would escape with your lives."

Nobody spoke for the rest of the trip, but Miwa couldn't help but notice how he said "you" instead of "we".

* * *

The Foot Ninja went about their normal routine: patrolling the perimeter, training, standing guard. But each and every one of them felt tense and anxious. They knew Shredder's plan and, in all honesty, they believed him to be crazy. None of them dared to express their doubts, however, in fear of Shredder's punishment.

Two Foot Ninjas patrolled the parking garage, checking out the van Miwa and April were once held captive in.

"Would you look at these dents?" one Foot groaned. "That kid's got some strength."

"She busted down the door." The second Foot noted. "I would think denting the walls would be nothing for her." He suddenly turned, staring behind him and his comrade.

The first Foot followed his friend's gaze. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw something." The second Foot said. "Shredder's talk must be getting to my head."

"Come on." The first Foot jerked his head towards the door to the building. "Shredder will take down Splinter and we just have to take down the turtles and those two girls if they come."

"I'm still not sure about this." The second Foot said uncertainly. When his comrade turned his head, something grabbed the second Foot and pulled him up to the ceiling.

"You worry too much." The first Foot waved it off. "I'm sure that—" When he noticed his friend missing, he jumped and turned all around, searching for his fellow ninja. Suddenly, the second Foot dropped from the ceiling to the floor, groaning in pain before slipping into unconsciousness. The first Foot drew his sword, but a black shape swept at his legs and another black shape hit his head with a staff, knocking him unconscious as well.

* * *

Dogpound paced back and forth, growling a little. A few dozen Foot Ninja stood strewn around the room. About eight of them guarded the turtles, still chained to the wall. The air was tense and silent for a long time. Suddenly, the lights switched off, casting everyone in pitch blackness apart from the moonlight streaming through the windows and skylight.

"What's going on?" Dogpound demanded. "What happened to the lights?"

The turtles jumped and winced at the sound of many Foot Ninjas and a certain dog mutant getting their tails handed to them in the dark. They tried to see who or what attacked the Foot and not them, but all they saw were flashes of shadows in the luminescent moonlight. A few roars rang out. Minutes later, the lights flipped back on, and the Foot Ninja and Dogpound lay unconscious on the floor. Splinter, Leatherhead, Miwa, and April stood tall and proud, having just won the scuffle.

"Splinter!" The turtles gasped.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey smiled broadly.

"You shouldn't have come for us." Leo insisted. "You know good and well that this is a trap!"

"Be quiet!" April hissed, looking around. "More ninja could be on their way!" Splinter lifted his katana and sliced through the chains holding his sons to the wall. The four of them dropped to the floor and rubbed their wrists and ankles, hugging their father and April in thanks. Miwa grabbed the Turtles' weapons from a nearby table and tossed them to her brothers.

"Let's just get out of here." Donnie encouraged, stowing away his bō in its sheath on his back.

"No way!" Raph growled, drawing his sais. "I wanna kick Shredder's butt for what he did!"

"The best fights are the ones we avoid." Miwa reminded them. "Now come on!" The eight of them hurried out the door and out to the garage.

"There's a sewer grate nearby." April assured. "Come on."

Mikey paused when he realized Splinter wasn't with them. "Sensei, come on!"

"I must advise that we hurry, my friends." Leatherhead agreed. "We do not wish to be caught."

"You all go on ahead." Splinter ordered. "I will join you soon."

Everyone paused, staring at the humanoid rat. "What are you doing?" Donnie asked.

"Putting an end to this." Splinter said. He stood at the door to the building, staring down the hall in the direction of the throne room. "Shredder needs a clear message and I need to do something to stop him."

"What happened to 'the best fights are the ones we avoid'?" Raph scoffed.

"I am tired of Shredder threatening your lives!" Splinter snapped. "I will not stand for it anymore!"

"Splinter, if you go out there, you will die." Leo said. He moved to be in Splinter's range of vision. "We won't let you go in there alone."

Splinter turned to see the turtles, Miwa, and April gathered around him. He gazed at his children's faces, touched by their loyalty. "All of you need to go. I have to do this alone."

"But..." Miwa swallowed the lump in her throat. "We can't let you die."

Leatherhead stayed in his spot, staring at the ground. He hated to let Splinter go back in there, but he didn't want to interrupt the tender moment about to be shared between the unique family.

Splinter smiled softly and pulled his daughter in a hug. His sons and April followed, each of them reluctant to let go. For only a short moment, they stayed in the group hug. Then, Splinter let go. "I am proud to call you all my children." He looked to the turtles. "You, my sons, have proven yourselves worthy of being called ninja." He turned to April. "You will become a wonderful konoichi one day, and bring much honor to your family." He ruffled Miwa's hair affectionately. "I may have missed much of your life, my little mouse, but you have no idea how happy it made me to know you survived all these years." He stepped back inside the building. "Go. I will see you all at the lair." He looked towards Leatherhead. "Watch over them, please."

"I will protect them with my life, Master." Leatherhead bowed.

Splinter shut the door behind him and finally cut himself off from his children. The _click _that followed indicated he locked the doors. But for a moment, he remained frozen on the other side of the door, pressing his hand against the cool metal. His heart hurt to think that he was leaving his children forever, but selflessly he hardened his gaze and became one with the shadows as he journeyed through the building.

Leatherhead gently herded the turtles and human girls towards the streets. "Come, my friends. We must get to the safety of the sewers."

Mikey glared in determination. "I'm going after him." He ducked from under Leatherhead's arm and bolted for the front door.

"Mikey—" Raph sighed.

"He's our dad!" Mikey snapped. "_I'm not going to let him die!"_ He ran off without another word.

"Wait up, Mikey!" Miwa called.

"Right behind you!" Leo called, followed closely behind by Donnie, April, and Raph.

"I was waiting for you guys to say that." Raph laughed. "Come on, Leatherhead!"

The mutant crocodile smiled, nodded, and hurried after his friends. "We must hurry, my friends."

Miwa jumped towards the door and kicked it down, slamming the Foot Ninja on the other side into a wall. "Then let's go. We're not leaving our father alone with Shredder."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered.

* * *

**A/N: (sigh) Classic teenage rebellion. :D Hope you guys all like it! More will come!**


	29. The Battle of Former Friends

**Chapter Twenty Nine- The Battle of Former Friends**

Splinter ran as fast as he could through the halls, making sharp turns around corners in a beeline for the throne room. His stony expression sent a clear message: this ends now.

He arrived at the throne room without any problems. Obviously, Shredder knew he was coming and wanted to end things himself. Splinter didn't open the doors just yet; He stared at the doors for a while, wondering if he could turn back now and return to his children. But he knew at once that turning back was not an option, no matter what the outcome of the battle may be. He took a few breaths to calm his racing heart before pulling open the doors. He walked in slowly, his rat ears swiveling around for any sounds. The doors closed behind him, and Splinter spun around to see a familiar, iron-clad face.

"Greetings, old friend." Shredder said as he stepped from the shadows and into the moonlight. "It has been a long time. I thought for sure you would be dead by now, grief-stricken over the loss of your family."

"I assumed the same." Splinter replied calmly. "Though I pictured _you_ lying dead in a gutter."

Shredder's gaze hardly changed; if anything, he looked amused by Splinter's comment. "Well, look at it this way: we both became who we were meant to be. I am a great master and you are a rat, just as everything should be."

Splinter's stony expression remained unchanged. "I have only _one _order for you: leave this city and my family alone."

"Your family?" Shredder laughed. "You mean those pathetic reptiles, the weakling of a girl, and your—"

"Don't you _dare _say _anything _about my daughter." Splinter warned.

Shredder smirked under his mask. "You are weak, Splinter, and I tire of this." The twin blades attached to his wrists unsheathed with a sharp _SHING! _"How about we end this with your blood on my blades?"

Splinter drew his katana, twirling it and then shifting into a strong battle stance. "I have always tried to follow the ninjutsu code, as taught to us by our master. I have never taken a life so willingly before." His eyes narrowed. "But I think I can make an exception just this once."

Shredder's eyes narrowed and he lunged. Splinter met him head-on. Their blades clashed in a burst of sparks and a loud _CLANG!_

* * *

The turtles, April, Miwa, and Leatherhead didn't get very far into the fortress before they became forced to duck behind large crates. Leatherhead especially had a difficult time staying hidden.

"Come on!" Raph grunted in frustration. "How are we supposed to get to Splinter with those guys blocking the way?" Everyone peered from behind the crates at the dozens of Foot Ninjas and Dogpound (steaming mad and now conscious) patrolling the hallways and wandering about the rooms.

"All right, how about a couple of us go to Splinter and the rest of us will catch up when we finish beating these guys into dust?" Leo offered. "Miwa and Mikey, you guys go to Splinter."

"No." Mikey protested. Everyone stared at him. "Miwa, you go to Splinter. Leo, you go with her."

"Me?" Leo repeated.

"Leo, let's face it." Mikey sighed. "You and Splinter are the most similar. You can take on Shredder and you deserve to be by Splinter's side."

"Mikey." Leo sighed. "I don't think..."

"You work harder than any of us." Donnie interrupted. "You're traditional and strong and our leader. Go fight by Splinter's side...as his son."

"We're all his sons." Leo protested softly.

"Leo, just go." Raph jerked his head towards the door. "We'll take care of these jokers. You just make sure our father comes back alive, huh?"

Miwa and Leo shared a look before nodding. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and April jumped out and shouted in effort as they started attacking the ninjas. Leatherhead followed close behind and tackled Dogpound to the ground. Miwa and Leo gave them a few seconds before darting through the scuffle and hurrying through the hallways.

"Where do you think Shredder would be?" Leo asked Miwa as they ran.

"Not sure." Miwa shook her head. "He's tricky. For all we know, he could be luring Splinter into a room only to shut off the lights and stab him from behind."

"Charming thought." Leo groaned. "Let's just find Splinter and—"

The two of them suddenly skidded to a halt when a Foot Ninja appeared, blocking their path. Not just any Foot Ninja: Karai herself, standing with her hands on her hips and staring at them with an almost emotionless gaze. Leo drew his katanas and Miwa unsheathed her gauntlet blades.

"Karai, we don't want to hurt you." Leo assured.

"We're only here to bring our family home." Miwa added. "_All _of our family."

Leo held up his katanas. "So if you don't get out of our way—"

Karai jerked her thumb down the hall. "Our fathers are fighting in the throne room. I'm assuming you still know where that is?" She looked to Miwa with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do." Miwa nodded slowly.

"Then I suggest the two of you go help your father before my father kills him." Karai calmly stepped past the pair and walked off down the hall.

"Karai." Miwa's voice made Karai stop. "You must know, my sister, that tonight's battle may end with Shredder dead."

Karai turned with a smile. "Somehow I highly doubt it." She looked to Leo. "You take _very _good care of my sister, Leonardo. Because if you don't I'll come after you and destroy you." She left before the turtle could respond, but Leo only smiled.

Miwa smirked. "Aw, you still like her."

Leo frowned. "No I don't. Now come on! Our _father _might need our help."

Miwa nodded and led Leo down the hall, both of them determined to find their rat sensei and help him.

* * *

Splinter ducked before Shredder's blades could slice his head off. He then thrust his blade forward, but Shredder sidestepped and avoided it. Their blades clashed, fists flew, and they kicked each other backwards every ten seconds. But if either opponent became tired, they didn't show it. Splinter's red-brown eyes burned with fury as Shredder continued his brutal attacks against him. Shredder thrust his blades towards the rat master, only for Splinter to leap into the air and have the blades penetrate Shredder's throne. Shredder jerked his weapon free and charged for Splinter again. But this time, Shredder's anger doubled and fueled his attacks. When Splinter lunged with his katana, Shredder caught the blade in his own and planted his foot in Splinter's stomach. He grunted as he flew backwards, his katana flying from his grasp and stabbing the wall. Shredder suddenly grabbed Splinter by the throat and threw him aside. Splinter hit the base of the steps hard and struggled to get up. Shredder put his blades to Splinter's throat, tilting the rat's chin up to stare into his furious eyes.

"You were always weak." Shredder scoffed. "You lost Teng Shen because you couldn't protect her. It is your love for your family that is your downfall."

Shredder grunted as a shuriken ricocheted off his helmet. He spun around to glare at Leo and Miwa, both in strong battle stances; Leo with his twin katanas and Miwa with her two gauntlets.

"His family could kick your butt in ten seconds." Miwa snapped.

Shredder scoffed. "You two are naïve."

"Just get away from him." Leo ordered. "Or we'll force you to."

Shredder turned to stab his blades into Splinter, but paused when he realized he was gone. He turned to see Splinter standing with his son and daughter, ready to fight once more.

"I see how this is." Shredder said. "Very well. Because you have dragged your precious little children into the fight, Splinter, you can watch them die before I kill you myself."

Splinter glared. "I would _love _to see you try."

Shredder lunged for them, but the trio scattered. Leo and Miwa held their respective weapons ready; Splinter, seeing how his katana was still firmly stuck in the wall, only adopted a strong stance to prepare to fight. Miwa came forward first, swiping her claws towards Shredder's face. Shredder blocked them skillfully and forced Miwa to back flip out of the way to avoid his kicks. Leo slashed his blades, but his attacks were also blocked and Shredder planted a foot into the turtle's plastron. Leo flipped and landed on his feet, charging again into battle. Shredder blocked his strikes before grabbing Leo by his plastron and throwing him to the ground. Splinter grabbed Shredder's wrist and twisted it to stop him from stabbing Leo. Shredder jumped up and broke free, swinging his blades for Splinter's throat. Splinter leaned back just in time and kicked Shredder sharply in the stomach. Shredder shouted in pain from the old wound Miwa gave him, but swiped his claws and left two shallow scratches across Splinter's arm.

"Shredder!" Leo shouted, swinging his swords back in preparation for a strike. Shredder grabbed Splinter by the front of his yukata and threw him into the turtle, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. Miwa ran forward again, jumping up to stab her claws down onto Shredder's head.

"Leave them alone!" she shouted.

But Shredder performed a high, perfect back kick that connected with Miwa's stomach. Miwa cried out in pain as Shredder's blow sent her flying and crashing into the stone wall. She hit the ground hard, lying there limply like a rag doll. Shredder turned to Leo and Splinter, his only two opponents still standing. The turtle and rat were both covered in bruises, cuts, and looked steaming mad. But they refused to show their wounds affected them. Leo handed Splinter one of this katana blades, and the father and son stood strong and proud, ready to face their opponent. Shredder charged for them, and the ninja duo leaped into battle.

Shredder swiped his blades, only for his attack to be blocked by Leo's katana. Splinter swung his own sword towards Shredder's head, but Shredder blocked it with his other set of blades. Shredder kicked Leo away and thrust his free claws towards Splinter's face. Splinter narrowly dodged the sharp weapons and jumped back, brandishing his katana threateningly. Shredder lunged again, forcing Splinter to use his katana as a shield to protect himself from getting sliced to bits. Leo ran up behind Shredder and leaped into the air, aiming the point of his blade for Shredder's unprotected neck. Shredder managed to spin around, grab Leo by his shell, and throw him into Splinter. They hit the stairs hard, but jumped back on their feet two seconds later. Then, the glass on either side of the walkway started moving, opening up the pool of water beneath them. Fishface's head came from the surface, grinning menacingly.

"Prove yourself to me by taking care of that turtle." Shredder told the mutant fish. "But Splinter is mine."

Fishface chuckled evilly and dove down again, darting towards the reptile. "I'm coming for you, Turtle!"

"Can you handle him?" Splinter asked Leo, keeping his eyes on Shredder.

"I'll be fine." Leo assured, turning to the mutant fish. "Just take care of Shredder."

Splinter would've loved to simply turn the overgrown fish into sushi. But with Shredder in the same room, Splinter forced himself to keep his attention there. Besides, Leo could handle himself. So Splinter charged for Shredder just as Fishface leaped from the water towards Leonardo, snapping his jaws.

"Why do you bother with them?" Shredder demanded as he and Splinter fought. "They are pathetic little freaks. If the effects of their mutation were reversed, they would be nothing!"

Splinter growled and lunged again. His katana clashed with Shredder's claws and he was thrown aside. He landed on his feet with ease, brandishing his blade in front of him.

"They will just be four, tiny, defenseless turtles!" Shredder continued. "You, on other hand, would be different."

Splinter paused at this, allowing Shredder to continue talking.

"If you returned to your human form, you would still possess your ninjutsu abilities." Shredder explained. "You could fight, but you would not have to hide in the sewers like the rat you are."

Meanwhile, Leo was only having so much luck with Fishface. The mutant fish had the advantage of leaping out of the water, but the disadvantage of being forced to stay in it. Leo could easily swipe at the fish when he came by, but was forced to wait until he surfaced to do so. Going into the water after the fish would be suicidal. As Leo fought, he listened to Shredder's words and kept an eye on Splinter, just in case he needed help.

"I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime." Shredder said, keeping his hard gaze locked with Splinter's. "I understand that this mutagen is what transformed you. Perhaps there is a way to reverse it. You could find a better home for yourself. Live in peace with your daughter. Doesn't she deserve that? After all, she has been without her true father all these years."

"Because of you!" Leo shouted, blocking another attack from Fishface.

Shredder kept his eyes on Splinter, who hadn't moved since he started talking. That being said, he also didn't drop his stance. "Tell me this, then: if I had not taken Miwa, would you really have been a good father for her?"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Splinter growled, stepping forward.

"Did you _really _think you could be there for her, even with your foolish emotional handicaps?" Shredder taunted.

Splinter lunged, swiping his blade towards Shredder's face. Shredder only laughed as he blocked the master's infuriated attacks. "Your emotions always got in the way. They prevented you from training for a month after our master died. They prevented you from stopping me in Japan. And they will stop you now. The blood of your disciples will stain these floors forever."

Splinter finally snapped. "Over my dead body!" He swiped his katana, and Shredder blocked it. But Splinter caught his opponent off guard when he planted a perfect uppercut into his chin. Shredder shouted in shock and pain as he stumbled backwards, holding his face.

Leo finally managed to jump into the air and knock Fishface back into the pool and close the glass. When he landed, something metal hit his feet. He looked down to see a familiar-looking mask and his eyes widened as he looked up at its owner. Shredder finally managed to look up to glare at Splinter, and even the humanoid rat was shocked silent.

Oroku Saki had a bald head instead of the thick bush of black hair Splinter remembered. He left side of his face still held the dark, soulless eye and ashen skin. But the right side of his face was covered in a terrible burn scar. Splotches of reddish-purple burned skin that made his face warped and terrifying. His blind eye only added to the horror of Shredder's true appearance.

"Terrifying, isn't it?" Shredder laughed, albeit insanely. "The effects of a little fire. A fire, I might add, that you left me to die in. But I escaped, at the price of this." He held up his claws, pointing them towards his former friend. "Let us see how _you_ look with a scar." But before he could strike, Leo suddenly jumped onto his back and locked his arm around his neck. Shredder gave an animalistic snarl and swung his blades behind him, trying to throw Leo off him.

"Run, Splinter!" Leo half-shouted, half-grunted. "Get to the others and get out of here!"

Shredder's blade point suddenly punctured Leo's unprotected shoulder, and he cried out in pain. His grip loosened enough for Shredder to throw him off and slam him into a wall by his throat. He pulled back his claws and aimed them for the turtle's head, intent on running his blades through Leo's skull. Leo, for once, was petrified of fear from Shredder's soulless eyes.

"No!" Splinter suddenly grabbed Shredder's wrist, stopping the marauder from harming his son. Shredder, his eyes ablaze with fury, spun around and swiped his caws across Splinter's face. Splinter reared back, holding his eye. He continued his attacks, catching Splinter off-guard. He planted his foot in Splinter's stomach, slammed his fist in the rat's jaw, and finally shot his claws forward, plunging them into Splinter's abdomen. A shocked gasp escaped his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut. The katana in the rat's hand clattered to the ground. Leo stared in horror, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Miwa, having woken up just in time to see her father stabbed, held an identical reaction.

Shredder sneered triumphantly, lifting Splinter off the ground with the blades still in his stomach. Blood dripped down the blades and onto the floor, much to Shredder's delight. "Do you understand _now_, Hamato?" Splinter didn't respond; his teeth were clenched from the pain. Shredder turned and threw Splinter into the steps, where he lay there a limply. Leo finally managed to snap out of his trance and rushed to his father's side. His hands trembled a little as he pressed his hands against the open wounds in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You foolish little cretins." Shredder laughed as he approached them, Splinter's blood dripping from his blades. "You _actually _thought you had a chance to defeat me?" His insane chuckles continued, sending chills up Leo's spine. Shredder lifted his blades, ready to plunge them into Leo's head.

_"Get away from them!"_

Shredder shouted in surprise as Miwa suddenly grabbed him and threw him with all her strength. He flew through the air, slamming into the glass walls and shattering a large section of it. His shouts echoed as he fell, but Miwa paid no attention as she rushed to her father's side. He was covered in cuts, but none were as bad as the parallel stab wounds in his stomach, in the middle of his ribcage. Even the cut over his eye wasn't that bad. His breathing came out in short gasps and groans.

"We gotta get him out of here." Miwa urged, draping one of Splinter's arms around her shoulders. Leo, keeping one hand pressed against his master's wound, helped support him as they limped towards the door. Leo managed to scoop up his katana blades and sheath them. He also yanked Splinter's katana free and held onto it in his free hand. But they hardly made it to the other end of the platform before they heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. The three of them turned as Shredder suddenly climbed from the broken window, seething with rage.

"Get him out of here." Leo ordered in a low tone, drawing his swords and handing Splinter's katana to Miwa. "I'm ending this once and for all."

Before Miwa could reply, Leo rushed into battle, shouting in determination. Shredder's claws and Leo's blades clashed in a flurry of metal. Miwa hurriedly put the katana in the sheath at Splinter's waist and helped him continue moving.

"Why would you protect him?" Shredder demanded.

"Because he's my sensei." Leo growled. "My _father!"_

Splinter suddenly stopped, forcing Miwa to freeze as well. The rat turned his head towards the fight between his former friend and his son.

"I don't give a shell about your rivalry with him!" Leo shouted, swinging his katanas. "All I know is that you're trying to kill him! So I don't care if I get beat up or killed! I'm gonna protect him with my life!" He lunged again, but his anger and frustration blinded him. He didn't even care; he was sick and tired of Shredder threatening the only family he ever known. It was one thing to threaten his brothers or Miwa or April (his surrogate sisters), but _no one _harms his father and not get a beat down in response.

But his anger prevented him from being fully aware of the battle. Shredder managed to knock Leo's katanas from his hands and grab him by the throat. He slammed the turtle into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Shredder stood, with Leo still in his chokehold, and carried him to the broken window, holding him out in the open air.

"You _always _get in the way." Shredder sighed. "When are you going to realize his was all pointless? Even if you had escaped, I would always return. I would haunt you forever! You will never be rid of me!" Shredder was on the verge of hysterics. "The last thing you see before you die will be my scarred face! I will murder your 'family' and their blood will—"

. . . . . . . .

Leo's eyes widened at the sight of his katana blade protruding from Shredder's chest. Shredder's eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. Leo looked past the marauder and Splinter appeared over Shredder's shoulder, looking both furious and regretful. He spoke in a low tone, emphasizing every word. "Put. Down. My. Son. _Now._"

Shredder's face went solemn. He turned and forcefully shoved Leo to the floor, swaying a little as Splinter removed the sword and dropped it to the ground.

"I am sorry, Oroku." Splinter sighed. He turned to Leo and held out a helping paw up. But, without warning, Shredder grabbed Splinter and locked an arm around the rat's neck.

"Splinter!" Leo called, but Shredder was already backing up with Splinter still in his grip.

"If I die, so will you." Shredder growled.

He leaned backwards, forcing him and the humanoid rat to fall out the broken window.

"Otōsan!" Miwa screamed.

"No!" Leo shouted.


	30. Time of Dying

**Chapter Thirty- Time of Dying**

Leo jumped to the window edge and reached futilely for Splinter. He was horrified at the thought of watching his sensei and father die, but then a flash of orange and green shot out and caught Splinter's arm before he could go any further. Shredder, unfortunately, kept falling straight to the pavement. He shouted in terror for a few moments before he hit the ground with a _THUD _and became silent.

Mikey grunted as he pulled Splinter into the building and onto solid ground. Donnie, Leatherhead, Raph, and April jumped over unconscious Foot Ninja as they hurried over to him. Donnie took April's backpack and pulled out some gauze, immediately getting to work on wrapping Splinter's wounds. He looked a little scared at the amount of blood soaking through his robes, but Donnie tried to hide his horror. Leo and Miwa joined them minutes later, but by the time they arrived Splinter was only half-conscious. His usually bright, reddish-brown eyes had considerably dulled to the color of a dirt covered brick. His breathing was abnormal from exhaustion and the wounds he sustained. When Donnie finished his work, he leaned Splinter against some crates.

"What do we do?" Miwa asked desperately. "We need a doctor; a _real _doctor. No offense, Donnie."

"None taken." Donnie assured. "But where do we find a doctor at such short notice that _won't _freak out at the sight of a giant rat?"

"A vet?" April suggested.

"That _won't _freak out at the sight of a giant rat." Raphael repeated.

"Whatever we decide, we must do it quickly." Leatherhead urged. "I fear that more of our enemies may come."

Miwa held her head in her hands and started pacing nervously. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Easy, now." Leo put his hands on Miwa's shoulders. "We can't freak out. We need to keep our heads."

April's face suddenly lit up. "I have an idea. I know someone who will help." She pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"I'm calling in a friend." April reported. She turned when her call was answered. "Hey, it's April. Remember that turtle you helped out? His master is in critical condition and he needs help." She paused for a moment. "He's kinda cut up and he has two really deep stab wounds that won't stop bleeding." Another pause. "He's breathing a little weird and he's not moving. But he's still awake." She waited with baited breath for a moment before sighing in relief. "Thank you so much! I owe you big time. We're at the abandoned church near Chinatown. Thank you!" She hung up the phone. "I've got my aunt on her way."

"The one who stitched and wrapped up my arm?" Raphael asked.

"Yep." April nodded, smiling a little. "She'll know what to do."

"Good." Donnie nodded, keeping his eyes on Splinter. "Because I think he's getting worse. He's running a fever and he won't respond to anything I say or do."

"Otōsan?" Miwa called albeit timidly. "Can you hear me?" When Splinter didn't even look at her, she suddenly dropped next to him and shook him gently. "Dad, please snap out of it! I don't wanna lose you!"

"Miwa, don't!" Donnie gently pulled her away. "We don't want to make it worse."

"But I—"

"April!"

April turned as Aunt Kelsey jogged down the hall, carefully stepping over the still out cold ninjas. Her white lab coat, jeans, sneakers, and light blue shirt were covered in dirt and a little grime.

"Where is he?" Aunt Kelsey asked.

"Over here." April led her aunt down to her sensei.

"Watch out!" Donnie shouted.

April and Aunt Kelsey jumped with surprised shouts as Dogpound's oversized fist landed in the spot they previously occupied. Raph, Leo, and Mikey immediately leaped into battle with the giant dog. Leatherhead roared and followed them.

Aunt Kelsey and April ran to Splinter's side and Aunt Kelsey looked over the wounds. "He's lost a good amount of blood, but his only serious wounds from what I can see are the two you described. We should get him out of here."

"I'll go with you." April offered.

"Me too." Donnie said. "Miwa, you go help the guys."

"I'm not leaving him." Miwa stated firmly, keeping her eyes on her father.

"Miwa, no offense, but I think I'll be the calmer one in a hospital situation." Donnie protested as he and April helped Splinter to his feet. "And you can fight Dogpound just as well as the rest of us."

"No." Miwa growled.

"I know you don't wanna lose him!" Donnie argued. "Neither do I! But if we don't get him out of here soon, he'll die."

"I am not—"

"Why can't you just do as your told?!"

Miwa's hard gaze locked with Donnie's. They glared at each other for a long moment, neither one breaking their gaze. After a moment, Splinter spoke up, his voice low and a little strained. "Miwa, go. Help them."

"Otōsan—"

"Go!" Splinter suddenly doubled over from the pain, forcing Donnie to break his focus first and help support him. Miwa growled under her breath, but unsheathed her gauntlet claws and rushed into battle. She shouted in effort and swiped her claws across Dogpound's face. He yelped and snarled, swinging his fists in her direction.

"Let's go!" Aunt Kelsey urged. Donnie and April kept as far away from the fight as possible as they led Splinter out the door and to the white and red ambulance outside. Aunt Kelsey helped April, Splinter, and Donnie into the back before slamming the doors shut and jumping into the driver's seat.

"Just keep him still." Aunt Kelsey instructed through a grate between them. "I'll get to the hospital as soon as possible. Then we'll sneak him into a private room and I'll operate on him."

"Won't the other doctors and nurses freak out?" April asked.

"We're all assigned private operating and overnight staying rooms." Aunt Kelsey explained. "We're not allowed into one another's without permission. Now hold on!"

Donnie and April were almost thrown to the ground as the car swerved and shot forward, blaring sirens as it sped down the street. April tried not to look down at the blood seeping through Splinter's bandages, the sight making her nauseous. Splinter's half-open eyes cast a sympathetic glance towards his konoichi and he gently took her hand in his. He smiled as best he could; assuring her it would be alright.

"You cannot blame Miwa." Splinter sighed. "She's always been stubborn."

"Just stay still." Donnie ordered gently. "We're going to get you some help, but you have to keep still."

Splinter slowly lifted a shaky paw and rested it on Donnie's head. "Take care of your brothers, my son. When Leonardo cannot..." Splinter's eyes were sliding shut. "...you...must be..."

"Must be what?" Donnie asked desperately, catching Splinter's hand as it fell. "Sensei?" His lower lip quivered. "Dad?"

April tore her eyes from Splinter's still face and stared at Donnie. She moved to sit beside him and hugged him as tight as she could. "He'll be okay, Donnie. I'm sure of it."

Donatello didn't look so sure. His eyes remained downcast the rest of the trip.

* * *

Leatherhead roared as he slammed Dogpound into a wall, successfully knocking the mutant dog unconscious. He took a few deep breaths to calm down before dropping the mutant to the ground.

Raph growled and punched a crate, putting a hole right through it. "I…officially…" He couldn't stop panting from fury and exhaustion. "….._hate _….the Shredder…."

"We should get out of here." Leo urged. "Everyone else is probably at the hospital already."

"Leatherhead, you better get back to the sewers." Mikey suggested. "We'll let you know how Splinter is."

"Be safe, my friends." Leatherhead requested in a soft voice. "Give your master my best." He hurried off, albeit noisily, and disappeared.

"Remember, we have to stay in the shadows still." Leo reminded them as they hurried off. "Miwa, you head inside the hospital first and find out where Splinter is and then come out and tell us."

Miwa didn't answer. She held a distraught frown as she, Leo, Raph, and Mikey sped through the shadows to find the hospital April's aunt worked at. When they reached the large white building, Miwa tossed her gauntlets to Leo (to not arouse suspicion or fear from the people inside) and ran into the lobby, almost crashing through the automatic doors because they didn't open fast enough. Miwa ran to the front desk, startling the nurse there.

"Did Dr. Kelsey come in with a patient?" Miwa asked hurriedly.

"Dr. Kelsey?" the nurse clarified.

"About yea high." Miwa described. "Bright orange hair. Light blue eyes. Has a niece named April O'Neil?"

The nurse typed at some things on her computer. "Yes, she took a patient in critical condition to her private room for operation. No one else is allowed inside."

"What room?" Miwa asked quickly.

"Sweetheart," the nurse said gently. "I have very strict orders from Dr. Kelsey that—"

"Please, you have to tell me!" Miwa begged. "She's operating on my dad!"

The nurse slowly stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Miwa. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Listen to me, all right? By the tone in Kelsey's voice, it sounded like this patient was wounded very badly. She's still operating on him as we speak. They can't be disturbed for any reason whatsoever. But if you give me your number, I can call you when he's out of surgery."

Miwa shook her head. "I don't want to leave him."

The nurse sighed. "I suppose you could stay in the lobby until—"

"It's okay."

The nurse and Miwa turned as April came up to them. She still looked a little disheveled from the battle with the Foot Clan, but she long since stowed her weapons away.

"She's with me." April told the nurse.

The nurse looked a little nervous, but nodded and allowed April to lead Miwa down the hallways.

"How is he?" Miwa asked, her voice trembling a little.

April sighed. "My aunt and Donnie are working together, treating his wounds. My aunt's mostly worried about those two stab wounds. They can't be disturbed right now because they're working so hard. They let me stay for when you guys showed up so that I could give the status report. My aunt wants to keep Splinter here for a few days until he shows signs of improvement. Right now, he won't even wake up. Donnie and I will stay with him for now while you and the rest of the boys go home. We'll call you to let you—" April paused when she realized Miwa no longer walked beside her. She turned and noticed Miwa frozen in place some feet down the hall. April slowly walked up to Miwa and tried to look into her eyes. But the Japanese girl's bangs hid her dark chocolate brown eyes from view. "Miwa?"

Miwa didn't look up as she spoke. "He's going to die, isn't he?"

April sighed. "Miwa—"

"He's going to die." Miwa shook violently, her voice cracking. "I just got him back, and now he's going to die."

"You don't know that." April said.

Miwa swallowed, but tears spilled over her eyelids and streamed down her cheeks and onto the floor. "I know how Shredder fights. I know that when he aims to kill he _always _succeeds. My father—" Miwa suddenly lost it, falling to her knees and sitting back on her ankles, hugging herself as tight as she could and letting sobs rack her body. April gently pulled her friend onto a nearby bench and wrapped her arms around the Japanese girl's body. She held Miwa close, allowing her broken friend to quietly cry her eyes out on the redhead's shoulder.

* * *

The lair was unusually quiet. No sounds came from anywhere besides the video games. Even the TV wasn't on. The residents of the lair weren't better off. Leo trained in the dojo, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. But he kept glancing over to Splinter for feedback on his form, only to realize he wasn't there. It only made him train harder. Raph spent his time, pacing, hitting a punching bag, or curled in a ball, glaring at nothing in particular. He even missed the familiar mechanical sounds coming from Donnie's lab. But the purple masked turtle was still at the hospital, never leaving Splinter's side. Mikey's usual cheeriness evaporated, leaving only the wistful comments that futilely tried to reassure everyone. Miwa kept her face buried in her pillow as she curled up in her blanket nest, all her tears long since shed. No one could touch her without her screaming at them or her slamming them into a wall.

Raph suddenly slammed his fists into a wall, shouting in frustration.

Mikey calmly looked up at his brother. "Raph? Are you okay?"

Raph hardly had the mental or emotional energy to snap at his little brother. "Why? _Why _did it have to be him? Why can't Shredder just leave us alone? Why does he hate Splinter so much that he's so determined to kill him?" He fell to his knees and threw his sai to the floor.

Mikey walked over and knelt down beside his brother. "Raph, Splinter's gonna be fine. He's not dead."

"Not yet at least." Raph muttered bitterly.

"He's not going to die, Raph." Mikey assured. "We've got to stay positive, right? We can't give up in the middle of a fight."

Raph eyed his brother. "When did you get so wise? I mean, seriously, _when_?"

Mikey only smiled. "I'm not wise. I just memorize what Splinter says and repeat it during the right situations."

Raph had to smile and chuckle. "Then tell me this: how can you stay so hopeful?"

Mikey looked down. "I don't know. I guess if I didn't try and stay positive, I'd go crazy. There's no point in despairing over things like this anyway. I never give up hope."

"Never?" Raph asked.

"Never ever." Mikey confirmed.

Raph smiled softly. _I guess that ain't such a bad way to go._

* * *

Donnie tiredly blinked his eyes open and his eyes only met white. He blinked a few more times and noticed the woven cotton fibers of the blanket. He felt smooth, warm skin in one of his hands. He pushed himself to sit up and take a look at his surroundings.

A hospital room, complete with a heart monitor and an IV drip.

A comfortable lounge chair in the corner.

A hospital bed he had used for a pillow.

The swivel chair he sat on.

His sensei's still form.

Donnie's face fell (as if it could fall any farther) and he rubbed Splinter's hand with his thumb, squeezing it comfortingly. His father had been unconscious for three, slow, long, agonizing days. As far as Dr. Kelsey and Donnie could tell, he was stable.

Heart rate: normal.

Breathing: normal.

Healing rate: normal (they supposed).

But he just wouldn't wake up.

Donnie stared at his master's still form, mostly covered by the thick blanket. He pulled the blanket up a little farther over Splinter's chest to better cover the bandages. But he still couldn't help but feel distressed, even if it only looked like Splinter was sleeping. Donnie somehow fell asleep in the middle of the night, slouching over and using his arms for a pillow. His father hadn't stirred at all since Dr. Kelsey moved him to this resting room. Donnie never left his side, staring at Splinter and wishing the rat would give _some _indication that he was all right.

Donnie looked up at a soft knock and April came in, carrying a tray with a teapot and a few cups. "I brought some tea for us. Just in case he woke up."

Donnie sighed. "Nope. He won't move; he won't wake up; I'm worried that if I take my eyes off him for even a second he'll be dead when I look back."

April sighed and set the tray down on the counter. She stood beside Donnie and put a comforting hand on his shell. "Donnie, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Donnie groaned and buried his head in his hands. "That's not even the worst part."

"What do you mean?" April asked worriedly.

"Well, it's just something I noticed on our way to the hospital from Shredder's headquarters." Donnie explained. "We all saw Shredder fall from the topmost floor and hit the pavement. _Hard._"

"Yeah, so?"

"When we came out, I didn't see Shredder's body anywhere."

April stared worriedly at Splinter. "So it's not over."

Donnie shook his head. "Not by a long shot. That's why Splinter has to get better." He gave the rat sensei's hand another squeeze. "We can't beat Shredder on our own. And we're not ready to be on our own. I mean, we're _fifteen _for shell's sake! How are we supposed to survive that long without our father around?"

"Hey, I survived months without my dad around." April noted, trying to lift the mood.

Donnie sighed. "At least you knew he was alive."

April stared sadly at Splinter's still face, noting how still he was; even his whiskers didn't twitch. Her chest constricted a little at the thought of her surrogate father in so much pain and coming so close to dying. But she didn't know what to do or say that would make it better. She just patted Donnie's shell and walked off to the door.

"I'm going to get some lunch. You want anything?" April asked.

Donnie shook his head.

April sighed. "Take care of yourself, Donnie." She walked out, shutting the door behind her. The second the door closed, Donnie started shaking and he collapsed back onto the bed. He buried his head in his arms, holding Splinter's hand tightly in his hand. Donnie was never the emotional type, but it took everything he had to not start crying. He didn't want to cry; not now, so as to not embarrass himself.

Donnie felt pressure applying to his hand.

"Donatello…."

Donnie's head shot up and he stared at the rat sensei. But Splinter remained still and silent. Donnie's face fell. _I thought for sure….no, it must be my tired brain playing tricks on me._ He lifted Splinter's hand and rubbed it fondly against his cheek. He closed his eyes to keep his tears at bay.

"Please wake up…" Donnie pleaded under his breath. "Please wake up…Father…."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I never thought I would get so emotional while writing this! By the way, the chapter title is based off "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Love that song! So dramatic and powerful and perfect for this chapter! Remember to review please! Thank you!**


	31. It All Comes Together At Last

**Chapter Thirty One- It All Comes Together At Last**

Splinter didn't open his eyes yet. First, he allowed his other senses to wake up from their long slumber. His mutation gave him highly developed senses, making them much more sensitive than a normal human's (or a normal rat's for that matter). His nose picked up the scent of disinfectant and old blood. His mouth felt dry, like sandpaper; how long had he been asleep and therefore deprived of water? Under one hand, he felt warm cotton, most likely from the blanket and sheet of the bed he rested upon. At least he assumed it was a bed. In his other hand, he felt…smooth skin, with a hint of scales.

_My son….._ Splinter realized. _But which one? _

"Take care of yourself, Donnie." April's voice said softly. A door opened and closed. Splinter felt his son's hand squeeze his tightly, and he felt the three-fingered hand vibrate from the shaking. Splinter mustered all the strength he could in that moment and gave Donnie's hand a squeeze.

"Donatello…" Splinter wanted to cough, but found he didn't even have the energy for that. His throat felt so dry and hoarse. He willed his eyes to open, but felt unconsciousness creeping up on him again. _Oh, not again. Please not now. _

Donnie lifted Splinter's hand and rubbed it fondly against his cheek. He closed his eyes to keep his tears at bay.

"Please wake up…" Donnie pleaded under his breath. "Please wake up…Father…."

Splinter smiled and finally opened his eyes to stare fondly at his son. "Hai, musuko-san."

Donnie's eyes flew open and his head jerked towards Splinter. "Sensei…."

Splinter smiled and pushed himself to sit up. "Donatello….are you all right?"

Donnie half-laughed, half scoffed. "You were on your deathbed for almost four days and you're asking _me _if I'm all right?!"

Splinter thought for a moment. "Yes."

Donnie opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It amazed him to no end that his sensei, his _father, _could just blow off something as serious as his death. Donnie just sighed. "You really scared us, Sensei. Everyone's at the lair, moping around, wondering if you'll live to see them again."

Splinter only smiled softly and put a hand on Donnie's head. "I did what I had to do to keep you all safe. That is all that matters."

Donnie scoffed. "Why are we so important? You trained us for years; if we fail, we fail, and it's our fault. You shouldn't have to protect us all the time."

"Donatello, it is my job, as your father and your master, to protect you, no matter what the cost." Splinter explained gently but sternly. "Shredder was after _me_ in the first place. You and your brothers were only pawns in his game." His gaze hardened and his fists clenched. "That is an action I can never forgive."

Donnie looked down for a moment. "Do you think…..you could've….you know, _killed _Shredder?"

Splinter sighed through his nose. "No. I do not. No matter what he has done to my family, no matter what crimes he committed, I do not think I would have been able to take his life."

"But why?" Donnie asked incredulously. "I mean, Shredder took away everything you had: you're home, Tang Shen, even _Miwa._ How could you let him live?"

Splinter stared at the blankets, lost in thought. After a long moment, he finally answered, "I could not take his life….because it was not mine to take."

Donnie had no words. He didn't fully understand his sensei's logic, but he accepted it nonetheless. That still didn't deter the fact that he hated Shredder with every fiber of his being. He wanted nothing more than to destroy Shredder and the entire Foot Clan for everything they did to him, his brothers, and Splinter. Such violent thoughts usually evaded the level-headed turtle. For now, he pushed them aside.

"I have one more question. What was I supposed to be if Leo couldn't?" Donnie asked finally.

"What do you mean?" Splinter asked.

"In the van, before you passed out." Donnie swallowed back his tears at the bad memory.

"Ah, yes." Splinter nodded with a smile. "If Leonardo cannot lead them, then you must be strong and take charge."

"Why me?" Donnie asked.

"I tell that to all four of you." Splinter explained. "Even April. Leonardo is the chosen leader; but if there comes a time when he cannot fulfill his duties, one of you will have to take charge and do what's best for everyone. I have told this to Raphael, Michelangelo, and April. The decisions you make will determine whether or not your comrades trust you enough to follow you."

Donnie smiled a little. "Thank you, Splinter." He bowed to his father. "Just to be clear, are you gonna expect me to follow Mikey sometimes?"

"Depends on the situation." Splinter replied simply.

"Otōsan!"

Splinter grunted in pain as Miwa suddenly ran in and hugged him tight. When she realized she inadvertently hurt her father, she quickly stepped back. "Gomenasai!"

Splinter held up a paw to stop her from rambling. "Daijōbu, nezumi-chan." He pulled Miwa into a gentler hug, one Miwa gladly returned.

"Aishiteru, Otōsan." Miwa's voice was slightly muffled from burying her face into Splinter's chest again.

Splinter smiled. "Aishiteru, nezumi." He looked up at Donnie. "You too, Donatello."

Donnie's face burned, but he smiled. He stood closer to Splinter and joined the hug. It wasn't long before Mikey, Leo, April, and Raph entered the room and joined as well. Dr. Kelsey followed, smiling at the warm family scene.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Mikey sniffed, on the brink of joyful and relieved tears.

"Yeah, not cool!" Raph huffed. But Splinter could see it in his eyes: Raphael was just as relieved to see his father all right.

"We thought for sure you would..." Leo looked down, a bit of a shameful look on his face.

"Leonardo." Splinter put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "I am _very _proud of you. Your bravery and willingness to protect your family shows the true meaning of being a warrior. Well done."

Leo finally looked up and smiled. "Thanks...Dad..." He said the second word a little uncertainly, as though he feared Splinter would scold him. But the humanoid rat simply ruffled the boy's head.

Dr. Kelsey waited until the family had settled before taking a seat. "Is it possible to keep Master Splinter here for a while? Those stitches need to hold, and I don't want him even leaving that bed."

"What about other patients?" April protested. "Someone's bound to come in here, even by mistake, and find him here."

"The lair would be more comfortable." Mikey noted.

Dr. Kelsey scratched her head. "I don't know. I suppose I could show April or Miwa how the stitches work, but my main concern is getting him down there."

"We would have to travel at night." Leo said. "Even if we rode in a car to the nearest alley, we can't risk being seen."

"What if we drove to the manhole closest to your lair?" Dr. Kelsey suggested. "I can help you guys down there."

"The ride itself would be most appreciated." Splinter said with a small bow.

"We can take it from there." April assured.

Dr. Kelsey glanced at the clock. "All right. We'll keep him here for today, just to monitor his health. Then I'll get you all as close to your lair as possible. It'll take a while for you guys to walk home."

* * *

Dr. Kelsey jogged off to get the ambulance. Raph and Leo helped Splinter carefully stand up and Donnie gave him his bō staff to use for support. The turtles, Miwa, and April stayed close to Splinter in case he stumbled, despite his protests, as they journeyed outside and into the ambulance. Miwa and April climbed into the front with Dr. Kelsey, but it was still a little cramped in the back with the turtles and their father. The ambulance drove on until they were some blocks from April's home. They somehow managed to discretely get Splinter, Miwa, April, and the turtles down the manhole. Dr. Kelsey gave them instructions to follow until the stitches were ready to be removed before leaving. It was a slow and steady walk back to the lair, mostly because April had to constantly remind the boys to go slow so the stitches could hold. By the time they all made it home, they were all too tired to do much else besides settle down in front of the TV. Haiiro was darted in from the kitchen and Splinter managed to reach down and pull her into his arms. The tiny kitten rubbed her head against the humanoid rat's chin, purring loudly. Splinter insisted April spend the night; a quick call to her aunt and she got the okay. Mikey found some kung fu movies April got him and insisted they have a movie night. The boys eventually agreed, thankful they were martial arts movies and not Leo's _Space Heroes_ ("Hey! _Space Heroes _is the greatest—"). Sleeping spaces were claimed and the first movie was put in. In minutes, the unique family settled down.

Splinter blinked open his eyes, having just realized he had fallen asleep. He looked around and noticed Leo and Donnie had also fallen asleep. Raph was feeding Spike a leaf of lettuce. April curled up next to Donnie, her head resting against his plastron and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Mikey had his eyes glued to the TV, smiling giddily at a major battle between the main protagonist and a slew of evil soldiers. Haiiro was curled up in a ball on Splinter's lap, sleeping soundly. Splinter looked down and saw Miwa nestled in her own tiny nest of blankets and pillows. She never was one for the cold, even if the lair was a decent temperature. Her head rested on a pillow and the pillow leaned against Splinter's lap. Splinter reached over and gently stroked Miwa's soot-colored hair. He smiled down at his little girl, happy beyond belief that he had some remnants of his family from Japan.

"Sensei Splinter?" Mikey piped up, momentarily tearing his eyes from the movie. "Is Miwa anything like Tang Shen?"

Splinter smiled fondly. "Yes. Very much so. She even looks like her."

Mikey sighed, staring at Miwa. "If Tang Shen were around, would she be our mom?"

"I'm sure." Splinter nodded. "But, if she were still alive, I would probably not be living here; I would be in Japan, raising my little girl. And I may never have found you all."

Mikey's smile disappeared a little. "I just...uh..."

"Michelangelo, I am still mourning from the loss of my wife." Splinter nodded with a sad smile. "But I am also _very _thankful for the four of you and April."

Mikey smiled. "I'm happy to have you for a dad."

Splinter chuckled. "Is there another reason you're bringing this up?"

"No." Mikey said hurriedly, turning back to the TV. Splinter glanced over to make sure everyone else was asleep before continuing.

"Michelangelo." Splinter spoke up. "You may try and ask my daughter out for a date. If she accepts, _after _she flips you to the ground, I can accept that. But if you hurt her in any way, I will break open your shell, slice you to pieces, and toss your remains into the sewer."

Mikey froze and gulped.

* * *

_One week later_

Time passed. The Turtles didn't want to leave the lair because they were too worried about Splinter to leave him. No matter what Splinter said to reassure them, they wouldn't leave him. April only left because she still had school. Her aunt called the boys a few times to check up on them, but Splinter's healing rate remained as fast as ever. In a week, he felt strong enough to stand and walk without his staff and help his sons with their katas. He couldn't spar and the stitches weren't ready to come out, but it was a pleasing sight to see him moving as though nothing happened.

But everyone in the lair knew it was far from over. Donnie told them all about how Shredder's body disappeared, indicating that either the Foot took it to bury him or (the scarier of the two ideas) he was still alive. The boys went out to investigate and returned to April, Miwa and Splinter with the report: the Foot Clan was still at headquarters, repairing the damages from the battle. From what they could pick up from the evil ninjas' conversations, Shredder was severely wounded, but very much alive.

Splinter assured his students that everything would be all right. "We won a great battle." He had said. "Let us savor our victory and rest so our wounds may heal."

The boys, Miwa, and April had a hard time arguing. Besides, they all wanted to rest from the great battle; all of them sustained at least two wounds each from the fights. Plus, Miwa had an interesting proposition: she wanted to go to school with April and try life as a (semi-)normal kid. She made the argument that she could keep better track of the Kraang, Purple Dragons, and the Foot Clan if she could spend more time on the surface, especially during the daytime. The boys (although jealous for the girl's advantage as a non-mutant) fully back her up when she went to her father on the matter. Splinter stayed ever so hesitant until his children could convince him otherwise. So April and Aunt Kelsey helped enroll Miwa at April's school as a Japanese exchange student.

"Ready for your first day?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"You bet!" Miwa jumped up and down in her seat as she finished her breakfast. "I'm meeting April and she's gonna hang out with me at school. Show me around and stuff."

"Sounds great." Leo nodded. "You're lucky; you get to go out in the day time."

"Yeah, but I'll always be a night owl kind of person." Miwa shrugged. She gulped down her orange juice and leaped off her stool. She looked down at her outfit: a flowing, ankle length black skirt, bronze tank top with rhinestones on the straps and collar, and some gold-colored, Greek style sandals. Her hair hung loose down her back and her bangs were neatly combed. When everything seemed in order, Miwa grabbed her backpack from its spot in front of the TV and ran for the turnstiles. "Bye Dad! I'm off to school!"

"Wait."

Miwa skidded to a halt before she could crash into her father, currently standing between her and the exit.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Splinter asked.

"Hai!" Miwa nodded.

"Comb your hair?"

"Hai!"

"No dirt or grime on you? Including your clothes and school things?"

"Hai."

"You ate breakfast?"

"Hai…"

"No weapons on you?"

"Hai..."

"You read the rulebook ahead of time?"

"Daddy!"

Miwa frowned impatiently at her father, giving him a begging sort of look. Splinter sighed and hugged his daughter. "Be safe. Have a good day."

"Thanks, Otōsan." Miwa stepped back and bowed to her father. "Ittekimasu!" She rushed towards the door.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Splinter called after her.

"Got it!" Miwa nodded.

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Dad, I'm gonna be late!"

"Very well." Splinter nodded. He started walking towards the turtles, only to turn back to the exit and shot down the tunnel after his daughter: "If any boys hit on you, make sure you punch them in the nose very hard!"

_"Daddy!"_ Miwa whined.

Splinter sighed and turned back to his sons. He took a seat at the table, sighing. Mikey pushed a mug of tea in front of his father, smiling assuredly.

"Don't worry, Sensei." Mikey assured. "She can handle herself."

"It's high school." Raph shrugged. "How—"

"Don't say it!" Donnie interrupted. "Every time you ask, 'how bad could it be?' or anything similar to that, something goes wrong."

"If it's Miwa and April together all day," Leo noted. "I would simply be scared for anyone that tried to even look at them wrong."

The rest of the males in the room thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Miwa had a skip in her step as she walked alongside April to her high school. April laughed at her friend's mirth. "I'm guessing you're excited?"

"I can't wait!" Miwa cheered. "I've never been to school before!"

"Never?" April cocked her head.

"I mean, I saw your school when you were attacked by that creepy Kraang woman/droid." Miwa shrugged. "But I was always homeschooled by someone Oroku Saki hired. And this was mostly back in Japan."

"Wow." April sighed. "Well, school isn't the greatest all the time, but I'm sure you'll have fun. Hey, here it is!"

Miwa's eyes lit up as she and April approached the large brick building. She felt like all her happiness would cause her to burst and it took everything she had in her not to squeal. "This is going to be awesome!"

April laughed as she and Miwa journeyed into the lobby. Thankfully, the damage had been repaired from the Turtles' fight with the Kraang some weeks before. "Just stay with me, okay? Things aren't the same when you're around normal kids instead of ninjas or mutants….or mutant ninjas."

Miwa rolled her eyes. "Come on, April. What's gonna happen?"

"Just remember to not pick any fights." April reminded her.

"When do I ever pick fights?" Miwa asked.

"All the time with the boys." April noted.

"They're my brothers." Miwa shrugged. "I'm _supposed _to pick fights with them. Besides, the boys aren't even here. In fact, I don't think I know anyone—" She and April froze when they noticed someone standing in front of the trophy case.

The "someone" turned around to reveal a teenaged girl. She wore a blood red mini skirt with black leggings and tall black boots. She also wore a red lace camisole underneath a black vest and a pair of black fingerless gloves. She wore a couple red bangles on each wrist and a red/silver pendant around her neck. Her ears were pierced in many places and she had red markings over her eyes, like scars. Her eyes were golden brown and her short cropped hair was soot black, minus the dyed blonde underneath her skull.

"Karai?!" Miwa and April gasped.

Karai stared at her sister the redhead teen, smiling. "Hey girls."

* * *

**A/N: **_**Now **_**the story's over! I hope you guys liked it. This is my first TMNT story. I'll have the newest story up soon!**

**Japanese translations:**

**Hai, musuko-san- Yes, my son**

**Gomenasai- sorry**

**Daijōbu, nezumi-chan- It's okay, Mouse.**

**Ittekimasu- I'm leaving!**


End file.
